Переписывая историю
by prettyreckless27
Summary: После смерти Эдварда в Вольтере убитая горем Белла оказывается в Чикаго 1918 года, в том самом месте, где началась история семьи Каллен. Судьба дала ей еще один шанс, но оставила без ответов. Почему Белла оказалась в прошлом и сможет ли вернуться обратно?
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Вольтера**

_Bella's POV _

Я отказывалась верить своим глазам, казалось, что я сплю и вижу очередной кошмар, к которым за последние полгода жизни я успела привыкнуть. Ужас наполнял каждую клетку кожи, тело пробивала крупная дрожь от зрелища, что разворачивалось на моих глазах.

Эдвард. Мой любимый, единственный, мой самый родной в мире Эдвард неподвижно лежал на холодном каменном полу в темном сыром подземелье замка Вольтури. Мышцы на его идеальном лице были полностью расслаблены, глаза закрыты, как если бы он просто спал, но он не спал… Ничего не говорило о том, что с ним произошло: ни мертвенно-бледная мраморная кожа вампира, ни ярко алые чувственные губы. Мне казалось, что сейчас он встанет, отряхнется от пыли, поправит воротник рубашки и поднимет, наконец, на меня свои янтарно-медовые глаза. А потом непременно заключит меня в свои крепкие стальные объятья, скажет, что любит меня и пообещает больше никогда не исчезать.

Но ничего подобного не происходило, он по-прежнему лежал там, в десятке метров от меня, раскинув руки и чуть склонив голову в мою сторону.

Лежал. Мертвый…

Неужели это я сейчас так подумала или где-то кто-то рядом нашептывал мне ухо эти слова?

Эдвард мертв – ну что за бред? Так ведь не бывает, он не может умереть! Нет!

- НЕЕЕТ! – мой отчаянный крик вырвавшийся, из глубины души заставил содрогнуться все подземелье, звонким эхом прокатился по извилистым коридорам и утонул в тысячелетнем камне.

Я бросилась к нему, хотя ноги сделались ватными и отказывались держать меня в вертикальном положении. Страх пронизывал все тело мириадами острых игл, они впивались глубоко под кожу и все кололи, кололи, кололи… Соревнуясь в том, какая причинит мне большую боль. А я уже не знала, может ли человек испытывать еще больше боли, чем уже испытала я, когда он оставил меня одну в Форксе, когда сказал, что не нуждается во мне, и сейчас, когда смерть забрала его у меня.

Первые несколько шагов дались на удивление легко, душевная боль заставляла мышцы сокращаться с невероятной скоростью, но не успела я преодолеть и половины расстояния между нами, как колени предательски задрожали. Я отчаянно пыталась удержать равновесие, что было не так-то просто: меня шатало, трясло от бесслезных рыданий и колотило от ужаса. В итоге бороться уже просто не осталось сил, и я бессильно рухнула на вымощенный камнем пол, но это не остановило меня, свой путь я продолжила ползком на четвереньках. Колени, наверное, были содраны в кровь, но разве это могло иметь хоть какое-то значение, если Эдварда больше нет? Вообще нет и никогда не будет...!

Дышать стало трудно, когда я попыталась вообразить себе вселенную, где нет больше моего Эдварда. С глаз покатились обжигающие слезы. Прозрачные капли падали на пол, в идеальной тишине, царящей в подземелье, даже этот звук был хорошо слышен. Пелена слез застелила мои глаза, я почти ничего не видела, оставалось полагаться только на пальцы, идти на ощупь. С губ, подобно молитве, ежесекундно слетало его имя вперемешку с невнятными рыданиями. Я судорожно ловила ртом воздух, ощущая его постоянную нехватку, как будто проникающий в легкие кислород, мигом оттуда исчезал, не насыщая ткани.

Наконец рука уткнулась в твердые мраморные пальцы. Я ощупала холодную, как лед кисть, хватаясь за нее, как за спасательный круг. Целая вечность, должно быть, прошла с тех пор, как я в последний раз касалась его гладкой кожи цвета слоновой кости. Мне безумно не хватало этого льда тела Эдварда в последние шесть месяцев, я скучала по нему, как, наверное, никогда ни по чем не скучала, и вот сейчас я снова могу прикасаться с самому совершенству. Удивительно, но я помнила каждый изгиб его тела, в моей памяти все это время хранились и не меркли образы: форма губ, носа, оттенок кожи, который невозможно спутать ни с чем в мире.

Мои руки неистово бродили по груди и плечам Эдварда, как бы пытаясь удостоверится в том, что это в самом деле он. Я слегка потрясла его за плечи, в надежде, что от этого он очнется, но Эдвард даже не шелохнулся. Слезы с моих глаз капали к нему на кожу, пропитывали насквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.

- Эдвард, - позвала я охрипшим от слез голосом, - Эдвард, это я, Бэлла. Ты слышишь меня?

Кап-кап-кап… слезы продолжали капать на бледные щеки и плотно закрытые веки, но лицо их обладателя, застывшее в блаженном покое, не менялось.

- Эдвард, пожалуйста. Ну открой глаза, любимый. Ты же не мог умереть, ты не мог.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, я упала на его каменную грудь, сжав в кулаках ткань рубашки. Боль разъедала меня, словно внутри только что произошел мощный взрыв и начался пожар. Ткань на его груди промокла от моих слез, липла к телу, холод которого остужал разгоряченную щеку.

Сомнений у меня больше не было – Эдвард мертв. Я почти физически ощутила, как острая сталь входит глубоко в тело, пронзая самое сердце. Боль такая, что хочется выть, но я и рта раскрыть не могу. Нет сил кричать или биться в истерике, нет сил даже шептать.

Внезапно мне в голову пришла одна неимоверная идея. Я же еще могу попытаться вернуть Эдварда к жизни, придав ему сил, ведь он вампир, он черпает энергию из крови, а значит, это будет не очень сложно, нужно всего лишь найти что-то острое. Я обшарила пространство рядом с нами в поисках стеклышка или любого другого предмета, которым можно расцарапать кожу. Поблизости, как по волшебству, откололся небольшой, но острый кусочек камня, который я сразу же схватила в руки, как будто это была какая-то драгоценность.

- Кровь должна разбудить тебя.

Расцарапать кожу найденным мной осколком до крови оказалась не самой просто задачей, но, как только на запястье возникла первая капелька алой жидкости, я поднесла руку к приоткрытым губам Эдварда.

- Пей, Эдвард, пей, и ты будешь жить. Ты должен жить.

Я держала руку над его ртом, а другой рукой поглаживала мягкие бронзовые кудри Эдварда, к которым мне всегда так нравилось прикасаться.

- Проснись, - повторяла я, как молитву, - проснись, я умоляю тебя.

- Бэлла! – сзади послышались шаги нескольких пар ног. Звонкий голос Элис эхом отдавался в каменных стенах, сложно было понять, близко ли была она или далеко, чудовищное эхо искажало звук.

А в следующий момент голос раздался над самым моим ухом.

- Что ты делаешь, Бэлла? – две ледяные руки сцепились у меня на талии, короткие черные волосы щекотали кожу на шее. Где-то сзади раздалось глухое рычание вперемешку с непонятным скрежетом и приглушенными ударами.

- Джаспер! Уберите Джаспера! – голос Карлайла у меня за спиной звучал оглушительно громко.

Я почувствовала, как Элис оттащила меня от Эдварда на несколько сантиметров.

- Пусти меня, я должна помочь Эдварду! - громко закричала я, пытаясь высвободиться из ее захвата, но у меня ничего не получалось, пальцы скользили по мраморной коже, ногти ломались, но с руками вампира, крепко сжимающими мою талию, сделать я ничего не могла.

- Это не поможет, Бэлла, - умоляюще возразила Элис. – Нам надо уходить отсюда немедленно.

- Но Эдвард!

- Надо уходить… Потом, все потом! – голос девушки был искажен болью. Мне почему-то казалось, что все это время она не отрывала взгляд от тела Эдварда, силясь заплакать. По крайней мере, так звучал ее голос.

Мы были уже далеко от того места, где не подвижно с каплями моей крови на губах лежал Эдвард, а я все еще пыталась вырваться из рук Элис, чем зарабатывала себе все новые и новые синяки.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Я буду верить в то, что где-то ты со мной **

_14.05_

_Bella's POV _

Серые тучи, похожие на массивные сгустки густой свинцовой массы, сгущались над городом, пряча ясное весеннее небо под пеленой настоящего осеннего ненастья. Деревья стояли зеленые, грустно склонив свои тяжелые ветки-руки к твердой холодной земле; с некоторых листьев стекали капли утренней росы, еле слышно шелестела влажная трава. Ни единого проблеска света не сорвалось с неба за все утро: солнце будто нарочно спряталось за тучами, сопереживая горю семейства Каллен. Оно будто не хотело светить в этот день – 14 мая – будто понимало, что будет только мешать, создавая ненужную атмосферу праздности. Поднимался ветер, некоторые его порывы – особенно сильные - заставляли трепетать стекла в оконных рамах, деревья гнулись, сломленные под нажимом невидимой, но очень ощутимой силы холодного ветра, гонимого с океана.

Форкс. Столь привычный зеленоватый сплин, легкий изумрудный туман, утопающий в свежей листве, беспросветный густой лес, полный невидимых опасностей – вот с чем ассоциируется этот город. Прохладное мистическое дыхание леса щекочет кожу, создавая ощущение неуюта. Кажется, в лесу ты становишься особо уязвимым, беззащитным, пропадает чувство спокойствия. Идешь, постоянно озираясь, испытывая на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Вслушиваешься в каждый шорох, в каждый шелест, оборачиваешься, едва услышав неожиданный треск ветки позади. Ты знаешь, что это не просто птица пролетела и не ветер подул, ты знаешь, что из самой глубины леса на тебя смотрят, за тобой пристально наблюдают.

Хотя вполне возможно, что это всего лишь плод твоего воображения, ведь ты знаешь тайну, неведомую другим. Иногда тебе безумно хочется забыть ее, чтобы гулять по лесу так же свободно, как это делают другие. Но ты-то знаешь, что лес полон тайн, особенно опасных тайн.

Я очнулась на широкой кровати с сиреневым покрывалом, окруженная знакомым запахом и приятным полумраком. Веки налились тяжелым железом и открывались с трудом, голова гудела, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Знакомые очертания мебели в моей комнате неясными пятнами выделялись среди серого тумана, застелившего глаза. Некоторое время я, не шевелясь, пялилась в потолок и пыталась собрать в памяти осколки ускользающих воспоминаний. Я была дома, в Форксе, в своей комнате на втором этаже в доме Чарли, где провела последние полтора года жизни. Меня терзали странные ощущения по поводу того, что я считала памятью. Я не могла точно сказать, было это все на самом деле или мне просто приснился нехороший сон. Очень нехороший сон. Да, наверное, так все и было: Вольтури, Эдвард, желтый Порше, угнанный Элис, и то, что случилось в стенах замка – всего этого не было и быть не могло.

Я поспешила немедленно проверить свою теорию, живо вскочила с кровати, само собой, споткнувшись, и едва не растянулась на полу, но вовремя успела схватиться за ручку двери, благодаря чему и устояла на ногах. Еще на лестнице я услышала звенящий голос Элис, она и Чарли сидели на кухне за обеденным столом с грустными хмурыми лицами. Элис что-то рассказывала Чарли, а он внимательно слушал ее, чуть поджав губы, но стоило мне появиться в дверном проеме, как отец тут же оживился и поднял на меня глаза.

- Бэлла, ты проснулась, - слегка удивленное приветствие в лучшем стиле Чарли было произнесено с каким-то едва ощутимым замешательством в голосе. Он то ли спрашивал, то ли утверждал, я так и не поняла.

- Привет, пап, - я медленно прошла в центр кухни и остановилась рядом в нескольких шагах от стола. – Элис…, - у меня в мыслях крутилась добрая сотня вопросов к ней, но я никак не решалась задать их по двум причинам: во-первых, я не могла говорить при Чарли, во-вторых, я просто боялась, что ее ответы могут меня убить.

- Бэллз, как ты, дочка? Элис рассказала мне все о том, что произошло… Господи, это просто ужасно, - Чарли поднялся со стула и крепко обнял меня, поглаживая по спине. Я не знала, как мне на это реагировать.

«Элис рассказала Чарли все… Что именно она ему рассказала? Ведь не правду же о Калленах она ему выложила».

Я отстранилась от Чарли и нерешительно заглянула к нему в глаза, пытаясь понять, насколько ужасным был рассказ Элис, насколько шокирующим.

- А что именно случилось? – спросила я. Две пары глаз уставились на меня. Первой нашлась Элис. Она плавно поднялась со стула, изящной походкой подошла ко мне, кладя свои холодные руки на мои плечи. А затем взглянула на Чарли и сказала:

- Мне нужно поговорить с Бэллой немного. Мы будем наверху, в ее комнате, хорошо? – отказать Элис не смог бы никто.

- А… пожалуйста, - Чарли снизал плечами. Он не изменял себе, как всегда, неразговорчивый, аккуратный…

Элис увела меня назад в мою комнату и усадила на кровать. Я теребила в пальцах покрывало, вглядываясь в мрачную даль той части леса, что была видна из моего окна. Совершенно серый кусок пасмурного неба ярко выделялся на фоне однообразной зелени.

- Что ты рассказала ему, Элис? – не моргая, спросила я. – И… Вольтера… Это было на самом деле, да? – мой голос дрогнул, говорить стало тяжело при упоминании названия этого треклятого города.

Элис, потупив взгляд, облокачивалась на подоконник. Ее глаза, такие светлые обычно, сейчас переливались тяжелой смолой. Задумчивый, невидящий взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль, смотрел сквозь меня.

- Да, - тихо сказала она, - да, Бэлла, это было...

Я шумно выдохнула, ощутив, как подкатывают слезы, со всех сторон ко мне подступала боль, принесенная ее словами. Удары, укусы, порезы могут причинять страшную боль, но иногда одно слово может полоснуть по телу так, что не будет сил даже кричать. Я уронила голову на руки, запуская пальцы в волосы. Только теперь я заметила с профессиональной аккуратностью обработанную рану на запястье и только сейчас поняла, что на мне все еще была надета та одежда, в которой я ездила в Вольтеру.

- Я рассказала Чарли официальную версию того, что случилось, рассказала, почему мы уехали, - неспеша начала Элис. - В общем, для всех последние полгода мы были во Флориде. Серьезно заболел Джаспер, и, чтобы поправиться, ему был необходим теплый климат... История была придумана на ходу, самим Джаспером, но другого варианта у нас не было.

- А Эдвард..? – только и смогла вымолвить я, на большее просто не хватило сил, но Элис поняла, что я хотела спросить.

- Нападение бандитов, там же во Флориде, - коротко ответила она, понурив взгляд.

Не знаю, откуда я нашла в себе силы на то, чтобы встать с постели, схватить подушку и запустить ее в дверь, что было духу. Хотелось бить, ломать, крушить все вокруг до тех пор, пока весь город не упадет в руинах. С глаз текли обжигающие слезы, злость и гнев захлестывали меня с головой, вытесняя все остальные эмоции, и даже боль немного заглушалась от этого.

- Проклятые монстры! Кучка беспощадных тварей, мразь! Как Земля только носит этих мерзких кровопийц? – я с досады пнула ножку кровати, но вместо облегчения от вымещения своей злости ощутила только пульсирующую боль в ноге.

Элис спорхнула с подоконника, в доли секунды оказываясь рядом со мной.

- Тише, Бэлла, пожалуйста, успокойся. Чарли не стоит знать…, - начала успокаивать меня Элис, но я резко прервала ее.

- «Успокойся?» - я уставилась на нее, выпучив глаза. – Мне успокоиться? Эдварда больше нет, а ты просишь меня успокоиться?

- Бэлла, мне тоже больно, мне очень больно, ведь он мой брат, - Элис запнулась. – То есть он был моим братом… Нам всем очень больно особенно Эсми. Ты бы видела, как она страдает… Но это не значит, что теперь кто-то еще должен узнать, что случилось на самом деле. Чарли не должен знать, что мы, - она понизила голос почти до шепота, - вампиры. У него могут быть неприятности, если он об этом узнает, ты же не хочешь, чтобы Чарли пострадал?

- Нет, - сокрушенно произнесла я, застыв на месте.

- И я не хочу. Так что успокойся, по крайней мере, пока здесь Чарли.

- Ему разве не надо на работу? – опомнилась я. Было уже достаточно позднее время: где-то середина дня или позднее утро. В любом случае, в это время он должен быть на работе.

- Сегодня воскресенье - выходной. Он будет дома.

Я шумно выдохнула, опускаясь на кровать, истерика выжала из меня все силы, так что теперь сложно было представить, что я снова смогу когда-либо встать на ноги. Да и зачем мне это, если Эдварда больше нет? Зачем, ради чего мне жить, если я больше никогда не увижу его, не услышу его бархатный голос, не смогу прикоснуться к нему и почувствовать себя защищенной… Глаза снова наполнились слезами, я покрепче прижала колени к подбородку и плотно сцепила зубы. Не осталось больше ничего, за что стоит держаться в этом мире.

Элис неслышно прошла к двери, подняла и отряхнула сброшенную мной в припадке гнева подушку. Она, двигаясь абсолютно бесшумно, скользнула по полу, почти мгновенно оказалась рядом и опустила подушку в изголовье кровати, где ей и положено быть. Я не слышала, как она присела на кровать рядом со мной, но в следующий момент холодная рука осторожно коснулась моей щеки.

- Бэлла, - тихо позвала Элис, - я думаю, ты хочешь попрощаться с Эдвардом, - при звуке его имени сердце болезненно встрепенулось.

- Вы похороните его? – я не узнавала свой голос. Все еще сложно было поверить, что речь идет именно об Эдварде, мне казалось, что мы говорим о ком-то другом, а Эдвард сейчас там, с остальными Калленами, ждет моего прихода, как всегда, неотразимый.

- Да, мы решили сделать все, как полагается. Будет только семья, ну и ты, конечно же. Если хочешь… Если сможешь.

- Я приду, Элис, - я не могу не прийти, не могу не увидеть его в последний раз, перед тем, как солнце на моей планете навеки зайдет за горизонт...

…

К трем часам дня, а именно в это время должны были проходить похороны, я уже была в просторной светлой гостиной дома Калленов. Собралась только семья, и больше никого, никаких гостей. Было решено, что похороны будут проводиться исключительно в семейном кругу. Элис усадила меня на диван, поскольку сама я едва могла волочить ноги: эти стены теперь очень плохо действовали на меня, будто выжимали все мои жизненные силы. Каждый сантиметр пола в гостиной был напоминанием об Эдварде, каждое кресло, на котором он сидел, мебель, к которой он прикасался – все хранило в себе воспоминания о нем. Особо болезненные ощущения вызывал черный красавец-рояль. Я боялась даже думать о нем, а не то, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону, но глаза сами бежали к небольшому подъему, на котором возвышался инструмент. Вот уже минут пятнадцать я сверлила взглядом его плотно закрытую крышку, а на то, что видели мои глаза, наслаивалась еще и память, поэтому в какой-то момент времени мне показалось, что я вижу, как тонкие белые пальцы перебирают клавиши, извлекая из рояля дивные звуки – звуки моей колыбельной, которую Он сочинил для меня. На глаза навернулись слезы, которые я не торопилась вытирать.

Мимо меня прошла Розали. Ее глаза, как и глаза остальных Калленов, выражали тоску, истинная глубина которой была понятна лишь мне. Блондинка метнула в меня взгляд, полный злобы, создавалось такое впечатление, что она прямо сейчас перегрызет мне горло. И я даже не стала бы возражать.

- Из-за тебя он умер, - прыснула Роуз, глядя на меня так, что мне самой захотелось провалиться под землю. Ее кулаки были плотно сжаты, а губы, сложенные в тонкую линию, дрожали от напряжения. – Пока ты не появилась в нашей семье, у нас все было просто замечательно: никаких опасностей со стороны Вольтури, никаких претензий, никаких нервов, а стоило тебе появиться, несчастья посыпались на нас градом. Ты лишила спокойствия нашу семью, из-за тебя мы жили, как на иголках, из-за тебя нам пришлось съезжать с насиженного места полгода назад, и то, что произошло с Эдвардом, тоже твоя вина. И не надо возражать, ты же сама все прекрасно понимаешь, не глупая.

Мне нечего было возразить Розали, я понимала, что все ее слова – истинная правда, ведь, если бы я не прыгнула с обрыва ради очередной галлюцинации, Эдвард сейчас был бы жив. Пусть не рядом со мной, я смогла бы как-то пережить это, а теперь он здесь, в этом самом доме, но в тоже время он так далеко, как никогда. На глаза снова навернулись предательские слезы, но я поспешила проморгать их. Не хватало только расплакаться на глазах у Розали.

- Так убей меня, Роуз. Отомсти, и все, - равнодушно предложила я. Розали мои слова разозлили еще больше, она плотнее сжала кулаки, кипя от ярости. Из-за ее спины мгновенно вылетела Элис, толи на нашу перепалку, толи она увидела, что Розали все-таки воспользуется моим разрешением.

- Роуз, спустись во двор к Эсми, пожалуйста, - Элис буквально вытащила блондинку из гостиной. Странно, что та не упиралась, а покорно последовала просьбе сестры.

- Не надо так, Белла, не надо шутить с Розали – это игры с огнем, - серьезно сказала Элис, когда Роуз скрылась из нашего поля зрения.

- Я не играю с ней, Элис. Мне действительно все равно, сделает она мне что-то или нет.

- Только не говори мне, Белла, что ты хочешь умереть! – в голосе Элис мелькнули нотки паники. – Тебе никто все равно не позволит.

Ее слова, пусть они и были сказаны мягко, звучали в моих ушах невероятно жестоко. Так, как если бы меня приговаривали к пожизненному заключению, только не в тюремной камере, а в этом мире, в этом теле, с этой болью и этими воспоминаниями. Это было даже хуже, чем темная и сырая тюремная камера. Надеюсь, мне повезет, и меня найдет Виктория или меня переедет какой-нибудь грузовик, потому что теперь некому спасать меня на глазах у всей школы.

- От случайностей никто не застрахован, Элис, - тихо пробормотала я.

- Ты не должна умирать, Белла. Ты должна жить.

- Ради чего? Какой теперь смысл мне жить, если Эдварда больше нет? Я теперь никому не нужна в этом мире, ни-ко-му.

- А Чарли и Рене? А мне, нам всем, в конце концов?

- Вам-то зачем? Кто я теперь для вас, Элис? – я, наконец, за все это время впервые заглянула ей в глаза. – Раньше вы носились со мной, как с писаной торбой, потому, что я была нужна Эдварду, все терпели меня из-за того, что со мной он был счастлив, а теперь, когда его больше нет…, - я тяжело сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком, - теперь я вам чужая.

- Это неправда, Белла, - тихий голос Карлайла заставил меня оглянуться. Он стоял в дверях, облаченный в темную одежду, в его глазах плескалась глубокая печаль. – Ты стала частью семьи, такой же, как Элис или Розали, или как был Эдвард. Ты нам не чужая, а сейчас – тем более.

- Я не одна из вас.

- Это не имеет значения, Белла. Человек ты или нет – ты часть семьи, а семью мы никогда не бросаем.

Я взглянула на Элис, и она утвердительно кивнула.

- Мы с тобой, Белла.

- Мы должны держаться вместе, только так мы сможем пережить это тяжелое для нас всех время, - сказал Карлайл. – А сейчас пойдемте во двор, пора.

Тучи продолжали сгущаться над Форксом, тянуло холодом, изредка с неба срывались одинокие капли мелкого дождя. Погода была под стать настроению всех собравшихся вокруг открытого гроба. Элис, Джаспер, Эммет, Розали, Карлайл, Эсми – все стояли, склонив головы, отдавая молчаливую дань Эдварду. Джасперу сейчас должно было быть хуже всех, ведь кроме его личной тоски, на него наваливалась тоска еще шестерых человек. Розали периодически метала в меня искры, Эммет сжимал руку своей любимой и поникшим взглядом смотрел вниз. На Эсми не было лица, она выглядела так плохо, несмотря на всю свою красоту, что, глядя на нее, у меня на глаза наворачивались слезы. Она потеряла еще одного сына. Господи… Элис стояла рядом с ней, придерживая ее за плечи, по другую сторону стоял Карлайл. Потом он стал что-то говорить, но до меня не долетал смысл его речи, я слышала только отдельные слова, ускользающие при первой попытке связать их смысл.

Сил плакать больше не было, да и слез уже не осталось.

Я не могла отвести взгляд от Эдварда, мирно лежащего в своей последней постели, ветер играл с его волосами, касался плотно сжатых губ, закрытых век. Он был так же прекрасен, как и прежде, смерть не изменила его ни капельки. Я все еще верила, что с минуты на минуту он проснется, и все будет как раньше.

Пришло время остальным сказать что-то на прощание. Первой была Элис.

- Прости, Эдвард... Прости, что мы не успели прийти во время.

- Он сказал бы сейчас, что это не твоя вина, Элис, - тихо отозвался Карлайл.

- Может, ему там лучше. Не знаю, как вы, но я в это верю, - одними губами прошептала Розали.

- Будем надеяться на это, - подал голос Джаспер. – Вот такое вот оно – бессмертие. Сейчас мы почти ничем не отличаемся от людей.

Эммет выступил чуть вперед, чтобы сказать свое слово.

- Не могу поверить, что стою здесь… Эд, брат… Черт побери, почему это случилось? Как? Это невозможно, это глупо.

Даже у Эсми нашлись силы на то, чтобы попрощаться с Эдвардом, ее слова как нельзя точно выражали то, что было на душе у всех нас.

- Мысленно мы всегда с тобой, Эдвард, ты навсегда останешься в наших сердцах, как неотъемлемая часть семьи. Сын, брат, любимый, мы будем помнить.

- Мы будем помнить! – эхом отозвались остальные.

Я нежно поцеловала его холодный лоб, прошептав, что люблю его и всегда буду любить до последнего удара сердца. Мне так комфортно было лежать на его груди, что уходить не хотелось совсем. Я бы хотела остаться здесь с ним рядом навсегда… Вскоре мужчины опустили гроб в землю под бесслезные рыдания Эсми и мой громкий плач. Мы с ней так и остались стоять, обнявшись, в нескольких метрах от свежей могилы. Начался мелкий дождь, черная ткань на платье Эсми уже давно промокла от моих слез, но никто не обращал на это внимания.

_17.05_

_Bella's POV _

- Все будет так, как если бы меня никогда не существовало, - раздался оглушительно громкий голос Эдварда, и я проснулась от собственного крика. Голова была тяжелой, глаза щипало от соленых слез. Я сидела на кровати в своей спальне, залитой желтым солнечным светом, струящимся из окна; Чарли сидел рядом и крепко обнимал меня, ласково поглаживая по спине и голове.

- Ш-ш-ш, тихо, Беллз, все хорошо, это только сон, - успокаивающе шептал он.

Я пришла в себя не сразу, некоторое время после пробуждения мои мысли оставались далеко за пределами Форкса и Олимпийского полуострова вообще. Сознание, еще не пробудившееся от очередного кошмара, с полминуты оставалось на нашей лесной поляне. Мои глаза видели зеленую стену деревьев и папоротника, ковер из опавших красно-желтых листьев; в ушах раздавался бархатный голос Эдварда, а голос папы звучал так тихо, как сквозь толщу воды. Несколько раз моргнув, мне удалось окончательно сбросить с себя пелену сна.

- Пап, - хрипло проговорила я, обхватив дрожащими руками его спину. Я снова чувствовала себя слабой маленькой девочкой, нуждающейся в защите и поддержке крепких отцовских рук.

В сознание стремительно ворвались воспоминания последней недели, предательские слезы подступили к горлу в очередной раз, я начинала задыхаться.

- Ты кричала во сне, дочка, - осведомился папа. Высвободившись из моих объятий, он прошелся обеспокоенным взглядом по моему лицу.

- Это происходит каждую ночь, - прочистив горло, сказала я. У меня не было сил на лишние разговоры, поэтому я старалась сделать все зависящее от меня, чтобы Чарли поскорее ушел. Стоило ли говорить о том, насколько разбитой я чувствовала себя в последние три дня?

- Как раз за этим я здесь, Беллз. Мы должны поговорить, - серьезно заявил он. Я застонала, поджимая колени к подбородку; в комнате было непривычно холодно для середины мая, как мне казалось.

- Ты не опоздаешь на работу, пап? – поинтересовалась я. На самом деле мне было все равно, опоздает он на работу или нет. Наверное, сейчас мне было наплевать на весь мир, не было больше ничего настолько важного, чтобы я думала об этом.

- У меня сегодня выходной, - быстро ответил папа.

- У тебя в последнее время они бывают слишком часто, - заметила я.

Он никак не отреагировал на мою последнюю реплику, сделав вид, что я ничего не говорила.

- Я собирался позвонить Рене, Белла.

- Зачем? – мой голос звучал безразличнее, чем когда-либо, он был полностью бесцветным, но это не пугало меня. Мне было все равно.

- Хочу, чтобы она приехала, поддержала тебя, помогла оправиться. Я не могу смотреть на твои страдания, Беллз. Ты знаешь, я не лучший отец в мире…

- Не надо, пап, не начинай, - прервала его я, судорожно замотав головой. Не хватало только этой старой, как мир, песни о том, что мне нужна помощь, и Рене может справиться с этим лучше, чем он. Это было абсолютно бесполезно, все равно, что пытаться согреть кипятильником океан. Сейчас никто не мог помочь мне, неужели Чарли этого не понимал?

- Белла, послушай, - мягко сказал папа, бережно заправляя выбившуюся прядь моих волос за ухо, – будет лучше, если ты поедешь к Рене.

- Я ни за что не вернусь в Финикс! – отрезала я, комкая в руках одеяло. - Мой дом здесь, и я никуда не собираюсь уезжать отсюда.

Чарли шумно выдохнул.

- Тебе нужно сменить обстановку, так ты скорее оправишься после... – он тактично замолчал. Чарли знал, что со мной делают слова о недавнем происшествии и предпочитал, как и я, избегать их. – Ты быстрее придешь в себя после недавних событий, если ничего вокруг не будет напоминать тебе о случившемся. Оставаться в Форксе – не лучший вариант, Беллз.

Я еще сильнее съежилась, содрогаясь внутри от его слов. А что если я не собираюсь забывать? Что если это и есть самый страшный кошмар для меня? Я впервые задавалась вопросом, как буду жить дальше теперь, когда Эдварда больше... нет. Острая боль, словно от тысячи впивающихся в тело игл, пронзила сердце при упоминании его имени.

- Я не поеду в Финикс, папа. Точка. Я уже совершеннолетняя, ты не можешь заставлять меня.

Чарли недовольно нахмурился, но отвечать не торопился. Он никогда не обладал мастерством красноречия, особенно в моменты, когда речь шла о чувствах, какими бы они ни были, но сейчас, я видела, что он тщательно старался подобрать каждое слово.

- Как знаешь, - скрепя зубами, согласился Чарли. – Оставайся, если хочешь, я не могу выгнать из дома собственную дочь, но знай: я бы на твоем месте вернулся к матери. Там тепло и солнечно, ты ведь любишь солнце, Беллз?

- Нет, - резко выпалила я, роняя голову на колени. Солнце теперь ассоциировалось у меня с игрой бриллиантового свечения на белоснежной мраморной коже Эдварда в Вольтере. Теперь я ненавидела солнце. – Чар… папа, не надо, давай отложим наш разговор на потом? Пожалуйста, – взмолилась я.

- Ладно, Беллз. Я приготовил завтрак, надеюсь, ты спустишься и поешь сегодня.

- Я не хочу есть

- Тебе нужно есть, - настаивал Чарли. Я поняла, что пора менять тактику.

- Хорошо, я спущусь чуть позже, - пообещала я, надеясь, что это сработает, и он оставит меня в покое.

Чарли охотно поверил моим обещаниям, что было неудивительно. Уже через несколько секунд я снова осталась одна. Из приоткрытого окна долетал свежий воздух, пропитанный лесной свежестью, легкие занавески едва заметно колыхал ветер. Вокруг было очень тихо, казалось, весь мир в один момент затих, скорбя. Я бессильно рухнула на подушку, прижимая к лицу скомканное в руках одеяло. Подушка, не просыхающая от слез, снова намокла, когда я в очередной раз дала волю слезам. Обещание быть сильной, не плакать… сейчас я о нем не вспоминала.

Сегодняшнее утро выжало из меня все соки. Когда слез не осталось, а ткань наволочки промокла настолько, что лежать на ней стало невыносимо, я попыталась встать. Через пять минут я стола прямо на пути к ванной комнате – огромное достижение, если вспомнить, что последние два дня я провела, лежа в постели. Время, проведенное в Форксе, теперь казалось мне минутами или часами. Я не могла поверить, что прошло столько времени с тех пор, как я сошла с трапа самолета, вернее с тех пор, как Элис с Карлайл вывели меня из самолета: тогда я была неспособна идти самостоятельно.

Приняв душ, я оделась в первое попавшееся цветастое платье длиной чуть выше колена и спустилась на первый этаж. Было тихо. Пройдя на кухню, я выглянула в окно: мой старенький пикап стоял на своем прежнем месте, патрульная машина Чарли отсутствовала. На дверце холодильника была оставлена записка: «Беллз, у меня срочный вызов, буду поздно. Не забудь поесть. Люблю. Чарли». Что ж, попробую последовать его совету.

Я открыла холодильник и уставилась на содержимое полок полным безразличия взглядом. Даже любимая прежде еда сейчас не радовала меня.

- Тебе необходимо поесть, Белла, - я подпрыгнула на месте, услышав позади голос Элис. Сердце в груди испугано трепыхнулось, лишь на секунду ускорив ритм, после чего снова забилось медленно, в пол силы. Ничего, я уже привыкла жить с половиной сердца…

- Элис… - выдохнула я, - ты меня испугала.

- Прости меня, Белла, я не хотела.

Я закрыла холодильник, оставив бутылку апельсинового сока стоять на полке, расхотелось даже пить.

- Ты могла постучать.

- Дверь была открыта. Белла, я все еще настаиваю на том, чтобы ты поела. Чарли оставил лазанью в холодильнике, думаю, нужно разогреть ее в микроволновке. Я в этом не сильна, но мне кажется, это как раз то, что нужно сделать, - бормотала Элис.

Я не успела и глазом моргнуть, как она уже по-хозяйски рылась в холодильнике, быстрая, как метеор. У меня начинала кружиться голова, стоило лишь попытаться уследить за ее движениями. Всего через секунду Элис поставила лазанью в микроволновку и накрыла на стол.

- Элис… - я была сбита с толку ее действиями. Подходящие слова нашлись не сразу, несмотря на то, что в голове, как и в желудке было пусто. Я вся была пуста и безжизненна, как зомби – ни мертва, ни жива. Мои органы функционировали, я дышала, ходила, говорила и даже думала, но все мои движения были настолько автоматическими и безжизненными, что создавалось впечатление, будто у меня вырвали душу, извлекли все, что наполняло меня, и оставили только наружную оболочку. Такое привычное, знакомое чувство...

- Поешь, - настояла Элис прежде, чем я успела сказать что-то еще.

Я нашла себя сидящей за обеденным столом перед порцией лазаньи. Элис сидела напротив, сцепив руки в замочек, и пристально смотрела на меня. В ее глазах отражался какой-то странный блеск, я не замечала его раньше.

- Как Эсми, Элис? – поинтересовалась я, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. Вкус еды совершенно не ощущался, чувство голода притупилось или исчезло окончательно, ела я лишь затем, чтобы, чтобы Элис оставила меня в покое.

- С ней все будет в порядке, - тихо ответила она. – Время все лечит, Белла…

Я издала нервный смешок, роняя вилку на стол со специфическим звуком. Слишком часто эта лживая фраза касалась моих ушей за последние полгода. Время не лечит – это ложь, уж кто-кто, а я прекрасно это понимала. Время наоборот – убивает, лишает надежды и рушит все наши мечты и планы. В прошлом у нас с Эдвардом было совершенно другое будущее, и отдаленно непохожее на это настоящее.

- Не думала, что ты скажешь это, Элис, - мрачно сказала я, резко поднимаясь со стола так, что тарелка задребезжала и чуть не упала на пол. К счастью, вовремя успела подхватить ее, что было необычно для меня.

- Это - правда, я же знаю.

- Это – ложь, Элис! – не выдержала я, закричав на всю кухню. Я кипела, словно забытый на плите чайник. – Время не лечит, и не надо доказывать мне обратное. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я жила последние шесть месяцев, не мне рассказывать тебе об этом. Скажи, это было похоже на нормальную жизнь? Хоть отдаленно? Шли недели, месяцы, а мне не становилось лучше, с каждым днем я только падала все ниже и ниже, все глубже и глубже, пока не оказалась на самом дне.

Я отвернулась от Элис, не желая видеть ее поникший взгляд, и принялась яростно отмывать тарелку. В течение нескольких минут в кухне висела угрюмая тишина. Тяжелая, почти осязаемая; казалось, ее можно пощупать, смять и даже отломать от нее небольшой кусочек. Справившись с тарелкой (я удивлялась, как не стерлась эмаль от усердной работы мочалкой), я вытерла руки полотенцем и развернулась, упираясь взглядом в младшую Каллен.

- Белла, - наконец, сказала Элис, ее звонкий голос звучал виновато, - я не хотела ранить тебя.

- Спасибо, у тебя это отлично получается, - с сарказмом ответила я, растягивая непослушные губы в жалком подобии улыбки.

- Твой мобильный, - неожиданно проговорила Элис.

- Что?

- Звонит в комнате.

Небрежно бросив полотенце на стол, я побежала наверх, спотыкаясь на каждой третьей ступеньке. Мой сотовый разрывался на письменном столе рядом с кучей использованных влажных салфеток, насквозь промокших от слез. Подозреваю, это был весь запас салфеток в доме. Элис шла позади и что-то взволнованно говорила, но я не слышала или не слушала ее. Мне было все равно. Я схватила телефон и ответила, не глядя на номер звонящего, все еще надеясь, что это будет Эдвард. А вдруг он не умер, вдруг случилось чудо - он ожил, и, нажав не зелененькую кнопку, я вновь услышу его любимый и родной голос. Он скажет: «я скучал, любовь моя», а я упаду на колени и расплачусь от радости.

Дрожащими пальцами я нажала «ответить».

- Белла?

О нет. Джейкоб…

Некоторое время я молчала, затаив дыхание. Джейкоб Блэк был последним человеком на Земле, с которым я хотела говорить, поэтому в трубке ему приходилось слушать пустоту.

- Ты здесь, Белла? – его голос звучал немного взволнованно, но все же буднично. Странно, почему он не радуется? На его улицу пришел долгожданный праздник, ведь он так мечтал увидеть Эдварда мертвым.

- Да, - ледяным тоном ответила я. – Что тебе надо, Джейкоб?

- Хотел узнать, как ты, - ответил он, слегка опешив от моего холодного тона.

- Прекрасно, спасибо за заботу. А ты, должно быть, без ума от радости, Джейк, сбылась твоя заветная мечта. Поздравляю, - на одном дыхании выпалила я, удивляясь тому, насколько страшно звучал мой голос; даже я испугалась.

Прежде, чем Джейкоб успел сказать что-то в ответ, я «отключилась». Силы разом покинули меня с последним сорвавшимся с губ словом. Слезы подступили к горлу, я начинала задыхаться, перед глазами помутнело от внезапно образовавшейся грязно-серой слезной пелены. Я едва держалась на ногах, Элис во время подхватила меня на руки, не позволив мне упасть на деревянный пол. Я чувствовала ее ледяные руки, мягкое одеяло под собой. Элис усадила меня на кровать и пыталась отобрать телефон, пока я кричала что-то несвязное, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха.

- НЕНАВИЖУ! – закричала я.

Телефон пролетел через всю комнату и, встретившись с препятствием в виде стены, упал на пол, от чего корпус развалился на несколько частей. Элис прижимала меня к своей груди, поглаживая по голове, и тихо что-то нашептывала. Я схватилась за рукав ее одежды, дав волю слезам.

- Почему, Элис? Почему мы не успели спасти его? – сквозь слезы бормотала я. – Почему все так сложилось?

Ответа не было…

Я легла на кровать, обхватив руками колени, Элис присела рядом, устремив задумчивый взгляд в пространство впереди себя. Я подумала, что у нее очередное видение или она тщательно что-то обдумывала, но сил дождаться и узнать, что же происходит, у меня не было. Я ощутила неимоверную сонливость, бороться с которой не было никаких сил. Мое апатичное состояние достигло своего апогея, и я закрыла глаза, позволяя темноте поглотить меня.

Если бы я только знала, как изменится моя жизнь после пробуждения…


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Свет в конце тоннеля**

_Bella's POV _

Вокруг была пустота. Такая приятная, убаюкивающая, мирная пустота, в которой я ощущала себя так спокойно и безмятежно, так легко, воздушно, что казалось, я умерла. А почему бы и нет? У меня запросто могло остановиться сердце во сне, и я бы не стала особо переживать по этому поводу в свете того, что произошло в последнее время.

Если это и есть смерть, вернее та ее часть, что зовется загробной жизнью души, то это очень хорошее место. Я иначе его себе представляла. В моих представлениях оно выглядело, как классический ад или рай, с кипящими котлами или ангелами на воздушных облаках, а оказалось все совсем иначе, оказалось, что ничего этого нет. Даже жалкого света в конце тоннеля или возможности созерцать себя со стороны парящим в воздухе бестелесным духом.

Сначала не чувствовалось совсем ничего: меня со всех сторон меня окружал кокон или какое-то его подобие, в котором было очень темно и, как мне казалось, отсутствовали границы. Там было очень тихо, никаких, даже самых слабых звуков не улавливали мои уши, и от этого мне не становилось жутко, как обычно, когда я оказывалась в абсолютной тишине. Это было похоже на то, что я лишилась чувств, но почему-то не всех, со мной осталось то самое мистическое шестое чувство, называемое интуицией, но в данный момент, когда я пыталась понять, где границы этого странного места, она нагло молчала, забившись в самый дальний угол сознания.

Если это – то самое место, где мне предстоит провести свою вечность, то я точно когда-нибудь сойду с ума. Пустота, которая еще недавно действовала на меня успокаивающе, теперь давила подобно тяжелому походному рюкзаку за спиной. Меня стали волновать такие вещи, как, например, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я оказалась здесь, или что я теперь из себя представляю. Стало страшно, по-настоящему страшно. У меня бы наверняка похолодели пальцы, если бы я точно знала, что они у меня есть.

Это место полностью перестало устраивать меня, будто мир перевернулся с ног на голову в один миг. Я вспомнила, зачем и главное – почему я здесь, и поняла, что не этого я хотела. Равнодушие исчезло, как будто его и в помине не было, к нему на смену пришли ужас и злость – мои верные спутники в последнее время. Захотелось кричать, что я и сделала, но ни единого звука не слетело с моих губ, все крики оставались немыми.

…

Темнота постепенно редела. Я не успела понять, как окружающий меня черный мрак начал рассеиваться, его густота больше не была такой глубокой, как прежде. Вскоре появились и звуки, они были тихими, отдаленными, все, что я слышала, я слышала как сквозь толщу воды, будто меня опустили на дно наполненной ванны, а где-то рядом, но только на поверхности включили громкую музыку.

Бам-бам-бам – стучало приглушенно откуда-то снаружи – бам-бам-бам – стучало очень ритмично. Я напрягла слух и поняла, что удары эти отдавались у меня в ушах, как пульс стучал в висках. Мой собственный пульс. Но как такое возможно? Я попыталась ухватиться за этот звук, в надежде, что он поможет мне вынырнуть на поверхность, понять, что происходит.

Постепенно ко мне стала возвращаться способность чувствовать свое тело и окружающую среду. Мне было холодно, дул пронизывающий ветер, а в спину неприятно врезался полный неровностей рельеф – нечто похожее на холодную стену. Я сидела, да, именно сидела, упираясь спиной о твердую вертикальную стенку, подо мной было что-то такое же твердое и холодное, но холодное не как лед внутри холодильника и не как снег, а холодное, как земля только с твердостью камня. Вокруг было тихо, до меня доносился лишь шум сильного ветра и лай собаки где-то неподалеку, постепенно превращающийся в протяжное завывание. Стало немного жутковато, по коже прошелся легкий холодок, а по спине живо побежали мурашки. Теперь я окончательно поняла, что я жива.

Я поспешила открыть глаза, чувствуя себя абсолютно незащищенной, безоружной перед любой опасностью, которая могла поджидать меня вокруг. Открыв глаза, я едва не задохнулась от удивления: из сумрака ночи с расстояния метров двух-трех на меня смотрела невысокая, примерно в пять этажей, стена из кирпича, цвет которого был почти неразличим в темноте; из-за угла лился мягкий желтый свет фонаря. Позади меня возвышалось такое же кирпичное здание, слева был тупик в виде еще одной кирпичной стены, а справа тянулась улица, вымощенная камнем. Таким образом, получалось, что я сидела посреди двух домов в так называемой подворотне, прямо на земле. Во мне медленно, но уверенно нарастала паника, что-то было не так в окружающем меня мире, но я не могла понять, что именно. Я пыталась вспомнить, где в Форксе есть такое место. На ум не приходило ничего, просто оттого, что в Форксе не было таких зданий, и дороги везде были заасфальтированными, даже в Порт Анжелесе не было улиц, вымощенных камнем.

Я неуверенно поднялась на ноги и оглядела себя. На мне было то самое легкое белое платье чуть выше колена с россыпью крупных красных, лиловых и оранжевых цветов, но при этом я была босой. Мои домашние тапочки исчезли.

Происходящее не нравилось мне все больше и больше. Сердце ускорило ритм как в предвкушении чего-то очень нехорошего. В воздухе четко ощущался запах приближающейся грозы и опасности, последняя, кстати, исходила отовсюду. Эти странные дороги, дома, этот переулок – все казалось мне каким-то странным, чужим, не таким, как положено.

Я на ватных ногах с тяжелым сердцем вышла из переулка и осмотрелась по сторонам. Передо мной лежала целая улица, которая будто сошла со старой кинопленки: дома были сплошь кирпичными, а их архитектура напоминала о начале прошлого века, деревянные фонарные столбы и полное отсутствие неонового освещения делали это место особо пугающим для меня, как для дитя конца двадцатого века, а не его начала. Район, в котором я оказалась, совершенно не вызывал доверия, а наоборот – отталкивал и отпугивал от себя, как будто кричал мне, предупреждая, что здесь лучше не находиться. Обветшалые здания, канализационные решетки, из которых клубами валил густой сизый пар, побитая дорога и половина неработающих фонарей наводили ощущения, схожие с теми, которые испытываешь при просмотре качественного фильма ужаса. Стало жутко. Не так жутко, как бывает при виде монстра из фильма «Жуки», а жутко, как при созерцании пейзажей «Сайлент Хилла». На всякий случай я хорошенько ущипнула себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что не сплю, было даже очень больно. Значит, не сплю, и все это есть на самом деле. Но как? Как такое могло произойти, и что вообще произошло? Я схватила себя за запястье, пытаясь определить пульс. Я была живее живых, тогда что, черт побери, происходит?

Я понимала, что надо бежать, но не знала, куда.

За углом в рассеянном свете фонаря мелькнула чья-то тень, звуки шагов раздавались пока еще достаточно тихо, но с каждой секундой их звучание становилось все более отчетливым. На принятие решений у меня было мало времени, но много мне и не понадобилось бы: правильное решение пришло ко мне почти мгновенно – надо бежать. Может это просто человек, а может и нет, мало ли куда я попала, и чей покой могла нарушить. Я бросилась в сторону, где было светло, темнота сейчас пугала меня больше всего. Босиком по каменной дороге идти было не привычно, но сейчас я радовалась отсутствию обуви, потому как мои шаги были неслышны. Я шла довольно долго, не могу точно сказать, сколько, но я уверена, что пересекла несколько кварталов этого мрачного неприятного района; людей на улицах почти не было, но меня это даже радовало. Когда я остановилась, шагов позади уже не было. Я осторожно оглянулась по сторонам: никого, только ряды однотипных домов и аптека напротив и пугающая, чужая атмосфера прошлого времени. Я, будто смотрела фильм двадцатых годов, только в цвете и с эффектом полного присутствия. По спине снова побежали мурашки, кажется, я начинала понимать, что случилось и где я оказалась, вот только не верилось, что Форкс когда-то мог выглядеть подобным образом – слишком большим был этот город и леса нигде не было видно, даже намека на него.

Я поежилась. Мысль о том, что я каким-то чудовищным образом оказалась в прошлом, совсем меня не радовала, особенно в свете отдаленности этого прошлого от моего времени, а все указывало именно на это. Я оказалась слишком далеко от 2009 года. На ступеньках аптеки, двери которой были плотно закрыты, лежала газета, ветер принес ее сюда; я решила просмотреть ее, пока не поднялся новый порыв. Это могло помочь мне узнать хотя бы приблизительную дату.

Я осторожно развернула помятую бумагу и встала под фонарем, чтобы иметь возможность видеть буквы. Названия газеты, конечно, не было, мне попалась самая середина с огромной статьей на весь лист, на которую я даже не глянула, мой окаменевший от ужаса взгляд был прикован к дате на самом верху страницы. Номер газеты, которую я держала в руках, был выпущен 17 мая 1918 года.

Моя душа прямым рейсом ушла в пятки.

- Невозможно… - пробормотала я, не веря своим глазами. – Этого не может быть. Это что, какая-то шутка? – я воздвигла взгляд в небеса, грозившиеся тяжелыми тучами, за которыми не было видно ни звезд, ни луны. Мне на щеку упала холодная дождевая капля, фонарь, под которым я стояла, угрожающе мигнул.

Колени подкосились, а ноги стали ватными. У меня в голове никак не укладывался смысл всего случившегося. Я и прошлое. Я и 1918 год… Я в 1918 году – нет, ну это же в самом деле звучит, как бред сумасшедшего. Путешествия в прошлом невозможны – не надо быть гением, чтобы знать это, и особенно они невозможны, когда ты умираешь, вернее, когда ты уже умер, а я была уверена, что все случилось именно так. Но вот упрямая реальность говорила об обратном.

Я снова взглянула на дату – она не изменилась. Похоже, что я в самом деле оказалась в прошлом, сомневаться было почти невозможно, на такие шутки никто не способен, а, значит, я в 1918 году.

Я в третий раз взглянула на газету, пробежалась глазами по статье, в ней шла речь о быстро распространяющейся эпидемии гриппа, о смертности, симптомах и… Эдвард! С моих губ сорвался едва слышный вскрик. Где-то далеко, а может очень близко должен быть Эдвард. Это его время. Это время его человеческой жизни и человеческой смерти. Возможно, он все еще человек, возможно, он даже еще здоров… Мысли в голове завертелись вихрем, но я не успела ничего обдумать: снова послышались те знакомые шаги, та мягкая поступь. Я выронила газету из рук, и, не помня себя, бросилась наутек, куда глаза глядят. В мыслях у меня крутились миллионы вопросов и мыслей, но страх преобладал над всем остальным, меня не оставляло чувство, что за мной все это время следили. Я никогда не была параноиком, но сейчас любой шелест, любое движение или звук могли напугать меня до смерти, а она теперь перестала быть для меня такой желанной. Умирать больше не хотелось.

Я шла быстро, не оглядываясь, мне недоставало решимости посмотреть назад, чтобы убедиться в том, что или у меня развилась паранойя, либо я действительно в опасности. Свет фонаря вырвал из темноты длинную тень – мужской силуэт. Мне окончательно стало не по себе, что-то было в нем устрашающее, что-то пугающее… Шаги приближались, и мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как попытаться убежать от своего преследователя. Я ускорила шаг, почти переходя на бег; сердце стучало в безумном ритме, страх сцепил на моем теле свои холодные ручищи, и тут, в довершение всем моим несчастьям случилось то, что могло случиться только со мной - я споткнулась и не удержала равновесие, упав на землю. Шаги стихли, на некоторое время вокруг повисла могильная тишина. Мой преследователь, должно быть, ликовал, видя свою жертву беспомощно распластавшейся на дороге, я буквально упала в его руки, и теперь никто и ничто не помешает ему сделать со мной все, что он только захочет. Меня колотило от страха; неужели я совершила скачек в прошлое лишь затем, чтобы умереть от рук какого-то ненормального убийцы? А может все-таки не убийцы?

«Все равно своего преследователя стоит знать в лицо», - подумала я и обернулась.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Точка не возврата**

_Bella's POV _

Я ожидала увидеть кого угодно, но только не его.

Высокий рост, точеные черты лица, не узнать которые было просто невозможно; он держался уверенно, как настоящий аристократ, хотя свойственной этому классу надменности во взгляде разглядеть я никогда не могла. Светлые волосы, блистающие в желтом свете фонаря, были аккуратно зачесаны назад; гладкая бледная кожа, которую невозможно спутать ни с чем, кажется, что мерцала в тусклом желтоватом свете. В темных от жажды глазах плескалось едва уловимое смятение и плохо скрываемый интерес, мышцы лица были расслабленными, однако немного сведенные брови выражали сосредоточенность. А еще он не дышал. Он выглядел точно так же, как и во время нашей последней встречи вчера вечером, которая теперь состоится только через 91 год. Или уже никогда: всего одной секундой своего пребывания в этом времени я уже изменила столько событий в будущем, что и страшно подумать.

Сердце забилось с ненормальной скоростью, готовясь, видимо, выскочить из груди. Теоретически у меня не было ни одной причины опасаться Карлайла Каллена, но какой-то животный страх засел глубоко внутри меня, облюбовал теплое местечко внутри моей души и уходить в ближайшее время, судя по всему, не собирался.

…

Дальнейшие события начисто выпали из моей памяти. От переизбытка волнения и многочисленных потрясений, пережитых за последнее время, моя нервная система не выдержала и дала сбой. Иначе говоря, прямо там, на дороге, я потеряла сознание. Я постепенно начинала привыкать к падению в черный, как уголь, и глубокий, как бездна, туман…

Сознание возвращалось постепенно, без особого желания. Мои глаза были закрыты, а открывать их пока не было сил, поэтому я еще не видела ничего и даже не могла четко разобрать, какие звуки окружали меня и что вообще происходило вокруг. Что-то холодное и влажное прикасалось к моему лбу, ткань, возможно, намоченное водой махровое полотенце; щеки горели. Голова лежала на мягкой подушке, а тело кто-то заботливо накрыл одеялом, от чего я чувствовала себя будто в сауне.

Воспоминания возвращались еще медленнее, чем способность чувствовать и рассуждать. Несколько секунд я лежала, не двигаясь, с закрытыми глазами и боялась открыть их и окончательно убедиться, что либо путешествие в прошлое мне только приснилось, либо я, в самом деле, переместилась во времени на 91 год назад и одним махом пересекла несколько штатов США в восточном направлении.

Я внимательно прислушивалась к звукам, окружавшим меня, но вокруг была такая тишина, что у меня зазвенело в ушах. Ткань, лежащая на моем лбу, постепенно теплела, уже через несколько секунд ее сняли, послышался тихий всплеск воды. Я подумала, что сейчас самое время открыть глаза и выяснить, наконец, всю правду о себе. Какой бы она впоследствии не оказалась, это лучше, чем не знать вообще ничего и только лишь строить теории. Я осторожно приоткрыла глаза, бегло огляделась по сторонам, оценивая обстановку. В комнате, где меня положили, царил приятный для моих привыкших к темноте глаз полумрак, плотно закрытые тяжелые шторы не пропускали ни единого луча солнечного света, однако сквозь ткань было хорошо видно, что сейчас день. Мебель в спальне, принадлежащая к стилю барокко, выдавала довольно состоятельное положение его хозяев… или я должна сказать хозяина? Впрочем, богатая обстановка и большое количество мягкой мебели, в которой по сути хозяин, пусть уж будет так, особой нужды не испытывал, только подтверждало все мои предположения.

Рядом, сидя на самом краю широкой кровати, ровно как я и ожидала его увидеть, сидел Карлайл Каллен. Намочив и хорошенько отжав полотенце в небольшой фарфоровой посудине, он положил его мне обратно на лоб. От холода я непроизвольно вздрогнула.

Замечательно. Значит, я все-таки оказалась в прошлом, нарушив своим появлением целую череду событий, многие из которых теперь не произойдут. Вполне возможно, что в это самое время к Карлайлу должна была обратиться мать Эдварда с просьбой спасти сына любой ценой, но теперь этого не произойдет. Вполне возможно, что я уже убила и Эдварда и Эсми, ведь все события, подчиняются одному давно известному мне эффекту – эффекту мотылька. Сработал принцип домино, нарушилась цепь событий – не важно, как это называется, важно то, что будущее теперь ни за что не будет таким, как должно быть.

- О господи…

…

_Carlisle's POV _

День был тяжелым и очень насыщенным, поэтому под конец своей смены в центральном госпитале Чикаго я чувствовал себя таким уставшим, как если бы я был человеком, но я им не являлся вот уже 280 лет. 283, если быть точным.

Последние десять месяцев по всему миру бушевала жестокая эпидемия гриппа, какой человечество не видело ни разу за все свое существование – люди гибли миллионами, порой вымирали целые деревни или маленькие города, но никто не мог ничего сделать, чтобы остановить развитие заболевания. Может когда-нибудь в будущем вакцина против него будет изобретена, если до этого момента не вымрет все человечество. А все шло именно к этому.

До Чикаго эпидемия добралась всего четыре месяца назад, но число жертв уже вызывало ужас у местных властей. Врачи в госпиталях не справлялись с огромным количеством пациентов, и в последнее время мне приходилось задерживаться на работе допоздна, чтобы помогать тем своим коллегам, которым, в отличие от меня, требовался отдых и сон. Сегодня я провел очередную ночь, окунаясь с головой в работу, вместо того, чтобы отправиться на охоту. Меня сильно мучила жажда, а времени на поездку в ближайший заповедник уже почти не оставалось. Я не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как завтра смогу проработать еще восемь-девять часов; такими темпами в скором времени я стану кидаться на людей. А тут еще, как назло, случилась на мою голову эта странная девушка с невероятно притягательным запахом. Мне дорого стоило держать себя под контролем, когда она споткнулась и растянулась передо мной на дороге, поранив колено.

Это случилось глубокой ночью, когда я возвращался домой после работы; мой путь пролегал через один из самых неприятных районов Чикаго, где на одной из улочек я и встретил ее. Мы шли по одной улице, только я шел чуть позади нее, уже тогда я ощущал, как ее колотило от страха. Девушка, видимо, посчитала, что я преследовал ее, и бросилась бежать, но я же не был виноват в том, что наши пути сошлись?

На ней было одето какое-то странное короткое платье, по длине больше похожее на ночную рубашку, я не видел похожей одежды на других девушках, разве что на девицах легкого поведения. Вполне возможно, что она была одной из них, район – место нашей встречи - как раз был подходящий. Являлась она жрицей любви или нет, но, когда она упала, я не смог пройти мимо, не предложив помощи. Она смотрела на меня таким взглядом, будто увидела призрака, коричневые волосы разметал ветер, многие пряди спадали на лицо, а карие глаза выражали ужас. А потом она и вовсе потеряла сознание.

Я не решился нести ее в госпиталь по двум причинам: во-первых, у нее не оказалась симптомов «испанки», чему я был удивлен, а, попав в госпиталь, она рисковала подхватить вирус, чего бы мне очень не хотелось, и во-вторых, я чувствовал странную тягу заботиться о ней самостоятельно. Эта девочка с бледной кожей, удивительным притягательным запахом и выразительными шоколадными глазами, которой с виду и девятнадцати не было, вызывала во мне какие-то странные почти отеческие чувства. В глубине души я прекрасно понимал, что ни к чему хорошему мое решение не приведет, я хорошо помнил поговорку, гласящую, что благими намерениями выстелена дорога в ад, но все равно принес ее к себе домой.

Она проснулась только утром, когда я менял очередной влажный компресс у нее на лбу. Поход на работу сегодня отменялся в связи с тем, что после обильного дождя, прошедшего ночью накануне, выглянуло солнце. Пришлось сообщить, что у меня возникли проблемы со здоровьем и мне нужен выходной. Я чувствовал себя немного виноватым за такую наглую ложь, но старался компенсировать ее тем, что я помогаю этой девушке. По пробуждению она с прежним ужасом буравила взглядом пространство впереди себя.

- О господи…, - наконец она более-менее отошла от испытываемого шока и заговорила. Именно такой реакции стоило ожидать от человека, проснувшегося в доме неизвестного мужчины, который вдобавок еще и не человек. О последнем, кстати, она ни за что не должна узнать.

- Не волнуйтесь, мисс, я не причиню вам зла. В моем доме вы в полной безопасности, - заверил ее я, хотя где-то глубоко в душе я сомневался, что действительно не причиню ей зла. Трудно было сдерживать такую сильную жажду, находясь рядом с человеком, и мысленно я уже ругал себя за неосторожность.

- Я вам верю, - уже чуть более спокойно ответила она. Мне показалось очень странным, что она вот так вот запросто доверяет незнакомцу, но виду не подал.

- Простите, я не представился, мне стоило сделать это в самую первую очередь, - неспеша проговорил я, внимательно наблюдая за выражением ее лица. - Мое имя – Карлайл Каллен, я работаю врачом в центральном госпитале.

- А в каком городе? – ее вопрос поверг меня в минутное замешательство. – Это Чикаго, ведь так? – продолжила девушка взволнованно.

- Да, все верно - мы в Чикаго, - подтвердил я. Ее сердце забилось чаще.

…

_Bella's POV _

Я испытывала двойственное чувство: с одной стороны меня захлестывала радость, я оказалась в Чикаго, теперь, если Карлайл не знает Эдварда или его семью, это может означать, что он все еще здоров, и у меня есть шанс спасти его человеческую жизнь, но с другой стороны все было совсем не так замечательно, как казалось на первый взгляд. Может оказаться, что уже слишком поздно спасать ситуацию…

Из размышлений меня вытащил голос Карлайла. Он, кажется, объяснял, почему я оказалась у него дома, и спрашивал мое имя.

- Бэлла… Бэлла Свон, - быстро ответила я.

- Мисс Свон...

- Можно просто Бэлла, - поправила я.

- Хорошо. Бэлла, у вас есть семья или родственники здесь, в Чикаго? Может быть, кто-то ищет вас, беспокоится…, - он говорил неспеша, тщательно подбирая каждое слово. Я заметила, что Карлайл дышал через раз, а роговица глаз у него потемнела еще больше. Его мучила жажда. Вовремя же я появилась.

- У меня в этом городе нет совсем никого, - честно призналась я.

- Откуда вы, Бэлла?

Я ожидала расспросов, но, как выяснилось, я была совершенно не готова к ним. У меня на руках были все ответы, но ни один из них озвучить я не могла. Не скажу же я, что пришла сюда из будущего. Если я расскажу все, как есть на самом деле, то считай, место в психиатрической лечебнице мне обеспечено – никто не поверит в мой рассказ.

Срочно нужно было что-то отвечать, и я выбрала самый легкий путь – я выбрала ложь.

- Из Форкса, штат Вашингтон. «Если, конечно, этот город уже существует», - мысленно закончила я. Карлайл призадумался, наморщив лоб, должно быть, он пытался вспомнить что-нибудь о Форксе.

- У вас там семья? – спросил он, немного подумав.

- Нет, я сирота, - отчасти это была правда. Мои родители еще даже не родились, а меня самой в этом времени и подавно не существует.

- Мне очень жаль ваших родителей, Бэлла... Я не хотел задеть ваши чувства.

- Все в порядке, это случилось уже достаточно давно.

- И все же, у вас нет здесь ни друзей, ни знакомых? – с сочувствием поинтересовался Каллен.

- Если бы…, - я шумно выдохнула, пожав плечами.

- А как же Эдвард?

- Эдвард! – я села на кровати так резко, что компресс слетел со лба. Карлайл, никак не ожидавший от меня подобного, слегка отшатнулся.

- Во сне вы постоянно звали какого-то Эдварда, вот я и подумал, что он вам… гм… близок.

- Эдвард…, - «Как только я могла забыть, что разговариваю во сне? Интересно, что еще я наговорила?». Надо было срочно вносить коррективы в свою историю, пока это не начало вызывать подозрений. Как раз поэтому я не люблю лгать: если говоришь неправду, всегда необходимо быть крайне осторожной со своими словами, потому что рано или поздно, все равно где-нибудь просчитаешься, допустишь ошибку, которая уничтожит все, просто запутаешься в собственной паутине лжи… - Как раз из-за него я в Чикаго.

- Но у вас нет его адреса? Или вы заблудились, разыскивая дом, где живет Эдвард? – Карлайл засыпал меня предположениями.

- Честно говоря, я даже не уверена, что он живет в этом городе, поэтому я и сказала, что здесь у меня нет знакомых.

- Ага…, - Карлайл кивнул, его лицо снова приняло задумчивый вид. Почему-то сейчас мне казалось, что в следующий момент он опять посмотрит на меня и требовательно, но мягко, однако все равно так, что я не смогу отказать, попросит рассказать ему правду. Недаром все вокруг говорят, что я не умею лгать; мне даже Рене порой не удается окрутить вокруг пальца, чего уж там говорить о Карлайле Каллене? Да он запросто вычислит, что говорю неправду, и что тогда мне делать?

Тем временем, он продолжал:

- Если бы я знал фамилию Эдварда, я бы мог попробовать разыскать его, - цедя каждое слово, проговорил он. – Фамилию-то его вы хотя бы знаете?

- Конечно, Эдвард Мейсен. Его родителей зовут Элизабет и Энтони, если это как-нибудь поможет вам.

- Не думаю, что знаю семью Мейсенов, но я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, чтобы помочь, - пообещал Карлайл.

- Я буду очень благодарна вам.

- Не стоит торопить события, поблагодарите, когда мы найдем вашего Эдварда, а сейчас мне придется ненадолго отлучиться, - он поднялся с края кровати, поднял упавшее полотенце и взял с прикроватного столика чашу с водой. – Надеюсь, вы чувствуете себя лучше?

- Да, мне уже лучше… во всех отношениях, - я попыталась выжать из себя улыбку, но губы никак не слушались. Я не могла улыбаться, когда судьба Эдварда по-прежнему оставалась неизвестной.

- Это очень хорошо. Кстати, Бэлла, вы не голодны? – уже у дверей поинтересовался Карлайл. Я была голодна, даже очень, но я сомневалась, что он сможет накормить меня прямо сейчас.

- Немного, - мой ответ прозвучал очень неуверенно.

- Тогда вам придется немного подождать, но я обязательно накормлю вас, Бэлла. Чуть позже, сейчас я должен срочно кое-что сделать, - он взялся за ручку двери. Кажется, я догадывалась, что именно он должен был сделать. – А пока отдыхайте, вам необходимо восстановить силы.

На этих словах за ним закрылась дверь. Я шумно выдохнула и откинулась на подушку, обхватив лицо руками. Я медленно, но уверенно начинала осознавать всю тяжесть сложившейся ситуации.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Эдвард**

_Bella's POV _

Мои долгие размышления привели к тому, что я решила рассказать Карлайлу всю правду о себе. Не важно, как он ее воспримет и что подумает, но я должна это сделать, мне нельзя молчать, иначе могут случиться ужасные вещи. Хотя я не уверена, что может быть еще хуже, чем есть сейчас.

К этому времени на город уже почти опустился вечер, солнце постепенно скатывалось за горизонт, прячась в надвигающихся с севера тучах.

Я решительно откинула одеяло и опустила ноги на прохладный пол. Голова немного кружилась от резкого перехода в вертикальное положение. Пришлось немного постоять, пока все не нормализовалось, а комната не перестала плавать и качаться из стороны в сторону. Я все еще была одета в свое белое с цветами платье, которое уже не было таким белым, как раньше: на его цвете сказался тот факт, что я дважды хорошенько вывалялась на дороге. Далее я вышла в коридор и отправилась на поиски ванной комнаты, мне было необходимо привести себя в порядок, прежде чем отправляться на поиски Эдварда, а именно этим я собиралась заняться в ближайшее время. Не ждать же мне возвращения Каллена с охоты, сложа руки?

С сантехникой прошлого века я сдружилась на удивление быстрою. Конечно, я очень расстроилась, не обнаружив привычной для меня пластиковой душевой кабины с разными режимами подачи воды, но главное, что из крана текла теплая вода и что она вообще текла. А о стиральных машинах, сушилках одежды и фенах можно было забыть надолго, можно, в конце концов, и без них обойтись. Как-то же люди раньше обходились. Вот только я никогда не думала, что мне придется самой с этим столкнуться. Я никогда не планировала закончить свою жизнь в прошлом веке.

Спустя некоторое время я стояла перед зеркалом, обмотавшись полотенцем, и стеклянными глазами буравила свое отражение. Что очень странно, на моем теле не было ни одного следа от моих попыток отбиться от Элис в Вольтере.

Как и пореза на запястье. Как и следа от укуса Джеймса. Как и шрама на сломанной год назад ноге. Ничего этого больше не было, будто никогда не существовало. Если немного поразмыслить, то станет ясно, что этого действительно не было. Я меняла прошлое, из-за этого менялось будущее, а из-за перемен в будущем менялась и я, находясь в прошлом. Интересно, а что случилось со мной в том времени?

Считается, что если изменить прошлое, то будущее не изменится, просто произойдет расщепление реальности на два параллельных мира. В одном все идет так, как должно было, а события другого – результат изменения прошлого. Таким образом, выходит, что меня всего три. Одна здесь, в 1918 году, другая в 2009 – мертва, и третья…

Я крепко зажмурилась, окончательно запутавшись. От такого потока несвойственных мне размышлений - абсурдных размышлений - разболелась голова. Для меня было слишком сложно охватить в уме всю ситуацию со всеми ее деталями и тонкостями, от которых мне становилось, мягко говоря, не по себе. Сложно представить, что где-то там, в будущем, ходит еще одна Бэлла Свон, судьба которой изменяется с каждым решением, принятым мною здесь.

- Абсурд, - пробормотала я, открывая кран с холодной водой: моя кожа немедленно требовала холода. У меня в мыслях назревала настоящая революция. Хотя уж скорее это было похоже на бунт на корабле – все кипело и переворачивалось.

Платье пришлось одеть то же самое, я лишь немного застирала его в некоторых местах, потому что времени ждать, пока оно высохнет, у меня не было.

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь, оповещая о возвращении Карлайла. Настало время для меня готовить долгую речь о том, кто я такая и почему оказалась в Чикаго. Теперь волнение и беспокойство отступили на второй план, я уже знала, что должна сделать для того, чтобы убедить его в правдивости своих слов.

Я в последний раз оглядела себя в зеркале и вышла из ванной комнаты. Сейчас я раскрою всю правду, мы отправимся на поиски Эдварда, а, когда найдем, я во что бы то ни стало, увезу его из города. Подальше от эпидемии, куда-нибудь на отдаленную от оплота цивилизации ферму, где мы переживем последние месяцы «испанки». Я буду заботиться о нем, и любить его до конца жизни, возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет ответить мне взаимностью.

На глаза навернулись горькие слезы. Я вдруг четко осознала, насколько все было плохо. Я только теперь поняла, что, даже если я найду Эдварда, это еще не значит, что он будет чувствовать что-либо по отношению ко мне, ведь он даже не знает о моем существовании! Я совсем ничего не значу для него и теперь, наверное, никогда не стану «его личным сортом героина», как он когда-то меня назвал.

На меня навалилась страшная всепоглощающая боль обиды, ощущения были такие, как будто меня избивали плетью или заживо сдирали кожу. Теперь я поняла, что может быть хуже, чем его смерть – это полное безразличие ко мне с его стороны... Стало сложно держаться на ногах, и я ухватилась за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть.

Никто не учил меня, как быть, когда смысл всей жизни, тот, ради кого ты живешь, даже не догадывается, что ты такая существуешь на этой планете.

Кое-как я смогла заставить себя оторваться от двери и поволочить ноги, которые сделались ватными, в сторону лестницы. Я старалась вернуть своему лицу невозмутимое выражение, но сжимающееся в клубок от боли сердце болело, не переставая. Я застала Карлайла уже в кухне, в его руках было по пакету, а глаза заметно посветлели по сравнению с сегодняшним утром.

- Охота выдалась успешной? – я поняла, что сказала только когда он резко замер на ходу и уставился на меня взглядом человека, на которого ни с того, ни с сего вылили ведро ледяной воды. Я едва удержалась от того, чтобы зажать себе рот ладонями. Черт-черт-черт! Не с этого я планировала начать разговор.

- Что? – его голос звучал хрипло, испугано.

- А-а… Охота за покупками, - я кивнула в сторону пакетов.

- Да, вполне удачной, - под сосредоточенностью скрывалась явная растерянность, он все еще не до конца пришел в норму после моего странного вопроса, чего я вполне ожидала.

- Может, нужна помощь? – я решила не заострять тему с охотой и моей оплошностью, а замять ее как можно скорее.

- Нет, не надо, я сам, - Карлайл, не глядя на меня, опустил пакеты на стол и принялся доставать продукты. Мне стало безумно интересно, как он станет готовить еду, но я решила, что сделаю все сама. Я и так причиняла ему много неудобств своим присутствием. - Бэлла, у меня для тебя есть новости, - он тоже в свою очередь поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему.

- Новости? – переспросила я.

- Об Эдварде Мейсене, - неспеша проговорил Карлайл, он все еще избегал смотреть мне в глаза, а сам он выглядел задумчивым, как будто что-то очень сильно тревожило его. Мне казалось, что тон, с которым были сказаны эти три слова, не предвещал ничего хорошего, даже наоборот – все было слишком плохо.

Меня пробрала мелкая дрожь, сердце пропустило несколько ударов, предательски подкосились колени. Не чувствуя ног, я дошла до кухонного стола и присела на стоящий рядом стул. Я знала наверняка, что не переживу, если потеряю Эдварда во второй раз.

А Карлайл как будто не замечал, что творилось со мной.

- Но сначала ты должна поесть, Бэлла. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла от голода, - сказал он прежним тоном.

- Но, Карлайл, я должна знать, что с ним, – твердо сказала я, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, мне едва удавалось сдерживать дрожь в голосе. Голод был забыт окончательно и бесповоротно.

- Бэлла, пожалуйста, ты, похоже, совсем о себе не думаешь, - тихо ответил он, продолжая изображать равнодушную занятость, которая была такой вымученной и ненастоящей, что я не могла не заметить этого.

- Скажите мне, что с ним? Он жив? – допытывалась я, полностью проигнорировав его последнюю реплику. – Послушайте, прошу вас, Эдвард – это самое дорогое, что у меня осталось, он единственный, кто у меня есть, и если я потеряю его, я уже не смогу жить дальше. Мы слишком многое пережили, наши отношения прошли через столько препятствий, что вам сложно себе это представить. Я безумно люблю его и готова пойти ради него на любые жертвы, что я делала раньше и готова делать снова, если понадобиться, поэтому мне действительно важно знать, как он и что с ним происходит.

Мне удалось разбить лед в глазах Карлайла. С минуту поколебавшись, он неуверенно, как будто боялся проронить лишнее слово, сказал:

- Хорошо. Коли ты так настаиваешь, я прямо сейчас расскажу тебе все, что узнал о нем сегодня.

...

Последние солнечные лучи робко скользнули по верхушкам широко разбросанных друг от друга деревьев и скрылись в туманном жарком мареве далеко на западе, куда убегало бескрайнее широкое поле. Здесь, вдали от шумного города, какие-либо изменения времени почти не ощущались. Если выйти в поле и не смотреть на тускнеющие в надвигающихся сумерках очертания города, кажется, что там, за спиной и далеко-далеко за чертой горизонта, по-прежнему 2009 год. Если закрыть глаза и подставить лицо ветру, вдыхая сладковатый запах почти наступившего лета с удивительным коктейлем из тонких ароматов полевых цветов, свежей травы и вечерней прохлады, все пережитое за сегодняшний день и прошлую ночь покажется просто сном.

Придумывая для себя какие-то важные дела, Карлайл дождался захода солнца, чтобы выйти ко мне на улицу. Я, разумеется, так ничего ему и не рассказала. Не хватило сил говорить что-либо после того, как он рассказал мне то, что выяснил об Эдварде и его семье. Мы выехали только тогда, когда солнце окончательно скатилось за горизонт. Я была бесконечно рада наличию у Карлайла машины, хоть, по сути, она была ему не нужна, да и выглядела эта машина далеко не так, как в моем времени, но хорошо, что она вообще была: не представляю, как бы я шла пешком до города. Автомобили на улицах Чикаго мало чем отличались от того, на котором ехали мы, - такие же старомодные и однотипные, раньше эти модели я могла увидеть разве что в музее истории развития науки и техники.

Когда мы доехали до центрального госпиталя, Карлайл помог мне выйти из авто в точности так, как прежде это постоянно делал Эдвард. Его должно было удивить полное отсутствие с моей стороны реакции на холод его кожи, но чему мне там было удивляться? Я уже давно привыкла к этой небольшой особенности.

С первой секунды, как мы пересекли порог госпиталя, я остро ощутила, набегающий со всех сторон едкий запах спирта, медикаментов и… боли. Она была здесь повсюду, куда ни глянь, куда ни пойди – нигде не спрятаться от этого гнетущего чувства безысходности, беспомощности… И где-то здесь – Эдвард.

- Тебе придется надеть марлевую повязку, Бэлла, это необходимая мера предосторожности, - сразу предупредил меня Карлайл. Я послушно кивнула и, молча, натянула предложенную им повязку. Вид у меня в ней был дурацкий, но только так я могла увидеть Эдварда.

В палате, в которую провел меня Карлайл, была занята всего одна кровать из пяти. На соседних двух, насколько я знала, еще несколько часов назад лежали его родители, а теперь на их местах образовалась пустота. Я прикрыла за собой дверь и, боясь пошевельнуться или даже просто громко вздохнуть, посмотрела на Эдварда. У меня перехватило дыхание, колени подкосились, пришлось опереться о дверь, чтобы не упасть. Я никогда не думала, что увижу его человеком, я никогда не могла подумать, что вообще когда-нибудь увижу его после случившегося в Вольтере, но сейчас, именно в этот момент, когда мои глаза были прикованы к Эдварду, неподвижно лежавшему среди белых простыней, я не могла поверить, что это действительно был он.

Совсем еще подростковые черты лица, кожа, цвет которой был темнее, чем у меня, спутанные темные волосы цвета древесной коры без намека на бронзовые пряди – это был Эдвард, но в то же самое время это был кто-то совершенно чужой. Незнакомый. Я смотрела на него и не могла понять, чему я не верю больше: тому, как сильно Эдвард-человек отличается от Эдварда-вампира или тому, что я вообще вижу его таким, в таком состоянии. Его грудь медленно вздымалась и опускалась, глаза были закрыты; он тяжело и громко дышал, как будто каждый вдох причинял ему боль. Он был бледен, но выглядел он совсем не так, как когда был вампиром - еще хуже; губы потеряли свой цвет, под глазами образовались синяки.

Я сама не заметила, как по моим щекам побежали слезы.

На ватных ногах, не чувствуя поверхности пола под ступнями, я дошла до кровати Эдварда и опустилась на стоящий рядом стул. Я осторожно прикоснулась дрожащими пальцами к его руке, свободно лежащей вдоль тела. Его кожа была какой непривычно теплой и мягкой, такой приятной на ощупь.

- Эдвард, - негромко позвала я.

Он с трудом открыл глаза и устремил на меня рассеянный взгляд. Его глаза были глубокого зеленого цвета, но зеленого не как листья на деревьях, а как сверкающий на солнце изумруд. Он смотрел на меня с удивлением, изучающе, в его глазах читалось непонимание и любопытство, но это был взгляд человека, которому я была полностью безразлична. Ни тепла, ни любви, ни безграничной нежности, с которой он обычно смотрел на меня, не было ничего. Никаких чувств.

- Эдвард, - снова повторила я, чувствуя, как слезы начинают душить меня с новой силой. Я крепко сжала его слабую ладонь и склонилась над ним. Хотелось прижаться к его груди, поцеловать бесцветные губы, хотелось прижаться к нему, что есть силы и больше никогда не отпускать от себя, - пусть я тебе полностью безразлична сейчас, но я все равно не дам тебе умереть. Ты будешь жить, обещаю.

Я не могла больше находиться в той палате, не могла больше отбирать драгоценное время Эдварда, которого у него уже почти не оставалось. Я в последний раз взглянула в полные недоумения изумрудные глаза и выбежала из палаты в шумный коридор, срывая по пути марлевую повязку. Я срочно должна была найти единственного человека, который может помочь мне спасти Эдварда. Он умирал, и теперь мне придется сделать то, что в прошлый раз сделала Элизабет – я должна убедить Карлайла обратить его в вампира.

Он как раз шел мне навстречу. Увидев меня, он остановился и встревожено спросил, что произошло, внимательно рассматривая мое лицо.

- Вы снова должны помочь мне, Карлайл. Вы должны спасти Эдварда, - умоляюще проговорила я, буквально влетая в его руки со всех ног. Он легко поймал меня, чтобы я не упала и, не разжимая рук, аккуратно отстранил от себя.

- Бэлла, я…, - он выглядел растеряно, - я не могу, у нас нет действующей вакцины. Я сожалею…

Как будто я могла поверить в его бессилие… Я крепко вцепилась в рукава белого халата Карлайла и, стараясь не сорваться на слезы, сказала:

- Вы можете, Карлайл. Вы точно можете спасти его.

- Как? – он снизал плечами.

- Обратите его, - резко выпалила я, глядя прямо к нему в глаза. – Сделайте его вампиром, как вы сами.

- Что? – зашипел Карлайл. Его будто током ударило: он резко разжал руки, и я едва не упала на пол, но все же сумела удержать равновесие. Несколько секунд он пребывал в глубоком замешательстве, буравя меня свирепым взглядом, чем только доказывал правдивость моих слов. – Вы говорите странные вещи, мисс Свон, - ледяным тоном проговорил он после недолгой паузы. – У вас, похоже, жар и вы бредите, - он попытался прикоснуться к моему лбу, но я увернулась.

- Хорошо, отрицайте. Но я знаю правду, я не сдамся.

- Вы не можете ничего доказать, - уже чуть мягче сказал Карлайл, поняв, что я не намерена отступать.

Не смогу? Разве? Я без труда восстановила в памяти все, что Эдвард рассказывал мне во время моего первого визита в дом Калленов и на одном дыхании выпалила:

- Вы родились в 1640-ых годах в Лондоне в семье англиканского священника. Ваша мать умерла при родах, и вы росли с отцом, который твердо верил в существование ведьм, оборотней и вампиров, и вел против них активную борьбу. Чаще всего на костры попадали простые люди, потому что настоящую нечисть поймать и уничтожить крайне сложно; человеку просто не под силу разорвать на части и сжечь вампира, который в раз десять сильнее него. Но вам удалось найти настоящих «холодных», однако ваша группа потерпела неудачу: многих убили, а вы были обращены. Вы долго не могли смириться со своей новой сущностью, и в итоге решили заморить себя жаждой до смерти, но однажды вам встретилось стадо оленей. Так вы поняли, что можно жить, не убивая людей, а питаясь кровью животных. Принципиально новый подход. После этого вы отправились во Францию, чтобы изучить все известные человечеству науки. В Италии вы столкнулись с самым древним кланом вампиров – Вольтури, их взгляды на жизнь крайне отличались от ваших и... Мне продолжать дальше или этого будет достаточно?

- Нет. Этого вполне достаточно, - потрясенно проговорил Карлайл. Я никогда не видела, чтобы он пребывал в такой растерянности, как сейчас. – Откуда тебе все это известно? – спросил он, придя в себя.

- Мне… мне рассказали.

- Кто?

- А это уже совсем другая история.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Воспоминания о будущем**

_Bella's POV_

- А это уже совсем другая история, - тихо ответила я, взволновано озираясь по сторонам. Вокруг было малолюдно, и у всех в основном были свои заботы, никто не обращал на нас внимания. И хорошо. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то услышал мои слова: и те, что я уже сказала, и те, что мне еще предстоит сказать.

Карлайл смерил меня недоверчивым взглядом.

- Бэлла, мне необходимо знать, - он все еще пребывал в замешательстве, что и не удивительно: я бы на его месте тоже немного испугалась. Хотя нет – я была бы до чертиков напугана, расскажи мне о моем прошлом человек, с которым я знакома меньше суток.

Я шумно втянула в себя воздух и попыталась собраться с мыслями. Сейчас мне предстояло рассказать самую важную и самую невероятную часть этой истории.

- Только, пожалуйста, отнеситесь серьезно к моим словам, - попросила я, представив, как будет звучать заявление вроде «привет, я из будущего».

- Я готов услышать от тебя все, что угодно, Бэлла. Вряд ли ты сможешь удивить меня еще больше, - терпеливо сказал Карлайл. А вот я бы не спешила заявлять об этом с такой уверенностью.

«Зря», - пронеслось у меня в голове. Набрав в легкие как можно больше воздуха, я заговорила.

- Я знаю все это потому, что это знает Эдвард. Он рассказывал мне…, - я осеклась и резко замолчала, поймав на себе полный недоумения взгляд Карлайла. Конечно, я не с того начала. Мои мысли были слишком перепутаны и вились вокруг одной лишь вещи – вокруг Эдварда, так что я могла думать больше ни о чем.

- Так, ладно. Это не дело, - пробормотала я. Несколько секунд на то, чтобы снова собраться с мыслями, и я опять смотрела прямо Карлайлу в глаза. Сегодня я точно его изведу.

- Я из будущего, из 2009 года, там Эдвард рассказал мне о вас, и поэтому мне все это известно, - теперь мои объяснения должны стать более понятными. Однако Карлайл по-прежнему выглядел так, будто где-то там, наверху, решили, что дважды два будет пять, а ему об этом не сказали.

- Ничего не понимаю, - после затяжной паузы признался он. – Ты говоришь, что Эдвард рассказал тебе обо мне в 2009 году, то есть через... через 91 год. 91, Бэлла! Ему должно быть больше ста лет. Да и откуда он может меня знать? – сказать, что он выглядел потрясенным – ничего не сказать. Он выглядел так, будто на его глазах рухнули все известные ему истины. Даже я, когда поняла, что вампиры существуют на самом деле, так не выглядела. – Такого просто не может быть… - подытожил Карлайл.

- Если Эдвард – вампир, то очень даже может. С точки зрения 2009-го года, последние 91 год он был вампиром. Мы встретились полтора года назад, для вас это еще плюс 89 с половиной лет. После второго замужества мамы я переехала жить к отцу в Форкс, где на тот момент жила ваша семья. Я познакомилась с Эдвардом, и… - Карлайл остановил меня на полуслове:

- Подожди, Бэлла, ты сказала «семья»? – что-то было в его взгляде еще, что-то помимо непонимания, недоумения, и тени недоверия. Что-то отдаленно похожее на то, что обычно называют надеждой, но немного другое. Какая-то минутная искорка, загорающаяся в моменты отчаяния, когда кажется, что все уже потеряно, но тут появляется шанс, призрачная возможность того, что все еще может измениться в лучшую сторону.

Я знала, как сильно одиночество терзало Карлайла на протяжении всех прожитых им десятилетий, и я уже была готова рассказать ему об Эсми, и Розали, об Эммете и Джаспере с Элис – обо всех. Но я не знала, насколько правдивыми мои слова станут теперь, когда я вмешалась в естественный ход событий.

- Бэлла, - повторил он настойчиво, - что это значит?

- Я, правда, не могу больше говорить. Слишком многое уже изменилось из-за нашей с вами встречи. Этого никогда не должно было случиться, события должны были идти так, как положено, но из-за меня..., - я замолчала, не найдя в себе сил говорить дальше; по щеке скатилась обжигающая слеза. Я не могла сказать Карлайлу, что теперь не будет у него никакой семьи. Из-за меня. Что это я убила любовь всей его жизни.

- Хорошо, Бэлла. Я все понимаю, - он бережно смахнул слезу с моей щеки и мягко попросил. – Расскажи мне все, что ты можешь и считаешь нужным рассказать. Как ты оказалась здесь, зачем и почему. Человечество все-таки изобрело машину времени?

- Нет, не изобрело. То, как я оказалась в прошлом, для меня большая загадка, - я не решалась рассказать, что именно послужило моему перемещению и с чего все началось.

- Я опять перебью тебя, Бэлла, - вмешался Карлайл. – Я так понимаю, что в твоем времени Эдвард – вампир, его обратил я. Но еще раньше ты говорила, что любишь его. И это именно он рассказал тебе обо мне, - я кивнула. – Но тот факт, что он вампир… У меня не укладывается в уме, что вампир и смертная девушка могут быть вместе.

- Он очень хорошо себя контролирует.

- Предположим, - согласился он, однако по его глазам я определила, что такой ответ его не совсем устраивал. – Тогда, если все так замечательно, зачем тебе понадобилось вмешиваться в прошлое?

Впервые за последние полчаса я не знала, что ответить. Говорить о случившемся в Вольтере мне, даже теперь, когда всего этого еще не произошло, было крайне сложно. К горлу подкатила очередная волна слез, я крепко стиснула зубы и шумно сглотнула. Какая теперь была разница, что говорить, если испорчено уже так много? Если моего глупого прыжка со скалы уже не будет. Если не будет встречи с Вольтури. Если не будет Форкса и срыва Джаспера на моем дне рождения. Разрушено все, что только можно было разрушить. Теперь нет смысла скрывать будущее, которое все равно никогда не наступит.

Я на негнущихся ногах дошла до стоящей недалеко от нас лавочки и бессильно рухнула на прохладное дерево. Карлайл присел рядом со мной, по моему взгляду он догадался, что я собиралась рассказать нечто очень болезненное для меня.

- На моем восемнадцатом дне рождения, - очень тихо, потому что громко говорить было трудно, начала я, - случилось то, с чего все и началось. Я порезала палец на глазах у семи вампиров, один из которых был к тому же голоден. Он не сдержался и попытался напасть на меня, но остальные задержали его и увели подальше от дома. После того дня Эдвард резко переменился, он стал холоднее относится ко мне, а через некоторое время сказал, что я, - на какой-то момент времени стало больно дышать, - он сказал, что я не достаточно хороша для него. Он ушел. Из-за того, что случилось на том злосчастном дне рождения, он решил, что опасен для меня…, - я замолчала, ощутив, как воспоминания о том дне ожили в моей памяти четкой картинкой. Как будто в моей голове поставили телевизор, и я вижу все, что говорю. Я вижу лес, темный, холодный вечнозеленый лес. Я вижу Эдварда, его лицо, его идеальные черты: пухлые губы насыщенного темно вишневого цвета, точеный подбородок, линия носа, островатые скулы, изгиб пышных бровей. Его прическа – бронзовые волосы, лежащие в идеальном беспорядке. Естественно, но, когда смотришь на нее, создается впечатление, что мастер потратил не один час на то, чтобы так идеально уложить каждую прядь. Он - будто ангел, сошедший с небес. Я вижу себя – такую невзрачную мышь на его фоне. Вот он прикасается ко мне, целует в макушку и тихо говорит мне на прощанье: «береги себя».

Я закрыла глаза, тряхнула головой, стараясь отогнать от себя наваждение.

- Так я осталась одна, - продолжила я. - Первые несколько недель я была похожа на зомби. Мне казалось, что моя душа умерла, а тело все еще ходит по земле. Это был самый ужасный период в моей жизни. Мне не хотелось есть, не хотелось спать, мне не хотелось жить. Я не жила, а скорее существовала, - я шумно сглотнула. Опять воспоминания, опять боль… Плотно сцепив зубы, я продолжила. – Потом я как-то незаметно сблизилась с индейским мальчиком из резервации Ла Пуш – мы были знакомы с детства. Я проводила с Джейкобом большую часть времени после школы и на выходных. Мы стали друзьями, по крайней мере, я считала его своим другом, а он… он был в меня влюблен. Но я не могла ответить ему взаимностью: пусть я делала вид, что Эдварда для меня больше не существует, но я каждую ночь молила, чтобы он приснился мне. Я ничем не могла вытравить его из своего сердца…

-Я стала совершать разного рода глупости. Однажды вечером мы с подругой пошли в кино. Когда мы возвращались, уже стемнело. Было немного жутко ходить по тому району, где располагался кинотеатр. Там, рядом с баром, я подошла к компании парней, чей вид не внушал доверия, они казались мне опасными, но очень знакомыми. И тогда, когда я почти приблизилась к ним, случилось кое-что странное: я услышала голос Эдварда в своей голове, он просил меня не подходить к ним… С тех пор я стала совершать всякие глупости - все, чего Эдвард не хотел, чтобы я делала. Когда я оказывалась в опасности, я слышала его голос, предупреждающий меня, что мне лучше не делать этого. Я не понимала, что это всего лишь галлюцинация, и пыталась злить его, совершая поступки, которые он бы не одобрил.

- Однажды, гуляя с Джейкобом, я увидела, как парни из резервации прыгали в воду с высокого обрыва. Я захотела так же, мы с Джейком договорились, что обязательно попрыгаем, когда вода станет теплее, но я не послушалась его, и решила прыгнуть сама. Потому что Эдварда это должно взбесить. Потому, что я могла утонуть. Потому, что когда-то он отказался сделать меня вампиром, он хотел, чтобы я оставалась человеком. И я ответила ему: «смотри на это – на свое желание»... Меня спас Джейкоб. Выяснилось, что он тоже оказался не человеком, он оказался оборотнем. Вот так вот мне постоянно не везло на нормальных парней, - я расхохоталась. Хрипло, как законченная истеричка.

- Мой прыжок увидела Элис.

- Увидела? – перебил Карлайл. Я кивнула.

- Она видит будущее – это ее способность. Она не поняла, зачем я прыгнула, она подумала, что я собиралась покончить с собой, - на лице Карлайла отразился вопрос, примерно звучавший как: «а разве не это я собиралась сделать?». - Не разобравшись, она подняла шум, и новость о моей «смерти» быстро дошла до Эдварда. Все, что он сделал - это позвонил ко мне домой, но трубку снял Джейкоб. Так сложилось, что в тот день были похороны друга моего отца. Эдвард спросил, где Чарли, а Джейк ответил, что на похоронах. Когда я попыталась узнать, кто звонил, он сказал, что это были вы, а не Эдвард. Я узнала об этом уже потом, и никак не могла поверить, что Джейк солгал мне.

- Не удивительно, - Карлайл горько усмехнулся, - оборотни нас не особо жалуют.

- Я знаю… Мне все еще не верится, что я была так близко к Эдварду в тот момент. Надо было самой взять трубку, тогда бы ничего не случилось…

- Но что именно произошло, Бэлла? Что сделал Эдвард, когда получил от Джейкоба такую информацию?

- Эдвард нарушил основной закон вампиров. Он предстал перед людьми в солнечном свете. Прямо посреди оживленной площади в Вольтере.

Карлайл шумно выдохнул.

- Они его убили? – догадался он. Я кивнула в ответ, очередная порция боли выплеснулась на меня в момент, когда в памяти всплыли события последних дней.

- Мы с Элис не успели остановить его. Нам не хватило всего пары минут.

- Бэлла, - позвал Карлайл тихо. Его руки легли мне на плечи, разворачивая меня к нему лицом, - я знаю, что мы должны сделать.

- Что? – я вопросительно уставилась на него, стараясь сдержать подступающие слезы. Неужели еще что-то можно сделать?

- Мы должны все изменить. Ты расскажешь мне обо всем, что я должен сделать, чтобы повторить ваше знакомство с Эдвардом в Форксе. Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, а ты вернешься назад в будущее, но до того дня рождения, когда ты поранилась.

- Ну конечно! – я ударила себя по лбу. Понятия не имею, откуда у меня взялись силы на сарказм. – Почему же я раньше не сделала этого? Ведь все так просто звучит! Особенно если учесть, что я и понятия не имею, как оказалась в прошлом и как вернуться обратно. Я застряла здесь, Карлайл, мне не попасть в свое время, а остаток своей жизни я проведу в начале прошлого века и умру задолго до своего рождения!

Хотелось добавить: «а все из-за ревности Джейкоба», но я удержалась, закусив губу.

Карлайла я озадачила здорово. Долгое время после моей небольшой истерики он молчал, тщательно что-то обдумывая, но лишь затем, чтобы сказать простое:

- Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

Несмотря на все старания, ему не удалось вселить в меня ни капли уверенности.

- А разве тут можно что-то придумать? Эдвард уже никогда не станет тем Эдвардом, которого я знала. Он вряд ли когда-нибудь полюбит меня и наполовину так, как тогда… Все. Это конец.

Я сама удивилась тому, как легко произнесла последние три слова, да и вообще, как мне удалось так спокойно сказать все это. Мой голос ни разу не дрогнул, на глаза не навернулись слезы. Наверное, я выплакала все, что могла, слез больше не осталось. Как и надежды. Все закончилось для меня в этот миг, когда я поняла, что мне ни за что не вернуть свой мир, свою любовь и свою жизнь. Теперь уже ничего не имело для меня смысла. Хоть бери и умирай, прямо здесь и сейчас.

- Это не конец, Бэлла..

- Нет, - я покачала низко опущенной головой. – Это действительно конец.

- Конец, это когда теряешь последнюю надежду, когда перестаешь бороться. Ты жив, пока сопротивляешься. Как только перестаешь сражаться, опускаешь руки, признав свое поражение, ты умираешь. Вот тогда конец, а сейчас еще не конец. Понимаешь, Бэлла? - согнутым указательным пальцем он приподнял мой подбородок и заглянул мне в глаза. - Я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не теряла надежду.

- Я не могу. Я не такая сильная, как вы.

- Не такая, - согласился Карлайл, но быстро добавил. – В чем-то ты даже сильнее меня, девочка.

- В чем же? – недоверчиво спросила я.

- Ты не боишься рисковать, ты очень смелая, бесстрашная, преданная, в конце концов. Эдварду сказочно повезло, что такая девушка так любит его. Поверь мне, я никогда не встречал таких людей, как ты, Бэлла. И поэтому, если я не помогу вам с Эдвардом, я просто не прощу себя, - Карлайл решительно поднялся со скамейки и взглянул на меня.

- Вы обратите его?

- Да, Бэлла. Но есть одна большая проблема, о которой я не подумал изначально. Жажда новообращенных вампиров - неконтролируемая сила, ты не сможешь находиться с ним рядом, пока он не научится контролировать себя, - проговорил Карлайл с сожалением.

Как я могла забыть об этом? И что теперь делать?

Я застонала от бессилия и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Вот и все: только что я готова была поверить, что не все еще потеряно, а теперь я точно поняла: это конец. Десятки лет пройдут прежде, чем он сможет подойти ко мне.

- Вы можете обратить меня? – внезапно даже для самой себя вскрикнула я, подняв умоляющий взгляд на Каллена.

- Я просто физически не могу, Бэлла. Я не осилю два обращения, тем более твоя кровь такая… я не знаю, смогу ли остановиться. Нужно придумать что-то другое.

- У нас есть три дня, чтобы решить, как быть дальше. Три дня, пока не закончится превращение Эдварда, - я совершенно не знала, зачем говорю это, все равно за эти три дня мы не сможем найти выход из абсолютного глухого тупика…

Неожиданно в глазах Карлайла проскочила искорка. Он что-то придумал.

- Есть один выход.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. Другой**

_Edward's POV_

Когда все только начиналось, я искренне надеялся, что эпидемия обойдет стороной нашу семью. Я предпочитал думать, что весь кошмар «испанки» не затронет нас, что мы окажемся более удачливыми, чем наши соседи, чем мой школьный друг Тод, чем многие наши знакомые, чьи жизни болезнь уже успела забрать.

Как глуп и наивен я был…

В среду утром я чувствовал легкое недомогание, меня клонило в сон, немного болели мышцы, но я считал, что это всего лишь результат бессонной ночи, проведенной за чтением. Раньше я часто любил засиживаться допоздна, читая что-нибудь, а в ту ночь я сильно увлекся; на часах было почти три, когда я пошел спать.

Я погасил настольную лампу в библиотеке и вышел в темный коридор. Свет был погашен во всем в доме, поскольку все домашние уже давно спали. В темноте идти я не решился, потому что запросто мог споткнуться или наткнуться на что-то, подняв тем самым шум, а будить родителей мне не хотелось, поэтому я зажег настенный светильник. Мягкий свет залил небольшой коридор второго этажа, выхватив из темноты стены, оклеенные в светлые обои бежево-кремового оттенка, двери и завешенное тяжелыми шторами окно в самом конце коридора. По пути в свою комнату я слышал, как из спальни родителей доносился кашель, но я был слишком уставшим, чтобы придать этому должное значение. Я отправился спать. И, что самое любопытное - бессонница, мучившая меня в последние несколько дней, отступила: я уснул сразу же, как только голова коснулась подушки.

Проснулся я в самом настоящем кошмаре. К тому, что мое собственное состояние оставляло желать лучшего, прибавилась еще и лихорадка отца, начавшаяся прошлой ночью. Он был бледен, лоб, щеки и руки покрылись испариной, у него был жар, а кашель не прекращался почти ни на минуту. Мама крутилась возле него все время, стараясь обеспечить для него все возможное, но я видел, что и она чувствовала себя не самым лучшим образом. Я понимал, что это значит, понимал, что с ними случилось и знал, что будет происходить дальше.

Мне стало страшно. Я не хотел умирать так рано, всего лишь в семнадцать лет, когда настоящая жизнь только начинается. Я был слишком молод для смерти, а мои родители просто не заслужили ее.

Я застал маму на кухне за приготовлением обеда. Наша домработница – Мэган, которая проработала у нас целых пятнадцать лет, три недели назад уволилась и переехала к родственникам в Филадельфию. Мы так и не нашли ей замену. С тех пор вся работа по дому снова легла на хрупкие плечи моей мамы.

Обычно она выглядела довольно молодо, как на свой возраст, но сегодня на ее лице отражались все ее сорок четыре года и даже с лихвой. Тщательно уложенные волосы пламенно рыжего цвета сегодня были неаккуратно собраны в тугой конский хвост, некоторые пряди, выбившиеся из прически, спадали на лицо. Она выглядела уставшей, а покрасневшие глаза выдавали признаки болезни. Она старательно нарезала овощи, громко стуча ножом по разделочной доске, изредка ей приходилось прерываться, чтобы стереть со щеки очередную слезу. Меня она, конечно, не замечала, пока я сам не разоблачил своего присутствия.

- Мама, - застыв в дверном проеме, позвал я, - иди, отдохни. Ты выглядишь очень уставшей.

Она шумно выдохнула и, не оборачиваясь, ответила.

- Сынок, я не могу, я должна готовить обед, - голос мамы слегка подрагивал. У меня не было сомнений на счет того, что она знала о своей болезни, но она упорно продолжала делать вид, что все в порядке. Точно так же вел себя и я. Сейчас я понимал, что должен быть сильным, мне ни в коем случае нельзя было раскисать, плакать и жалеть себя. Я должен заботиться о них – только это важно.

- Я сам все сделаю. Не волнуйся, иди, поспи немного, - настаивал я, нежно касаясь плеч мамы. Не говоря ни слова, она отложила нож в сторону, развернулась и устремила на меня взгляд своих заплаканных глаз. У меня сердце обливалось кровью, когда я видел, как она плачет, а сейчас… сейчас мне стало так больно, что я обнял ее, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо, чтобы она не увидела моего лица. Чтобы не узнала, как я боюсь того, что ждет нас всех.

- Эдвард, сынок, мне так страшно… Но мне не за себя страшно, а за тебя, - она почти плакала. – Что с тобой будет, мальчик мой, после того, как нас с отцом… - она замолчала, не в силах договорить.

- Все у нас будет хорошо, мама. У всех нас, - пообещал я, обнимая ее крепче. У нее уже был жар, я чувствовал ненормально высокую температуру ее тела даже через одежду. – Все должно быть хорошо, - повторял я, понимая, что хорошо уже не будет никогда...

Это был последний раз, когда я видел ее в сознательном состоянии…

Я отчетливо помню резкий неприятный запах лекарств, спертый воздух от дыхания множества, целой толпы людей, длинные, кажущиеся бесконечными, очереди и слезы, много слез; где-то неподалеку слышится детский плач; а я сижу в приемном покое и чего-то жду. Наверное, я жду, пока у меня начнется лихорадка. Еще недавно мне было страшно представить, что такое может случиться со мной, а теперь я жду этого. Жду, как спасения, потому что мне очень больно принимать действительность такой, какая она есть. Я хочу забыться.

Но в то же самое время я понимаю, что совершенно не хочу умирать. Ведь я еще так молод! Столько вещей я еще не успел сделать в своей жизни, столько планов не успел реализовать, столько идей воплотить… Все мои жалкие семнадцать лет теперь, с высоты последних дней, а может и часов жизни, кажутся мне одним мгновением, которое пролетело так быстро, почти незаметно, я и понять-то толком ничего не успел.

Начиная с того момента, как я оказался в госпитале, мне становилось все хуже и хуже. Время от времени у меня из памяти ускользали некоторые события и даже часы. Я периодически терял сознание, а, когда приходил в себя, меня хватал такой сильный кашель, что хотелось снова провалиться в беспамятство. Но я не сдавался, я не звал смерть, чтобы она пришла ко мне быстрее, я отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь, как будто в самом деле у меня была возможность сбежать от своей судьбы.

Когда в очередной раз дверь в мою палату открылась и сразу же тихо закрылась, я не мог точно сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я оказался в госпитале. Я чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что не мог найти в себе сил, открыть глаза и посмотреть, кто пришел ко мне. Я слышал чьи-то мягкие шаги, тихое женское всхлипывание, но это не могла быть мама.

- Эдвард, - где-то рядом со мной раздался незнакомый, искаженный болью, но все равно очень приятный женский голос. Я сделал усилие над собой и приоткрыл глаза.

На меня смотрела юная особа, лет восемнадцати на вид, не больше. Она сидела на стуле, стоящем рядом с кроватью, чуть склонившись ко мне, слезы катились из ее глаз по бледной матовой коже. Я мог видеть только ее глаза, цвета молочного шоколада, такие выразительные, глубокие, почти бездонные глаза, смотрящие на меня, как на что-то очень дорогое ее сердцу. Она смотрела на меня так, как обычно смотрят жены военных, когда те уезжают на войну. Ее лицо было спрятано под марлевой повязкой, и я не мог его видеть, но мне почему-то показалось, что она должна быть красивой. Ее лицо – единственное, что я мог видеть четко и ясно, все остальное вокруг нее расплывалось перед моими глазами, будто меркло, как если бы она была небесным ангелом.

- Эдвард, - снова повторила она, еще ниже склонившись надо мной. Казалось, что еще немного, и она упадет мне на грудь. Она крепко сжала мою руку – эта девушка, которую я видел впервые в жизни – и с железной уверенностью в голосе сказала. - Пусть я тебе полностью безразлична сейчас, но я все равно не дам тебе умереть. Ты будешь жить, обещаю.

А потом она стремительно выбежала из палаты, оставив меня в полном замешательстве. Кто она такая? Почему она так говорила? Почему смотрела на меня так, словно роднее меня у нее никого нет? Неужели она действительно могла помочь мне победить болезнь, и, если так, то каким способом? И может ли она спасти остальных?

Столько вопросов крутилось у меня в голове после визита этой загадочной незнакомки, но ответа не было ни на один из них. Очередная волна убийственного кашля накрыла меня с головой после того, как звук ее шагов окончательно стих, растворившись в шуме коридора. Дышать стало очень трудно, горло будто сдавливали невидимые цепи, избавиться от которых было невозможно. Меня постепенно погребала темнота...

…

Bella's POV

То, что Карлайл придумал для нас с Эдвардом, нельзя было назвать по-настоящему хорошим вариантом решения проблемы, по крайней мере, я знала более действенный способ, но убедить его превратить еще и меня, было невозможно. Он твердо стоял на своем: пока моей жизни не угрожает смертельная опасность, я остаюсь человеком.

Есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются, какими бы ни были обстоятельства.

Было решено, что Карлайл снимет для меня жилье где-нибудь в тихом и спокойном районе Чикаго, а может и вообще за городом, на первое время, и параллельно мы оба займемся поиском способа переместиться обратно в будущее. Версия с тем, что мы найдем его – этот способ, в существовании которого я очень сильно сомневалась, казалась совершенно нереальной, в точности как и мое путешествие в прошлое.

Проще говоря, теперь моя жизнь – это одна сплошная научная фантастика.

Когда я снова, но теперь уже вместе с доктором Калленом, оказалась в палате Эдварда, он не спал. Его глаза были открыты, а рассеянный отсутствующий взгляд был направлен в потолок, но он никак не отреагировал на наше появление.

- Эдвард? – позвал Карлайл, склонившись над ним. – Ты слышишь меня, Эдвард?

Вразумительного ответа не последовало. Он лишь пробормотал что-то вроде: «она» и «ангел», я не могла расслышать точно. Я стояла позади у самой двери, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Эдварда, хотя смотреть на него мне было ужасно больно.

- Дело плохо, - осведомился Карлайл. - Он бредит, а это значит, что у нас осталось очень мало времени.

- Что делать? – испугано спросила я, наблюдая за тем, как он взял какую-то ампулу и свежий шприц.

- Я должен как-то незаметно вынести его из госпиталя. У меня есть план, - задумчиво отвечал Каллен, наполняя шприц содержимым ампулы. – Ты умеешь водить машину?

- Конечно, у нас почти каждый старшеклассник умеет, - быстро ответила я.

- Тогда вот что: я дам тебе ключи от своей машины, ты поедешь ко мне домой и будешь ждать меня там. Хорошо? Я надеюсь, управление в машинах вашего времени не сильно отличается от того, что в нашем?

- Не очень, - снизала плечами я. В самом деле, я была немного неуверенна, но своего сомнения показывать не стала. – Думаю, я разберусь.

- Тогда отлично, - Карлайл несколько раз встряхнул шприц, пряча пустую ампулу в карман халата.

Я все еще не понимала, что он собирался делать, хотя некоторые соображения у меня уже имелись. «Сначала я отвез его мать в морг, и затем возвратился за ним. Никто не заметил, что он все еще дышал. Не хватало глаз, чтобы удержать под контролем и половину того, в чем нуждались пациенты. Морг был пуст – по крайней мере, в нём не было признаков жизни. Я вынес Эдварда через черный ход, и нес его по крышам к моему дому», - вспомнилось мне с той ночи, когда я поранилась на дне рождения. В моей памяти тот вечер, как и все слова, что были сказаны тогда, останутся навсегда, на всю мою жизнь.

Буквально через несколько секунд после укола, глаза Эдварда закрылись.

- Он спит, - пояснил Карлайл. – А теперь иди, Бэлла, быстрее, прошу тебя. У нас не так много времени.

Я не стала возражать и, не задерживаясь ни на минуту дольше, вышла из палаты.

На улице уже давным-давно стемнело. Было достаточно тепло, пожалуй, жарко; даже ветер был горячим. Безоблачное звездное небо смотрело на меня сверху в немом молчании. В Форксе такое чистое небо было большой редкостью, не то, что здесь. Хотя, по правде говоря, сейчас не самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы любоваться небом, но оторвать глаз от сияющих во мраке ночи звезд я не могла. Сегодня было новолуние, как и в тот день. Я заметила, что по какой-то странной ужасающей закономерности все самые плохие повороты в моей жизни происходили именно в этой фазе луны. Или это просто совпадение, - успокаивала я себя, - нет никакой закономерности.

Обратный путь занял у меня достаточно много времени. Несмотря на хорошее освещение улиц, я с трудом отыскала нужную мне дорогу. Я долго петляла по улицам города, каждый раз оказываясь в незнакомом месте, пока, наконец, не без чужой помощи, не выехала на загородную трассу. А дальше было несложно.

…

Carlisle's POV

Я знал, что это в любом случае будет непросто для меня – дать этому мальчику вторую жизнь. В первую очередь, я боялся, что может оказаться слишком поздно. Каждую секунду его сердце просто могло перестать биться, и это значило бы не только его смерть, это означало бы так же, что умер мой сын. Удивительно, но еще до того, как Бэлла рассказала мне свою историю и историю Эдварда, я уже чувствовал, что люблю этого мальчика, как своего родного сына. А во-вторых, я очень боялся, что не смогу остановиться и убью его вместо того, чтобы спасти.

Это был первый раз, когда человеческая кровь коснулась моих губ. И этот вкус, он почти свел меня с ума. Я не думал, что найду в себе силы остановиться, но я должен был, потому что с минуты на минуту здесь могла появиться Бэлла. Я не думал, что это будет настолько серьезным испытанием для меня и моей отточенной двумя столетиями выдержки. Но теперь все осталось позади. Теперь можно вздохнуть с облегчением и ждать, пока пройдут эти три дня.

Бэлла почти не отходила от него в первые сутки, пока я приводил в порядок свои чувства, охотясь неподалеку. Она постоянно была рядом с ним, успокаивала, разговаривала и просто держала за руку, давая понять, что она рядом. А ведь он даже не знал ее имени, и она прекрасно это понимала, но все же не отчаивалась. Понятия не имею, что она собиралась с этим делать, но у самой Бэллы, похоже, был какой-то план. В любом случае, все выглядело так, будто она знала, как будет поступать в дальнейшем.

Она не переставала удивлять меня силой своего характера, своей выдержкой и тем, как сильно она любила Эдварда. Я уверен, что не многие поступили бы так же, оказавшись в подобной ситуации: некоторые могли просто сдаться, некоторые - впасть в отчаяние, а Бэлла оставалась верна чувству до конца. Это еще раз доказывало, что ее любовь к Эдварду невероятно сильна.

Когда прошла половина от положенного срока, я уже почти уладил все необходимое для того, чтобы Бэлла могла переехать на время. Мы обсуждали кое-какие детали, как вдруг случилось нечто невероятное. Всего на несколько мгновений я перестал чувствовать сердцебиение Эдварда. Я попросил Бэллу подождать, а сам бросился к нему, но она, конечно же, не послушала меня, она слишком беспокоилась о нем, чтобы оставаться в стороне.

У меня не было никаких догадок относительно случившегося с ним. Эдвард не мог умереть из-за яда, поддерживающего в нем жизнь до полного превращения, но превратиться окончательно он тоже еще не мог: слишком мало времени прошло. Он по-прежнему больше походил на человека, чем на вампира: его кожа не была достаточно бледной и твердой, но внешний вид изменился, черты лица приобрели некое очарование, свойственное нам, появилась мужественность и то, что, глядя на нас, люди называют нездоровой бледностью. Запах его больше не был похож на человеческий, но и вампир, определенно, не мог быть таким. Но больше всего удивляло сердце, которое вдруг забилось снова. Медленно, как для человека, но ровно, уверенно.

А в следующую секунду он открыл глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. Кто я?**

_Edward's POV _

Я не мог точно сказать, когда все началось и как долго продолжалось, но в какой-то момент времени туман, поглотивший меня, подобно мягкому серовато-синему облаку, в котором было так тепло и уютно, пронзила яркая вспышка адской боли. Как небо, затянутое в грозовые тучи, пронзает внезапная вспышка ослепляющей молнии - такой же была и эта боль, она ослепила меня, вызвав ощущения, сходные с теми, что испытываешь при падении на миллион острых осколков стекла.

Меня охватил огонь. Пламя, возникшее где-то в том участке кожи, с которого все началось, стремительно расходилось по всему телу, и вскоре не осталось ни одного места на теле, которое не было охвачено огнем.

Это больно, но больно не до крика, это настолько больно, что нет сил даже кричать.

В тот момент мне впервые захотелось умереть.

Глаза заволокло красной пеленой, окружающий мир словно пропустили через световой фильтр, превратив все многообразие его цветов в оттенки красного, а потом я и вовсе перестал осознавать действительность. Боль, противостоять которой я не мог, уносила меня все дальше и дальше от реального мира, куда-то туда, где я переставал быть собой, и где все вещи теряли свою значимость.

Боль, то утихала, то через какое-то время возвращалась снова, но уже с удвоенной силой. Каждый раз становилось все больнее, и, казалось, конца этому не будет никогда. Этот ужас длился, наверное, целую вечность.

Иногда, в те редкие моменты, когда боль ненадолго отступала, я слышал голоса. В основном это был женский голос, очень знакомый мне голос, но я никак не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежал. Голос говорил со мной, но что он говорил, я понять не мог. Слова долетали до меня, но мне никак не удавалось уловить их значение. Речь, казалось бы, была понятной, однако ее смысл проходил мимо меня. Каждая моя мысль ускользала при попытке облачить ее в слова, и стоило мне дотянуться до нее так близко, что я мог бы ухватиться за нее, как меня тут же отбрасывало назад. И так постоянно. Все вращалось по кругу снова и снова еще бесконечное множество раз.

Чуть позже мне удавалось ненадолго вырваться из этой адской пучины боли и тогда я пытался собрать все силы, что были у меня, и что-то сказать. В основном это были просьбы. Я кричал, - прекратите это, - но все было зря...

Боль исчезла так же неожиданно, как и возникла. Просочилась из меня сквозь кончики пальцев, не оставив после себя и следа, только тусклые воспоминания об охваченном племенем теле сохранились в моей памяти, а так же все то, что предшествовало им. Но это уже больше походило на сон. Дышалось удивительно легко и свободно, грудь больше не сдавливало, и кашлять уже не хотелось. Жар больше не ощущался, мышцы перестали болеть. Я чувствовал себя так хорошо, как, наверное, не чувствовал никогда в жизни. И это беспокоило меня. Я не мог понять: я умер, и поэтому чувствую себя хорошо, вернее, не чувствую боли и даже усталости, или случилось чудо, и я выздоровел.

Когда боль ушла, я оказался окутан идеальной тишиной, такой идеальной, что все вокруг должно было попросту исчезнуть. Ни звука. Я сомневался, что мое сердце все еще билось.

Но буквально в следующую секунду ситуация резко переменилась. Что-то как будто взорвалось, вспыхнуло, и в сознание моментально ворвалось множество разнообразных звуков, от количества которых у меня почти наверняка должна была заболеть голова. Но ничего подобного не происходило, создавалось впечатление, что для моего организма это было вполне нормально. Я слышал, как капала на кухне вода в металлическую раковину, как в окно билась назойливая муха, я слышал даже чье-то сбивчивое дыхание и учащенное биение сердца. Чужого сердца. Невероятно остро и четко я ощущал огромное количество запахов, окружающих меня. И один из них был таким ярким, таким сладким и привлекательным, что я непременно должен был выяснить, что же это так хорошо пахло.

Я резко распахнул глаза и от удивления лишился дара речи. Все вокруг было таким четким и ярким, я мог различить сотни различных оттенков цветов, которые раньше видеть не мог, самые мелкие детали шикарной хрустальной люстры, подвешенной в ровно двух с половиной метрах от пола, даже мельчайшие неровности стен теперь не могли укрыться от моего взора.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Это было невероятно, но я видел, слышал и ощущал мир так, как никогда прежде, словно я – само совершенство.

В очередной раз отметив, каким хорошим было мое самочувствие, я с легкостью поднялся с дивана и окинул взглядом комнату. Прямо передо мной стоял высокий светловолосый и очень бледный мужчина, его глаза, которые, к слову, были странного медово-янтарного цвета, выражали крайнее замешательство. Я точно знал, что слышал, как он сказал, - «Господи, это невероятно», - но при этом его губы даже не двигались, а голос звучал так, будто он раздавался у меня в голове. Я был уверен, что видел его раньше, возможно, он работал в госпитале и даже разговаривал со мной, но я никак не мог вспомнить, так ли это. Мои воспоминания о последних днях и, вероятно, даже часах потускнели, будто все это происходило очень-очень давно.

Рядом с ним стояла молодая девушка примерно моего возраста. Ее лица я никогда не видел, но я сразу узнал ее: это она была в госпитале, это она была тем ангелом, который пообещал мне спасение. И вот я спасен. Точно как она и говорила.

Она смотрела на меня, чуть влажными от наворачивающихся слез глазами, ее взгляд, исполненный множеством чувств, был прикован ко мне. Радость, любовь, восхищение, любопытство и немного непонимания смешалось в ее глазах. Она совершенно не боялась, в отличие от мужчины, который, заметив, что я внимательно рассматриваю девушку, заслонил ее собой, будто ей угрожала опасность.

Все происходило в считанные секунды, но каждое действие, каждый момент четко оседал в моем сознании, как если бы действие разворачивалось в замедлении.

Только сейчас я внезапно понял, что не дышал все это время, однако самым странным являлось то, что я не ощущал потребности в кислороде. Я не чувствовал нехватки воздуха в легких, как это обычно происходило со мной, когда я задерживал дыхание. Мне не нужно было дышать вообще, и это пугало меня. На всякий случай я решил сделать вдох, и, стоило мне втянуть в себя совсем немного воздуха, как все вокруг перевернулось.

Я ощутил тот запах, который пленил меня, заставив забыть обо всем, он заглушал любой другой запах в комнате, он опьянял, лишал рассудка, завораживал и заставлял слюну вырабатываться еще активнее, чем прежде.

Мне не понадобилось много времени на вычисление объекта, от которого он исходил – этот божественный аромат – заставивший меня полностью абстрагироваться от окружающего мира и даже перестать удивляться беззвучным словам мужчины. Его голос: и звучащий в комнате, и звучащий в моей голове – я не обращал на него внимания. Я слышал только одну вещь – запах и видел только ее – этого ангела.

Я сделал шаг вперед, не сводя с нее глаз. Я чувствовал, как ее сердце забилось быстрее, а напряжение и беспокойство в лице мужчины возросло, когда я приблизился к ней. Наши глаза встретились, и она позвала меня, тихо, с восхищением и нежностью произнеся мое имя.

«Он убьет ее!», - раздалось у меня в голове.

- Уходи, - настороженно шепнул девушке мужчина, но я слышал его голос так четко, будто это мне он шептал, а не ей.

Девушка никак не отреагировала на его слова, он снова повторила мое имя, восхищенно глядя на меня из-за плеча мужчины.

- Иди, Бэлла, - снова повторил он, подталкивая ее в сторону двери.

И она ушла. Бэлла попятилась назад, все еще поглощая меня глазами, будто старалась вобрать глазами мое лицо, запомнить его, будто она уходила от меня навсегда, и это причиняло ей боль. Она смотрела на меня так, как если бы мы были знакомы раньше, но я-то знал: в госпитале мы виделись в первый раз.

Будто какая-то важная деталь всего происходящего здесь и вообще происходящего с нами всеми, ускользнула от меня. Будто чего-то очень важного я не знал. Я снова шагнул вперед, но блондин остановил меня, крепко сжав руками мои плечи. Сила была неимоверная, но я совершенно не чувствовал боли или просто дискомфорта.

- Эдвард, - мягко сказал он, сдерживая меня, - я понимаю, ты растерян и у тебя много вопросов, даже слишком много, но… Позволь мне сначала объяснить, что с тобой произошло, - попросил он. Девушка тем временем спустилась во двор, я слышал, как шелестела трава под ее ногами.

- Я заболел… Я должен был умереть, но я здесь и чувствую себя отлично… - пробормотал я, сфокусировав взгляд на блондине. Я вдруг вспомнил его – доктор Карлайл Каллен – врач из госпиталя, это он осматривал меня в то утро, но почему я так размыто все это помню? Почему память ускользает от меня, забирая все больше и больше воспоминаний? - Что случилось? Где я?

«Он, наверняка, не помнит меня и то, что я сделал, тоже не помнит… Что ж, хотя бы в этом аспекте все так, как положено», - услышал я.

- Я помню вас, вы – доктор Каллен из госпиталя. А что такого вы сделали?

Его глаза расширились от удивления.

«Невозможно… Он слышит мысли».

- Мысли? – переспросил я. У меня было подобное предположение, но верить в него я отказывался: уж слишком безумно оно звучало. – Но почему? Как такое возможно, доктор Каллен? – я отшатнулся, не в силах понять все случившееся, и опустился на диван.

- Зови меня Карлайл, - попросил он. – Мы у меня дома.

- Хорошо… но все-таки, что произошло?

- Ты изменился, Эдвард, - сказал он вслух. – Ты уже не тот, кем был раньше. И сейчас мне предстоит объяснить тебе все подробности.

В его хаотичном течении его мыслей я уловил поистине странные вещи, одна из которых звучала абсурднее и невероятнее другой.

- Что со мной?

- Мне жаль, Эдвард, мне очень жаль, что я сделал это с тобой, но я не мог позволить тебе умереть и не только оттого, что так захотел я, - он выглядел виноватым именно настолько, насколько сильно чувство вины ощущалось в его голосе. Он действительно чувствовал вину, но за что, мне все еще оставалось не ясно. Мое самочувствие было прекрасным, я был здоров, если не считать легкого жжения в горле, но совсем не такого сильного и болезненного, как прежде.

- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - признался я. – Со мной все хорошо, если забыть о чтении мыслей, обострившихся чувствах и небольшом жжении в горле.

- Небольшом? – удивленно переспросил доктор Каллен. Это удивляло его. Если верить его мыслям, то жажда должна быть очень сильной.

- Жажда? – из нашего разговора я понимал все меньше и меньше

- Да, именно так, - подтвердил он.

- Но я не… - я сжал виски пальцами, - я не понимаю. Я помню ужасную боль, как будто бы я побывал в аду, после я очнулся здесь… Объясните мне, что все это значит?

- Ты должен был заметить, что я не такой, как все. Ты мог слышать сердцебиение той девушки, когда она была здесь, но моего ты не слышишь.

Я с трудом мог поверить, но это было так. Я не знал, как мне стоит понимать все это, как относиться. Может я должен был испугаться, но страха я не чувствовал, только непонимание и постепенно усиливающуюся жажду.

- Вы…, - постепенно в голове сложился образ из всех слов и мыслей, услышанных мною от доктора Каллена. Однако многие моменты оставались для меня непонятными, но главное я, кажется, понял. – Вы – вампир?

- Да.

Удивительно, как одно слово способно переменить все мировоззрение, разрушить все, что ты, казалось бы, знал. Я много слышал о них раньше, встречал книги и даже свидетельства некоторых людей о существовании бессмертных, но я никогда не верил в их существование. Я считал это сказками, созданными, чтобы запугивать легковерных.

- И я теперь… такой же, как вы? – я не знал, как отреагирую на его ответ, если он окажется положительным, в чем я почти не сомневался – на это указывало все.

- В большей степени, - задумчиво ответил Карлайл. Его мысли вертелись вокруг всех признаков, которые указывали на то, что у него оставались сомнения насчет того, могу я быть вампиром или нет.

- Я не могу понять, Карлайл, ваши мысли… что это все значит? Кто я? – в любой другой день паника должна была охватить меня в подобной ситуации, а сейчас я сомневался, что не забыл как это – паниковать, я испытывал лишь волнение, но у меня не учащалось дыхание и не подскакивал пульс.

Немного подумав, он ответил:

- Ты быстр, зрение, обоняние, слух у тебя обострились. Твое лицо стало более совершенным, даже цвет волос немного изменился. Ты достаточно силен, чтобы быть вампиром. Твой… запах больше не похож на человеческий, то есть твоя кровь – это уже не человеческая кровь, она не притягивает к себе. Но у тебя все еще бьется сердце, только слабее, чем у человека, и кожа у тебя теплее, положенного. - Пока он говорил, я видел себя в его мыслях, и я не мог понять, я это или уже не я. С одной стороны тот, кого я «видел», все еще был мною, а с другой я отказывался верить, что это идеальное, прекрасное создание с глазами хищника – это я.

- И еще, похоже, что ты испытываешь не такую сильную жажду, как должен, будучи новообращенным вампиром, - закончил Карлайл.

- Так кто же я теперь?

- В этом еще предстоит разобраться, - спокойно ответил он. – Я не могу точно сказать, на кого ты похож больше: на человека или на вампира, в тебе есть и от того и от другого. Но я обязательно выясню все о твоем странно случае, Эдвард.

В гостиной повисла пауза. Я молчаливо глядел в пол, стараясь разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. Многое по-прежнему оставалось для меня неясным, однако я и не хотел знать сейчас абсолютно все. С меня было достаточно того, что теперь я - не просто чудовище, а чудовище в человеческом обличии, ведь, как он сказал, во мне осталось слишком много от человека. С меня было достаточно того, что я должен стать убийцей, мне придется убивать людей, чтобы жить. Убивать себе подобных… Мне сделалось противно от самой мысли об этом, я ужаснулся, когда вспомнил, точнее осознал, почему меня тянуло к той девушке.

Я - чудовище.

Я - убийца поневоле.

И я стал таким потому, что кому-то очень захотелось, чтобы я не умирал. Но уж лучше бы я умер. Это было бы гораздо лучше и правильнее по отношению ко мне.

- Кто? – хрипло спросил я. – Кто попросил вас делать из меня монстра? – я удивился, как спокойно звучал мой голос. Это было устрашающее, нагоняющее ужас ледяное спокойствие.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Визит **

_Edward's POV _

- Кто? – хрипло спросил я. – Кто попросил вас делать из меня монстра? – я удивился, как спокойно звучал мой голос. Это было устрашающее, нагоняющее ужас ледяное спокойствие.

- Эдвард, не все так ужасно, как ты думаешь, - как можно более мягко произнес Карлайл, но я перебил его. Было очень грубо и не вежливо с моей стороны, но сейчас я как-то не думал обо всех этих вещах. Тот, кем я теперь стал, по своей натуре очень далек от образца этики и морали.

- Меня превратили в вампира. В существо, убивающее людей, но я никогда не... Я хотел убить ту девушку, как ее там? Бэлла? Но мне противна сама мысль о том, что я должен буду лишить кого-то жизни, тем более, вы сами говорили, что я по-прежнему очень человечен в физическом плане. Это подразумевает, что я теперь должен жить за счет себе подобных. И после этого вы говорите мне, что не все так ужасно? - мой голос был начисто лишен эмоций – сухой, черствый, как я сам.

«Я знал… Я был уверен: ты станешь винить меня, и это правильно, я заслуживаю твоего гнева, сынок, но я не мог позволить тебе умереть. Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно мне не хотелось обрекать тебя на это, даже если ты никогда не сможешь простить меня», - мысленно извинялся Карлайл. Его мысли были искренними, я чувствовал, что он испытывал огромную вину передо мной, но мне от этого легче не становилось.

- Зачем? – спросил я почти умоляющим голосом.

- Это очень длинная и невероятная история, - Карлайл тщательно пытался прятать от меня свои мысли, но кое-что я уловил. Это было как-то связано с Бэллой.

- Я должен знать, - настаивал я.

- Ты уверен, что готов услышать все прямо сейчас?

Я кивнул, но был ли я готов? Не знаю, скорее нет, чем да. Я хотел только одного – узнать правду, узнать, что скрывал от меня Карлайл и кто такая эта Бэлла.

Я хотел узнать правду о том, кому и зачем понадобилось, чтобы я жил такой чудовищной ценой – ценой сотен человеческих жизней, которые мне придется загубить.

И я узнал всю правду. В следующие несколько минут Карлайл не проронил ни слова, он прокручивал передо мной все воспоминания последних дней, начиная с того момента, как он наткнулся на Бэллу посреди улицы, ее рассказ обо мне и о нас, из которого я узнал гораздо больше, чем ожидал. Семья, Форкс, наше знакомство, моя борьба с собой, ее доверие и бесстрашие и самое удивительное – наши отношения. Я не мог поверить в то, что слышал, у меня не укладывалось в голове, что я, несмотря на свою сущность хладнокровного и жестокого убийцы, был способен так сильно любить человека, что, узнав о ее мнимой смерти, отправился к Вольтури.

Я не мог поверить, что тот Эдвард, столь безрассудно влюбившийся в так привлекательно пахнущую смертную девушку, в рассказе Карлайла – это я. Невероятно… Это было невероятно! Все: начиная с того, что я вообще смог устоять и заканчивая тем, как сильно любил ее. Но теперь… теперь я не мог понять, что чувствую к ней. Я понимал: ее чувства ко мне остались прежними, но я больше не мог ответить ей взаимностью. Я – тот я, которым я был сейчас, - не любил ту Бэллу Свон, ради которой через 91 год отправился на верную смерть.

Я чувствовал себя обманутым, лишенным выбора. Она была моей судьбой, но она все изменила, попав в прошлое. А вместе с прошлым изменился и я. Что мне теперь делать? Как быть с судьбой, которая одновременно и моя и какая-то слишком чужая?

В любом случае, я решил пока всячески избегать столкновений с Бэллой Свон – девушкой, которую когда-то любил Эдвард Каллен.

…

_Bella's POV _

Когда глаза Эдварда широко распахнулись, он с удивлением рассматривал потолок, стены и, наконец, - нас. Он был прекрасен: гладкая мраморная кожа, к которой мне так хотелось прикоснуться, имела ровный оттенок, совершенные черты лица – мужественного лица - заставляли меня желать провести кончиками пальцев по выпуклости заостренных скул, по подбородку, очертить контур губ и глаз; его сочные губы налились насыщенно бордовым цветом, а в кроваво-красных глазах полыхало пламя, спутанные волосы с бронзовыми прядями в беспорядке лежали на голове. Он был таким прекрасным, таким нереально близким и родным, но при этом его взгляд, устремленный на меня, оставался холодным и чужим.

Что-то в нем было не так. На его щеках играл едва заметный румянец, что не являлось нормальным для тех, кем он стал, он не набросился на меня, как это должно было случиться, он лишь рассматривал меня с неподдельным любопытством во взгляде темных алых глаз, в которых отражалось чувство голода. Но смотрел он на меня не как на кусок мяса, а как на изысканное блюдо в дорогом ресторане. С вожделением и даже, пожалуй, с неким восхищением, как человек смотрит на очень красивый десерт, желая съесть его и в то же время, не желая уничтожать такую красоту.

Его очарование полностью пленило меня, заставив забыть о том, насколько опасным сейчас являлся Эдвард. Если он захочет убить меня, а в этом никто не сомневался, то даже Карлайл не сможет остановить его. Сейчас никто не способен остановить Эдварда.

Я умру, но умру я от его рук, а это для меня не так страшно.

Эдвард шагнул вперед, приблизившись к нам на шаг, и Карлайл, мгновенно сообразив, что будет происходить дальше, приказал мне уходить. Это было бы самым правильным решением в данной ситуации, если бы я могла заставить себя уйти. Мое тело не двигалось, ноги не слушались, отказываясь подчиняться командам разума. Я оставалась на месте, не находя в себе ни сил, ни желания сдвинуться с места и хотя бы просто попытаться спастись.

- Иди, Бэлла, - повторил Карлайл, но как я могла уйти, когда передо мной стоял Эдвард? Живой, насколько это определение подходит к вампиру, и здоровый. Прекрасный до дрожи в коленях. Я жадно впилась в него взглядом. Теперь мы походили друг на друга: оба с дикой жаждой в глазах, только наша жажда имела разный характер. Он хотел меня как добычу, а я просто хотела его рядом с собой. Он не знал и не мог знать, как сильно я хотела приблизиться к нему, несмотря на то, что для меня это равноценно смерти, но одна минута! - всего одна короткая минута с ним рядом, в его объятьях, с его губами на своей коже – за это я готова умереть.

Скорее всего, если это случится, то я все равно умру…

В тот момент, когда он еще на шаг приблизился ко мне, я вдруг поняла, что должна уйти, если хочу хотя бы попытаться вернуть то, что было у нас до того рокового вечера в доме Калленов в Форксе; если хочу попытаться вернуть все на свои места и самое главное – вернуть его любовь – я должна заставить себя уйти, не глядя на то, как сильно мне хочется остаться.

Я должна уйти, чтобы быть вместе с ним. Когда-нибудь в будущем.

Я поняла, что веду себя, как маленькая девочка, которая не понимает, что в жизни не все так просто. В этом мире ничего не происходит в точности так, как того хотим мы. Иногда приходится идти на компромисс, жертвовать чем-то ради высшей цели. Иногда нет другого выхода, кроме как поступить вопреки своему самому заветному желанию. И это был как раз такой случай. Я делала шаг назад, но лишь затем, чтобы стремительно вырваться вперед, когда придет время. А пока я буду послушно ждать.

…

Прошла неделя со дня обращения Эдварда. Я ни разу не видела его, ни разу не разговаривала с ним, Карлайл, как мне казалось, и вовсе избегал меня. Нечто странное творилось в их доме, но я никак не осмеливалась наведаться туда, хотя меня часто тянуло, и несколько раз я даже порывалась взять такси и отправиться к ним в гости. Останавливала только смертельная опасность, исходившая от Эдварда. Он, несомненно, запомнил меня и запах моей крови, как самой желанной для него, и теперь он ни за что не упустит свой шанс заполучить ее.

Было позднее утро, достаточно прохладное и пасмурное утро. Если бы не свежераспустившиеся цветы и пышные шапки листьев на деревьях, то запросто можно было подумать, что сейчас осень. Я лежала на просторной мягкой кровати в спальне своей съемной квартиры, расположенной в доме на окраине Чикаго. Тихий, вяло заселенный район, аккуратненькие, чистенькие улочки – жить здесь – одно удовольствие, однако я чувствовала себя, будто в преддверье ада. На душе было очень скверно, а погода только добавляла в настроение свое серое дождливое уныние.

Эдвард ненавидит меня.

Двумя часами раньше впервые за долгое время мне позвонил Карлайл. Он поинтересовался о моем самочувствии, рассказал, что нашел в муниципальной библиотеке пару книг и научных статей о путешествиях во времени, предложил встретиться у меня дома и, как бы невзначай, вспомнил об Эдварде. В разговоре он изо всех сил старался избегать тем, касающихся меня и Эдварда; когда я спрашивала, упоминал ли Эдвард обо мне, Карлайл находил самые изощренные способы уйти от прямого ответа. Но на последний мой вопрос о том, как Эдвард отреагировал на свою новую сущность, он сломался.

«Он не был рад этой новости, Бэлла… Он очень… огорчился», - в его голосе, вернее в том, как тщательно он пытался скрыть правду, это звучало как, если бы Эдвард был очень зол.

Он ненавидел меня – теперь это стало очевидно. Он ненавидел свою новую сущность – сущность убийцы, и того, кто обрек его на такую жизнь.

Теперь у него появился еще один повод убить меня…

Я перевернулась на живот, смяв простыни в кулаках, и зарылась лицом в подушку, не просыхающую сегодня целый день. С минуты на минуту должен был прийти Карлайл. Мы договорились, что он покажет мне найденную информацию, но, если честно, то я сомневалась, что в ней будет хоть капля пользы – уж если ученые XXI века не смогли сказать точно, возможны ли путешествия во времени, то чего уж говорить о начале XХ? Вероятность моего возвращения равна нулю. Но даже если мы найдем способ вернуться в будущее, то каким оно будет?

Мои мысли прервал звонок в дверь. Игнорируя сонливость и усталость от бессонной ночи, проведенной в размышлениях и минуя головную боль от продолжительных рыданий (хотя, по правде говоря, я сомневалась, что это все не являлось симптомами «испанки») я поднялась с кровати. По пути в коридор большое зеркало во весь рост, стоящее у комода, поймало мое отражение. Выглядела я просто ужасно: глаза покраснели и распухли от слез, искусанные губы слегка опухли, прическа растрепалась, создавалось впечатление, что по волосам прошелся смерч; моя вчерашняя одежда, которую я не соизволила снять прошлым вечером, помялась. Вид у меня был далеко не самый подходящий для приема гостей.

Я попыталась пригладить ладонями прическу, но особого эффекта это не произвело, волосы заломились самым диковинным образом, помочь тут могла разве что вода. Так и не сделав ничего со своим внешним видом, я отправилась открывать дверь. Я была абсолютно уверена, что на пороге увижу Карлайла, но моим визитером оказалась молодая худенькая девушка ростом в 5 с половиной футов*. Ее кожа была бледной, гораздо бледнее, чем моя; насыщенного бордового цвета губы ярким пятом выделялись на лице. В радужке глаз переливалось расплавленное золото. Короткие черные волосы причудливо торчали во все стороны. Она улыбалась, и в ее глазах горел задорный огонек.

- Как же я рада видеть тебя, Бэлла! – радостно воскликнула она, заключая меня в крепкие объятья. Я удивилась, как мои ребра еще не сломались от нажима, ее тонкие изящные ручки оказались невероятно сильными, мне было тяжело дышать… и тут-то я, наконец, поняла, кем являлась моя гостья.

- Элис? Но как..? – не своим голосом спросила я. Высвободившись из ее объятий, я принялась разглядывать подругу с ног до головы. Я не могла поверить своим глазам, ее появление в этот момент казалось мне боле, чем просто невероятным.

- Как я нашла тебя? – продолжила за меня Элис. Я сконфужено кивнула, отступив на шаг назад, чтобы она могла зайти внутрь.

- Но ты же сама знаешь, как, - развела руками она. – И, кстати, ты действительно хорошо пахнешь, - она осеклась и задумалась на момент, - гм… я это уже говорила, верно?

Я не знала, что ответить. Конечно, Элис говорила это, но в будущем. Даже теоретически эта Элис не могла знать о том, что делала в 2009 та, другая она. Я собиралась озвучить свои мысли, но Элис перебила меня уже готовым ответом.

- Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, - сказала она, отодвинув меня в сторону, и закрыла входную дверь. – Для меня остается огромной загадкой то, почему я все это… помню. Или это не память, а просто видение одного из вариантов будущего? – Элис размышляла вслух, ее задумчивый взгляд был устремлен куда-то сквозь меня, но в следующий момент она взглянула на меня и оживилась. – В любом случае, я всю помню, Бэлла, все эти годы – 91 год. Понятия не имею, откуда, но помню. Может из-за того, что моя способность как-то связана со временем, не знаю.

Я слушала ее с приоткрытым от удивления ртом. Не знаю, что удивляло меня больше: то, что Элис, которая присоединилась к Калленам в 50-ых, стояла в моей квартире или то, что ей было известно все о тех вещах, о которых знала лишь я. У меня назрела целая куча вопросов, но я знала, что задавать их Элис – не самый лучший вариант. Она, в принципе, как я, тоже ничего не понимала в случившемся.

Только в одном я была уверена – теперь, когда Элис со мной, мы сможем во всем разобраться.

- А как же Джаспер, Элис? – я начала с самого простого вопроса.

Элис призадумалась, на несколько секунд ее глаза стали невидящими. Она смотрела в будущее. Или в настоящее... Когда ее взгляд прояснился, она шумно выдохнула и ответила:

- Я как раз собиралась отправиться на его поиски… Забавно будет делать это снова. Я имею в виду объяснять ему, кто я и зачем искала его…, - ее губ коснулась едва заметная улыбка, в глазах снова вспыхнул огонек, но теперь уже любви. Она с нежностью проговорила, не переставая улыбаться. – Представляешь, я никогда не видела его в живую, но уже безумно люблю его.

Я понимающе кивнула. В чем-то мы с ней были очень похожи сейчас – обе любим тех, кто едва ли думает о нас.

- Значит, ты сейчас уйдешь, Элис? – я взглянула на нее умоляюще. Не хотелось терять ее прямо сейчас, когда я думала, что теперь мы сможем вместе разобраться в этой нелегкой ситуации. Мне нужно было знать, что кто-то рядом со мной, что я не одна в незнакомой для меня эпохе. Но Элис, похоже, планировала уйти.

- Я хотела убедиться, что ты существуешь и с тобой все в порядке, - мягко сказала она. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как смириться с этим и отпустить ее.

- Ты хочешь найти Джаспера, - догадалась я. Элис кивнула.

- Я буду присматривать за тобой, Бэлла, - пообещала она, заключая меня в свои крепкие объятья, по которым я так соскучилась за все это время. – В ближайшее время все будет хорошо, ты только не ходи к Эдварду сегодня ночью, чем бы ни закончился ваш с Карлайлом сегодняшний разговор, - настороженно предупредила она, отпуская меня.

- Может, ты задержишься еще ненадолго, и я вас познакомлю? – предложила я, но Элис была твердо настроена на уход.

- Не стоит сейчас. Лучше сделать это, когда со мной будет Джаспер. Я думаю, мы должны придерживаться той цепочки событий, о которой знаем только мы с тобой.

- Как знаешь…, - растеряно пожала плечами я. Наверное, Элис была права: чем меньше событий мы изменим, тем правильнее будет.

- Ты пообещаешь мне, что не пойдешь к ним ночью, Бэлла? – снова спросила Элис. Ее тревожный голос не предвещал ничего хорошего, но от этого мое любопытство только возрастало.

- Элис я...

- Ты очень хочешь увидеть Эдварда и разобраться с тем, что происходит - знаю. Я знаю, как плохо тебе, как тяжело вдали от него, - она обхватила руками мои плечи и серьезно посмотрела мне в глаза, - я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Бэлла, но ты должна понять – это опасно для тебя.

- Я должна узнать, Элис. Я чувствую, что там что-то не так. Пойми, у меня на душе тревожно, как будто что-то плохое случилось или должно случиться, - я больно закусила губу, пытаясь заглушить рвущиеся наружу слезы.

Элис была права – прийти туда для меня равноценно самоубийству, но оставаться здесь, в незнании, и терзаться в ужасных догадках – это сродни смерти.

- В одном ты права, Бэлла. Если ты туда пойдешь…, - она осеклась. – Тебе лучше оставаться дома сегодня ночью. И не только из-за Эдварда..., - Элис замолчала. Не похоже, что она собиралась объяснять мне причины.

- Почему? – не сдавалась я.

- Потому, что я видела чужака неподалеку, - медленно проговорила Элис, слегка прищурив глаза. – Я не уверена, но тебе стоит держаться подальше от леса сегодня ночью… Она где-то рядом… Проходит мимо… она кочевник, скорее всего.

- Это Виктория? – по спине прошелся неприятный холодок. Я совсем не была в восторге от возможной встречей с этой вампиршей в прошлом, пусть даже сейчас она не была одержима местью.

- Нет, это не она… Кто-то чужой и незнакомый, - Элис цедила слова, как будто не была до конца уверена в том, что говорила. – Видения настолько изменчивы, но меняются самые мелочи.

- Она убьет меня, если я пойду через лес?

- Этого я тоже не видела, но у меня такое странное, неприятное ощущение… Лучше тебе держаться подальше от леса, Бэлла…. О, я вижу, ты послушаешься меня! – обрадовалась она. – Теперь я могу с чистой совестью отправиться на поиски Джаспера. Береги себя, - холодные губы коснулись моей щеки с дружеским поцелуем и, прежде чем я успела как-то отреагировать, дверь за Элис закрылась.

Как-то слишком быстро она ушла. Порывисто... Меня не отпускало ощущение, что Элис сказала мне не все. Может, она скрывала что-то, но ведь это была Элис – она никогда не делает ничего без причины. Ее можно не видеть, можно не понимать или не замечать, но она всегда есть.

• 165 см.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. Цепная реакция**

_Bella's POV_

Я неподвижно сидела на небольшой софе, гипнотизируя взглядом картину с изображением холодного зимнего пейзажа, висящую на противоположной стене. После ухода Элис в сердце образовалась пустота. Я снова чувствовала себя одинокой, оставленной, покинутой без надежды на лучшее. На душе сделалось гадко, дал о себе знать неприятный осадок, оставшийся от ее предупреждений. В лес, конечно же, я идти не собиралась, да и навязчивая идея похода домой к Эдварду и Карлайлу тоже постепенно отпускала меня. Я понимала, что должна смириться со сложившейся ситуацией. По крайней мере, я не должна лезть на рожон, подвергая свою жизнь неоправданной опасности.

Я тщательно искала достаточный повод, чтобы закрыть глаза на предостережения Элис и сделать то, чего хотело мое сердце, но, найдя его, я заставляла себя вспомнить, что, даже сделав это, я все равно не добьюсь желаемого. Выхода нет ни в одном из вариантов. Ни вперед, ни назад - это и есть тупик.

«Пора брать себя в руки, - подумала, смахнув со щеки одинокую слезу, - все равно слезами делу не поможешь». Тут же напрашивался очередной вопрос: а чем в этой ситуации вообще можно помочь? Что делать, когда твое прошлое разрушено, твое настоящее – это беспросветный мрак, а будущего у тебя и вовсе может не быть? В школе не учат, как поступать в подобных ситуациях, а пособия для безнадежных неудачников у меня под рукой нет.

Остается только одно – сцепить зубы и терпеть. Терпеть, пока время неумолимо бежит вперед, оставляя позади надежды, которые не осуществятся уже никогда, мечты, которым уже не суждено стать реальностью...

Терпеть, пока все не превратится в прах.

Я не знаю, как много времени уже прошло. Когда я вырвалась из плена мыслей, за окном шел дождь. Прозрачные слезы неба беспрерывным потоком обрушались на землю, сильные порывы ветра гнули молоденькие деревца к земле, редкие раскаты грома были чрезвычайно мощными, время от времени я даже вздрагивала. Серое небо стало почти черными, в тяжелых тучах не оставалось ни единого просвета, все небесное полотно застилали тяжелые грозовые мешки. Некоторые капли дождя залетали в квартиру через открытое окно, легкие занавески развевались на ветру. Подоконник уже прилично намок, и вода с него тонкими ручейками стекала на ковер. Пахло мокрым асфальтом, озоном и свежей выпечкой из расположенной внизу булочной. Гостиную постепенно заполнял холод, ледяной ветер вызывал легкую дрожь, а я все никак не находила в себе сил встать и закрыть чертово окно. Я сидела на софе, обхватив плечи руками и немного наклонившись вперед, и ожидала, пока на меня снизойдет что-то вроде просветления, знака свыше, который помог бы мне распутать весь этот стальной клубок. Иными словами – я впустую тратила время.

Карлайл, похоже, приходить не собирался. Что такого могло произойти, что в выходной день он не смог найти времени на то, чтобы выполнить свое обещание? Да и как вообще вампир мог не найти на что-то времени, если время – это все, что у него есть? Определенно у них произошло что-то, может, Эдвард выкинул какой-нибудь фокус или я даже не знаю, что! Но это, скорее всего, напрямую связано со мной.

В конце концов, я не выдержала и схватилась за телефонную трубку. В этом городе я знала всего лишь один номер, и его я и набрала.

Долгое время никто не отвечал, вероятно, дома никого не было, ведь, если бы были, мне сейчас не приходилось слушать монотонные гудки.

Я собиралась вешать трубку, как гудки неожиданно прекратились, и я услышала голос, преследующий меня во сне, с тех пор, как я перестала слышать его наяву. Голос Эдварда. Я впилась пальцами в трубку, как будто кто-то пытался забрать ее у меня, я перестала дышать и не могла вымолвить ни слова. Я просто не знала, что сказать ему.

- Алло? – я молчала. - Кто это? – не дождавшись ответа, повторил он. Любимый голос звучал недовольно. Конечно, кому понравится молчание в телефонной трубке?

И тут я сделала самую большую ошибку, на которую только была способна – я резко бросила телефонную трубку обратно на рычаг, но в следующий же момент пожалела об этом.

- Идиотка! – я ударила себя по лбу. – Ты идиотка, Бэлла Свон! – принялась отчитывать себя. На подобную трусость (или правильнее было бы сказать – глупость?) была способна только я одна.

Я стремительно выбежала из гостиной в ванную, открыла кран с холодной водой на всю мощность и оперлась руками о края раковины, буравя взглядом зеркало, висящее на стене.

«Интересно, он догадался, что это я или нет?», - проскочило у меня в мыслях.

Я подставила руки под мощную струю воды ладонями вверх и не убирала их до тех пор, пока пальцы не заныли от холода. «С какой стати он вообще доложен думать обо мне? Кто я такая? Всего лишь девушка, которая готова пройти с ним через ад». Набрав в ладони воды, я ополоснула лицо. «Только потенциальная пища, и ничего большего. Ничего личного». Умывшись, я закрутила кран и старательно причесалась. Теперь я больше походила на человека, хотя круги усталости под глазами никуда не делись.

Я вернулась в спальню и рухнула поперек кровати, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Здесь, по крайней мере, было закрыто окно и не чувствовалось такого сильного холода, только дождевые капли барабанной дробью стучали по стеклу и небольшому жестяному карнизу; под потолком жужжала не известно откуда взявшаяся муха. Я попробовала абстрагироваться от окружающего мира, вычеркнуть из восприятия эту муху, этот дождь и всю комнату. Представить себе пасмурное небо Форкса, весь тот бесконечно далекий зеленый мир молчаливого леса, видимый из окна моей маленькой спаленки.

Чтобы, открыв глаза, увидеть именно это. И дату – 12/09/08 – день, когда моя жизнь была совсем другой.

Теперь я удивляюсь. Не верится, что это была моя собственная жизнь. Кажется, что кто-то другой проживал за меня маленькую сказку длинною в несколько коротких месяцев…

...А теперь холод его (родной) кожи мне заменяет оконное стекло и ледяная вода в кране, радости встреч и грусть расставания – очередная душещипательная мелодрама с заранее уготовленным для главных героев таким банальными и желанным happy-end'ом, где жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день.

Просто иллюзия жизни…

…

Погода была такая, что и плохой хозяин собаки на улицу не выпустит. Дождь, то слабел, то и вовсе прекращался, но тучи не спешили расходиться, и в скором времени снова лило, как из ведра. Все нормальные люди старались не высовывать нос на улицу без особой нужды, а те, кого ненастье застало в пути, стремились как можно скорее попасть домой. Никто не хотел промокнуть до нитки под проливным дождем.

Я стояла у подъезда под навесом, с которого небольшим водопадом стекала дождевая вода. На улице передо мной, а жила я на центральной и самой крупной улице района, разлилась целая Миссисипи. Я не представляла, как перешагну этот бурлящий поток, и, по правде говоря, я даже не была уверена, что стану делать это.

За все время, что я стояла здесь, мимо меня прошло от силы человек пять: все под зонтиками, но все равно мокрые. Засмотревшись на очередного прохожего на противоположной стороне улицы, я едва успела отступить назад, когда мимо на шальной скорости проехал автомобиль. С моим патологическим невезением было чудом, что я успела увернуться от брызг.

Вскоре дождь утих, редкие капли срывались с неба, но идти уже было не так страшно. Неуверенно перешагнув «Миссисипи», я направилась вдоль пустынной, казавшейся мертвой, улицы. Я не знала, куда именно иду, но я чувствовала острую потребность в движении; оставаться в четырех стенах больше не оставалось сил.

Серая дорога, серые кирпичные дома, похожие друг на друга как точная копия, серая вода на асфальте и такого же цвета унылое небо – все вокруг, казалось, стало серым. Я шла уже достаточно долгое время, сколько, никто не мог с уверенностью сказать. Мне было жизненно необходимо проветрить голову, и эта холодная, дождливая погода с частыми и очень сильными порывами ветра подходила для этого наилучшим образом.

Так незаметно я оказалась в том месте, с чего все началось. Не уверена, был ли это тот самый переулок, в котором я очнулась, или другой – они здесь были слишком похожи друга на друга, но где-то здесь было это место, я точно это знала. Я чувствовала это…

Я прижалась спиной к кирпичной стене дома и закрыла глаза, подставив лицо ветру. Снова шел проливной дождь. Мое платье, волосы – все было мокрым и липло к телу, мне было очень холодно. Где-то в глубине души я надеялась, что если простою здесь достаточно долго, то смогу как-нибудь вернуться назад, но максимум, на что я могла рассчитывать – это воспаление легких. Хотя по большему счету сейчас мне было уже все равно, что со мной будет дальше. Безразличие, апатия, чувство, когда все становится настолько безнадежным, что опускаются руки – как мне все это знакомо! И сейчас, когда вся ситуация в моих руках, но в то же время от меня не зависит ровным счетом ничего… Как тут не впасть в отчаяние? С другой стороны я ничего не делала, чтобы что-то изменить. Обычно я очень самостоятельная, я вполне могу сама о себе позаботиться, но сейчас, именно в этот момент я нуждалась в ком-то, кто мог направить меня на правильный путь. Кто-то, кто мог бы решить все за меня, ведь это проще всего.

С очередным раскатом грома я услышала свое имя. Сначала издалека, но, спустя секунду – уже совсем рядом

- Бэлла! Бэлла, что ты делаешь здесь? Я искал тебя по всему городу.

Дождь больше не капал на меня. Открыв глаза, я обнаружила, что рядом со мной стоял Карлайл, держа над нами зонт.

- Зачем ты вообще вышла на улицу в такую погоду? – возмутился он. - Ты же можешь простудиться.

- А я…я хотела…, - я не знала, как ответить и что сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало глупо. Как в подтверждение его слов, я громко чихнула.

Зачем я вообще, в самом-то деле, пошла на улицу?

- Ну, вот, прекрасно. Подержи-ка, - он вручил мне зонт, а сам снял с себя пиджак и накинул мне на плечи. – Так лучше, правда?

Я сконфуженно кивнула, кутаясь в теплую мягкую ткань.

- Это то самое место, - вдруг ни с того, ни с сего проговорила я, скользя рассеянным взглядом по кирпичной стене дома напротив. – Именно здесь я проснулась… Я думала, энергетика в этом месте должна быть особенной. Не знаю, имеет ли это хоть какой-то смыл. Мне просто хочется в это верить.

Нет на свете ничего сильнее желания и веры человека, потерявшего всякую надежду.

Карлайл задумчиво сморщил брови.

- Сомневаюсь я в этом, Бэлла. Если ты попала сюда чисто случайно, то просчитать свой обратный путь по какой-нибудь закономерности…, - поджав губы, он покачал головой. - Мне кажется, что либо это случится так же спонтанно, либо не случится уже никогда.

Больше всего я ожидала услышать от него именно это, но ничего другого я не боялась услышать сейчас так сильно, как эти слова.

Мы так и стояли под проливным дождем, от которого даже зонт не особо спасал. Каждый из нас думал о своем. Было ли это моим предназначением – застрять в прошлом - или это очередное испытание чертовки-судьбы? Сколько их она уже посылала на мой путь? А сколько еще будет? Очередной раскат грома взревел над городом, где-то неподалеку отрывисто залаяла собака, ей удалось перекричать даже шум дождя.

- Пошли отсюда, Бэлла. Ты уже вся дрожишь, и никакой пиджак не помогает. Простудишься еще. Не знаю, как там в вашем времени, но у нас даже обыкновенная простуда может привести к плачевным последствиям.

Я растеряно кивнула, поправляя в сотый, наверное, раз сползающий пиджак.

…

Карлайл отвез меня домой. Снова софа, сухая одежда, чистое полотенце на плечах. В руках чашка горячего черного кофе и какое-то гнетущее чувство пустоты на душе. Как будто в моем сердце просверлили огромную дыру и тщательно следят за ней, не позволяют ей зарастать. Мерзкое чувство, так и хочется вырвать это проклятое сердце, от которого столько проблем, из своей груди и выкинуть в мусорное ведро.

Я грела руки о чашку, но пальцы все равно оставались холодными.

- Вы верите в судьбу? – вполне неожиданно даже для самой себя, спросила я, не поднимая глаз от ароматной черной жидкости, в которой расплывалось отражение моего лица.

- В судьбу? – переспросил Карлайл. – Что именно ты подразумеваешь под этим словом, Бэлла?

- Что угодно, - я пожала плечами. – Карму, наследие, какую-то высшую справедливость. В конце концов, в то, что наша жизнь не принадлежит нам. Что нами все время кто-то руководит, направляя все наши действия в определенное русло… Верите ли вы, что все наши решения, все действия были заранее спланированы…

- Не думаю, - выдохнул Карлайл.

-…ведь тогда получается, что преступник – вовсе не преступник, ведь он не виноват, что убил человека. Это было предначертано ему.

- Тогда выходит, это судьба виновата во всех человеческих преступлениях?

Я кивнула, делая большой глоток кофе.

- Но вопрос не в этом. Я хотела узнать, верите ли вы, что в жизни от нас не зависит ровным счетом ничего?

- Ты хочешь спросить, верю ли я утверждению, что все мы следуем какому-то определенному сценарию в своей жизни? – в его голосе проскочили нотки тщательно скрываемого сарказма.

- Именно.

- Жизнь – не театр, Бэлла, - не раздумывая ни секунды, ответил Карлайл, его губы тронула едва заметная ироничная улыбка с привкусом горечи. Мне показалось, что он не первый раз отвечал на подобный вопрос: его слова звучали твердо, уверенно.

- Мы не выбираем свою судьбу.

- Мы строим ее, - возразил он.

- Но неужели вы никогда не замечали, что в большинстве случаев жизнь идет вразрез с нашими планами? – не сдавалась я. – Стоит нам что-то запланировать, спроектировать в голове каждую деталь, как все обязательно пойдет не так, не по нашему замыслу.

- Это должно доказывать «теорию сценария»?

- Подразумевается, что да.

Карлайл задумался прежде чем ответить.

- Я продолжаю настаивать на том, что, если уж не все, то многое уж точно в первую очередь зависит от нас самих. Иногда я согласен с твоим мнением: порой невозможно выбирать, потому, что не из чего, но чаще всего к определенному результату приходим мы сами. Судьбы нет, есть выбор. И то, что сейчас происходит, только доказывает это утверждение. Смотри, - Карлайл присел на боковушку кресла, стоящего напротив. – Смотри сюда, - сказал он, - в том времени, из которого ты пришла, все было немного иначе. Не ты, а Элизабет Мейсен попросила меня спасти жизнь Эдварду, - при упоминании им этого имени мои губы непроизвольно дрогнули, я хотела сказать, но…, - а сейчас это сделала ты, и все уже изменилось. Это цепная реакция, она работает как принцип домино – толкаешь одну костяшку, падает весь ряд. Так и здесь: одно незначительное, казалось бы, изменение, влечет за собой кардинальные перемены. Ты уже изменила судьбу, перечеркнула сценарий, - он будто хотел добавить что-то еще, но передумал. – Ты что-то хотела спросить, Бэлла?

- О, - я слегка растерялась от того, как быстро сменилась тема разговора, - да-да, хотела…

- Я слушаю.

- А… как там Эдвард? – мой голос прозвучал очень неуверенно.

Мне показалось, что Каллен не собирался отвечать прямо, по его лицу я видела, как он пытался придумать очередную отговорку, но мой умоляющий взгляд и несчастный вид разубедили его. Все-таки он не был сухарем, его натура – сама доброта и сочувствие; пожалуй, даже не являясь человеком, он вмещал в себе столько человечности, сколько не вмещал никто из людей, которых я когда-либо знала.

Шумно выдохнув, он ответил

- Зависит от того, под каким углом посмотреть на ситуацию, - сказал он неспеша.

- Что вы… я не понимаю? – его слова почему-то напугали меня гораздо больше, чем, если бы он прямо сказал, что все просто ужасно. – С ним хотя бы все в порядке?

- Ты, вероятно, не заметила тогда, но он был немого не таким, как мы.

Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, а затем пульс с глухим боем громко отдался в висках. Я по-прежнему ничего не понимала, но одно лишь было предельно ясно – с ним не все в порядке. Судя по обеспокоенному и в какой-то степени взволнованному лицу Карлайла, были причины беспокоиться.

- Я все еще не…, - Карлайл прервал меня жестом.

- Бэлла, он… я не уверен, это какая-то аномалия.

Пустая чашка выпала у меня из рук, но звука разбивающегося стекла я так и не услышала. Карлайл подхватил ее на лету почти у самого пола и поставил на небольшой журнальный столик.

- Что с ним? – спросила я. Минуточку. Разве это был мой голос?

- Зря ты так испугалась, Бэлла. В какой-то мере то, что произошло с ним, это даже хорошо. Не знаю, насколько это хорошо для него, но дня вас это точно плюс.

- Но…

- Эдвард – наполовину человек. Я пока еще не нашел этому объяснения, и не уверен, если честно, что найду. Но факт остается фактом – у него бьется сердце, температура его тела чуть выше положенного, его жажда не так сильна, но он силен, быстр, его зрение, слух и обоняние достаточно остры, чтобы считать его вампиром; глаза ты сама видела… Ну, а сегодня утром он сказал мне, что хочет есть, - в глазах Карлайла промелькнуло легкое замешательство. – Ничего удивительного как бы в этом не было, но, когда я предложил пойти на охоту, он смущенно улыбнулся и сказал, что имел в виду человеческий голод.

Еще когда слово «человек» коснулось моих ушей, уже тогда я перестала воспринимать действительность. Остальные слова я слышала как сквозь толщу воды. Четко я поняла только одну вещь – Эдварду легче справляться с собой, чем было прежде.

- Такое возможно? – пробормотала я.

- Выходит, что да. Хотя мне все еще не ясно, как и почему… И будет ли он… стареть. Может, когда-нибудь он изменится окончательно, я пока не могу ничего утверждать.

Да и неважно все это! Сейчас в мире для меня есть только одна по-настоящему важная вещь. И это отнюдь не причина аномалии, как выразился Каллен, это то, что следует из нее.

Это мой шанс вернуть все на свои места.

Конечно, Эдварду сейчас не до отношений. Весь его мир только что изменился, и ему нужно время, чтобы принять эти изменения. Но вот в чем проблема – у меня нет столько времени. Мои часы идут, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. С каждым движением стрелок я теряю его. Я неумолимо теряю свое время…

…

Элис. Слова Элис. Ее предостережение. Мое обещание...

А черта с два!

Я не собиралась делать этого днем, но кто знал, что мое решение может кардинально изменится после небольшого, но очень важного разговора?

И все равно она не видела смерти, как таковой, просто опасность и ничего больше. Кто-то другой на моем месте точно не стал бы так поступать с ее предупреждениями, но ведь это была я, а не кто-то другой! Возможно, будь я немного другим человеком с иным характером и мышлением, я бы ни под каким поводом не пошла в лес, где меня поджидала опасность, но почему-то я из тех людей, кто не пытается избежать смерти, а наоборот - ищет с ней встречи каждый раз, когда подворачивается удобный случай. Наверное, потому, что я – это я – Бэлла Свон – девушка, влюбленная в свою персональную смерть, собиралась наплевать на опасность в лице вампира, о котором говорила мне Элис, да простит она меня!

Если еще будет, кого прощать…

Что ж, такая я есть! Вместо того, чтобы бояться, я шучу. Пусть и про себя, не вслух, но я превращаю смертельную опасность в шутку.

А может я, и в правду, ненормальная?

…

Я примостилась на заднем сидении такси и назвала адрес. Легкое волнение не покидало меня, я заламывала пальцы и периодически нервно закусывала губу. Время от времени меня посещало почти непреодолимое желание бросить эту опасную затею, которая по определению не могла закончиться хорошо, и попросить таксиста развернуться и отвезти меня домой, но каждый раз мне удавалось пересилить себя. Я мысленно повторяла все причины, по которым делала это. Их было достаточно много, но самой главной являлось то, что я не могла жить без Эдварда. Я не могла и не считала приемлемым общаться с ним через посредников.

Автомобиль неожиданно остановился там, где заканчивалось шоссе и начиналась узенькая, устеленная гравием дорога. Вокруг было так темно, что поначалу мне казалось, будто я ослепла. Понадобилось время, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте, и я смогла отделять контуры деревьев впереди.

- Все, мисс, дальше я не поеду, - осведомился таксист, заглушив мотор.

- То есть как это – не поедете? – возмущенно поинтересовалась я; в голосе вместо настойчивости слышались нотки паники. Я совершенно не планировала это ночную прогулку по лесу.

- А вы разве не слышали? – спросил он так, будто мы говорили о том, что Земля на самом деле круглая, а я об этом не знала. – Здесь часами раньше нашли тело. Вроде как зверь загрыз, говорят, - зловещим тоном сообщил таксист. – Понятия не имею, что за зверь это мог быть. Мужчина крепкий был, здоровяк такой… внушительных габаритов… Так что я туда теперь ни ногой, и вам, кстати, того же советую, мисс.

- Если мы поедем очень-очень быстро? Так быстро, как только сможем? – да, мне было страшно, но я не была намерена отступать от цели, однако идти пешком через лес, где – это точно – пряталась вампирша из видения Элис… Согласитесь, это было бы крайне глупо.

- Не-а, - ответил он решительно.

- Я доплачу еще половину от всей суммы, - взмолилась я.

Ответил он не сразу.

- Нет, не пойдет, даже не просите, - решимости в его голосе не убавилось.

- Ну, что ж, не хотите, как хотите, - пробурчала я, выходя из машины. Деньги я протянула через боковое стекло пассажирского сидения и, не теряя ни минуты, отправилась вперед, сквозь непроглядную темень.

Таксист что-то пробурчал мне вслед неодобрительным тоном, а затем послышался гул мотора и яркий свет фар ненадолго осветил мой путь, но этот свет вскоре исчез. Мне предстоял долгий путь в темноте, что само по себе, без попыток вообразить, кто может скрываться за соседней сосной, было очень страшно.

Я крепко сцепила зубы и сжала кулаки. «Спокойно, Бэлла, главное – не паникуй. Думай о том, что ты в очередной раз привела в действие цепную реакцию, и чужаков здесь больше нет». Мысленные наставления помогали не особо хорошо. Меня все еще бросало в дрожь от мысли, что придется идти пешком через темный лес, полный опасностей.

Я стояла в самом начале гравиевой дорожки, не решаясь идти дальше. Земля вокруг была влажная от дневного дождя, в воздухе ощущалась сырость. Единственным источником света оставался мягкий лунный свет. Луна, то заходила за тучи, то появлялась снова, но особой разницы не ощущалось: все равно было очень темно. Я все еще колебалась, хотя понимала, что пути назад у меня нет, я пойду вперед. Это только вопрос времени.

Раздался треск сухой ветки, звук был настолько громким в идеальной лесной тиши, что прокатился, наверное, по всему лесу. Где-то неподалеку ухнула сова, в листве близ растущих деревьев что-то зашевелилось, а может шевелилась и сама листва. Мне казалось, чей-то острый глаз наблюдает за мной из-за деревьев, но нападать не спешит. Играет, хочет запугать меня до полусмерти. Если я не ошибалась насчет того, кто за мной следил, то бежать было бессмысленно, но мой спящий в вечной коме инстинкт самосохранения внезапно проснулся, заставив меня броситься наутек, что было духу.

В темноте я не разобралась, что бегу вглубь леса, упрощая задачу своему убийце…

Я бежала без оглядки очень долго, пока в боку не закололо, и не началась отдышка. Ноги отказывались бежать дальше, сердце колотилось в груди в бешеном ритме. Я остановилась, оперлась ладонями в колени, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Позади меня тот час раздался тихий, мелодичный голос, принадлежавший молодой девушке, но я не могла знать наверняка: ей вполне могло быть и сто, и даже двести лет. Голос был чистым, красивым, завораживающим слух.

- Заблудилась, девочка? – спросила она с наигранным сожалением.

Я обернулась на голос, сталкиваясь взглядом с прекраснейшим созданием.

На вид она была чуть старше и выше меня, светлые волосы развивались на ветру, гладкая, белоснежная кожа слегка отсвечивала лунный свет, отчего создавалось впечатление, будто вампирша сияла. Она была красива, но красива не как Розали. Смертоносное очарование – вот что подходило лучше всего под описание ее внешности. Даже черты еще юного лица не смягчали хищный взгляд алых глаз, в которых застыла сама вечность. Она смотрела на меня с надменностью, будто взглядом давала понять, что считает себя выше других. Тонкие губы были вытянуты в ухмылке настоящего хладнокровного убийцы. На какой-то момент времени показалось, что она кого-то мне напоминает, но я никак не могла понять, кого именно... Что-то определенно знакомое было в чертах ее лица. Двигалась она плавно, с изяществом, без каких либо резких движений, однако в каждом ее шаге четко была видна готовность в любой момент превратиться из ленивой домашней кошки в дикую пантеру. Она так сильно походила на Викторию, но в то же время очень от нее отличалась. По внешнему виду вампира сложно определить, к какому сословию он принадлежал при своей человеческой жизни, а эта, похоже, была аристократкой или, по крайней мере, состоятельной леди, привыкшей к роскоши. На ней было дорогое платье из красного шелка, а на ногах – туфли, которые бы Элис очень хорошо оценила.

- Немного не подходящий наряд для охоты, тебе не кажется? - проговорила я, но моментально опомнилась. «Что за бред я несу, когда меня хотят убить!»

- О, а ты, я вижу, знаешь, с кем имеешь дело, - она вздернула левую бровь и хищно усмехнулась, обнажив ряд белоснежных, ровных зубов. Мне совершенно не хотелось знать, насколько острыми они были.

Я ничего не сказала ей в ответ.

Вампирша кружила вокруг меня, постепенно сужая кольцо, и вот, наконец, она приблизилась ко мне вплотную. Я стояла парализованная, чувствуя, что так до конца и не смогу пошевелиться. Что-то мешало мне двигаться, как будто это она что-то делала со мной, но это не могло быть вампирское очарование, тогда бы я не понимала, что происходит, а сейчас я знаю, что должна бежать, но тело меня не слушается.

- Знаешь…, - задумчиво произнесла она. – Ты действительно все знаешь. Вот мне интересно, откуда? - она приблизила ко мне свое лицо, втягивая носом воздух возле моей шеи, прикрыв глаза, видимо, от наслаждения. – А впрочем, можешь не отвечать, мне на самом деле все равно. Ты, дорогая, ни в чем не виновата. Я всего лишь хочу есть... Очень хочу. А ты как раз шла мимо, тем более – пахнешь ты просто божественно, - она прикоснулась своим тонким, ледяным пальцем к моему подбородку и слегка приподняла голову. – За это я обещаю не делать тебе слишком больно, - промурлыкала она.

Ну, вот и все. Это конец, теперь уже точно. Даже если я сейчас закричу и меня услышат, то все равно будет уже слишком поздно. Я готова была расплакаться, но страх душил все слезы.

Она отбросила волосы с моей шеи и уже склонилась над пульсирующей веной, чтобы сделать укус, как чья-то ледяная рука, точно не принадлежащая этой вампирше, по-хозяйски обхватила мою кисть.

- Не смей. Ее. Трогать, - тихий бархатный голос Эдварда звучал властно и не терпел непослушания.

Из темноты леса появилась еще одна фигура, в мгновение ока оказываясь в метрах трех-четырех от нас. Это был Карлайл. Вампирша молниеносно отскочила от меня на пару шагов назад, глядя сначала на Эдварда, а затем на Карлайла, который буквально остолбенел, увидев ее лицо.

- Клаудия? – будто не веря в реальность разворачивающегося действа, проговорил он.

Вампирша - насколько мне стало понятно, ее звали Клаудия - тихо зашипела. Выглядела она еще более ошеломленной, чем я, Эдвард и Карлайл вместе взятые; на лице ее застыло выражение крайнего недоумения, но это продлилось недолго: в следующую же секунду она быстро тряхнула головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения, и проговорила.

- Ну, уж нет! Она вам не достанется. Я первая выследила ее, она моя! - я слышала нотки паники в ее голосе. Клаудия, наверняка, ощущала опасность, исходящую от новообращенного вампира, коим являлся Эдвард, но сдаваться она не привыкла, поэтому и вела себя так.

Еще один рык раздался позади моей спины. Рычал на сей раз Эдвард, на его лице появилась устрашающая гримаса, от вида которой у меня мгновенно пересохло во рту, а сердце забилось быстрее, угрожая выскочить из груди. Я не успела сообразить, что произошло, когда он разжал свою ладонь и стремительно бросился вперед. Перед моими глазами замелькало, будто вихрь пронесся где-то очень близко, совсем рядом с моим лицом. А затем Клаудия оказалась прижатой к земле, Эдвард восседал сверху на ней, как дикий зверь, готовый растерзать добычу; руки вампирши оказались прижаты к земле над ее головой. Платье было бесповоротно испорчено, а в светлых волосах торчали листья. Эдвард грозно рыкнул, когда она дернулась, пытаясь освободиться, но что она могла поделать с его мощью? Как я уже говорила, Эдварда остановить сейчас не мог никто.

- Я же просил тебя по-хорошему: не трогай ее. А ты не послушалась, - ледяным голосом сказал он, склоняясь над ее шеей.

«Разорвать на куски и сжечь», - вспомнила я.

- Кто ты такой, чтобы указывать мне, болван напыщенный? – ядовито бросила Клаудия.

- Ты не в том положении, чтобы говорить мне такие вещи, - злобно рыкнул Эдвард, борясь с ее руками.

Неожиданно голос подал Карлайл, до этого времени стоящий чуть поотдали в полном замешательстве.

- Эдвард, нет! Не делай этого, сын мой, не надо, – если бы я плохо знала Карлайла или если бы Клаудия не пыталась только что убить меня, я бы подумала, что он защищал ее, жалел и даже боялся, что Эдвард причинит ей боль.

Мне показалось, или он действительно знал ее? Было очень похоже на то, что Клаудия и Карлайл знали друг друга когда-то в прошлом, но почему я ничего о ней не знала?

Не успела и глазом моргнуть, а он уже стоял рядом с Эдвардом, положив руку к нему на плечо.

- Ну, спасибо тебе, - прыснула она, криво усмехнувшись Карлайлу. – Я уж думала, ты позволишь этому зверю убить меня.

Тут-то до меня дошло, кого она мне так сильно напоминала. Сейчас, когда она и Карлайл стояли совсем рядом в слабом свете луны, их лица казались невероятно похожими друг на друга. Похожими, как если бы они являлись кровными родственниками друг для друга…

- Еще не ясно, кто из нас зверь, - вмешался Эдвард.

Последнюю его реплику Клаудия проигнорировала.

- Может, ты соизволишь, наконец, с меня встать, а, Зевс- громовержец? Или будем так до утра сидеть? Ты смотри, я могу подумать, что тебе нравится вот так вот на мне сидеть, и еще подумаю чего, - она захохотала чистым, звонким смехом, похожим на самую прекрасную музыку, которая только могла существовать на Земле. Я еще не слышала, чтобы кто-то смеялся так завораживающе, как она.

- Чтобы ты убила ее? – Эдвард кивнул в мою сторону. – Нет, так не пойдет. Я тебе не позволю даже прикоснуться к ней. Забудь даже думать о том, как ты убиваешь ее. И фантазировать тоже, - добавил он сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы.

- Послушай, - ее лицо сделалось серьезным, а в голосе проскочили нотки откровенного раздражения, но она осеклась, поняв, что ничего не добьется таким способом, и заговорила мягче. – Послушай, я за двести восемьдесят с небольшим лет свой жизни научилась контролировать себя так, что тебе и снилось, так что отпусти меня. Я обещаю, что и пальцем ее не трону, только, пожалуйста, отпусти меня. Мне, в конце концов, больно.

Эдвард сверился с Карлайлом, взглянув на него вопросительно и, только когда тот кивнул, разжал свой стальной захват на кистях Клаудии и легко и грациозно поднялся с земли. Я стояла в стороне, все еще не осмеливаясь дать деру, что на моем месте сделал бы любой другой человек, находясь в компании трех вампиров, один из которых являлся к тому же еще и новообращенным.

- Великодушно благодарю, - процедила она, метая взглядом молнии в Эдварда готового ежесекундно снова прижать ее к земле.

- Клаудия, я вижу, ты более просто подходишь к вопросу питания, но я хотел бы попросить тебя об одной вещи – не трогай Бэллу. Она мне как дочь, и мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы она пострадала. Тем более – от твоих рук, - мягко сказал Карлайл, однако голос его все равно звучал безотказно.

Вампирша наморщила брови и впилась в меня оценивающим взглядом, будто решала, что делать дальше. Я была совершенно уверенна в том, что она не осмелится напасть на меня под страхом расправы, гарантируемой Эдвардом, но в ее глазах я не находила ничего, чему можно было бы верить.

- Человеческий друг – это так… похоже на тебя, - задумчиво проговорила Клаудия, закатив глаза на последних трех словах.

- Я очень тебя прошу.

- Уж больно надо, - фыркнула Клаудия, поправляя прическу; листья сыпались с ее спутанных волос, как с дерева. – Можно подумать, она последний человек на свете.

Этот британский акцент… Мозаика постепенно собиралась в цельную картину, но в моей голове по-прежнему не укладывалось, как такое было возможно! Карлайл рассказывал мне о своей человеческой жизни, и в его рассказе ни разу не упоминалось имя Клаудии, иначе бы я это запомнила. Двести восемьдесят с небольшим лет – она была почти одного возраста с ним – это только доказывало мою теорию. Но все-таки, почему о ней ничего не известно даже Эдварду? Тому Эдварду, с которым я была в 2008-2009, ведь он знал каждую мысль Карлайла, да и последний, наверняка рассказывал ему о свой жизни намного подробнее, чем мне.

Что могло заставить его умолчать о Клаудии? Зачем он хотел утаить ее существование? И главное – кем она ему приходилась? Она не могла быть его матерью и дочерью тоже, хотя это уже сомнительное утверждение. Может, сестрой? Сестрой, которую он считал мертвой, но ошибался… Это предположение, по крайней мере, имело место быть…

- Ну, что, Карлайл, может представишь наконец меня своим..., - она поочередно окинула нас с Эдвардом внимательным, изучающим взглядом, будто никак не могла найти подходящего слова, чтобы назвать нас, - своим друзьям.

Он шумно выдохнул перед тем, как ответить.

- Да, конечно. - Эдвард, Бэлла - Клаудия, моя сестра.

Значит, я была права, она - его сестра. Сестра, которой никогда не было, вернее о существовании которой никто не знал и почему так было, мне все еще оставалось не понятным.

- Родная? - вырвалось у меня.

- Роднее не бывает, - ухмыльнулась Клаудия.

- Бэлла, - обратился ко мне Карлайл, - сейчас будет лучше, если ты пойдешь домой.

Я судорожно кивнула, в последний раз бросив на Эдварда мимолетный взгляд, и одними губами сказала ему «спасибо» перед тем, как развернуться и уйти, хотя на самом деле уходить мне не хотелось совершенно. Я через силу заставила себя развернуться и на ватных ногах двинулась вперед. Но уйти мне было не суждено: я проделала всего несколько шагов, перед тем, как моя нога зацепилась за выпирающий на поверхность земли древесный корень и я рухнула на землю, потеряв равновесие. Левую руку пронзила внезапная боль, когда по коже на предплечье полоснула острая ветка, лежащая на земле. Воздух наполнился запахом свежей крови, отчего меня начало мутить. На лбу выступил пот, ладони похолодели, а в висках громко застучал пульс.

А дальше все случилось как в замедленной съемке: лицо Эдварда исказила гримаса ярости, он зарычал и кинулся ко мне, оттолкнув преградившего ему путь Карлайла.

Он собирался убить меня и теперь никто не мог остановить его.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. Диаметральные противоположности **

_Carlisle's POV _

Эдвард мгновенно среагировал на запах свежей крови, бросившись вперед с грозным рыком на устах. Его черные от жажды глаза внимательно следили за каждой каплей алой жидкости, падающей на землю; взгляд его был безумен, он вселял ужас в каждого, на кого бы он ни был направлен.

Я попытался остановить Эдварда, преградив ему путь, крепко обхватил его плечи, чтобы задержать ненадолго и попытаться вразумить за это время. Но он с легкостью вырвался из моих рук, оттолкнув меня в сторону деревьев с такой силой, что мощный многовековой дуб содрогнулся. Сначала разделся оглушительный треск, небольшая стая летучих мышей сорвалась с его ветвей, почуяв опасность, и быстро исчезла во тьме. Ствол дуба медленно клонился к земле, ломая своим весом другие более слабые деревья. А я ощутил лишь легкий дискомфорт в позвоночнике.

Только Клаудия сохраняла невозмутимость. Она даже не пошевелилась с тех пор, как Бэлла поранилась. Она стояла на прежнем месте, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдала за происходящим с ухмылкой на губах и тенью зависти в своих красных глазах. С таким самоконтролем она могла запросто выдержать вегетарианскую диету, но вряд ли она бы захотела на нее перейти. Ветер играл с ее светлыми волосами, тонкие губы насыщенного цвета были плотно сжаты, пышные ресницы не трепетали. Будучи человеком, она уже обладала особой красотой, а вечность сделала эту красоту еще более совершенной. Наверное, именно по этой причине мою сестру настигла такая участь. Всему виной пленительная красота, ее глаза, взглянув в которые лишь раз, можно потеряться навечно, ее взгляд, поймав который, многие мужчины становились рабами их глубокой небесной голубизны. Ведь я помню время, когда ее глаза были голубыми…

Неожиданно хриплый крик Бэллы пронзил повисшую над лесом могильную тишину. Она была всего в нескольких футах от меня на единственном хорошо освещенном луной участке леса. Эдвард склонился над ней, впиваясь зубами в тонкую кожу на шее, а она цеплялась тонкими дрожащими пальцами в его рубашку, сжимая кулаки до такой степени, что белели костяшки пальцев, стараясь сдержать очередной крик боли, рвущийся наружу.

Я понимал, что мне уже не удастся спасти Бэлле жизнь: теперь либо Эдвард убьет ее, или же она станет вампиром – альтернативы нет. Я рывком встал на ноги и бросился к ним, чтобы оттащить Эдварда от нее, но мой путь преградила Клаудия.

- Уступи это мне, я лучше справлюсь. Поверь, я знаю, что делать, - серьезно сказала она, положив руку мне на плечо. Я смотрел на нее, не понимая, что она собиралась сделать. Ее лицо выглядело сосредоточенным, но глаза выражали мирное спокойствие и уверенность.

Она опустилась перед ними на корточки и как будто попыталась загипнотизировать Эдварда. Я не ожидал, что под ее пристальным взглядом он оторвется от Бэллы, а дальнейшим событиям я и вовсе сначала не мог дать вразумительного объяснения. Затем она заговорила. Это был твердый, тихий, уверенный голос. Обычно так говорят цыганки-провидицы.

- Отпусти ее, Эдвард, ты же не хочешь причинить боль этой девушке? – она в самом деле гипнотизировала его. - Нет, ты не хочешь, - это прозвучало как утверждение, не допускающее никаких возражений. Мне казалось, что под таким тоном кто угодно может сделать что угодно, стоит ей только попросить.

- Сейчас ты встанешь и больше не захочешь ее крови, - продолжала Клаудия прежним голосом. – И медленно пойдешь домой. Не оглядываясь. Не останавливаясь. И никуда не сворачивая.

Эдвард разжал руки, уронил Бэллу на землю, поднялся на ноги и уставился свои ладони так, будто, Бэлла, которую только что держали эти руки, вызывала у него отвращение. Его движения – медленные, плавные, неуверенные, его безмятежно-отрешенный взгляд, отсутствующее выражение его лица – все говорило о том, что он находился под действием чар Клаудии, беспрекословно выполняя любую ее волю.

Она могла вертеть им как угодно…

Она перевела взгляд на меня и усмехнулась кончиками губ.

- Как раз из-за этого Аро Вольтури обещался бросить все сокровища мира к моим ногам в обмен на то, что я примкну к его клану, но я послала его в далекое плаванье. Не прямым текстом, само собой, просто дала понять, что меня нисколечко не привлекает его сборище.

- И он так просто отпустил тебя? – потрясенно спросил я. Насколько мне было известно, Аро не позволял самым талантливым из нас так просто уйти от обязательства «служить в его армии».

- По-твоему, он смог бы удержать меня? Как? Силой? Не смеши: что мне могут сделать Джейн, Алек, да тот же Деметрий, если, стоит мне «попросить» их убраться вон, как они тут же поспешат унести свои жалкие тушки куда подальше? А убить меня… Аро назвал бы это непозволительным расточительством. Он собственноручно приказал своим цепным псам следить за тем, чтобы, цитирую: «с моей головы не упало ни единого волоска». Конец цитаты, - она развела руками и криво усмехнулась. Я находил странным, что Клаудия отказалась присоединиться к Вольтури. Она бы наверняка идеально вписалась в их компанию, учитывая ее нрав, который, впрочем, не всегда был таким.

Когда-то мы были похожи друг на друга не только внешне.

Когда-то мы не были диаметральными противоположностями.

Пока она говорила, я подошел к Бэлле, проверить ее состояние. Оно было ужасным. Яд находился в крови уже достаточно долгое время и успел разойтись по венам настолько, что начались необратимые процессы. Она превращалась.

- Почему ты не захотела остаться с ними? – я поднял взгляд на стоящую в прежней позе Клаудию. Я чувствовал, что она не собиралась отвечать на поставленный вопрос, и в подтверждение моим ожиданиям она поспешила сменить тему.

- Мне интересно, почему ты носишься с ней, как с сокровищем? Кто для тебя эта простая человеческая девушка? – Клаудия кивнула на бьющуюся в агонии Бэллу в моих руках.

Я хотел было огрызнуться, упрекнуть ее в неуважении к людям, как к виду, чье существование так же естественно и необходимо, как и наше, если не больше, но промолчал.

- Не для меня. Тут дело в другом, - коротко ответил я, поднимаясь с земли вместе с Бэллой.

- В чем же? – Клаудия поспешила за мной в дом.

- Позже расскажу, сейчас не самое подходящее время.

- А если я попрошу? Очень хорошо попрошу…, - по ее интонации не возможно было не понять, что конкретно имелось в виду.

- Удивительно, как, обладая таким даром, ты все еще не подчинила себе мир, - я ушел от ответа.

- Ты не знаешь, насколько это скучно.

- Подчинять мир?

- Нет, другое, - она хмыкнула, ее лицо приняло задумчивый вид, а голос сделался серьезным. – Понимаешь ли, когда все вокруг готовы бежать в неглиже по Бродвею, грязно ругаясь, или прыгать вниз головой с Тауэра, стоит мне лишь слово сказать – это утомляет. Жить становится неинтересно, если ты можешь абсолютно все. Для этого есть Бог, управлять всем – его прерогатива. Я с ним соревноваться не хочу.

- Ты все еще веришь в Бога?

- Наш отец не на одного тебя повлиял, не забывай.

Об этом забыть было непросто, учитывая, что именно его роковое влияние привело меня к такой судьбе. И мою сестру, надо полагать, тоже.

- Значит, дело в этом? – я решил удостовериться.

- Не только… Я не любою применять свой дар налево и направо без необходимости. Убеждение я использую только в двух случаях: когда без этого не обойтись или когда мне становится скучно. Первый вариант происходит чаще, потому как скучаю я редко. Знал бы ты, какие интриги я плела при дворе во многих европейских странах в XVIII-XIX веках, - ее глаза загорелись при этих воспоминаниях.

- И знать не хочу, - резко ответил я.

- Да брось, тебе же интересно, что я делала последние почти три сотни лет и как стала вампиром, - поспорить было сложно, я действительно хотел бы узнать о том, как все это произошло, хотя некоторые догадки у меня уже имелись.

Эдвард был дома, когда мы вернулись. Он неподвижно сидел на полу в гостиной возле кучи деревянных лакированных щепок – останков того, что недавно было дорогим антикварным столом эпохи кого-то из Эдуардов. Его опустошенный взгляд был устремлен в невидимую даль. Я думаю, он чувствовал себя не самым лучшим образом, после того, как нарушил обещание никогда не причинять людям вред, данное самому себе с первого дня осознания нового себя. Но ни я, ни он сам – никто не был в праве обвинять его в слабости. Мало кто способен устоять от такой крови. Чего уж греха таить - мне самому хотелось ее в день нашей встречи.

«Не кори себя, сынок. Ты молодец уже хотя бы потому, что боролся с желанием. Поверь, не каждый стал бы сопротивляться на твоем месте», - подумал я, поднимаясь на второй этаж.

Я уложил Бэллу в спальне, стер кровь и грязь с ее лица и раны на шее насколько было возможно. Она кричала и извивалась от невыносимой боли, умоляя избавить ее от этого любой ценой, кусала подушку и цеплялась пальцами за мою руку.

- Хотел бы я помочь тебе, Бэлла, - сказал я тихо. Но все, что я мог сделать – это оставаться с ней рядом эти три дня.

…

_Edward's POV _

Теперь, по крайней мере, я понимал, что мой дар – отнюдь не проклятье. Способность слышать мысли, с первого дня казавшаяся мне чудовищной мукой, теперь обрела смысл. Благодаря ей, я мог сохранить одну человеческую жизнь.

Очень сложно мне было находиться с ней рядом, так близко от сладкого искушения - ее пьянящего аромата. Мне до безумия хотелось ощутить на губах вкус ее крови, но вместо этого я должен был сделать все, чтобы предотвратить ее смерть. Когда я увидел ее испуганное лицо через мысли Клаудии, я не мог заставить себя делать вид, будто бы ничего не происходит. Нельзя сказать, что я чувствовал к ней что-либо, кроме обычного сострадания, как к человеку, на чью долю выпало много страданий и боли. Я не хотел оставаться в стороне, в то время, как она могла умереть, но делал я это чисто из дружеских побуждений. У меня не возникало злости на Клаудию за то, что именно Бэллу она собиралась убить, я мог понять ее чувства, но все же во мне трепыхалось какое-то странное не то ощущение, не то желание…

У меня имелся долг перед этой несчастной девушкой за то, что она сделала для меня в будущем. По правде говоря, я и не мог осознать этого в полной мере, и частично я чувствовал себя совсем не причастным ко всей этой истории, словно она происходила не со мной, а с кем-то посторонним, чужим. И все же я должен был признать, что многим я был обязан ей. В первую очередь тем, что она верила в мою хорошую сторону, она верила в меня и мои чувства. Она же научила меня любить и доказала, что моя вампирская сущность – это отнюдь не приговор. Благодаря Бэлле, я боролся с собой, со своим внутренним кровожадным монстром, и я победил в схватке, казавшейся мне заранее проигранной. Она доказала мне, что истинная любовь способна жить даже в холодной крови.

Я многим был обязан Бэлле, но только разумом. Чувствами я не мог осознать, насколько ценна для меня эта девушка.

Я не любил ее ни на одну десятую того, как она меня.

Но разве я должен был? В этом я не был уверен, как и в том, что когда-нибудь все изменится. Однако я был уверен, что она не должна пострадать от моих рук. Держать себя под контролем рядом с Бэллой оказалась очень сложной задачей. Сложнее, чем я себе это представлял. Не думать о теплой крови, бегущей по венам под тонким слоем кожи, не думать о ее головокружительном аромате и бесподобном вкусе. Не думать о том, как просто ее заполучить… Вместо я показывал чудеса самоконтроля. Я направлял всю свою злобу на Клаудию, стараясь не думать о Бэлле. Это было трудно? Это было непосильно трудно.

Поэтому, когда она споткнулась о корягу, упала рукой на острую ветку, и воздух вокруг нас наполнился самым дивным запахом из всех существующих на Земле, я сломался. Я не смог больше бороться с собой, не смог больше убеждать себя, что я не чудовище.

Это не так, я – чудовище. Я – монстр, беспощадный, хладнокровный, идеальный убийца. Моя новая сущность предусматривает это. Так почему тогда я не имею права быть тем, кто я есть на самом деле? Зачем притворятся человеком, если я уже им не являюсь и никогда не стану?

Я не чувствовал вины за свои намерения. Я не чувствовал сожаления или стыда за свой поступок, который я собирался совершить. Я знал: угрызения совести никогда не замучат меня. Ни любви, ни тоски, ни жалости – вот кто я теперь. Я ничем не лучше Клаудии, но зато я в сто раз хуже Карлайла. И, пожалуй, только из-за этого я мог еще бороться.

Да, он верил в меня и считал, что я силен, а я на самом деле оказался слабаком. Да, я не оправдал его надежд.

Но сего обстоятельства оказалось недостаточно для сидящего внутри меня дьявола.

В момент, когда свежая кровь брызнула из раны, весь мир вокруг перестал существовать для меня, планета сжалась до размеров маленького участка лесной дороги, где были только я и она. Я и ее кровь, которую я собираюсь выпить до последней капли. Ведь я так долго ждал этого момента, но ожидание, без сомнений, стоило того.

Все произошло само по себе, непроизвольно, как это бывает, когда ты берешься за что-то очень горячее и мгновенно отдергиваешь руку обратно. Как рефлекс, срабатывающий независимо от твоего желания или от обстоятельств. Я и сам не смог понять, когда я еще стоял на месте, а когда уже сорвался и бросился к ней, игнорируя мысленные насмешки Клаудии о том, что, мол, «и это тот, кто хотел сохранить жизнь девчонки»; игнорируя Карлайла, безуспешно пытающегося вразумить меня. И, в конце концов, игнорируя тихий голос совести, которая называла меня последним неблагодарным негодяем, убийцей своего спасителя.

И, черт возьми, это была чистая правда!

А я кричал ей: заткнись.

Все, чего я хотел, все, в чем я нуждался – теперь я получил это.

Я никогда не испытывал наслаждения, сравнимого с тем, что принесла мне ее кровь. Блаженство, неописуемое удовольствие, эйфория… Я хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Но она – Клаудия – заставила меня уйти. Всего несколько слов, один взгляд ее глаз, в которых тогда я видел то, чего не видел никогда в жизни. То, что не напугало меня, не повергло в шок. Это ощущение было слишком странным и непонятным для меня, чтобы я мог обличить его в слова. Нечто внеземное… А потом я просто встал и ушел, не осознавая своих действий. Не управляя собой. Не контролируя ситуацию. Я даже не смог толком понять, что же случилось, в голове был туман, на пару минут я потерял способность слышать мысли. Пара минут идеальной тишины в голове – пожалуй, это было прекрасно.

Лишь оказавшись дома, я смог понять все случившееся. Все: и то, как меня подчинили, и то, как я окончательно убил в себе человека. Вернее ту ничтожную его часть, что оставалась во мне. Я нащупал свой слабый пульс, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Все оставалось по-прежнему. Но я потерял одну очень важную часть себя – это остатки человечности. Я словно вступил в секту, а сейчас только что прошел инициацию. Посвящение в чудовище. Я с силой сжал пальцы и ударил кулаком по столу в гостиной, раздробив его на щепки. Силу не рассчитал, называется… Интересно, я когда-нибудь привыкну к новому себе?

Вскоре пришел Карлайл с Бэллой на руках и Клаудия. Только после их возвращения, когда я увидел лицо Бэллы, искаженное болью, ее агонию, я окончательно понял, что натворил. Я не убил ее. Я сделал с ней ту вещь, которая будет похуже, чем смерть. Обрек ее на вечный холод, на вечный ад…

Лучше бы я убил ее.

- Зря ты так убиваешься, Эдвард. Ты ведь не убил ее, хотя мог, не помешай я тебе сделать это, - Клаудия застала меня врасплох, появившись в гостиной. Когда я оглянулся, она уже сидела в одном из мягких кресел, закинув ногу на ногу, и бросала на меня косые взгляды. Я поднялся с пола, не ответив ей ни слова.

Что она могла понять в моих чувствах, если мой поступок она считала вполне естественным?

- Ты не понимаешь, - хмуро сказал я.

- Почему же? Вполне понимаю: ты, как и мой брат, не хочешь мириться со своей сущностью, придумываешь себе какие-то ограничения, запираешь себя в глупые рамки вместо того, чтобы полностью распоряжаться своей новой силой. Вот это мне и непонятно, - она неспеша накручивала на палец светлый локон волос. - Зачем изображать из себя того, кем больше не являешься?

Ее присутствие начинало раздражать меня. Я злился на Клаудию, считая, что именно из-за ее появления случилось то, что случилось. Если бы только она не была сестрой Карлайла, я непременно вышвырнул бы ее из дома.

- Откуда ты вообще взялась? – я едва не срывался на рык.

- Мне казалось, ты достаточно взрослый мальчик, чтобы знать такие вещи, - широкая усмешка появилась на ее лице. Я гневно сжал кулаки, едва сдерживая в себе желание стереть ее улыбку одним мощным ударом.

- Я серьезно, Клаудия.

- Ладно тебе, не нервничай, я просто пошутила.

- Очень нелепо и несвоевременно, - заметил я грубо. Она прикрыла глаза, подумав о том, что я слишком агрессивен. Клаудия списывала это на мою «молодость». Со временем, думала она, когда я перестану считаться новообращенным, это пройдет.

- Вероятно…, - на самом деле она так не считала. – Неужели Карлайл не рассказывал обо мне?

- Нет, никогда. Он поведал мне историю своей жизни, но о тебе в ней не было ни слова. Мне кажется это очень странным.

- Мне тоже, - задумчиво растягивая слова, ответила Клаудия. – Должно быть, он похоронил меня в своих мыслях и не считал больше нужным рассказывать кому-либо о том вечере, когда он «не уберег» меня, - ее глаза смотрели сквозь пространство в далекий, холодный и туманный осенний вечер Лондона XVII века. Воспоминания оживали в ее голове четкой картиной, как будто это происходило только вчера, а не почти три столетия назад.

Не знаю, оказывала ли она на меня свое влияние или нет, но я захотел услышать эту историю.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12. История Клаудии**

_Edward's POV_

- Это по его вине ты…

- Нет, - резко ответила Клаудия, даже не дав мне закончить предложение. – Вины моего брата в том, что я стала вампиром, нет ни капли.

- Но ты сказала что-то о том, как он не уберег тебя, - я не мог отыскать ответ в ее мыслях. Она думала о чем угодно, только не о причинах.

- Послушай всю историю сначала, вопросы потом.

Я пересек гостиную и опустился в кресло напротив Клаудии, приготовившись слушать ее рассказ. Не могу сказать, что мне было очень любопытно или важно знать его. Я испытывал необходимость отвлечься от круговорота беспорядочных и мучительных мыслей. Чувство вины перед Бэллой, которое никогда не должно было появиться, терзало меня, заставляя чувствовать себя уже не монстром, а настоящим ничтожеством. Слабым, неспособным сопротивляться собственным желаниям и инстинктам, зверем. Но это уже лучше, чем не знать себя совсем.

- Это были сороковые года XVII века, - начала она. - Сложно назвать более точную дату моего рождения, поскольку учет рождений и смертности простолюдинов в те далекие и темные времена не считали нужным вести вообще. Но, насколько я помню, это было начало сороковых годов. Вероятно, сорок второй – сорок четвертый. Как раз к этому десятилетию в Англии сложилась почти революционная ситуация: накипело множество социальных проблем, да и монархический строй перестал удовлетворять население, более того – власть, сосредоточенная в руках короля, тормозила развитие производственных сил. Вдобавок в 1642 году началась война религиозных и государственных идей. Конечно же, поддержание людьми той или иной партии и религии в большинстве случаев определялось социальными и экономическими обстоятельствами, но чаще всего население делало это полусознательно. На стороне короля было больше лордов и дворян, а горожане поддерживали парламент. Кроме того, Лондон был на стороне парламента. В то же время, вплоть до правления Карла I, то есть до 1649 года, по всей стране и даже за ее пределами шла ужасная «охота на ведьм». В этот же список входила и прочая нечисть, вроде вампиров, оборотней, упырей… Как раз тогда в восточных графствах были казнены 200 так называемых «ведьм». И ты думаешь, среди них было хоть одно настоящее нечеловеческое существо? – Клаудия изогнула губы в презрительной ухмылке.

- Нет, конечно же, - ответил я. Она кивнула и невозмутимо продолжила:

- Такой позиции придерживалась ни столько власть, сколько простые люди, в основном - священники. И одним из таких рьяных фанатиков, одержимых идеей «очистить землю от нечистой силы» был наш отец, - желчью были пропитаны ее слова о нечистой силе. – Но, я полагаю, тебе известна эта часть истории, верно?

- Да, Карлайл рассказывал мне об этом, - хотя рассказом сложно было назвать то, каким конкретно образом я узнал эту историю. Я будто видел фильм из воспоминаний в его голове, только это было слишком реальное кино, со звуком и цветом. Такого я бы ни за что не увидел в кинотеатрах.

- Так вот. Войны, революции, шаткая власть, нестабильное экономичное, и не только, положение в стране, болезни, постоянные стычки католиков и протестантов, организованные в большинстве своем католической церковью, не допускающей никакого инакомыслия, которые, к слову, чаще всего заканчивались кровопролитием - несложно понять, что это было не самое лучшее время, чтобы родиться.

- Я была старшим ребенком в семье, - продолжала она после небольшой паузы. – У нас с братом разница в возрасте всего в два года, но, поскольку я была обращена немного раньше, то претендовать я могу лишь на звание младшей сестры, - на этих словах ее голос стал тихим, и говорила она уже медленно; задумчивый взгляд Клаудии был устремлен на два с лишним столетия назад.

- Мне было девятнадцать. Ему – семнадцать. Не думаю, что наши родители очень хотели иметь больше одного ребенка, но в те времена настоящим наследником рода считался мужчина. Они хотели сына, а родилась дочка. Наверное, как раз поэтому отец любил меня меньше, чем Карла, хотя и с ним он не был особо мил и добр. Он хотел сына, достойного фамилии Каллен, наследника, способного достойно продолжать отцовское дело. И, когда сын все таки родился, отец пришел в неописуемый восторг, слегка омраченный смертью жены при родах. Хотя, по правде говоря, сын, чьего рождения он так желал, не смог сполна оправдать его надежд, - лицо Клаудии, не выражающее до этого момента никаких эмоций, изменилось под грузом воспоминаний, цепляющих самые тонкие струнки ее души, заставляющие сжиматься ее давно мертвое сердце. Смерть матери вызывала в ней не только те чувства, которые такое событие могло вызвать у маленькой девочки, чей отец являлся крайне тяжелой личностью. Она лишилась не только матери, но и защитника от нетерпимости и грубости отца, которая с рождением долгожданного сына, слегка смягчилась.

- Тогда, для того, чтобы выживать, необходимо было уметь убивать, - продолжала она, - а Карлайл не был способен ни на грубость, ни на жестокость, а на убийство – и подавно. Его мягкий характер – это от матери, скорее всего. Я не могу утверждать, поскольку совершенно не помню ее, но… попросту только лишь от нее он мог перенять это… Так вот, после сего радостного события отец почти перестал интересоваться мною, все его внимание было направлено на Карла. Он хотел сделать из сына такого же борца со злом, каким он был сам. Я отошла на второй план, собирая в сердце обиду и ревность. Я молча терпела его безразличие, потому как знала, что для меня это было самым лучшим вариантом. Он, по крайней мере, не кричал на меня, да и я реже попадала под его горячую руку. Пока он занимался «воспитанием» сына, я пыталась обучаться чтению и по возможности письму. Я мечтала, что когда-нибудь в будущем, когда вырасту, я смогу выйти замуж за хорошего человека с неплохим достатком, а такие люди брали себе в жены, как правило, грамотных женщин. Книг у нас дома было достаточно; чаще всего я занималась сама, но кое в чем мне помогал Карлайл, обучением которого занимался отец. Причем довольно успешно: братец впитывал знания, как губка. Книги интересовали его куда больше, чем основы «инквизиционного мастерства». Так проходило мое детство и отрочество.

- К годам 14-15 я уже выполняла всю работу по дому: готовила, убирала, стирала и шила. Я должна была уметь все это, чтобы заменить мать, ведь я была единственной женщиной в доме, а мужчинам не пристало заниматься подобными делами. Примерно тогда из ничем неприметной девочки я стала превращаться в довольно недурную собой особу. Соседские девчонки посматривали на меня с некой завистью, а взрослые не могли удержаться от восклицания вроде: «до чего прелестное создание!» или «что за милая юная леди!». Мне это очень льстило, хотя я сама никогда не считала себя красивой. У меня не возникало какой-то особой гордости, граничащей с тщеславием и заносчивостью, когда смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. В душе я считала, что эта красота дана мне в качестве компенсации за тяжелое детство, и когда-нибудь она поможет мне изменить в своей жизни абсолютно все. Отчасти это оказалось правдой.

- Когда мне исполнилось 18, случилось чудо, и отец неожиданно вспомнил о моем существовании. Он начал подумывать о том, чтобы выдать меня замуж. Читай: избавиться раз и навсегда от обузы по имени Клаудия. Почти год он занимался поисками подходящей кандидатуры, но так и не нашел никого, кто мог бы соответствовать моим требованиям. Но моего мнения никто и не спрашивал, отец просто поставил меня перед фактом, что в такой-то день такого-то месяца я выйду замуж за мистера «его очкастое высокомерие». Мало того, что он был старше отца, так он обладал еще и очень непростым нравом, носил очки и был невыносимой скрягой и занудой. Но при деньгах, однако, это обстоятельство вызывало у меня сомнения. Я точно знала, что если свяжу с ним свою жизнь, то история с отцом продолжится, а мне не хотелось допустить такого поворота событий, так что я определенно, не могла выйти замуж за этого человека. Тем более, тогда в моей жизни появилось еще одно обстоятельство, не позволяющее мне стать женой того индюка.

- Ты влюбилась в другого? – догадался я, даже не пытаясь найти ответ в ее мыслях – я знал, я видел в ее глазах, что это было так.

- Да, влюбилась. Безумно и пылко. Потеряв голову и лишившись разума. Это было сильнее любых обстоятельств, крепче земного притяжения… Алессандро – в нем прекрасно сочеталось что-то такое итальянско-французское, что-то притягательное, манящее и загадочное. Нечто не позволяющее забыть его лицо или не выделить его из толпы. Мы встретились случайно на одной малолюдной улице Лондона в холодный пасмурный день. Был самый конец лета, я уже и не помню, зачем выходила в тот день. Когда я увидела его на другом конце улицы, он стоял, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене дома, скрестив руки на груди, задумчивый его взгляд скользил по случайным прохожим, но он не высматривал кого-то конкретного, просто смотрел, и в его слегка прищуренных глазах выражалась какая-то возвышенность над всем мирским, что-то внеземное, непостижимое. Это и привлекло меня в нем. Сам он был высокий, стройный, но слишком бледный, а глаза у него тогда были темного оттенка, слишком странного чтобы я могла понять, к какому цвету он был приближен. Черные, скорее всего... Темные чуть удлиненные волосы лежали на голове в искусном беспорядке, как у тебя, Эдвард. У него были чувственные губы, к которым так и хотелось прикоснуться, чтобы убедиться, реальны ли они, как и он сам, и черты лица – совершенные, утонченные, как у аристократа, но рядом с этой аристократической красотой стояло некое дьявольское очарование. От него исходила опасность, его внешний вид не вызывал доверия, как и все прекрасное, настолько прекрасное, что пугает своей непостижимостью. Но я не могла оторвать от него взгляда, я стояла посреди улицы, уставившись на него, мимо проходили люди, но я их не замечала, мои глаза видели лишь его одного, и больше ничего вокруг не имело значения. А потом прямо передо мной проехала карета с упряжкой из трех лошадей, и, когда я снова могла видеть противоположную сторону улицы, он уже исчез, будто его там никогда и не было… Понимаешь, кем он являлся?

- Сложно не понять, - согласился я.

- Тогда мне было сложно… Ну, до некоторого времени.

- А что было, когда ты узнала правду?

- Не торопись, - мягко сказала Клаудия, легким, изящным жестом отбросив назад волну светлых волос. – Я вернулась домой, позабыв купить то, зачем выходила. Я уже не могла думать ни о чем другом, кроме этого загадочного и прекрасного незнакомца. Во что бы то ни стало я хотела увидеть его снова, и не только увидеть. Он занял все мои мысли, лишил сна, я была одержима идеей отыскать его снова, и однажды мои молитвы были услышаны. Когда мы встретились в следующий раз, его глаза были цвета золота, такой цвет они хранили до тех пор, пока он не рассказал мне правду о себе. Его кожа всегда была очень холодной, твердой и гладкой, как мрамор. Он напоминал мне бога, пока я не поняла, что на самом деле он дьявол. Но оказалось уже слишком поздно предпринимать что-либо: я окончательно и бесповоротно влюбилась в него. Я чувствовала постоянную потребность в нем, как в воздухе или пище, и самым ужасным являлось то, что он так же нуждался во мне… По крайней мере, так он говорил, и это было правдой до поры до времени. Он говорил, что мой запах сводил его с ума. «Я никогда за всю свою долгую жизнь не встречал человека, который бы пах так божественно, как ты. Это мучительно больно – быть рядом с таким искушением, каким ты являешься для меня, но и уйти я уже не могу. Ты словно очаровала меня, приковала к себе, лишив разума», - говорил Алессандро. Я понимала, что поступаю, по меньшей мере, неправильно, я осознавала, насколько опасно мне находится с ним рядом и я, конечно же, знала, что у меня могут быть огромные неприятности из-за наших отношений, не ограничивающиеся гневом отца. Со мной могло случиться кое-что пострашнее этого… Смерть. Алессандро мог убить меня в любой момент, вся моя жизнь с тех пор, как он признался мне в том, кто он есть на самом деле, висела на волоске. И это нравилось мне.

- С тех пор, как мы стали встречаться, я очень изменилась. Отец почти ничего не замечал, он только жаловался, что я стала какая-то рассеянная, задумчивая, отстраненная… А Карлайл подмечал большее, он видел не только это, но и то, как горели мои глаза каждый раз, когда я «возвращалась откуда-то поздно вечером». Такой настырный, он настойчиво просил, чтобы я рассказала ему, что происходит. Я долго молчала, иногда игнорировала его, иногда требовала на правах старшей сестры, чтобы он отстал от меня и все в таком роде, но однажды я сдалась и сказала ему, что у меня появился возлюбленный, который может избавить меня от необходимости выходить замуж за нелюбимого человека. Естественно, я скрыла ту маленькую деталь, что он был вампиром.

- Ты не боялась, что этот Алессандро тебя…

- Доведет до погибели? – перебила меня Клаудия.

- Да, ведь ты должна была бояться. Бояться настолько, что…

Она в очередной раз не позволила мне закончить предложение:

- Ты никогда не любил, Эдвард, - сказала Клаудия с железной уверенностью в голосе. Она небрежно сбросила красные туфли и поджала под себя тонкие изящные ножки. Затем она собиралась продолжить, но теперь уже я перебил ее.

- Нет, Клаудия, не любил и очень жалею об этом.

- Тогда о чем можно говорить? – она театрально развела руками, мрачно усмехаясь. – Ты не знаешь и не можешь знать, что такое настоящая любовь, пока сам не столкнешься с ней. И пока этого не произойдет, ты не узнаешь, на что способно влюбленное сердце. А способно оно…, - Клаудия шумно выдохнула, прикрыв глаза; воспоминания заполняли ее мысли, - оно способно на такие вещи, на такие безумные поступки, на которые в здравом смысле человек ни за что бы не отважился.

Я вспомнил Бэллу. То, что она сделала ради меня и то, что Эдвард из 2009 года совершил из-за нее. Я понял, что он любил ее. Любил именно так, как говорила Клаудия. А мы с Бэллой были зеркальным отражением Клаудии и Аллесандро. Уверен, что Бэлла чувствовала себя так же, она понимала, насколько я для нее опасен, но она закрывала на это глаза. Любовь закрывала ей на это глаза.

Клаудия продолжала:

- Эта любовь была для меня чем-то вроде…, - она задумчиво сощурила глаза, подбирая подходящее слово, - зависимости. Он действовал на меня, как…, - теперь она щелкала пальцами левой руки, опираясь согнутой в локте рукой на подлокотник кресле, - сладкий яд, от которого невозможно отказаться. Я прекрасно осознавала, что он разрушит мою жизнь, но я была не в силах сказать ему «Стоп! Хватит, так больше не может продолжаться». Во-первых, я любила его, во-вторых, я его боялась так, как можно бояться своей смерти. Вот почему я позволяла ему медленно высасывать из меня жизнь. Сначала фигурально, а потом и буквально. Он пил мою кровь, нерегулярно, где-то раз в неделю, порой реже. Небольшой разрез на коже и безграничное доверие с моей стороны решили все проблемы. Никто ничего не замечал, никто не обращал внимания на то, что я часто была бледной, вялой, иногда едва держалась на ногах. Через пару-тройку дней это проходило… Мы встречались тайно, всегда после заката, потому что он не мог появляться в городе днем или в ясную погоду. Наши встречи длились почти полгода, и каждого из нас такое положение вещей вполне устраивало, пока однажды отец не напомнил мне о свадьбе, которая, как выяснилось, была уже не за горами. Я не на шутку испугалась и собралась пойти к Алессандро, чтобы рассказать ему об этом и решить, как нам быть дальше. Я устроила истерику, кричала, что скорее умру или убегу из дома, чем выйду за нелюбимого человека. Отец выслушал все, не перебивая, он выглядел невозмутимо, и, только когда я замолчала, он, наморщив брови, грозно заявил, что если я убегу, то могу не возвращаться никогда. «Сделаешь это – и ты мне не дочь», - сказал он, ударив кулаком по столу. А на следующий вечер отец впервые поймал меня на моих «ночных прогулках», когда я собиралась рассказать Аллесандро о сложившейся у меня дома ситуации. Я ожидала чего-то вроде скандала, но он оказался слишком обеспокоен другими вещами, и вместо нотаций я выслушала вот что.

«- В городе неспокойно, дочь моя, - сказал он. – В последнее время стали исчезать люди. В последствии их тела находили в лесу, а иногда и вовсе не находили. Поговаривают, в Лондоне появился маньяк, но лично мне кажется, это проделки хладных демонов. Сегодня нашли изуродованные тела двоих молодых девушек.

- Это ужасно, отец…, - ответила я, изобразив на лице потрясение и удивление, - но чего ты хотел от меня?

- Я хотел, чтобы ты не выходила из дома с наступлением темноты. Это не безопасно, Клаудия».

- Я заверила его, что ни под каким предлогом не пойду на улицу в темное время суток, используя все свое красноречие. Он поверил. Но попросил Карлайла приглядывать за мной, так сказать, на всякий случай, чтобы со мной чего не случилось. В тот вечер я была в отчаянии, после разговора с отцом я вернулась в свою комнату, без сил упала на кровать и разрыдалась. Придуманный еще утром отличный план, теперь летел в тар-тарары из-за веления отца. А время неумолимо бежало вперед, приближая ненавистный день моей свадьбы… Я не слышала, как в комнату вошел Карлайл, он пытался узнать, что случилось, почему я плачу.

- Это из-за отца, да? – спросил он, поглаживая меня по спине. Уже в то время наш отец с его идеологией и инквизиторскими замашками успел достать его до чертиков, однако мой брат тоже, как и я, не мог противостоять ему. Я ничего не смогла сказать, так как слезы душили меня, не позволяя нормально говорить, я только кивнула в ответ. А потом мне в голову пришла одна идея. Я резко поднялась, села на кровати и схватила Карлайла за плечи, уставившись на него. Он испугался моего полубезумного блеска в глазах и замер от неожиданности.

Я сказала:

- Послушай, Карлайл, ты должен мне помочь. Мне необходимо пойти к Алессандро сегодня ночью, это очень важно для меня, - я говорила быстро, но тихо, шепотом, чтобы никто кроме него не услышал. - Я все решила: мы должны расстаться, потому, что наши отношения не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Пора прекратить это, пока еще не слишком поздно. Раньше я вела себя очень глупо и не разумно, но теперь все в прошлом. Я поняла: он мне не пара, он ничего не может дать мне, с ним я не буду счастлива. Выход только один: делать так, как говорит отец, в конце концов, он старше, у него больше жизненного опыта, и он знает, что лучше для меня, поэтому я смирилась с его волей. Я выйду замуж за мистера Бронкса в следующую субботу, но сначала я должна увидеть Алессандро в последний раз. Мне необходимо попрощаться с ним перед этим. Умоляю, помоги мне сбежать, это в последний раз - клянусь.

- Его замешательство как рукой сняло. Он был шокирован и удивлен таким резким переменам, но в мою тираду охотно поверил, потому как сам не доверял Алессандро. Он помог мне сбежать и попросил не задерживаться допоздна. Я пообещала, что не пройдет и часа, как я вернусь домой. Но я не собиралась когда-либо возвращаться в отцовский дом... Я обняла Карлайла на прощание и бросилась бежать без оглядки по темным безлюдным улицам Лондона до самого леса, где и встретилась с Алессандро… Так закончилась моя прежняя жизнь и началась новая.

- Расскажи мне, что было дальше, - попросил я, нетерпеливо, почти как маленький мальчик, заерзав в кресле.

- А сам-то не догадываешься? – спросила Клаудия, сфокусировав на мне блуждающий по комнате рассеянный взгляд. Я попытался проникнуть в ее мысли, оказавшиеся для меня недостижимыми. Она, будто закрылась от меня на замок.

- Я догадываюсь, но хотелось бы услышать твою версию.

- Тогда слушай, - кончики ее губ слегка приподнялись в таинственной полуулыбке, как будто она вспоминала о чем-то очень дорогом ее сердцу. Только теперь ее мысли открылись для меня. Она думала о тех чудесных месяцах, проведенных со своим возлюбленным, когда она была еще человеком. Их тайные встречи, его влюбленные глаза, мир, который он показал ей – его мир с его возможностями... Это было слишком личное, чтобы мне хотелось «смотреть» дальше, впрочем, Клаудия сама избавила меня от этой необходимости, переведя мысли в другое русло.

- В тот вечер я рассказала ему, что не могу больше возвращаться домой, иначе мы не увидимся больше никогда: я выйду замуж по воле отца и остаток своих дней проведу в горьких слезах и грезах о несбывшихся мечтах и разбитых надеждах. К счастью, он не оставил меня на произвол судьбы, в тот же день мы решили бежать вместе как можно дальше от Англии. Но перед тем, как мы бежали, у нас состоялся непростой разговор. Он спросил, уверена ли я, что хочу этого, что хочу эту жизнь со всеми ее недостатками и лишениями. Я сказала: "Да, я уверена." Тогда он с прежней невозмутимостью на лице – только взгляд сделался тяжелым и серьезным – сказал мне.

«- Не стоит, - сказал он чуть более резко, чем все остальные слова.

- Почему? – я была в растерянности. Я всегда начинала бояться, когда его настроение менялось в худшую сторону, поскольку не знала, что он может с жару натворить. Я готова была заплакать, но взяла себя в руки и спросила. – Ты больше меня не любишь? – я боялась, что он может сказать «да», он молчал некоторое время, заставляя меня все больше и больше склоняться именно к этому варианту.

- Понимаешь, мы – вампиры – однолюбы, как правило. Если мы выбрали себе спутника в вечности, то это навечно. Но я сказал «как правило», подразумевая себя, как исключение из этого правила. Я изменчив, капризен, а мое настроение, как ты уже заметила, меняется очень часто, и в основном почти без явной на то причины. Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла: я могу разрушить твою судьбу, а я этого не хочу. Ты очень хорошая, слишком хорошая, чтобы я испортил тебя, воспользовавшись, как вещью, а потом выкинул на улицу за ненадобностью. Пойми, Клаудия, я таков, - его холодные, сильные пальцы, тонкие, словно паучьи, впивались мне в плечи. Он притянул меня близко к своему лицу, так что его холодное дыхание ощущалось у меня на щеке. Мне стало страшно. Впервые я боялась его так сильно, что сердце вырывалось из груди. Я не могла проговорить ни слова, не могла пошевелиться. Заметив мое состояние, он разжал пальцы и отстранился, виновато понурив голову.

Он продолжал:

- Извини. Я не хотел напугать тебя. Я хотел, чтобы ты знала, кто я на самом деле… Ты обязана знать, какое отвратительное создание любишь, - он заговорил мягче, но в его голосе проскальзывали нотки какой-то почти истерической нетерпимости.

- Мне все равно, какой ты. Уже слишком поздно отступать, - я собиралась напомнить ему о свадьбе и гневе отца, но он будто мысли мои прочитал.

- Не поздно. Я могу устроить твою жизнь так, что тебе уже не придется возвращаться к отцу и брату, но без меня рядом.

- Мне не надо такого счастья, Алессандро.

- А что же тебе надо, Клаудия? – это был первый раз, когда его глаза кричали в отчаянии. Они были такими… беззащитными, печальными. Такие глаза могут быть у человека, на чьем сердце лежит глубокая, черная тоска.

- Мне нужен ты, - ответила я, схватив его за руку, и крепко сжала его холодные несопротивляющиеся пальцы в своей ладони. – Я нуждаюсь в тебе, и всегда буду нуждаться.

- Даже если когда-нибудь я перестану нуждаться в тебе?

- Даже так, - я сказала так только потому, что тогда считала, что у меня хватит сил изменить его, заставить нуждаться во мне вечно...»

- Он попросил меня еще раз хорошенько все обдумать, но я сказала, что и так знаю, к какому выводу приду в итоге.

- В Лондоне меня, наверное, искали, но безуспешно. Отец, я думаю, считал, что меня постигла участь тех двух молодых девушек, а Карлайл думал, что я сбежала с Алессандро, как и было на самом деле… Еще несколько месяцев после побега я оставалась человеком. Каждый раз, когда я поднимала тему моего обращения, Алессандро откладывал этот разговор на потом, иногда отвечал и просил подождать еще не много. Он сомневался, но я не могла понять, почему… Через Норвегию мы попали на север России, задержавшись там на пару недель, поскольку дело было уже ранней зимой, а их зимы – это сущий ад в плане, что такого собачьего холода я не знала за свою жизнь. Затем мы отправились назад, на самый юг Швеции. Там Алессандро уже не мог тянуть дальше с моим обращением: я простудилась, когда мы покидали Россию и, по приезду, мне стало еще хуже.

- Первые два года я чувствовала себя обманутой: жизнь вампира представлялась мне чем-то таким великим, возвышенным, я ожидала легкости, свободы от мелочных мирских забот и тягостей, а получила мучительную, всепоглощающую жажду, не отпускающую меня ни на минуту. Я забыла, что такое покой и радость, в моей жизни теперь остались только две вещи, чередующиеся друг с другом: жажда и ее насыщение. И потом опять жажда, которую надо удовлетворить, дабы получить свою долю забвения, что вскоре рассеивалось подобно туману, исчезая бесследно всего за сутки, и я снова шла на охоту, чтобы пройти очередной круг ада. У Данте было всего 9 кругов ада, а у меня их было почти два года. Все это время меня интересовали только две вещи: зов крови и зов тела, насыщение и плотские утехи, страсть и жажда, кровь и секс... – «А иногда и все вместе, - добавила она мысленно, - иногда я насиловала своих жертв… Интересно, как Эдвард держится так хорошо?»

- Только на третий год я начала привыкать ко всем своим изменениям, меня немного «попустило», пыл остыл, инстинкты подчинились контролю разума. Все постепенно становилось на свои места. Почти все…, - едва уловимая для моих глаз искра глубокой тоски, почти отчаяния проскочила в ее взгляде прежде, чем она продолжила свой рассказ.

- Дело в том, что слишком многое во мне изменилось. Стало другим не только мое тело, но и моя душа. Мои мысли, действия, поступки и даже привычки и вкусы – все постепенно изменялось. Я стала ненавидеть то, что мне очень нравилось при человеческой жизни, и наоборот – я полюбила то, что казалось мне отвратительным и жутким прежде. Конечно, убийства не одного десятка людей меняют человека, даже если он больше не является таковым, но тут было еще и кое-что другое.

- Ты охладела к Алессандро? – предположил я. Клаудия долго не отвечала, внимательно изучая узор на ковре.

- Если бы это была я…, - сказала она, сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. – Он терпел меня все эти два года, закрывая глаза на мои безумные… оргии, на мой дикий, измученный постоянной жаждой нрав. Он обучал меня всему, что я должна знать о том мире, к которому теперь принадлежу, и так же о новой себе: о своих способностях, о силе и некоторых правилах нашего рода. Он же рассказал мне и о Вольтури. Но об этом позже… Вскоре все изменилось. Это было самое начало XVIII века. Мы жили в Италии, в небольшом городке Тосканской провинции. По идее мы должны были прятаться, скрываться, как можно дальше от человеческого жилья, но Алессандро слишком сильно любил роскошь и светское общество, чтобы скрываться в чаще леса, вести обособленный, почти животный стиль жизни. Он, 238 летний на тот момент, знал много языков, превосходно танцевал, играл на скрипке и виолончели, разбирался в астрономии и точных науках, умел быть невероятно вежливым и обходительным с полезными людьми, а его дар – способность преображать внешний вид, как собственный, так и чужой, - очень помогал нам избежать проблем с красными глазами. К тому времени я изучила несколько иностранных языков и «подогнала» себя к меркам типичной леди из светского общества. Для мира я была младшей сестрой Алессандро Франциско де Тьерри, путешествующая по Европе со своим старшим братом с целью увидеть мир, развеяться, обучиться, оправиться от смерти матери или отца – каждый раз была разная история. Мы играли разные роли. Сначала я лишь пряталась в тени Алессандро, искусного мастера подобных спектаклей, в который у него был немалый опыт, а вскоре я и сама стала такой, как он. Сначала мне не нравилось это притворство, но прошло немного времени, и я вошла во вкус такой жизни. Я была против, но Алессандро… Он не мог находиться вдали от балов и литературных вечеров, светских бесед, роскошных дам в дорогих платьях, которые порой становились его ужином в отдаленной от особняка, где проходило торжество, темной беседке. Так сказать, закуска на месте веселья. Ему даже не приходилось насильно тащить своих жертв туда, они сами шли вслед за ним, стоило ему лишь подмигнуть и улыбнуться своей самой обольстительной улыбкой. Алессандро обожал молоденьких девушек, пудрил им мозги, хотя чаще всего пудрить было толком нечего, пускал пыль им в глаза, и они сами подставляли ему шейку для укуса. Я наблюдала за его «развлечениями», сгорая от ревности. Те слова, что он говорил своим жертвам, очаровывая их, те взгляды и улыбки, которые дарил им, те ласки и прикосновения… Иногда мне хотелось накинуться на него, прямо посреди трапезы и перегрызть ему горло. Хотя я понимала, что едва ли он считал тупую, как пробку, толстую и кривоногую Маршетту «наипрекраснейшим созданием на свете, таким дивным, что этот лунный свет меркнет перед ее красотой», - в сарказме Клаудия не скупилась. В ее устах последние слова звучали, как грязное ругательство, но не как комплимент, пусть и незаслуженный. Она рассмеялась, как законченная истеричка и, успокоившись, продолжила.

- Меня сильно цепляло то, как он вел себя с ними, и в ответ я дарила танец за танцем каждому, кто только смотрел на меня с желанием пригласить на танец, но не осмеливался, поскольку прежде я выстроила вокруг себя неприступную стену. К тому времени я научилась пользоваться своим даром. Я заставляла их подойти ко мне и «вскружить мне голову». Я играла в игру, заставляла этим Алессандро пылать от негодования и ревности. Чаще всего по окончанию торжества он убивал моих «кавалеров», причем не просто выпивал их кровь, а жестко издевался над ними… А я стояла неподалеку и наблюдала, вкушая результат своей игры в виде его гнева и главное – пламенной ревности. Домой мы возвращались либо в гробовой тишине, либо громко ругаясь, хотя день в любом случае заканчивался скандалом и ссорой с яростными выпадами, колкими оскорблениями, перепалками и иногда кулаками… От прежних трепетных чувств, исполненных нежности и любви взглядов не осталось и следа. Теперь мы играли каждый свою роль, играли на публику, красиво, с размахом, как и подобает в высшем обществе. Мы превратились в актеров, наши теплые объятья и непринужденные разговоры, наше «милая» и «дорогой» стали маской, которую мы носили на этом маскараде, зовущемся нашей жизнью. У тебя, наверное, возник вопрос, почему я оставалась рядом с ним, почему просто не ушла… Я уже не могла уйти. Для начала, какая-то часть меня все еще любила этого негодяя, но главной причиной являлся тот наш «театр». Роскошь, в которую Алессандро облачил меня однажды, сделала меня своей рабыней. Надев один лишь раз изысканный наряд, о которых в Лондоне я могла лишь мечтать, увидев единожды блеск драгоценностей на своем теле, я уже не представляла себя без всего этого. А потому, как деньги добывал Алессандро, я стала и его рабыней так же. Я не могла заставить себя забыть о дорогих безделушках, о сиянии бриллианта, о блеске золота, серебра и платины, о тяжести изумрудов, рубинов и сапфиров… Не могла забыть о том, как шуршат складки платьев и вид изысканного кружевного белья, запах свежей мебели и ароматы дорогих духов, изготовленных лучшими парфюмерами мира. Я не могла жить без этого и, как следствие, я не могла жить без Алессандро. Поэтому я осталась, а почему он не вышвырнул меня из своего дома – вот это уже вопрос…

- Теперь мне кажется, что он любил человека во мне, не меня саму, а мою человечность. Мой аромат, который сводил его с ума, мягкость и тепло моей кожи… То, чего сам не имел. И когда мы стали равны, когда всего этого у меня не стало, он просто…, - голос Клаудии дрогнул при этих словах, - просто бросил то, что осталось.

- Он прогнал тебя? – предположил я, воспользовавшись минутной паузой в ее рассказе.

- Нет. Я сама ушла... Мы все еще жили в Италии, но уже в совершенно другой ее части. Однажды поздним летним вечером Алессандро принес в наш дом молодую девушку, истекающую кровью. Я что-то читала на заднем дворе, но, учуяв запах свежей крови, не могла не зайти в дом и не узнать, что происходит. Она была без сознания и очень слабой, ее руки были все в мелких царапинах, на виске красовалась большая кровоточащая рана; ее платье ее светлые волосы были перепачканы кровью, а кожа загорелая цвета летнего заката бледнела на глазах. Я удивлялась, почему она все еще жива. Судя по наряду, принадлежала она к малообеспеченному классу населения, но при этом была весьма недурна собой. Красива, как для человека.

«-Ты принес ужин домой?, - спросила я равнодушно. В ответ Алессандро гневно зарычал.

- Она – не ужин, тебе ясно? - Я абсолютно не удивилась его такому настроению, меня смутило другое. Он не в первый раз тогда рычал на меня, но из-за какой-то умирающей человеческой девки – впервые.

- И что ты собираешься с ней делать? – как можно более спокойным голосом спросила я».

- Ответом послужили его действия: он склонился над ее шеей, чтобы прокусить едва трепыхающуюся сонную артерию. Тогда я поняла, что случилось. Он нашел мне замену. Новая жертва, новая игрушка в его руках, с которой он проделает то же, что и со мной: сначала вскружит голову, окрутит вокруг пальца, сделает полностью зависимой от себя, а потом, когда вдоволь наиграется с ней и она ему наскучит, выбросит на улицу, как паршивого щенка. Или проще говоря – сломает еще одну жизнь. Моя ревность на нее исчезла, злость на эту девушку испарилась, как роса на солнце, на смену им пришла жалость. Я не хотела, чтобы ее постигла та же участь, что и меня, поэтому я убила ее… Руками Алессандро, конечно же. Заставила выпить ее кровь до последней капли, пока ее сердце не перестало биться. Потом, когда я сняла с него свои чары, когда он пришел в себя и понял, что произошло, он склонился над ее безжизненным телом, уставился на нее с таким щенячьим взглядом бездомного пса. А я лишь рассмеялась в ответ на его «горе», когда он поднял на меня свои пустые глаза. До него не сразу дошло, что это я сделала так, что он не смог оторваться от нее. Я смеялась раскатисто, хрипло. Затем я окинула его полным отвращения и неприязни взглядом, будто передо мной стояло что-то мерзкое, отвратительное. Я подошла к нему близко, демонстративно, резкими и отрывистыми движениями сняла с пальца обручальное кольцо и швырнула в лицо Алессандро, смерив перед этим его презрительным взглядом. Мой уход был пафосным и громким, как и подобает зазнавшимся богатым стервам в те времена.

- Почти полвека я бродила по Европе, старательно избегая две страны: Италию и Англию. Избегая Флоренцию и Лондон. Я боялась случайно наткнуться где-нибудь на Алессандро и возродить в сердце прежнюю боль, увидев его вновь. Я боялась, что испытаю прежнюю слабость к его чувственным губам. Поэтому я старалась держаться подальше от того общества, в котором он мог появиться. Посвятив следующие 20 лет учебе, я на время забыла о своем прошлом, имя которому – Алессандро. Я изучала все, до чего только удавалось дотянуться, я находила забвение в книгах, трудах ученых, в постоянном познании чего-то нового… В 1873 году я снова оказалась в Италии. Небольшой городок на юго-западе в провинции Пиза под названием Вольтера. Это тихое место с величественным древним замком и замечательными, ласкающими взгляд пейзажами, понравилось мне. Я решила остаться там на пару лет, однако, мое пребывание в этом городе ограничилось всего двумя неделями. Во время первой охоты я столкнулась с местными вампирами, чей вид совершенно не вызывал у меня доверия. Их было трое: светловолосая девушка с почти детскими чертами лица, на вид ей было не больше 15, похожий на нее, как две капли воды, парень примерного такого же возраста, а третий выглядел старше, солидней, я бы сказала, но его лицо, его холодный пустой взгляд даже у меня вызвал страх. Девушка представилась как Джейн. Джейн Вольтури. Назвав свое имя, она внимательно всматривалась мне в лицо, так, словно ожидала чего-то особенно, будто ее слова должны были произвести на меня сильное впечатление. Остальные молчали. Так и не дождавшись от меня ожидаемой реакции, она сказала, что эта территория принадлежит ее семье и что в черте города охотиться запрещено, а я как раз прятала обескровленное тело своего ужина. Я пожала плечами, натянув на лицо искусственную маску сожаления, и сказала с издевкой, - «Запрети мне». В следующий же момент мое тело пронзила адская боль, сравнимая разве что с той, которую я испытывала при обращении. Я была застигнута врасплох, я не понимала, что происходит, поэтому не смогла предпринять что-либо. Ноги подкосились, я рухнула на вымощенную булыжником дорогу, корчась в агонии. Сквозь пелену боли до меня доносились их голоса.

«Убить?», - спросил тот юноша. А третий ответил, - «Нет, не стоит, Алек. У нее есть дар, который понравится Аро… Очень ценный для нас дар».

- Что было дальше, я не помню: после его слов меня накрыла пустота. Я ничего не слышала, не видела и не чувствовала. Будто потеряла сознание и очнулась только в их замке. Далее следует весьма неинтересная часть о том, как Аро, поняв, что не может заполучить меня силой, распинался передо мной, дабы склонить к службе в его охране. Но я ее упущу. Я заставила его отпустить всю стражу из залы и, когда мы остались одни, я непременно воспользовалась полученным шансом сказать ему «адьес», мой «милый друг». Мне нравилась свобода, непривязанность к определенному месту, я не любила быть кому-то обязанной, подчиняться приказам. Жизнь в их замке, в этой мрачной темнице, была неприемлемой для меня.

- Из Италии я направилась прямиком в Новый свет, чтоб уж наверняка не пересечься с Вольтури снова. С тех пор я живу в Америке. От одного города к другому, стараясь не задерживаться в одном месте надолго… Алессандро я больше никогда не видела, в Лоднон не приезжала... Мне все-таки удалось сжечь все мосты, ведущие к прошлому. Теперь я свободна, но впервые не имею ни малейшего представления о том, что мне делать со своей свободой.

С последним словом Клаудии в гостиной повисла тишина. Мерзкая, угнетающая душу... В последнее время тишина была тем, чего мне очень не хватало. Я постоянно что-то слышал: мысли, посторонние звуки и все, что только могли уловить мои обновленные уши. Я не мог спрятаться от них, не мог убежать от окружающих меня со всех сторон громких, тихих, пронзительных, мелодичных, жутких и приятных звуков, которыми был наполнен мир. Мне хотелось одного – тишины. А сейчас, с ее появлением, которого, казалось бы, я так долго ждал, я возненавидел и тишину за ее способность порождать собственные мысли.

Когда голова занята посторонними звуками, когда в моей голове постоянно звенят чужие «голоса» - чужие мысли - трудно сосредоточиться на своих. В таком состоянии невозможно думать, когда это необходимо. И вот теперь, когда я смог заставить себя не слышать абсолютно ничего, мысли в голове – мои мысли – сводили меня с ума. Я думал о Бэлле, о том, что ей пришлось пережить в своем времени из-за и ради меня. Я думал о том, на какие жертвы она шла ради своей любви, которая в любой момент могла обернуться для нее трагедией.

Конечно, я не пил кровь Бэллы и в некоторых случаях не поступал, как этот Алессандро, в какой-то степени я был лучше, чем он в отношении обращения со своей любимой. Я не был эгоистом и собственником, но я был такой же гибелью для Бэллы, как Алессандро для Клаудии. Я не погубил ее душу, не позволил своему эгоизму взять верх, лишив Бэллу души, но я так же в один прекрасный день ворвался вихрем в ее спокойную, размеренную жизнь, не омраченную никакими горестями, и по кирпичику разрушал ее целый год, наслаждаясь вкусом запретного плода, закрывая глаза на ужасную правду, пока однажды притворяться, что ей вполне безопасно находиться рядом со мной, стало невозможно. В итоге я ушел, оставив ее на руинах собственного счастья.

Я поступил подло? Я поступил жестоко? Может быть, но это было правильно. Это показало, насколько сильно я люблю ее, пусть это звучит дико на первый взгляд. Она, вероятно, считала меня бессердечной тварью, а самом же деле, я заставил себя наступить на собственное горло, переступить свои чувства ради ее безопасности. Я ушел, потому что любил ее. Значит, я любил ее настолько, что пошел против себя ради спасения ее души и тела.

Значит, я любил ее, и это был я, но не кто-то другой. Я из другого времени, немного другой, но все равно я.

- Клаудия… Извини, я… я сейчас вернусь, - я сорвался с кресла, едва не перекинув его на пол, и через секунду уже стоял на последней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13. Беда не в том, что ничего не стало, а в том, что знаем, как могло бы быть. **

_Edward's POV _

- Почему, Бэлла?

- Я. Должна… Уйти, - ледяные слова, похожие на удары кнута по спине. Такие… вымученные, полные обреченности слова человека, который понимает, что нет другого выхода, кроме неизбежной гибели. Но полные решимости слова.

- Но… я не понимаю, почему? Как ты можешь сдаться после всего, что ты пережила?

- Я не сдаюсь. Я просто ухожу.

- Это безумие!

- Остаться здесь – вот, это безумие. Я сделала все, что было в моих силах, я попыталась... но ничего из этого не вышло. Значит, не судьба.

- Бэлла, ты не можешь просто так взять и уйти.

- А как же свобода выбора, о которой вы постоянно говорите?

- Хорошо… Ты права. Я не стану удерживать тебя здесь против твоей воли, но, возможно, если бы я мог понять, почему ты так поступаешь, мне стало бы легче.

- Потому, что все. Это все… И весь ужас состоит не в том, что ничего не вышло, а в том, что я знаю, как все могло быть. Я не хочу больше бороться за то, чему не суждено случиться. Даже если… нет, тем более, что впереди вечность. Я не хочу вечной борьбы.

…

Она ушла.

Так коротко и ясно, как выстрел. Звук ее быстрых шагов по лестнице, и громко хлопнула входная дверь. – решительно, уверенно. Она была непоколебима в своем решении, так настойчива, будто сопротивлялась сама себе, будто внутри ее холодного тела горело пламя… сомнения? нежелания? Во всяком случае, мне почему-то так показалось.

Когда этот диалог из воспоминаний Карлайла впервые коснулся моего разума, я испытал что-то сродни человеческому ощущению, называемому шоком. И даже теперь, когда я в пятый раз, прокручиваю в голове все услышанное, я чувствую, как по спине проходит легкий холодок. Она ушла… Как? Почему? Что заставило ее поступить так?

Десятки вопросов, оставленных без ответов будут преследовать меня еще очень долго, потому что именно я стал причиной ее ухода. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять значение ее слов. «...весь ужас состоит не в том, что ничего не вышло, а в том, что я знаю, как все могло быть…», - продолжение звучит, - «у нас с Эдвардом», - надо полагать. И вот сейчас, снова и снова, ощущая острые иголочки… сомнения ли? вины ли? – я задаюсь вопросом, почему она не оставляет меня в покое – эта одна единственная фраза? Почему я постоянно слышу ее так, словно Бэлла стоит сейчас передо мной и говорит, говорит, говорит… Ее слова звучат, как обвинение во всех смертных грехах, адресованное, конечно же, мне. И сердце мое трепещет от не совсем забытого еще с прошлой жизни чувства вины за что-то, чего я не могу до конца осознать.

…ведь, я не должен был. Мне не за что было чувствовать ее – вину.

Но тут опять раз за разом я возвращаюсь к двойственному восприятию вещей, мира и себя самого. С одной стороны я понимаю, что у меня нет и по определению не может быть прошлого рядом с этой девушкой. Для меня ничего просто не было. Никогда. Ничего. А с другой стороны я понимаю, что все же было. Но где-то там, очень давно и очень далеко. Предположим так: однажды в другой вселенной был я, была она, были мы, мы вместе прожили определенный отрезок времени, только я не могу этого помнить, потому, как все происходило в другом каком-то мире. Чужом для меня, но родном для нее, но все равно были мы с ней. Я и она. Мы не изменились с тех пор, ведь если я уже однажды прожил свою жизнь, до того момента, как время пошло вспять...

Я все равно остался прежним собой.

Или в нашем случае – будущим.

Если мне должно было стать хоть немого легче от этого, то нет, не стало. Вместо облегчения я чувствовал, что петля у меня на шее – петля полного непонимания – затягивается все туже и туже. Скоро совсем не будет чем дышать. Я пытался анализировать изменения в ней с тех пор, как она стала вампиром (по моей, кстати, вине), но, опять же, понятнее не становилось.

Сначала она вела себя так, как и должна была: ее инстинкты бушевали и вырывались из-под контроля, несмотря на все старания Бэллы. Она старательно сдерживала себя, когда жажда будила в ней непреодолимое желание отправиться в город. К людям. К крови. Она боролась, но всегда в одиночку, отказываясь наотрез от любой моральной поддержки. Она запиралась в уборной, когда ее трясло, когда организм, требующий слегка другого химического состава крови, отличного от того, который в него поступал, выкидывал с ней злые шутки. Бэлла охотилась почти каждые два дня на протяжении трех месяцев, пока однажды во время охоты, увидев оленя, не стала кидаться на него с безумным блеском в глазах, лишь учуяв его приближение. Еще через два месяца она уже не была похожа на новообращенную вообще.

Вот это, пожалуй, было странно…

Вспомнив эту резкую, даже немного пугающую перемену в ней, я резко отдернул руки от черно-белого полотна клавиш. Рояль – вот что помогало мне забыться на некоторое время. Благодаря музыке я мог полностью очистить голову от мыслей, как своих, так и посторонних, я полностью растворялся в звуках, которые извлекали из инструмента мои пальцы.

Так почему все-таки период «младенчества» Бэллы прошел так неожиданно? Карлайл говорил, что у каждого он протекает по-своему, но он и сам был удивлен, тому, как быстро прошли эти изменения у Бэллы. Удивлен чуть больше, настолько удивлен, чтобы это могло обеспокоить его. Чудеса самоконтроля никогда не являлись особенностью новообращенных.

И вот опять я поймал себя на мысли, что думаю о Бэлле чаще, чем о ком-либо, даже, пожалуй, чаще, чем о себе. А ведь я тоже такой же самый «экзотический фрукт», если присмотреться хорошенько к моей физиологии…

Мелодия полилась из инструмента вновь, почти непроизвольно я положил пальцы на клавиши и закрыл глаза. Я представил себе лицо Бэллы, ее волосы, развивающиеся на ветру, ее голос, смех...

В пространстве появлялись контуры, форма лица, изгиб бровей, линия чуть приоткрытых губ… А воображение дорисовывало все остальное, а именно то, как она оживает, становясь рядом со мной у рояля, водит пальцами по белому лакированному дереву. Это выглядело как-то очень возвышенно, почти божественно: Бэлла, будто сошедшая с полотна великого художника, и музыка. Не знаю, была ли это игра моего изголодавшегося воображения по чему-то пока еще непонятному для меня, или и вправду из памяти поднимались полу размытые, нечеткие, будто пропущенная сквозь растворитель краски бумага, воспоминания.

Музыка набирала темп, но мне уже казалось, что не мои собственные пальцы перебирают клавиши, а музыка льется откуда-то свыше. Она такая знакомая, но у меня перед глазами нет нот, чтоб узнать, кто написал ее. Больше похоже на то, что пальцы сами знают, когда должна идти какая нота, где снизить, а где повысить тональность, ускориться или наоборот, замедлиться.

На самом пике мелодии в мою голову ворвался «голос» Клаудии. Она восхищалась моей игрой и не могла позволить себе не высказать своего восторга. Открыв глаза, я увидел ее, сидящей на боковушке дивана, на ее лице застыло странное выражение: смесь удивления, умиления и восторга, едва уловимая нежность, почти меланхоличная растерянность и… желание. Я не смотрел на клавиши, но, удивительно, ни разу не сбился, и даже сейчас. Как если бы пальцы жили отдельной жизнью и сами знали, что играть. Как если бы я играл эту мелодию раз сто. Последний удар по клавишам, и музыка стихла так же неожиданно, как и зазвучала. Это был конец этюда, судя по всему, но для меня он казался незавершенным. Слишком резко оборвалось звучание на самом пике мелодии.

- Красиво, - сказала она растеряно. – Чья это музыка?

- Не знаю, - ответил я, чуть помедлив. На ум приходила почему-то только Бэлла, но… Это было не совсем то… Вот опять мысль ускользнула от меня вместе с ее образом. Я должен снова сыграть и почувствовать то, что чувствовал всего полминуты назад.

- Не знаешь?

- Нет, - я запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы и закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить ноты, но на ум, как по злому волшебству, ничего не приходило.

Бэлла… Я крепко зажмурился, заставляя себя вспомнить то, как в голове родилась эта мелодия. Вспомнить все.

Клаудия легко поднялась с дивана и, вмиг оказавшись у рояля, опустилась на край табуретки рядом со мной. Она задумчиво смотрела на клавиши.

- Я много изучала теорию, но до практики дело так и не дошло. То не было желания, то рояля в моем распоряжении не оказывалось, - с сожалением проговорила она, занеся руки над клавишами. – Могу я просить о небольшом уроке? – улыбаясь кончиками губ, Клаудия вопросительно взглянула на меня из-за завесы светлых волос.

- Почему бы и нет?

Я поднялся с табуретки, освобождая для нее больше места, чтобы движения не были стесненными, а руки свободно доставали до каждой клавиши.

- Сядь удобно, это очень важно для хорошей игры, - попросил я, становясь за спиной Клаудии. Она оглянулась, в ее глазах проскочила искра сомнения, возможно, недоверия, но она поспешила выполнить мою просьбу, удобно устраиваясь на вытянутой в длину табуретке.

- Так?

- Да. А теперь доверься мне, - я склонился над ней так низко, что ее волосы касались моей щеки, прижимаясь к ней слишком близко, чем следовало бы. Это было неправильно, как минимум, но мне нравилось. Я вдохнул запах ее кожи: едва уловимое дыхание утренней росы в горном ущелье, пары меда и ванили. Так хорошо для меня пахла разве что Бэлла, когда была еще хрупким, слабым, однако, таким удивительным человеком. В очередной раз прогнав непрошеный образ, я осторожно положил свои руки поверх рук Клаудии, чтобы мои пальцы точно повторяли положение ее пальцев.

- Начнем с Бетховена, - предложил я, плавно опуская наши руки на клавиши. Ее тонкие пальцы под моими стали послушные, податливые, как пластилин или тесто. Они были приятными на ощупь. Ее плечи вздымались в такт медленному ровному дыханию, губы были слегка приоткрыты, а глаза, рассеянный взгляд которых блуждал где-то очень далеко от этого места, не двигались.

Не уверен, что она ощущала мелодию и вообще понимала, что происходит.

- Лунная соната. Узнаешь? – спросил я.

В ответ мне была тишина, нарушенная неожиданно ее мыслями.

«Господи, как же он прекрасен…», - подумала Клаудия слишком громко, чтоб я мог слышать это так же четко, как и все остальные ее мысли, которые я пытался блокировать.

«Безумие, но Эдвард… Зачем я только увидела тебя..? Зачем осталась?»

- Не знаю, - твердо сказал я, сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Мысли о музыке растворились у меня в голове, будто я неожиданно забыл всю нотную грамоту. Мелодия сбилась, потеряв ритм и последовательность. Я перестал попадать по нотам, окончательно испортив игру.

- Это не был вопрос, это было…

Я резко отстранился от нее на пару шагов назад, заставляя музыку оборваться. Клаудия в свою очередь тоже обернулась и непонимающе посмотрела на меня.

- Стой! Подожди, не надо,- я вытянул перед собой руки в останавливающем жесте, пытаясь оградить себя от правды, которая теперь, наконец, должна была выясниться окончательно.

Все это время я лишь подозревал это, я догадывался по ее поведению, но боялся сознаться себе, что все – правда. Что я верно истолковал поведение Клаудии в последние... как давно это, черт возьми, началось?

- Ты в меня… , - я так и не смог договорить фразу до конца. Слишком очевиден был ответ на мой вопрос, тем более в ее глазах, в которых пылала жажда, но нет, уже не крови, я видел все.

Видел больше, чем хотел и ожидал увидеть.

Со второй попытки мой голос звучал уверенней, чем прежде

- Скажи, ты влюблена в меня?

- Думаю, что да...

- Зачем? – спросил я, чувствуя, как земля медленно уходит из-под моих ног. Я чувствовал, что она скажет это, даже не заглядывая в ее мысли, но маленький огонек надежды в сердце на то, что я ошибся, не угасал до конца.

- Я не знаю..., - ответила она, потупив взгляд.

- Увы, никто не знает.

- Ирония: любовь приносит нам только боль, но, не любя, мы не можем почувствовать той завершенности, которая приходит со стрелой Купидона в ниши сердца, - Клаудия резко подняла на меня свои красные глаза и закусила нижнюю губу. От мыслей в ее голове мне становилось совсем плохо.

«Такой глупый вопрос… зачем влюбляться? Ах, если бы мы только знали, зачем нам эта боль…»

- И что нам теперь с этим делать?

- Я не знаю…, - не слишком ли много «не знаю», как для одного вечера? - Опять вот так вот глупо и бездумно… Но, пойми, меня тянет к тебе, Эдвард, с первого дня, как я тебя увидела...

… если только что я хотел выяснить правду, расставить, как говорится, все точки над «i», то теперь мне хотелось забыть о том, что я когда-либо слышал ее последние слова…

- Это твое сердцебиение едва различимое, теплота кожи, твой задумчивый, какой-то немного опечаленный тяжелый взгляд, твое лицо, тело и голос, даже то, как ты запускаешь ладони в волосы – от этого невозможно не потерять головы, понимаешь? Ты как... как яркая приманка, как цветок с пестрым раскрасом для бабочки. У меня все мысли из головы испаряются, когда ты находишься рядом... Именно поэтому я и осталась здесь, я хочу быть рядом с тобой…, - она поднялась с табуретки, не отрывая от меня своего слегка растерянного взгляда. – Но что-то подсказывает мне, что ты не хочешь этого.

«Боюсь спросить…»

Я шагнул навстречу к ней, собираясь сказать что-то, но пока еще не знал, что. Во мне неожиданно проснулся спящий долгое время инстинкт и я... не хотел с ним бороться.

Может когда были мы с Бэллой, но теперь этого уже нет. Я был холоден к ней, и она ушла. Теперь все позади.

«…я права?»

Еще один шаг вперед. Теперь мы стояли слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы я мог удержаться. Слишком близко, чтобы я мог заставить себя уйти. Вместо этого я потянулся ладонью к ее волосам, погрузив пальцы в их гладкое пшеничное полотно и резко притянул ее к себе, впиваясь поцелуем в ее неожиданно теплые и мягкие губы, которые было так приятно целовать и чувствовать их вкус. Я крепко, но аккуратно прижал Клаудию к своему телу, углубляя поцелуй, делая его специально жестким, страстным и грубым, чтобы выжечь образ Бэллы, стоящий перед моими глазами.

Она ушла.

Все потеряно.

Оглядываться назад больше нет причин.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14. Причины и следствия **

_Carlisle's POV _

Спустя полгода после тех майских событий, перевернувших вверх дном мою размеренную, однообразную жизнь, эпидемия «испанки» начала постепенно угасать. В госпиталях становилось тише, работы было все меньше и меньше. Появилось даже то, о чем я почти позабыл за последние 18 месяцев – свободное время. Полтора-два, а иногда и два-три часа в смену я был относительно свободен. Сегодня мне снова выпало ночное дежурство, а это подразумевало наличие у меня уймы свободного времени.

Ночь, как правило, более-менее спокойное время суток, пациентов меньше, чем днем, а времени, которое не на что потратить, в два раза больше. Я ненавидел ночные дежурства как раз по этой причине: приходилось искать способ скоротать время и бездействовать днем, когда моя смена заканчивалась, а количество пациентов увеличивалось.

Так или иначе, впереди меня ожидала очередная длинная ночь.

Листая журнал в ординаторской, я думал о том, что настало время уезжать из Чикаго. Я провел слишком много времени в этом городе, гораздо больше, чем следовало бы, но уехать прямо сейчас я не решался … Конечно же, статья о «революционно новых методах борьбы с волчанкой» пролетала мимо меня, не откладываясь в памяти ни на одну десятую процента. Единственная причина, по которой я не мог покинуть Чикаго, появилась неделю назад в один тихий и, казалось бы, спокойный вечер, когда Бэлла ни с того, ни с сего вдруг ушла из дома, объяснив это тем, что не хочет больше бороться за Эдварда. Ее шокирующее своей неожиданностью и неразумностью заявление стало громом среди ясного неба. Это ее спонтанное решение, которого я совершенно не ожидал от Бэллы, повергло меня в настоящее замешательство.

Я мог предположить, что это связано с ее превращением. В ней многое могло измениться после обращения, и это было в порядке вещей, но могла ли она разлюбить Эдварда? Могла ли ее новая сущность стать достаточной причиной, чтобы она охладела к нему?

Я был более чем просто не уверен в этом. Сложно было поверить в такой поворот событий.

С каждым днем я убеждался все больше в правильности своих предположений. Достаточно было вспомнить, как она вела себя в день своего ухода, и тогда появится много вопросов. По крайней мере, у меня они появились.

Незадолго до того, как Бэлла хлопнула входной дверью, случилась странная вещь. Мы отправились на охоту вдвоем, потому что оставлять ее одну я пока побаивался, хотя к этому времени она вела себя далеко не так, как полагалось новообращенному вампиру. Я все время был неподалеку, присматривая за ней на всякий случай, пока не отвлекся на несколько секунд. Как раз тогда, когда я потерял бдительность, она неожиданно исчезла у меня из виду. Всего несколько мгновений, и Бэллы уже не было рядом. Я окликнул ее, но никто не отозвался, вокруг было тихо, за исключением звуков передвижения животных и шума колыхающихся ветвей деревьев; она должна была бежать со всех ног, чтобы исчезнуть так незаметно. Поиски тоже не дали абсолютно никакого результата. Все, что я нашел, это ее запах, теряющийся где-то в глубине леса, и еще один незнакомый запах, принадлежащий другому вампиру. Я чувствовал неладное, строил догадки, пытаясь понять, что все это значило, но шло время, и ничто не говорило о том, что Бэлла вернется. В итоге я отправился домой один, когда уже порядочно стемнело, и начинался дождь. Я привык к тому, что вокруг этой девушки постоянно вращаются какие-то загадки, но никогда дело не обстояло настолько серьезно и никогда – так непонятно.

На окраине леса я услышал тихие, быстрые, слегка неуклюжие шаги позади себя. Так могла идти только Бэлла, чья неуклюжесть не исчезла полностью даже с бессмертием. Я подумал, что она, вероятно, не смогла совладать с собой и напала на человека, но ее глаза, когда я обернулся и взглянул на нее, все еще были цвета потемневшего янтаря.

- Что случилось, Бэлла? Где ты была? Ты так неожиданно исчезла, ничего не сказав, что я не мог не забеспокоиться. Я даже сомневался на счет того, вернешься ты или нет. Я..., - мне пришлось прекратить свою тираду, когда я разглядел, какими испуганными были ее глаза; в них ясно читалось волнение. – Все в порядке, Бэлла? – спросил я.

Ее беспокойный взгляд быстро перемешался по пространству перед ней, глаза ее лихорадочно бегали из стороны в сторону.

- Да, все хорошо. Я только… немного… там был человек, и я едва удержалась от…, - она говорила сбивчиво, неуверенно. Сначала мне показалось, будто бы она пыталась придумать ответ на ходу, чтобы сказать неправду, однако, ее состояние – растерянность, смятение – убеждало меня в обратном.

- Ясно, Бэлла. Извини, я зря напал на тебя с вопросами. Меня очень обеспокоило твое внезапное исчезновение. Я не знал, что и думать…

- Все хорошо, - она опять настойчиво повторила эту фразу, будто саму себя пыталась в этом убедить.

- Идем домой? – предложил я. Она неуверенно кивнула в ответ и бросилась вперед.

Всю ночь того же дня она вела себя странно: молчала, ни с кем не говорила и ничего не делала. По возвращению домой Бэлла заперлась в своей комнате, я слышал беззвучные рыдания, доносящиеся со второго этажа, но на мои расспросы она отвечала нехотя, оправдывая свое состояние тоской по миру, в котором она жила. Что сейчас, что тогда – я все равно в это не верил…

А по возвращению с дневной смены в госпитале, я застал Бэллу в сборах. В тот же день она ушла, даже не позволив мне поговорить с ней и попытаться уговорить ее остаться. Она была полна решимости уйти немедленно, но что какой была за решимость! Когда она сказала, что не хочет больше бороться за Эдварда, ее слова мне более чем просто казались обманом. Я не мог поверить в ее слова, они противоречили всем ее поступкам, которые она совершала ради Эдварда и их любви. То, как она рисковала всем и своей жизнью в том числе, то, как сильно она любила его, то, как говорила о нем – разве все это могло обманывать?

Наши слова и мысли могут лгать, но поступки всегда говорят только правду. Поэтому я чувствовал, здесь что-то неладное. О необходимости своего ухода она говорила очень вымучено, как, если бы речь шла о жизни или смерти, так, как если она должна была уйти по какой-то очень важной причине… По крайней мере, я увидел в ее глазах именно это и сделал именно такой вывод. Ее глаза кричали, это был крик отчаяния – тот самый, что был и в лесу днем раньше. Безысходность, страх… Все это можно было списать на состояние, в которое повергла ее мысль о том, что она больше никогда не будет с Эдвардом.

Но у меня было две причины, это отрицать: ставить крест на их отношениях абсолютно неразумно: далеко не все еще потеряно, чтобы оставлять все как есть сейчас, и чужой вампир в лесу – уже наводит на некоторые мысли. А именно: или Бэлла нашла себе другого или неприятности. Первое нелогично, потому что вряд ли найдется в мире кто-то, способный заставить ее разлюбить Эдварда, а неприятности – это было бы самое то. Такое как раз в ее стиле…

Я положил журнал на прежнее место и уставился прямо перед собой, сощурив глаза.

Где она только умудряется находить столько бед на свою голову? Хотя нет, вопрос надо ставить немного иначе: как она только дожила до своих 18 лет, имея такое сказочное невезение? – думал я.

Напившийся до отвала крови комар пролетел передо мною, громко жужжа, и скрылся у меня за спиной. Я должен был делать что-то со сложившейся ситуацией, возможно, придется вытягивать Бэллу из неприятностей и, вероятно, это займет время, но с переездом медлить больше нельзя…

Надо что-то делать. Я взглянул на часы – до конца дежурства оставалось три с половиной часа. Все-таки время шло, хотя, мне казалось, оно стоит на месте уже целую вечность.

…

Дома меня ожидала очередная неожиданность. Вокруг царила идеальная тишина, из дома не доносилось ни звука, никаких разговоров, никаких музыкальных этюдов в исполнении Эдварда – совсем ничего. Я не знал, было ли это хорошо или плохо, но, стоило мне пересечь порог, как все изменилось.

Сначала мне показалось, что в доме устроили настоящий погром: некоторые картины на стенах перекосились, диван был перекинут, в паркете не хватало некоторых половиц, и местами тянулись ряды царапин; ваза с цветами, стоящая на журнальном столике, разбилась в дребезги, но осколков было слишком много, как для простой вазы. И тогда я увидел причину этого беспорядка. Прямо посреди гостиной, за перекинутым диваном с одной отломанной боковушкой, завернувшись в дорогой персидский ковер, лежали Эдвард и Клаудия. На них не было одежды, и выглядели они так, будто…

- О, черт вас..! – я закрыл глаза руками и завернулся к ним спиной, желая провалиться сквозь землю. – Неужели вы не могли найти другого места?

- Прости, мы… - Эдвард пытался оправдываться, но его оправдания звучали настолько жалко, что я решил избавить его от этой необходимости.

- Я буду снаружи, пока вы... приведете себя в порядок, - сказал я и, выходя за дверь, добавил. – И соизвольте, пожалуйста, прибрать после себя самостоятельно.

Я вышел на крыльцо, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух, влажный от тумана, и присел на самую нижнюю ступеньку, положив голову на руки.

«Какая наглость! В моем доме, зная о том, когда я должен прийти из госпиталя…, - я надеялся, что Эдвард услышит мои мысли и это немного пристыдит его.

Разумеется, я понимал, что он находился как раз в том возрасте, когда гормоны бушуют вовсю, но это не значит, что можно вести себя так бесстыдно и неуважительно по отношению ко мне, как это делал он. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, меня задевало то, что это были именно Эдвард и моя сестра. И то, что он изменял девушке, которая так сильно любит его… Хотя кому я врал? Настоящая причина моей злости крылась совсем не в этих причинах. Они имели место быть, но в главной причиной все же был я сам.

Я и мое одиночество.

В том «счастье», которое я имел возможность наблюдать в гостиной, я видел только очередную насмешку над собой. Меня сильно задевало то, что даже Эдвард – этот еще совсем «зеленый» малец - в плане отношений переплюнул меня. Меня задевало то, что даже у него был кто-то, кто мог дарить ему нежность в его 17 лет, а я в свои 284 был совершенно одинок. Казалось бы, есть Эдвард, была Бэлла, теперь есть и Клаудия; каждый день я общаюсь с большим количеством людей: коллеги, пациенты и так далее… Я почти ежедневно вращаюсь в больших компаниях людей, и по определению не могу жаловаться на одиночество. Но почему тогда я чувствую себя, как последний человек на планете и не могу даже за сына порадоваться? Почему нахожу в себе только зависть?

Потому, что я все-таки одинок. Эти люди – я совсем их не знаю. Они приходят в мою жизнь однажды лишь затем, чтобы вскоре уйти из нее – случайные попутчики. Я не могу, я не имею права привязываться к ним. Я не один из них, мне нельзя пускать корни, и я не имею права на привязанность ни к кому из них.

Моя вечность – одиночество... Похоже, что да.

Вскоре я вернулся в дом. Эдвард и Клаудия со слегка пристыженными лицами (причем в большей степени неловко себя чувствовал только Эдвард) приводили гостиную в относительный порядок. Я молча поднялся к себе в кабинет, не обмолвившись ни с кем из них ни единым словом. Разговаривать не было как желания, так и необходимости. Уверен, что он слышал каждую мою мысль, пока я сидел на крыльце. Я полагал, этого будет вполне достаточно для него, чтобы избежать любых разговоров. В любом случае, сейчас я хотел побыть наедине с собой. Никого не видеть, ни с кем не говорить...

Я сел за свой письменный стол, предварительно открыв настежь окно. Ветер колыхал занавески, наполняя помещение холодным осенним воздухом, которого я даже не ощущал. Я уставился на ряды книжных полок, пытаясь понять, что в них смущает меня. С виду все было с ними в порядке, только местами корешки слегка запылились, но не это привлекло мое внимание. Его привлекла одна единственная книга, которая стояла боком. Горизонтально. Я никогда не оставлял свои книги в таком положении, а кроме меня никто не мог брать справочник по фармацевтике.

Но кто-то его все же брал.

Зачем?

Я поднялся из-за стола и пересек кабинет. Остановившись возле нужной мне полки, я убедился, что кто-то действительно брал книгу: она не только была оставлена в неправильном положении, но и стояла на полке, где располагалась исключительно художественная литература, среди книг Артура Конан Дойля и сборника трагедий Шекспира. Странное место, как для справочника.

Взяв с полки книгу, я пролистал несколько страниц, сам не зная, зачем. Когда я был примерно на середине, из последних страниц с шелестом выпал небольшой клочок белой бумаги, свернутой пополам.

Справочник по фармацевтике послужил курьером?

Я положил книгу обратно на полку, сейчас странная записка интересовала меня куда больше. Разворачивая листок, я краем уха уловил, как за Эдвардом громко захлопнулась входная дверь. Теперь, кажется, они поругались – эта сладкая парочка.

Я вернулся назад к записке в своих руках.

Сбивчивым и местами едва разборчивым почерком было написано:

_«Надеюсь, Элис не ошиблась, и вы, действительно это прочитаете... _

_Я думаю, вы догадались на счет того, что я солгала вам об истинной причине своего ухода. Конечно, то, что я сказала, это гнусная ложь, но у меня не было другого выбора. Актриса из меня всегда была никудышная… Мне очень жаль, но даже сейчас я не могу рассказать вам всю правду. Обещаю по возвращению все подробно объяснить. А сейчас я должна попросить вас об одном очень важном одолжении. Ничего не предпринимайте и не пытайтесь влиять на Эдварда и его решения. Все должно случиться так, как он хочет, никто не должен стоять у него на пути, иначе случится ужасная вещь. Аро не должен узнать о нем. Вы все поймете, когда придет время. Просто плывите по течению. И вот еще. На случай, если я не смогу вернуться в скором времени, летом 1921 года вы должны быть в Коламбусе, штат Огайо. Это очень важно именно для вас. _

_P.S. После прочтения – сжечь. _

_P.P.S. По поводу Огайо… просто следуйте велению сердца. Оно не обманет» _

_Скучаю, Б.С.» _

Я еще раз перечитал записку, в поисках хотя бы прозрачного намека на то, почему все же Бэлле понадобилось разыгрывать представление неделю назад, но так и не нашел ничего толкового. Я понял только одну вещь – это как-то связано с Вольтури. Значит, все плохо. Настолько плохо, что ей понадобилось прибегать к таким методам.

Что такого должен сделать Эдвард?

Откуда появилась Элис?

Какую на сей раз опасность для Эдварда представляет Аро?

И что должно случиться в Огайо?

Слишком много вопросов, как для одной записки. Но, по крайней мере, теперь я знал, кого Бэлла встретила в лесу – это была Элис. Одной причиной для беспокойства стало меньше, теперь я знал, что хотя бы Бэлла была в безопасности рядом с этой девушкой. Все мои знания об Элис сводились к тому, что она в будущем как-то связана с нами и еще я знал, о ее способности к прорицанию. Значит, это именно она предостерегла Бэллу о какой-то опасности, исходящей от Вольтури… Следовательно…

Мне захотелось немедленно найти эту Элис и выяснить у нее, что происходит, но вместо этого я пошел на кухню за спичками.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15. Кровь **

_Edward's POV _

Я стоял посреди разгромленной нами часом раньше гостиной, наблюдая за Клаудией. Она пыталась привести комнату в более-менее приличный вид, насколько это было возможно после того, что мы сотворили с ней этой ночью. Карлайл в расстроенных чувствах поднялся к себе в кабинет, напрочь игнорируя мои попытки принести извинения. Я знал, что ему было грустно, его грызло почти трехвековое одиночество, и самозабвенно целующаяся парочка в его доме была тем самым маслом, подлитым в огонь, которое усугубило и без того тяжелое положение.

- Не хочешь помочь, все же оба постарались? - спросила Клаудия, собирая крупные осколки китайской фарфоровой вазы с паркета из красного дерева.

Все это время она, не переставая, думала обо мне. Ее мысли – ее личные, откровенные мысли, знать которые мне было не то, что бы просто необязательно или нежелательно, знать которые мне совершенно не хотелось. Она думала обо мне и фантазировала. Она представляла нас вместе, как единое целое. Она думала о тех вещах, существование которых я даже не допускал, но понял это я только сейчас, когда стало уже, пожалуй, слишком поздно.

Прошлая ночь открыла мне глаза на те чувства, о которых я догадывался, но которые зачем-то пытался игнорировать. Оказывается, понять, что испытываешь нежные чувства к одной девушке, можно лишь допустив ошибку с другой. Только так можно узнать, кто роднее сердцу, кого на самом деле хочешь видеть рядом.

Отнюдь ни Клаудию.

А она все думала и думала… Представляя нас вместе. Она строила грандиозные планы относительно нас. Грезила. По глупости. По влюбленности. О чувствах, на которые я не мог ей ответить и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу, потому, что этой ночью я ошибся.

- Эдвард? – снова позвала Клаудия, поглядывая на меня с беспокойством.

Ах, да, она спрашивала что-то…

- Так как насчет…

- Извини, - совершенно невпопад сказал я, встретив ее обеспокоенный взгляд.

- За что? – удивленно моргая, спросила она.

За что? Пожалуй, сейчас придется много за что извиняться… Я шумно вздохнул и начал.

- За то, что я тебя обманул, за ложные надежды, которые вселил в твою голову сегодняшней ночью. За все. Я слышал твои мысли, знаю, что ты теперь думаешь, но ты должна знать: все не так на самом деле, как ты думаешь.

- Не понимаю…, - пробормотала она, приближаясь ко мне. На самом деле она понимала, она догадывалась, к чему я веду, но не хотела верить в это.

Не хотела думать, что снова «попалась в ловушку», - как думала она сейчас…

- Нет, ты понимаешь, просто не хочешь принять это. Между нами ничего не может быть, Клаудия. Извини, но я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Мы слишком разные, чтобы быть вместе, - тихо проговорил я, готовясь к бурной, эмоциональной реакции с ее стороны. Мне никогда раньше не приходилось примерять на себя роль разбивателя женских сердец, бабника, эдакого легкомысленного, ветреного юноши, меняющего девушек, как перчатки, каким я стал в ее глазах.

Некоторое время она молчала. Мысли лихорадочно сменяли одна другую в ее голове. Она, то злилась, то бушевала, как море в шторм, то готова была разрыдаться от боли, оттого, что снова попалась на удочку… Я знал, что причиняю ей боль своими словами, но лучше горькая правда, чем жизнь во лжи. В итоге, она бы все равно поняла, что для меня эти отношения – только лишь способ вычеркнуть из своей жизни Бэллу, а к этому времени я понял, что мне с такой задачей не справиться.

Чувства сильнее времени. Судьба, связывающая меня и эту девочку из будущего, крепче любых цепей и стен.

Когда-нибудь я научусь любить ее…

- Слишком разные, чтобы быть вместе…, - спокойно повторила Клаудия. Ее голос оставался бесцветным, как и ее лицо, но глаза были красноречивее любых слов, жестов и действий.

- Я не могу быть с тобой, - повторил я. - Причина не в моей диете, как ты считаешь. Это мы могли бы как-то преодолеть, но способ питания не является главной проблемой.

Она шумно сглотнула и лишь горько усмехнулась в ответ на мои слова. Истерики, которую я ждал, не было, и это пугало меня. Я знал, что спокойно перенести повторный удар по самому своему уязвимому месту она вряд ли сможет.

- Ты сознательно сыпешь мне соль на рану, ты об этом знаешь? И не говори, что нет. Ты все знаешь, я сама рассказала тебе. Так объясни же, объясни мне, что это было – прошлой ночью? – с вызовом бросила Клаудия, не сводя с меня убийственный взгляд алых глаз, в которых за завесой гнева неумело прятала она свою боль.

Но ведь я пытался извиниться…

- Я…

Она не позволила мне договорить до конца, резко перебив меня, как только я собирался ответить.

Плавно приближаясь, она говорила:

- Можешь не отвечать, я сама все понимаю. Ты мною просто воспользовался, как какой-то вещью. Совратил, очаровал, заставил меня думать, что я для тебя хоть что-то значу. А потом оказалось, что я тебе только на одну ночь понадобилась. Мерзавец – ты не лучше Алессандро! – горячая пощечина ледяной руки оставила пульсирующий след на моей правой щеке.

Пощечина, которую я заслужил, совершенно сознательно используя Клаудию в личных подлых и низких целях.

Никогда не думал, что опушусь до такого.

- Извини…, - я опустил глаза, стараясь не пересекаться больше взглядом с ее разъяренными, как у дикого животного глазами.

- Извини? Ты еще и извиняешься… И хватает же наглости у тебя на это «извини» после того, как ты унизил меня и задел старые раны. Зачем, скажи, ты это сделал?

«Неужели я так похожа на шлюху?», - кричали ее мысли.

- Ничего подобного я не думал о тебе, - ответил я на не озвученный вопрос Клаудии, стараясь, чтобы мои слова звучали как можно более убедительно.

Я не люблю Клаудию, но это не ее вина, и это совсем не значит, что я плохо отношусь к ней или думаю о подобных вещах.

Она с минуту молчала, закусив губу до появления яркой рубиновой капельки крови на коже.

- Тогда, если ты не считаешь меня шлюхой, почему относишься ко мне так, как будто я ею являюсь? Я не требую, чтобы ты любил меня, я просто хочу знать правду – почему? В чем дело? – она старалась унять дрожь в голосе, но он срывался почти на каждом слове, то и дело грозясь перейти на крик. – Только не надо говорить, что мы слишком разные. Это звучит по-детски глупо.

- Все верно, причина не в этом, - мягко ответил я.

- Бэлла! – догадалась Клаудия. Хлопнув себя по лбу, она смерила меня тяжелым, усталым взглядом, после чего нервно засмеялась. – Ты ее любишь, - успокоившись, сказала она лишенным любых эмоций голосом, в ней говорило отчаяние, смятение и ревность.

Пока я подбирал подходящие слова, пытаясь сделать свой ответ не таким грубым и неприятно острым для нее, она продолжала.

- Ты любишь свою девчонку, и еще тогда любил, полгода назад, когда не позволил мне выпить ее. Иначе с какого такого чуда ты бросился бы защищать ее? – Клаудия в театральном жесте вскинула руки. – Но она ушла, Эдвард, из-за твоего упрямства или что там еще тебе не давало сознаться себе в своих чувствах. А она тебя любила – бесчувственную мраморную скалу, которой не было до нее дела, которая спала мертвым сном, и проснулась только теперь, когда Бэллы уже нет рядом, - Клаудия нервно хмыкнула. - Ты ей больше не нужен, Эдвард.

Каждое слово этой женщины подобно кислоте въедалось в мой разум, оставляя в нем прожженные дыры – кровоточащие, болезненные раны. Каждое ее слово, насквозь пропитанное желчью, ядом, было правдой, режущей мои глаза. Правду, слышать которую было мучительно. Хотелось закрыть уши и кричать ей, просить замолчать… Но вместо этого я слушал, мысленно соглашаясь с каждым утверждением. Она договорила, и в гостиной повисло напряженное молчание. Клаудия ждала моего выпада, одна думала, я начну защищать себя, ожидала, что все ее слова будут восприняты мною в штыки, однако, у меня не было на это сил и желания тоже не было. Мне нечего было ответить ей. Я не мог спорить с такой правдой.

- Вот в этом-то все и дело, - сказал я, двигаясь вдоль перекинутого на спинку дивана по направлению к парадной двери.

Через секунду я стоял на улице среди густого тумана, а ее мысли все еще преследовали меня.

«До чего же ты отвратительный тип, Эдвард. Ты сознательно причиняешь боль всем, кто находится рядом с тобой: мне, Бэлле, Карлайлу, в конце концов…»

Я развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь, в густой лес, окутанный дымкой. Предрассветные сумерки медленно отступали, уступая место очередному дню. Серое небо с тяжелым покрывалом туч предвещало затяжной осенний дождь, мелкие его капли уже можно было ощутить на лице, если чуть приподнять голову к небу.

Отойдя от дома на достаточное расстояние, чтобы ничьи мысли не могли потревожить меня, я сорвался на бег. Ноги несли меня в неизвестном направлении. Аккуратно маневрируя между деревьями, я легко уворачивался от, казавшегося неминуемым, столкновения с ними. Ветер бил в лицо, время от времени по одежде и лицу хлестали ветки редких кустов папоротника. От скорости перехватывало дыхание, лесной пейзаж проносился вокруг меня на шальной скорости, но в глазах не мелькало, я четко видел каждое дерево, каждую ветку на своем пути. Я бежал на пределе возможностей, но все равно слова Клаудии догоняли меня.

«До чего же ты отвратительный… Отвратительный тип, Эдвард... Сознательно причиняешь боль всем, кто находится рядом с тобой… Причиняешь боль мне, Бэлле, Карлайлу, в конце концов… Причиняешь боль всем… Отвратительный…», - я резко остановился, обхватив голову руками, мысленно умоляя ее голос в своей голове заткнуться, а он, как специально, не утихал. Слова, плотно осевшие в памяти навечно, уже не вытравить ничем. Они будут преследовать меня постоянно, заставлять меня снова и снова жалеть о том, чего не вернуть и не исправить.

«Ты любишь свою девчонку, и еще тогда любил, полгода назад, когда не позволил мне выпить ее… Она ушла, Эдвард. Ты ей больше не нужен, Эдвард!», - не унималась Клаудия.

Я прижался спиной к могучему кедру и закрыл глаза, запуская руки в волосы.

«Она тебя любила – бесчувственную мраморную скалу... Она любила тебя».

- Безумие, - застонал я.

Но это я был виноват. Я, я и только один я. Я слишком поздно понял, что на самом деле чувствую. Генетическая память, предопределение, может судьба – неважно теперь, как это называется, важно то, сколько боли я причинил Бэлле и себе самому. Она должна была в конец отчаяться и уйти, чтобы я, оставшись наедине со своей совестью, наконец понял, как много она значит для меня.

Те полгода, пролетевшие для меня одним мгновеньем, полгода вместе, но в тоже время – по отдельности. Каждый день я и она. Разговариваем, охотимся вместе, все непринужденно. Я видел, как она смотрела на меня все эти шесть месяцев, как на вещь, которую страстно желаешь, но не можешь дотянуться. Как на недосягаемое сокровище. Она старалась прятать это, но я видел, я знал, что скрывалось за ее задумчиво-отстраненным взглядом, но не хотел понять всю тяжесть ее ноши. Чего ей стоило быть рядом с любимым и не иметь возможности быть с ним. Она ни разу не говорила со мной о любви. Сильная девочка…

Если бы я только знал тогда, что эта сильная девочка не выдержит и сломается…

- Бэлла! – мой крик острой вспышкой боли из глубин сердце пронзил лесную тишину. Как бы я хотел, чтобы она услышала меня и вернулась.

- Бэлла, вернись ко мне, пожалуйста, - тихо сказал я, крепко прижимаясь лбом к древесной коре. – Вернись, умоляю. Дай мне еще один шанс, и я научусь любить тебя, обещаю. Я буду таким, какого меня ты знала в будущем… Я слишком поздно это понял, но ты нужна мне, Бэлла, очень нужна...

…

Ветер быстро усиливался, начинался дождь. Его крупные капли падали мне за шиворот, скатывались по спине, одежда постепенно набиралась влагой и тяжелела, неприятно липла к телу; волосы намокли и тоже прилипали к лицу. Я медленно шел сквозь лес, рассекая руками встречающиеся на пути ветви деревьев и заросли папоротника. Я смотрел только себе под ноги, не думая о том, куда иду. Это было уже неважно.

Вскоре лес стал редеть, деревьев на пути становилось все меньше, а вдали проступали очертания города, где я не был почти полгода. Шесть месяцев и три дня, если точно. Все время, проведенное мною вдали от людей, в заточении и попытках победить кровожадного монстра внутри себя, о том, что происходящих в Чикаго событиях, я знал только из газет. Я скучал по городу, где родился и вырос, где прошло мое детство и моя жизнь… Все эти полгода моя душа рвалась на родную улицу.

Интересно, изменилось ли там хоть что-нибудь?

Я остановился в тени деревьев на самом краю леса, глядя на пасмурный рассвет в городе, для которого Эдвард Мейсен умер. Я понимал, что не могу вернуться туда и жить, как прежде в своем доме, но искушение пройтись по улицам Чикаго оказалось слишком велико.

В последний раз, - обещал я себе…

А что потом?

Я пользовался тем, что в такую рань людей на улицах было еще слишком мало. Когда рядом со мной все же кто-то проходил, я задерживал дыхание, это немного помогало, но я все равно слышал, как под тонким слоем кожи по венам струилась теплая кровь. Я знал ее божественный солоноватый вкус, и от этого противостоять желанию было очень сложно. Вместо людей перед собой я видел сеть кровеносных сосудов, люди представлялись мне пищей на ногах. Думающей, ходячей, говорящей пищей.

Кто после этого попробует сказать, что я не чудовище?

Я остановился напротив двухэтажного дома из красного кирпича на пресечении 16-й и 10-й улиц, где прошла вся моя жизнь. Грустно было осознавать, что это больше не мой дом. Теперь здесь жила другая семя… Я попытался проникнуть в мысли молодой пары. Спящая на втором этаже женщина видела во сне себя еще маленькой девочкой, играющей во дворе родительского дома с большой лохматой собакой, а ее муж, возился на кухне с завтраком. Он думал о ребенке, которого ждала его жена. Она спала в спальне моих родителей, а в моей спальне они собирались оборудовать детскую.

Счастливая семья…

Мужчина отодвинул прозрачную занавеску кухонного окна и выглянул на улицу. Он увидел меня, стоящего возле невысокого забора, уставившегося пустым взглядом на дом. Он находил это странным. Я представлялся ему «подозрительным типом, от которого могут быть неприятности, которому нельзя доверять…» Что ж, он был прав. Я не стал долго заставлять его беспокоиться, развернулся и побрел вниз по улице.

А ведь это был мой дом. Теперь я не мог даже просто посмотреть на него.

Незаметно для самого себя я оказался в очень тихом квартале, который сначала показался мне мертвым. Тишина здесь была особенная. Ее нарушали разве что редкие капли дождя, стучащие по козырькам на окнах пятиэтажных домов, похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды. Желтый кирпич, узкое пространство между домами, которое застилал туман вперемешку с паром из решеток для сточных вод в асфальте, крысы, серый побитый асфальт. Самый обыкновенный рабочий район Чикаго.

Я хотел было обрадоваться отсутствию людей, ведь здесь не было «голосов», чужих проблем и забот, как ветер донес до меня чей-то тихий плач. Звали на помощь. Не раздумывая, я отправился на голос. Он был таким жалобным, несчастным, никто, кроме меня, не смог бы его услышать здесь.

В этом и была моя самая главная ошибка, но я слишком поздно это понял, когда пересек два ряда домов, оказавшись напротив звавшей на помощь девушки. Она была маленькой, хрупкой и чем-то походила на Бэллу. Глазами, наверное, они были такие же карие, глубокие, похожие на водоворот в черной бездне. Увидев, меня она обрадовалась, думая, что я помогу ей, но напрасно. Вместе с порывом ветра, до меня долетел запах свежей крови из раны на плече, которую она зажимала другой рукой. Она опиралась спиной о кирпичную стену, дрожа, и тихо бормотала побледневшими губами.

- Как хорошо, что вы появились, сам Бог послал вас ко мне, - она говорила. – На меня напали, ограбили и поранили ножом, когда я пыталась сопротивляться… Вы же поможете мне? – ее мокрые от слез и дождя глаза умоляюще смотрели на меня, видя во мне спасение, которым я, увы, не являлся…

Все случилось само по себе, непроизвольно, как это бывает, когда набираешь в легкие воздух перед тем, как нырнуть под воду. Вот я стою на углу, а в следующую секунду я уже рядом с ней. Я не отдаю себе отчет в своих действиях. Ужасно хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом со мной в этот момент, Карлайл, например. Чтобы стал моей совестью, раз уж собственной я не имею. Чтобы сказал мне: что же ты делаешь, сын мой мятежный? Опомнись, ты же не хочешь превращаться в чудовище… Или Бэлла. Мне хватит только одного ее взгляда, чтобы я немедленно остановился, пока еще не стало совсем поздно.

Но я здесь – среди трущоб Чикаго, под каплями ледяного дождя в мокрой прилипшей к телу одежде - совсем один. Только я и эта девушка. Я и кровь… Я не задумывался о том, что у нее, вероятно, есть семья, что кто-то где-то любит ее и ждет, что для кого-то она так же дорога, как и Бэлла для меня. Я не думаю об этом. Мне все равно…

Ее слабые руки пытаются оттолкнуть меня, хриплый крик вырывается из ее груди – и все, и тишина. Обмякшее безжизненное тело безвольно повисло в моих руках. И тут я все понимаю. Я же только что убил ее, я лишил жизни ни в чем невиноватого человека. Зачем? Я даже не чувствовал жажды, пока не появилась она…

Ее тело выпало из моих рук на мокрый асфальт. Я отшатнулся, глядя на застывшее выражение ужаса на ее бледном неживом лице. Кому теперь есть дело до того, хотел я этого или нет?

Вскоре меня в том переулке уже не было…

Мысли по-прежнему одолевали меня, когда я снова шел по центральной улице на противоположной стороне города, стараясь как можно скорее покинуть его черту. Я собирался отсидеться в лесу, пока мои глаза снова не станут золотистыми, и потом вернуться домой. Предатель и притворщик.

Моя голова была опущена вниз, взгляд устремлен в асфальт под ногами, на одежде – засохшие пятна крови. От меня шарахались. Прохожих, когда они замечали меня, посещали самые разные мысли, некоторые из которых являлись почти правдой за исключением некоторых мелких подробностей. Я старался не вчитываться в их мысли, но иногда они были слишком громкими.

Как, к примеру, один знакомый «голос» в очередном переулке, безлюдном, к счастью. Он думал, что где-то видел меня, я казался ему очень знакомым, да и этот голос… Кое-что из моей человеческой жизни уже стерлось из памяти, как и имя человека, которому голос принадлежал, но то, что он был мне знакомым, я помнил. На всякий случай я решил осторожно пройти мимо него, так как он был уже точно уверен, что я – это я.

- Эй, парень! - мужчина окликнул меня слегка подрагивающим голосом. Я остановился и сам не знаю, зачем, развернулся.

Передо мной стоял мой сосед. Его имя стерлось из моей памяти но лицо… Перекошенное от страха, побледневшее, бесцветное лицо и глаза, смотрящие на меня с ужасом.

- Матерь божья…, - вырвалось из его дрожащих губ. Он попятился, выпучив на меня глаза, и судорожно крестился. – Эдвард… но ты же… ты… ты умер! – срывающимся хриплым голосом закричал он, будто старался убедить кого-то в этом. Он видел мои красные глаза и дьявольский огонь в них, мою мертвецки бледную кожу и пятнышко крови у меня на щеке. Он догадывался, кто я теперь…

- К сожалению, не умер, - холодно сказал я, медленно приближаясь к нему.

Теперь у меня не было другого выхода. Никто никогда не должен узнать то, что стало известно ему…


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16. За чертой**

_Edward's POV _

Я подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между нами еще на один шаг. Здесь, в узком переулке, как две капли воды, похожем на тот, в котором совсем скоро найдут труп молодой девушки, я чувствовал себя настоящим зверем, а он, этот человек, который знал стоящего перед ним Эдварда Каллена еще с пеленок, был моей жертвой. Которой, кстати, я совсем не желал.

- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, не надо, не убивай меня - взмолился он, пятясь назад. Мое приближение заставляло его лоб покрыться испариной, а сердце – биться еще быстрее.

Я излучал угрозу. Наводил ужас одним взглядом…

В кого, господи, в кого же я превратился?

- Ты знаешь, мою тайну, - сказал я, приблизившись еще на шаг.

- Я никому никогда…

- …это нарушает самое главное наше правило, запрещающее нам выдавать свой род. Я буду предателем, если уйду.

- Клянусь, я никогда… никто не узнает, Эдвард. Я буду молчать, как рыба, - он почти плакал, оказавшись прижатым к стене.

Человек просто хотел жить, как я полгода назад. В моих руках сейчас находилась чужая жизнь, только я мог решать, что будет происходить дальше. Что выбрать здесь и сейчас. Сохранить жизнь или сохранить тайну. Что дороже для меня?

Я остановился и взглянул в его глаза. Когда-то мне говорили, что человеческая жизнь – это самая ценная вещь, из всех существующих на свете. Она стоит выше всяких там тайн. Да и он, я чувствовал, не собирался выдавать меня. Желание жить в нем превышало все чувства и порывы. Он знал, что если расскажет, я найду его где бы то ни было и отомщу. Он думал так, но пошел бы на это я?

- Умоляю тебя, Эдвард. Пожалей меня. Ведь ты помнишь, как еще совсем недавно я учил тебя маленького кататься на лыжах. Ты же помнишь.

Нет, я ничего не помнил… Последние полгода человеческая жизнь по капле стиралась из моей памяти. Сначала я не замечал, что забываю незначительные подробности, некоторые моменты своего прошлого. Вскоре стали стираться образы, лица, имена. Белые пятна съедали все больше и больше моих воспоминаний, как черная дыра, поглощающая любую материю, так и я терял свою память, а вместе с ней – свое прошлое. Себя.

- Нет, не помню, - мой голос звучал так же твердо и непоколебимо; он был холодный, как и я сам.

- А как же, Люси? Моя маленькая девочка Люси. Ты помнишь ее, Эдвард? Она останется совсем одна в свои 15…, - одинокая слеза прокатилась по его щеке при упоминании имени дочери. Грустное лицо худенькой белокурой девочки с большими синими глазами, которая не улыбалась вот уже 6 месяцев – у нее я собирался отнять отца… А он продолжал, все говорил и говорил, напрасно надеясь размягчить мое каменное сердце. – Миранды – жены моей - больше нет, ее жизнь забрала эта испанская зараза полгода назад. Теперь остались только мы – я и моя Люси. Заклинаю, мальчик мой, Эдвард, ради нее, пощади меня. Я никогда не причинял тебя зла, а дочь моя – уж тем более.

Я сжал кулаки до такой степени, что ногти врезались в кожу, но я был рад той боли, что причинял себе сам. Передо мной уже стоял не только выбор между жизнью и сохранением тайны, теперь это была борьба между темной и светлой сторонами меня самого. Борьба между новым – злым, беспощадным? и старым - человечным. Я чувствовал, что если убью его, то это и будет для меня той самой точкой невозврата, чертой, которая делит монстра и человека во мне. Я стоял у самого края этой черты, почти там, занеся ногу для того, чтоб сделать тот самый последний шаг. Перечеркнуть старого себя. И, сделав этот шаг, я больше не буду прежним Эдвардом, я окончательно избавлюсь от остатков всего человеческого в себе.

Но закон… правила! Есть же эти чертовы правила, которые нельзя нарушать!

Самая главная из десяти заповедей, гласящая: «не убивай». И первое правило вампиров – раскрыв наш секрет, человек становится угрозой, от которой необходимо избавиться.

Два разных закона от двух разных сторон - темной и светлой. И какому из них я обязан подчиниться - обязанности или сердцу, которое не хочет позволить мне перейти черту?

Хотя я в любом случае буду предателем…

…

День за днем я падал все ниже в пропасть из крови и смерти. Я уверенно шел вниз по накатанной дорожке, ведущей куда-то на самое дно существования, подняться с которого будет практически невозможно. Только теперь мне стало понятно значение слов «зависимость» и «зависимый», когда я сам столкнулся с ними, примерил на себя их смысл. Я понял, почему о крови говорят, как о том, от чего невозможно устоять. Попробовав ее однажды, уже невозможно забыть этот манящий вкус или отказаться от него. А зачем, когда получить желаемое так просто?

Очередная ночь на полу в заброшенном складе на краю какого-то незнакомого мне города, наедине с жертвой, которая пока еще ничего не подозревает, ковыряя ломом арматуру и собирая все, что можно украсть и продать, как металлолом. Я наблюдаю за ним из-за дерева неподалеку. Слышу, как бьется его сердце, как кровь течет по венам, и рот мой наполняется слюной, а пот телу распространяется приятное ощущение от предвкушения вкусного обеда.

Я больше не человек ни на одну сотую. Целый месяц или даже немного больше – сбился со счету - я убиваю людей каждый день, но и этого слишком мало. Жажда становится только сильнее. Придумав себе оправдание, что я убиваю только преступников, бомжей или хулиганов – плохих людей, я каждый день охочусь, не задумываясь над тем, кто дал мне право собственноручно судить людей. У меня нет такого права, едва ли я достоин делить их на плохих и хороших, если сам являюсь убийцей.

Когда он собирается уходить, я появляюсь «из ниоткуда», и ему уже не сбежать. Моментальный испуг, один прыжок, обрывающийся хриплый крик и ужас в глазах жертвы. Только последнее остается в памяти, остальное исчезает, стирается. Даже вкус крови конкретного человека. Есть только прощальный блеск жизни в глазах, ужас осознания собственной смерти, ее неизбежности и иногда – раскаяние за содеянное преступление.

Они всегда думают о том, что именно за их проступки судьба привела меня к ним.

И мне не приходится отключать совесть для убийства. Отключать уже просто нечего, моя совесть потерялась. Навсегда, стоит полагать…

Лицо этого воришки искажает настоящий первобытный страх – страх перед смертью, он пытается оттолкнуть меня, но он не в силах причинить мне какой-либо вред, его сила против меня – ничто. Прокусив пульсирующую артерию на шее, я позволил крови свободно стекать в свой рот. Нет ничего приятнее, чем чувствовать солоноватый, терпкий привкус крови на языке, то, как она течет вниз по горлу, наполняя мертвое тело жизнью, согревая его на некоторое время.

Это – самое лучшее, что можно чувствовать в жизни. Лучше кайфа от наркотиков и выпивки, лучше миллионов долларов и бутылки дорого коллекционного вина, лучше страстной ночи с двумя девицами и потрескивания камина в холодную зимнюю ночь, когда сидишь дома в уютной гостиной, потягивая кофе с коньяком в мягком кресле, когда за окном бушует снежная буря. Лучше, чем золото и бриллианты, лучше «Джоконды» да Винчи и музыки Моцарта.

Лучше лучшего.

Когда последняя капля жизни из него перетекла в меня, я выпустил безжизненное тело очередной своей жертвы на промерзшую землю. Праздник окончен и гаснут свечи... Эйфория бесследно испарилась, а жажда вернулась, усилившись, сделавшись еще сильнее, чем раньше. Я мог убить десять человек сегодня, но чувство насыщения так бы и не пришло. Зато появилось мерзкое чувство собственной ничтожности, низости.

В горле саднило, полыхал огонь. Я бессильно рухнул на колени рядом с телом и запустил ладони в волосы, крепко сжав пальцы в кулаки.

Эта пустота внутри, огонь снаружи. Нет ничего, кроме смерти вокруг, но и этого не достаточно. Одна оплошность привела меня на тот путь, который я считал недопустимым для себя с самого начала, ведь это я тогда обещал никогда не убивать людей… Или это был кто-то другой?

Мой пронзительный крик, наполненный болью и отчаянием, призывом на помощь разнесся далеко над округой. Это был тот момент, когда я понял, что пора возвращаться и просить о помощи. Но вскоре я кричал уже не ради выплескивания эмоций. Тело пронзила яркая вспышка боли, заставив меня согнуться пополам и упасть на землю. Огонь, напоминающий тот, что был во время превращения, быстро расходился по телу, лишая возможности кричать. Мои глаза застелила красная пелена, деревья, земля, помещение склада – все плыло передо мной, темнело. Черный туман подбирался со всех сторон и вскоре поглотил меня полностью.

Сознание вернулось одним резким рывком. Еще секунду назад вокруг была густая темнота, а теперь, широко распахнув глаза, я уткнулся взглядом в одноцветное, безжизненное серое небо. Сверху сыпалось что-то белое, иногда попадало в глаза и нос. За время, проведенное без сознания, я весь покрылся тонким слоем первого ноябрьского снега.

Стоп… Без сознания?

Я вскочил на ноги, судорожно отряхивая с себя снежинки. В голове застыл вопрос, что случилось? Как я мог потерять сознание? Вспомнилась боль, танцующие языки пламени на теле, как в те адские три дня трансформации. Меня терзали смутные сомнения, остался ли я собой или изменилось что-то еще. Бледность и твердость кожи была прежней, все оставалось по-старому, пока я не приложил два пальца к артерии на шее. Она больше не пульсировала.

Случилось то, чего я всегда опасался - последняя ниточка человечности была окончательно потеряна.

…

Я быстро бежал через лес, вслушиваясь в каждый его звук. Дом в Чикаго, покинутый мною не так давно, был совсем близко. Еще пару минут, и я буду там. Если, конечно, меня все еще ждут, если кто-то вообще будет рад мне. Сегодня я окончательно понял, что должен вернуться назад, к Клаудии и Карлайлу. Должен смириться с уходом Бэллы и перестать делать глупости, бездумно убивая людей. Все ведь было в моих руках, пока я боролся, а стоило мне сдаться, все рухнуло.

Остановившись на достаточном расстоянии, чтоб слышать, что происходит в доме, я прислушался. Обеспокоенный «голос» Карлайла ворвался в мои мысли вместе с еще одним, незнакомым, тихим красивым мужским голосом, не располагающий к себе и не вызывающим доверия, скорее наоборот – отталкивающим, вселяющим страх. Незнакомец говорил медленно, растягивая слова.

- Что же я должен был делать, друг мой, услышав подобную весть? – спросил он с легкой ухмылкой на губах. Я следил за ним через мысли Клаудии, изредка переключаясь на Карлайла. Кроме них в доме было еще четверо вампиров, и все они, как я понял, принадлежали клану Вольтури. – Конечно, я должен был проверить сие заявление, каким бы смешным оно не казалось на первый взгляд.

- Меня удивляет, что кто-то мог пустить такой абсурдный слух, Аро, - задумчиво ответил Карлайл. – Подумать только – получеловек - полувампир – смешнее не придумаешь… Но, как видишь, здесь нет больше никого, кроме меня и моей сестры, никаких новообращенных, а тем более, с таким… гм… изъяном. Должно быть, кто-то хотел подшутить над нами подобным образом.

- Весьма глупая и неудачная шутка, - подала голос Клаудия.

- И этот шутник заплатит за то, что посмел совершить сразу два преступления: потревожить меня и моего верного друга, - делая острый акцент на слове «шутник», проговорил Аро. В его голосе сквозило негодование.

- Вот видишь, Аро, еще один пример, того, что в это время необходимо быть очень осторожным со всеми, чьим словам охотно веришь, - старательно скрывая в голосе откровенную насмешку, сказала Клаудия. Ее, в отличие от Карлайла, эта ситуация забавляла.

- Совершенно верно. Гнусное положение… Ну что ж, нам, пожалуй, пора, у нес еще есть кое-какие дела в Америке, которые не стоит откладывать, - он поднялся с дивана, а синхронно с ним встал и Карлайл. Мысленно он облегченно вздохнул.

- Да, само собой, не смею больше задерживать.

- Рад был повидаться, - Аро протянул Карлайлу руку для пожатия в честь старой дружбы, однако в мыслях у него было совершенно иное, и Карлайл об этом подозревал…

Сейчас должна была раскрыться вся ложь. Я не мог появиться там сейчас, продемонстрировав, что не являюсь больше тем, кем был недавно, потому, как только что было сказано об отсутствии других вампиров. Своим появлением в доме я подставил бы Карлайла еще больше...

- Эдвард! – окликнули меня шепотом. Я оглянулся, удивляясь, как мог не услышать мысли звавшего еще задолго до его появления. Передо мной стояла миниатюрная брюнетка с короткой лохматой стрижкой. По очень бледной коже и золотистой роговице глаз я узнал в ней вампира. – Стой, где стоишь и не рыпайся, - распорядилась девушка, приближаясь ко мне. Я на секунду смутился от такого тона, но, опережая мое возмущение, она представилась.

- Я Элис, ты должен знать меня.

- Элис? Та самая Элис, которая…

- Ага, именно. И на правах провидицы, прошу тебя не соваться туда, куда ты собираешься, - решительно сказала она, преградив мне путь.

- Ты знаешь, что происходит? – спросил я.

- Я знаю более того.

По мыслям Элис я понял, что она имела в виду Бэллу, но прежде, чем я успел задать вопрос, мучивший меня последние полтора месяца, со стороны дома раздался пронзительный крик. Я устремил взгляд в деревья, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь густые заросли папоротника. Элис молча стояла рядом, как будто ничего не слышала.

Я перевел взгляд на нее и, почти крича, спросил.

- Почему мы стоим здесь, Элис?

- Тебе лучше держаться подальше от Вольтури после того, как однажды…

- Но Элис! Там…

- Все решится без нашего участия, Эдвард, - твердо сказала она, перебив меня.

Невидящим отрешенным взглядом она всматривалась в заснеженную лесную даль, в мыслях ее было пусто и холодно. Несколько секунд я сверлил ее взглядом, ожидая, что вот-вот она проснется и придет в себя, но этого не происходило. Бессмысленно… Я обошел Элис и бросился к дому, но ее рука опустилась на мою кисть, остановив меня.

- Не надо, Эдвард, - попросила она умоляюще, всматриваясь в мои глаза. – Мы ничего не изменим. Она сама виновата.

- В чем, Элис?

- Лезла на рожон к Аро, разве сам не понимаешь? Задиралась, вот и получила. Он изверг рассуждает и соответственно статусу: не будешь служить мне, не будешь вообще. Он и пришел-то сюда по большей части именно из-за ее дара, а потом уже – проверить слухи о тебе, но она опять отказалась присоединиться к ним. Вольтури все равно не собирались уходить, пока Аро не выполнит свой главный замысел, который заключался в том, что или он уговорит Клаудию присоединиться, либо убьет. Ложь только усугубила ее положение.

- Ты знала заранее, - я повернулся к ней и вцепился пальцами в ее плечи, слегка встряхнув ее. – Знала?

- Эдвард, не надо.

- Почему вместо того, чтобы менять будущее, зная его, ты оставляешь все как есть? – я почти кричал, безумным взглядом уставившись на испуганное лицо Элис.

- Видения нельзя изменить. Мне очень жаль, - виновато прошептала девушка, опустив взгляд.

Я отступил назад, выпустив ее из своей стальной хватки.

- Я бы попытался, Элис, будь я на твоем месте.

Она смотрела мне вслед, когда я отдалялся от нее, до тех пор, пока окончательно не исчез из ее поля зрения. Снежинки кружились в воздухе, опускались мне на голову, лицо, одежду, не превращаясь в лед. Вокруг было подозрительно тихо. Запах смерти, исходящий от поляны в нескольких шагах от меня, распугал все живое в радиусе десятка миль. Я остановился, прислонившись к дереву, и осторожно, нерешительно поднял взгляд на поляну. В самом ее центре стоял Аро с выражением холодной ярости на лице, рядом другой вампир, похожий на стража с каменным лицом и неживыми красными глазами, сдерживал Карлайла, который что-то громко кричал. Еще один стоял возле невысокой блондинки с детскими чертами лица и садистской, злобной усмешкой на кончиках губ. У ее ног на холодном белом снегу скорчившись от боли, лежала Клаудия. Она из последних сил хватала ртом воздух, а вместо крика из груди вырывались хрипы.

- Не надо! – кричал Карлайл, тщетно пытаясь вырваться. – Прекрати это, Джейн!

Аро не проронил ни слова. Наконец, в последний раз дернувшись, Клаудия, безвольно распласталась на снегу, разжав плотно стиснутые кулаки.

Она больше не шевелилась…


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17. Истина где-то рядом **

_Edward's POV _

- Спасибо, что принял меня обратно, - тихо сказал я, положив руку на плечо Карлайла, и чуть сжал его в знак благодарности и поддержки. Я знал, как тяжело ему было сейчас, и вполне разделял горечь утраты, которую он испытывал. Он поднял на меня опустошенный взгляд своих потускневших золотистых глаз и едва заметно кивнул, опустив веки.

«Я не мог поступить с тобой иначе, Эдвард. Даже не смотря на то, что ты делал все это время, для меня ты как сын, я никогда не прощу себе, если выгоню тебя. Тем более, ты хочешь вернуться обратно к животной крови, хочешь измениться. Это похвально. Я рад, что принял такое решение», - думал он, рассматривая танцующие языки красно-желтого пламени в камине напротив.

- Ведь ты хочешь? – спросил он, повернув ко мне голову.

Я стоял, устремив рассеянный взгляд в огонь, позади кресла, где сидел Карлайл. Хотел ли я измениться? Еще недавно я, не раздумывая, мог с уверенность сказать ему «да». Еще вчера стремление стать лучше, выкарабкаться из той кровавой пропасти смерти, в которую я угодил, было сильнее жажды. Но тогда у меня еще было что-то, ради чего стоило пытаться изменить себя, была какая-то надежда, но на что я надеялся? Что Клаудия когда-нибудь заменит для меня Бэллу, в случае если она уже никогда не вернется? Может когда-нибудь я и смог бы полюбить ее так же сильно, только теперь уже и этого не будет. Ее больше нет.

Я тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Мое затянувшееся молчание расценивалось им как отрицание.

- Зачем я только…

- А я зачем? – резко перебил меня Карлайл, поднимаясь с кресла. – Тебе тяжело, я это понимаю, но и мне тоже, знаешь ли, нелегко. Думаешь, худшего положения, чем то, в котором оказался ты, не может быть? Думаешь, ты самый несчастный на свете? А какого мне живется почти три сотни лет в одиночестве и необходимости постоянно сдерживать себя, чтобы случайно не убить своих пациентов? Не имея возможности завести дружбу с кем-либо из вампиров, потому что никто не разделяет моих взглядов на цену человеческой жизни. Почему бы мне просто не послать к чертям свою идеологию, плюнуть на все свои принципы и жить, как остальные, так ведь гораздо легче. Об этом ты никогда не задумывался? - Он громко дышал, сжимая кулаки, и смотрел на меня пронзительным холодным взглядом, что было для него совсем нетипично. Я никогда прежде не видел Карлайла в гневе, и это слегка напугало меня.

«Извини, Эдвард, я не хотел накричать на тебя», - подумал он.

На лестнице послышались тихие, стремительно приближающиеся, шаги, эта мягкая поступь могла принадлежать только миниатюрной Элис. Она была поглощена собственными мыслями и переживаниями о судьбе парня по имени Джаспер, игнорируя и пропуская мимо ушей все остальное. Она предчувствовала что-то не очень хорошее, связанное с ним. Как можно было догадаться по тому, с какой заботой и теплотой Элис думала о нем, он был ей очень дорог. Она любила его. Ее глаза, когда она появилась на пороге гостиной, быстро перемещались с меня на Карлайла и обратно, а на лице застыл вопрос. По яростному выражению на лице Карлайла, его сведенным бровям и сжатым кулакам Элис быстро поняла, в чем дело.

- Элис? – Карлайл вопросительно посмотрел на девушку, смягчая взгляд.

- Я только хотела сказать, что мне пора уходить, я не могу долго задерживаться здесь. Я зашла, попрощаться, - ответила Элис.

- Ты еще вернешься? – спросил Карлайл.

- Обязательно вернусь, мне необходимо время, чтобы уладить кое-какие вопросы. Я не могу рассказывать об этом, - немного неуверенно ответила Элис, поглядывая на меня время от времени. Я попытался настроиться на ее мысли, теперь она думала о Бэлле больше, чем о Джаспере, тщательно контролируя каждую свою мысль. Очевидно, она старалась утаить что-то от меня. Что-то связанное с ней.

Карлайл кивнул. Я все еще пытался найти в мыслях Элис какую-нибудь подсказку, но напрасно, она снова переключила свои мысли на посторонние для меня вещи.

- А вам, - она посмотрела сначала на меня, потом на Карлайла, - необходимо уехать из Чикаго как можно скорее. Нельзя больше задерживаться здесь, теряя время и…, - она осеклась, чувствуя, что едва не сказала чего-то лишнего. – Есть вещи, - осторожно заговорила Элис, аккуратно подбирая каждое слово, - которые должны быть сделаны. Своим появлением в этом времени Бэлла нарушила естественную цепь событий, но мы должны вернуть все на свои места.

В ее мыслях проскочил большой светлый особняк странного дизайна среди густых зарослей леса. Затем красная машина на стоянке перед похожим на школу зданием и Бэлла с книгами в руках, стоящая у авто. Красивая женщина с волосами цвета жженой карамели рядом с Карлайлом, она рассказывала ему что-то, улыбаясь, оба они были такими счастливыми, это выдавали их глаза. И последним, что я увидел, была высокая статная блондинка, целующаяся с крупным темноволосым парнем атлетического телосложения. Эти образы, как тщательно Элис не пыталась сдержать их, молниеносно пронеслись в ее голове, прежде чем она опомнилась и настроилась на мысли о Джаспере.

«Не смей говорить кому-либо об увиденном, - подумала она. – Я все равно узнаю».

Я обменялся с ней мимолетным взглядом и осторожно кивнул. Само собой, наш мысленный договор не остался незамечен Карлайлом.

«Что происходит, Эдвард?» - обеспокоенно подумал он, адресуя свои мысли мне.

- Элис, - начал было я, ища поддержки в ее глазах. К счастью, она верно истолковала смысл моего взгляда и поспешила мне на помощь.

- Мне нельзя рассказывать об этом, - сказала она извиняющимся тоном. – Будущее – очень хрупкая и изменчивая субстанция, почти как большая пирамида из хрустальных бокалов - при малейших колебаниях воздуха может упасть и разбиться. Я и Бэлла провели больше месяца, пытаясь собрать то, что разбилось в один лишь момент, когда я не успела увести ее с вашего пути в мае. Мы многое пережили, стараясь сделать настоящее похожим на прошлое, о котором знает Бэлла, и каким-то непонятным образом знаю я. Взять хотя бы ее побег. Нам пришлось устроить целое шоу, чтобы все получилось так, как должно было получиться, - она выдержала паузу. – Неприятное, болезненное шоу… Мне жаль, что все закончилось таким образом, но сейчас нельзя вмешиваться в естественный ход событий.

Ее слова болезненно кололи сердце Карлайла, но он спокойно кивнул, как бы соглашаясь, хотя в душе он негодовал. Он задавался тем же вопросом, что и я: неужели Клаудия так сильно мешала будущему, что, зная о ее судьбе, никто не попытался предотвратить ее смерть? Я слишком хорошо понимал его чувства. Увы, я слишком хорошо знал, как больно только обретя человека, сразу же его потерять, причем уже навечно.

- Элис, - позвал Карлайл, - ты не видела, что превращение Эдварда должно окончательно завершиться, иначе незачем было прятать его от Аро и, соответственно, разыгрывать преставление с побегом Бэллы, - он скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал. Его глаза сузились в подозрении, когда он смотрел на Элис. - Что происходит? Зачем это понадобилось?

- Я никогда не видела его после превращения, ни разу за все время, начиная с середины мая. Такое могло быть в одном случае – если бы он был мертв. Сначала я именно так и подумала, но позже выяснилось, что я ошиблась. То есть я могла видеть Эдвард при человеческой жизни и после окончательной трансформации, но раньше – нет. С Бэллой я виделась несколько раз еще задолго до дня ее побега, весной, в первые недели ее пребывания в Чикаго, именно тогда я узнала, что на самом деле случилось с Эдвардом. Мы решили, что она не будет рассказывать тебе о нас с Джаспером, как о части семьи, чтобы не торопить события. Я надеялась никогда не пересекаться со всеми вами вплоть до 1956 года. Но мне пришлось нарушить свое обещание, когда почувствовала приближающуюся опасность, исходящую от Вольтури и как-то связанную с Эвардом. Я долго не могла увидеть что-то конкретное, только размытые образы и тяжелую, напряженную атмосферу, почти как перед грозой. Позже, раз за разом всматриваясь в видения, пытаясь понять причину предстоящего визита Вольтури, я поняла, что кто-то рассказал им об аномалии Эдварда.

- Кто мог это сделать? – встрял в ее рассказ я.

- Понятия не имею, - призналась Элис, тяжело вздохнув; ее растерянный голос звучал сокрушенно. – Хотела бы я знать, но я вижу только будущее, только то, что должно случиться, но не то, что уже случилось.

- Кроме меня, Бэллы и тебя, Элис, никто больше не знал об этом, - задумчиво проговорил Карлайл, шагая вдоль камина со скрещенными на груди руками.

- Еще Клаудия, - тихо подсказала Элис, - но это не могла быть она.

- Ей просто незачем было это делать, - закончил я за нее.

- Правильно, - Элис кивнула. – Это мог сделать только тот, кому Эдвард очень сильно насолил.

Я задумчиво покачал головой.

- Тебе, Элис, так же хорошо, как и мне, известно, что среди вампиров я пока не успел нажить себе врагов, которые могли желать моей смерти, - я повернулся к ней руки в боки. Обеспокоенный взгляд Элис бегал по полу гостиной. Она думала, прокручивая в своей голове события последних семи месяцев. Неприятное ощущение того, что мы упускали какую-то очень важную деталь, не покидало меня, но что именно мы упускали понять не могла ни она, ни я, ни Карлайл.

- Чего-то здесь не хватает, - пробормотала она, сфокусировав свой рассеянный взгляд на мне.

- Мне тоже так кажется, Элис. Скорее всего, мы пропустили нечто очень важное, вот только что это – не ясно, - подтвердил ее предположения Карлайл. Он остановился перед уютно потрескивающим поленьями камином, в его мыслях возникли сменяющиеся один за другим образы трех сестер-вампиров из Аляски, еще одной супружеской пары вампиров, чьи глаза были красными, но он быстро прогнал их и уверено заявил. – Я не знаю никого, кто мог бы сделать это.

Но кто-то же должен был доложить Вольтури обо мне. Вопрос в том, кто и для чего.

- Слухи не могут возникать сами по себе, особенно если эти слухи правдивы, как в нашем случае, - озвучила мои мысли Элис. – Кто-то сделал это, и я считаю своим долгом выяснить, кто.

- Что бы ты ни делала, будь осторожнее, Элис, - участливо попросил Карлайл, смягчив взгляд. – Неизвестно, с кем придется иметь дело, это может быть опытный авантюрист. Я вижу, ты пока еще очень молодой вампир, и много чего тебе еще может быть незнакомо, много чего ты пока не знаешь. Поэтому, будь внимательна.

Она мягко улыбнулась и энергично закивала головой.

- Не волнуйтесь, со мной ничего не случиться, пока рядом будет Джаспер. Он очень опытный военный и настоящий джентльмен. Он ни за что даст меня в обиду, - в ее глазах на миг вспыхнул счастливый огонек, голос стал очень теплым, в нем сквозила нежность и любовь.

- Это замечательно, Элис, - сказал Карлайл, не смотря на то, что волнение не оставило его полностью.

- Что ж, похоже, пришло время прощаться? – спросила Элис, окинув нас с Карлайлом слегка погрустневшим взглядом своих золотистых глаз.

- Похоже, что да, - выдохнул я.

- Надеюсь, это расставание действительно продлиться недолго? – спросил Карлайл, приближаясь к девушке. - По правде говоря, Элис, я успел привыкнуть к тебе за время, пока ты жила здесь с нами, - кончики его губ были изогнуты в легкой полуулыбке. Благодаря Бэлле, он знал, что Элис предстоит стать его дочерью когда-нибудь в будущем времени, но раньше его терзали сомнения относительно того, сможет ли он принять ее, как дочь, а теперь, когда он узнал Элис поближе, его сомнения полностью растворились.

- Я тоже очень на это надеюсь, только быстрее, чем положено я вряд ли вернусь, - она поджала губы, глядя на Карлайла извиняющимся взглядом. – Но это не значит, что я не буду скучать.

Она оживилась и с едва заметной улыбкой на губах заключила в свои объятья сначала Карлайла, а затем и меня.

- Я буду скучать, Элис, - сказал я, когда она впустила меня из своих объятий.

- Знаю, братишка, - весело проговорила Элис. Она старалась улыбаться и не выдавать грусть и тоску, таящиеся у нее внутри. Ей больше, чем нам, не хотелось этого расставания, но так же, как и мы, она понимала, что это необходимо. – Пообещай мне не делать больше всяких глупостей, хорошо? У тебя впереди вечность, но это не значит, что можно плевать на свою жизнь с высокой колокольни. Знаешь, говорят «не смотри на минуты свысока», я хочу посоветовать тебе это выражение, Эдвард. Держи крепко в своих руках то, что у тебя есть и не гонись за большим. Все придет со временем, - голос Элис сделался серьезным, я начинал опасаться, что она снова скрывает от меня что-то важное. Ее слова и то, как они были сказаны, больше походило на предупреждение или напутствие, чем на простой дружеский совет. В такие минуты я начинал побаиваться ее.

Затем Элис снова развернулась к Карлайлу и с прежним выражением серьезности и обеспокоенности на лице сказала совершенно непонятную мне вещь.

- Записка Бэллы все еще в силе.

- Я помню, - он сосредоточенно кивнул.

- В таком случае мое сердце спокойно, - сказала Элис, облегченно вздыхая. – Я могу уйти, зная, что все будет хорошо. Теперь все точно так и будет, - воодушевленно проговорила она.

- Мы буем ждать твоего возвращения, Элис, - сказал я перед тем, как она окончательно ушла.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18. Начиная сначала**

_Edward's POV _

- Огайо? Почему именно туда? – возмущенно протянул я, в пятый раз перечитывая все, что было написано на моем билете. – В США есть еще множество других городов с более подходящим для нас климатом.

Карлайл, не говоря ни слова, пожал плечами.

- Понятия не имею, почему именно Огайо. По словам Элис, следующие два года мы должны быть там, - ответил он, вчитываясь в расписание движения поездов на стене зала ожидания. – Я доверяю ей.

«Меня больше волнует, как ты выдержишь эту поездку, - думал Карлайл, продолжая делать вид, будто изучает расписание. - В вагонах поезда не так уж и много свежего воздуха, но зато слишком много людей. Тебе придется быть крайне осторожным».

- Я смогу, - твердо сказал я. Мой голос был очень тихим, почти не слышным, но Карлайл, стоящий на расстоянии нескольких футов от меня, все равно мог услышать эти слова.

«Хочется верить, что ты сможешь выдержать, Эдвард», - он оглянулся на меня, и я едва заметно кивнул в ответ. В его глазах я видел свой полный решимости взгляд.

На самом деле все было не совсем так.

Я шумно выдохнул и опустился на низкий подоконник. Из широких окон здания вокзала отлично были видны все пути и платформы. По тщательно расчищенным от снега плиточным дорожками сновали туда-сюда люди. В голове гудел назойливый рой их мыслей - мыслей сотен человек, и у каждого из них были своим заботы, свои переживания, которые я обязан слышать все без исключения. Все, что только касалось чужого разума, становилось известно и мне. Многое из этого я желал бы никогда не слышать, но выбора у меня не было. Я мог только попытаться вытеснить из своей головы чужие голоса.

Только попытаться…

Я перевел взгляд от окна в заполненный людьми зал. Кроме их мыслей я чувствовал еще и биение их сердец, завораживающее слух, похожее на музыку течение крови в их кровеносных сосудах. Запахи переплетались в воздухе, создавая умопомрачительный коктейль из самых различных по своим вкусовым качествам ароматов. Были здесь и утонченные, сладкие, манящие запахи и самые обыкновенные, простые, почти не привлекательные.

Прямо передо мной остановилась молодая женщина с небольшим чемоданом на колесиках. Она стояла прямо напротив главного входа в зал ожидания, внимательно читая время отправления поезда на своем билете. Поезд № 257 сообщением Чикаго – Сэнт Луис, отправление – 16:35.

«Интересно, я успею заехать к Стоунам? Я не прощу себя, если не увижусь с Моникой перед отъездом, я обещала ей рецепт…», - я легонько тряхнул головой, стараясь вытолкнуть из своего разума поток совершенно ненужной мне информации. Все эти мелкие человеческие заботы, в которых я каждую секунду рисковал потеряться, находясь в таком людном месте, действовали мне на нервы.

Вкладывая билет в портмоне, она бросила мимолетный взгляд на доску с расписанием. Ее оценивающий взгляд заинтересовано скользнул по Карлайлу, стоящему к ней в вполоборота, и мысли ее мгновенно потекли в совершенно ином направлении. Я впервые удивился: до чего примитивно устроены мысли людей, особенно одиноких женщин. Стоит в радиусе 3-4 футов появиться красивому, ухоженному мужчине без другой женщины рядом, их мысли, а иногда и взгляды, обязательно будут обращены к нему. Я усмехнулся, закатил глаза и перевел взгляд на прозрачное оконное стекло. К счастью, я для нее был еще достаточно молод.

- Почему все так плохо, Карлайл? – неслышно для человеческого слуха спросил я, когда девушка ушла достаточно далеко от доски с расписанием. Я знал, что он поймет смысл моего вопроса.

«Ты слишком долго пил человеческую кровь, Эдвард, - мысленно отвечал он. - Утоляя жажду всякий раз, когда чувствовал ее, ты приучил себя к отсутствию необходимости сдерживаться и бороться с ней. Сейчас ты как бы начинаешь заново контролировать жажду. Это всегда сложно, особенно если прежде долгое время не отказывать себе в крови».

- Когда это пройдет? Когда жажда станет слабее? – спокойно спросил я, хотя в глубине души я чувствовал себя далеко не так уверенно, как звучал мой голос.

Но от него все равно не укрылось мое настоящее состояние, которое я всеми силами пытался скрыть.

«Это еще не самый трудный период, Эдвард. Дальше будет только хуже, в особенности, если ты долгое время не будешь охотиться»

«Куда уж хуже», - подумал я, опустив веки.

- Хочешь сказать, станет еще сложнее, чем когда - либо?

«Да, Эдвард, - с сочувствием подумал он. - Спазмы, боль, беспричинные вспышки гнева. Вспомни, что было с Бэллой в самом начале, - я мысленно содрогнулся, вспомнив первые несколько недель ее новой жизни. - И это учитывая то, что она никогда не пила человеческую кровь. Ей был неизвестен вкус настоящего… наслаждения, скажем так. Тебе этот вкус теперь хорошо известен. Это как употреблять наркотик долгое время, а потом неожиданно прекратить. Лишить организм того, к чему он привык. И чем наркотик тяжелее, тем болезненнее будет проходить «ломка». С кровью дело обстоит примерно так же».

Я знал, что вернуться к прежнему способу жизни будет непросто, но я не мог подумать, что это будет так трудно. В любом случае, я не собирался сдаваться. Если мне придется пережить эту «детоксикацию», я сделаю это. Я должен.

Двери постоянно открывались и закрывались. Хлопок – голос - очередная мысль, затем все сначала. Карлайл, оглянулся, узнать, как я выношу человеческое общество. Я посмотрел в пол, легонько опустив голову, и снова взглянул на него. Никто, кроме него, не мог догадаться, что он что-то спрашивал, а я отвечал на вопрос.

Дверь главного входа снова открылась, поток холодного зимнего воздуха принес ко мне невероятно соблазнительный запах стоящего прямо напротив двери юноши примерно моего возраста. Он был невысоким, поэтому, высматривая кого-то в толпе, ему приходилось вытягивать шею. Тело пробила легкая дрожь, слюна наполнилась ядом, я инстинктивно соскочил с подоконника, готовый напасть, но вовремя опомнился. Вокруг было слишком много ненужных свидетелей. Я сжал руки в кулаки, прилагая поистине титанические усилия, чтобы заставить себя оставаться на месте, вместо того, чтоб наброситься на него на глазах у толпы. Я прижался к стене, стараясь думать о чем-то отвлеченным, в то время как сознание будто издевалось надо мной, подбрасывая различные кровавые картинки.

«Ну же, давай. Уйди куда-нибудь», - мысленно кричал я, чувствуя, что еще пара секунд, и я потеряю над собой контроль.

Рядом со мной у подоконника примостилась немолодая женщина. Ее мысли были заняты неким мистером Гарретом, который приезжал из Филадельфии, но, заметив меня, она позволила себе отвлечься.

- С тобой все хорошо, мальчик? – участливо поинтересовалась она. Я напоминал ей сына. В глазах женщины я выглядел нездорово: напряженное лицо, искаженное болью, сведенные брови, сжатые кулаки, бледная кожа, тощее лицо и темные голодные глаза. Именно так выглядит жажда крови.

Я взглянул на нее, стараясь сделать выражение своего лица как можно более спокойным, и осторожно набрал в легкие немного воздуха, чтобы ответить «спасибо, но я в порядке», как мое запястье обхватила рука Карлайла.

Он ответил за меня.

- Все хорошо, мэм, ему просто необходимо подышать свежим воздухом. Идем, Эдвард, - он почти выволок меня на улицу, хотя я и не особо сопротивлялся.

Сейчас я действительно нуждался в свежем воздухе, как, наверное, никогда раньше.

Оказавшись по ту сторону стекла, я задышал свободней. Здесь запахи не чувствовались так резко, как в душном зале ожидания, что было прекрасно, однако, на улице мне пришлось столкнуться с другой серьезной проблемой – некоторые особенно внимательные люди подмечали, что из моих приоткрытых губ при дыхании не вылетал пар. Эта маленькая особенность человеческого организма может лишь казаться незаметной мелочью, если температура вашего тела – 36,6, но если она гораздо ниже, и вы не выдыхаете пар в морозную погоду, это быстро бросается в глаза.

Быть вампиром настолько неудобно, когда необходимо находиться среди людей.

«Что же мне с тобой делать, Эдвард? Ты не сможешь выдержать эту поездку, никого не убив», - измучено подумал Карлайл.

- Я могу остаться и поохотиться, и затем приехать или отправиться пешком, это займет меньше времени, чем поездка на поезде, - предложил я, быстро оценив ситуацию.

Он был прав, в таком состоянии я не мог находиться в полном вагоне людей, без возможности покинуть его в любой момент, когда жажда станет совсем нестерпимой, а это рано или поздно произойдет, и почти наверняка, случится это в самый неподходящий для меня момент.

Из настенных динамиков раздался голос, оповестивший о прибытии поезда до Огайо. Почти одновременно с тем, как голос замолк, раздался шум приближающегося поезда. Стук колес по рельсам и пронзительный гудок на несколько секунд заглушили поток голосов и мыслей.

«Не стоит. Это не самый лучший выход в твоей ситуации», - возразил он.

- Ты не можешь остаться.

- Почему не могу? Это всего на один день, может два. Ты поохотишься, и мы уедем. Эдвард, вспомни о том, что недавно случилось, - Карлайл говорил торопливо, в его голосе слышалось волнение.

- Я помню, - уверено сказал я.

Поезд прибыл на станцию и начал замедлять ход.

- Не похоже на то, - возразил он. – Кто-то хотел избавиться от тебя руками Вольтури. Понимаешь, что это значит? – я кивнул, поглядывая на поезд, который стремительно терял скорость. – Я думаю тот, кто это затеял, знает, что его замысел провалился. Вероятнее всего, он попытается предпринять что-то еще. Оставаться одному может быть опасно для тебя.

- Я смогу постоять за себя.

Карлайл хмыкнул. Конечно, он так не думал. Но я изначально не собирался ехать в Огайо, и искал повод избежать этой поездки, чтобы заняться тем, что считал самым важным для себя сейчас помимо возвращения к животной крови.

Я собирался найти Бэллу.

Я опередил его, прежде чем он успел высказать свое несогласие вслух.

- Поезд не будет стоять здесь долго. Иди, я разыщу тебя в Коламбусе.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь один, Эдвард. Это слишком опасно, - он был непоколебим в своем решении.

- Он не будет один, - я не мог не узнать этот голос, раздавшийся у меня за спиной, но я не мог поверить, что это в самом деле была она.

Оглянувшись, я увидел Бэллу, стремительно приближающуюся к нам на максимальной, как для человека, скорости. На ее лице отражалась целая палитра быстро сменяющих друг друга эмоций: от глубокого беспокойства и тревоги до безграничной радости, ее глаза блестели, переливаясь всеми оттенками охры. В них было все, что только можно выразить взглядом.

- Бэлла, - выдохнул я. Сказать: «Привет» было бы как-то слишком глупо, но ничего другого в голову не приходило. Я не знал, что изменилось в ней за это время, не знал, как мне стоит вести себя с ней после всего, что случилось за эти полгода. На всякий случай я решил ограничиться в словах.

Она выглядела обеспокоенной, когда оказалась близко к нам, и лишь бросила на меня мимолетный взгляд, не проронив ни слова, но в этом взгляде было достаточно красноречия, чтобы я мог понять все, что тревожило ее, все мысли и переживания. Все слова умещались в одном взгляде.

- Уезжайте, Карлайл, не беспокойтесь, я буду с Эдвардом, - быстро сказала она полным решимости тоном, но спустя секунду добавила уже более мягко, осторожно поглядывая на меня. – Если он захочет.

Он был так же, как и я, удивлен ее неожиданному появлению. И так же, как у меня, у него было много вопросов к Бэлле, но молча переглянулся сначала с ней, потом перевел взгляд на меня. Я кивнул в подтверждение слов Бэллы.

- Хорошо. Только прошу, будьте осторожны.

Он напоследок окинул нас взглядом и, подхватив чемоданы, поспешил к поезду. Посадка заканчивалась с минуты на минуту, но он все равно успеет.

Проводив взглядом Карлайла, я глубоко вдохнул и перевел взгляд на Бэллу.

- Я рад видеть тебя, Бэлла, - осторожно сказал я, внимательно следя за мельчайшими изменениями на ее лице. Сейчас необходимость слышать ее мысли была такой сильной, как никогда прежде.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19. Потерянное**

_Bella's POV _

Желание заключить Эдварда в объятья было невероятно сильным, но я подавила его, вспомнив, что между нами все еще лежит пропасть длиной в 90 лет жизни.

- Я рад видеть тебя, Бэлла, - осторожно сказал он после недолгой паузы. На его прекрасном лице отражалась какая-то совсем не присущая ему растерянность, нерешительность. Он не был похож на того Эдварда, который в каждой ситуации может найти не просто подходящие, а самые лучшие слова. Я безрезультатно пыталась понять, было это искренне, или же он всего-навсего проявлял свое хорошее воспитание, данное ему родителями в духе этого времени. Я не слышала откровенной фальши в родном голосе, но слова звучали слишком вымучено, как если бы он сомневался.

- Нам, - мой голос звучал слабо и хрипло. Прочистив горло, я продолжила. - Нам лучше уйти отсюда, Эдвард, как считаешь? Здесь слишком людно для тебя, - мне пришлось долго выдумывать эти слова, потому что в мыслях вертелись совершенно другие вещи, которые я не могла сказать ему. Например, о том, как я соскучилась, и как сильно я хочу прижаться к его губам…

Как сильно я соскучилась по всему этому.

Я не имела права...

- Да, конечно, это будет правильное решение, - быстро согласился Эдвард. Человеческое общество по-прежнему причиняло ему сильные неудобства, чего нельзя было сказать обо мне. Я всегда выносила присутствие людей намного легче, чем полагалось. Элис считала, что в этом и заключается мой дар.

- Как на счет поохотиться? – предложила я, почувствовав, как его тело напряглось, когда мимо нас, ближе, чем стоило, прошла супружеская пара. Эдвард быстро кивнул головой в знак согласия, дышать он решался, следовательно, говорить он не мог.

Спустя от силы минут пятнадцать мы были уже очень далеко от станции и границ города. Там, где редко ступает нога человека, где дышать можно свободно, без страха учуять манящий аромат людской крови, мы оба чувствовали себя гораздо лучше. Лес. Только здесь можно не прятаться, не притворяться, а быть самим собой, наслаждаясь этим. Это и есть настоящая свобода – когда нет необходимости сдерживаться. Я чувствовала себя так легко и свободно, как не чувствовала уже давно.

Трава приятно шелестела у меня под ногами, волосы свободно развевались по ветру, перед глазами с шальной скоростью проносились стони футов укрытого снегом леса, мелькали деревья, покрытые инеем, как будто в чудесной сказке. Тучи на небе, наконец, разошлись, и, если поднять вверх голову, можно увидеть россыпь мириад ярких звездочек. Эдвард бежал рядом со мной, но, даже несмотря на то, что теперь в физическом плане мы были равны, я все равно отставала от него. Я попыталась обогнать его или хотя бы просто сровняться с ним, но бежать еще быстрее не получалось.

Он убегал.

Убегал от меня… Постоянно отдалялся.

- Подожди, Эдвард! Постой! – я резко остановилась, едва не врезавшись в стоящее рядом дерево. Эдвард, по инерции пробежав еще немного, остановился и вернулся ко мне. На его прекрасном лице отражалось беспокойство.

- Что-то не так?

- Ты очень быстро бегаешь, я не успеваю за тобой, - призналась я, понимая, что будь я сейчас человеком, то непременно залилась бы краской.

Он невинно улыбнулся, в его темных глазах плясали те столь хорошо мне знакомые и так сильно любимые мной чертики. Я любила этот его взгляд, наверное, всю свою жизнь.

- Я не нарочно, - пробормотал он. – Даже ты заметила, что я бегаю слишком быстро. Элис недавно жаловалась на то же самое, когда мы охотились вместе, а Карлайл постоянно отказывается бегать со мной наперегонки. Но я же не виноват, что стал таким быстрым.

Эдвард отвел взгляд, продолжая улыбаться, он собирался сказать что-то еще, как вдруг улыбка неожиданно сползла с его лица, а взгляд сделался свирепым. Он больше не смотрел на меня, его глаза следили за чем-то скрывающимся в деревьях. Ему стало не до шуток. Мне понадобилась всего одна секунда, чтобы понять причину таких резких перемен в нем. Я шумно втянула в себя морозный воздух, пропитанный запахом крови хищника; где-то поблизости прогуливалось порядка трех взрослых пум – любимая «еда» Эдварда. Его темные глаза скользнули по мне, а в следующий момент он бросился на запах.

Не раздумывая, я отправилась вслед за ним. Мне тоже не помешало поохотиться, да и отпускать его от себя, пусть даже на минуту, я боялась. Казалось, если мы снова расстанемся, он исчезнет навсегда.

Я нашла его на небольшой поляне недалеко от того места, где мы остановились. Он прижимал к земле пуму, яростно вгрызаясь зубами в артерию, рядом лежало обескровленное тело другого животного, третье, очевидно, сбежало. Вокруг на снегу виднелись следы возни и драки, местами краснели рубиновые пятна крови, следы обуви, шерсть. Жуткое, кровавое зрелище. Сопротивляющееся из последних сил животное протяжно рычало и брыкалось, напрасно старалось вырваться из сильных рук Эдварда.

Когда сердцебиение зверя окончательно стихло, Эдвард выронил безжизненное тело на землю, он не двигался и не разговаривал. Я все еще чувствовала исходящие от него флюиды жажды.

- Эдвард? – тихо позвала я, делая осторожный шаг по направлению к нему.

- Извини, - кратко отозвался он, поворачиваясь лицом ко мне, - я хотел бы провалиться со стыда сквозь землю. Это лучше, чем показаться в таком виде перед девушкой, - его глаза застыли на мне в безмолвном выражении... стыда?

Вот уж точно джентльмен до мозга костей.

- Ты забыл, что девушка – ничем не лучше тебя, - я попыталась добавить иронии в свой голос, и это, похоже, сработало, на лице Эдварда появилась тень улыбки. – Сейчас только отыщу сбежавшую пуму, и стану совсем как ты.

- Я ничего не мог поделать с собой, Белла, - виновато проговорил он. – Я перестал отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях.

- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - он поднял руку, жестом прося меня остановиться; я проигнорировала его. – Тебе очень сложно сейчас, Эдвард, но это не будет длиться вечно. Когда-нибудь ты снова научишься контролировать себя, нужно только немного подождать.

- Не надо, Белла. Пожалуйста. Ты младше меня, а с жаждой справляешься куда лучше, чем это делаю я, - плавно отступая, говорил Эдвард. На его лице было точно такое же выражение, как и в тот день в лесу Форкса, когда он признался мне в том, что он вампир. Все тот же любимый и единственный мой лев-мазохист.

- Все нормально, Эдвард, пойми, - я попыталась приблизиться, но он отступил еще на один шаг, снова перебив меня.

- Я противен тебе таким, Белла?

Как он мог такое подумать?

- Ты никогда не будешь противен мне, - нельзя чувствовать отвращение к тому, кого любишь так сильно, как я люблю его.

- Я не могу контролировать себя.

- Это неважно.

- Я похож на дикого зверя.

- И это неважно... И вообще, - я снова учуяла знакомый запах дикой кошки, мгновенно в голове у меня созрел план.

Ничего не сказав Эдварду, я кинулась бежать на запах, ломая по пути ветви деревьев, оставив его в замешательстве. В несколько прыжков я настигла животное и с предупредительным рычанием бросилась на пуму. Раньше я никогда не вела себя на охоте подобным образом, я старалась быть по возможности аккуратной и быстрой, но сейчас я позволила себе стать настоящим диким зверем.

Закончив, я стала похожей на Эдварда: одежда была порвана, местами в бурых пятнах, взлохмаченные липкие от крови волосы спадали на глаза. Эдвард с выражением удручающего недоумения на лице наблюдал за мной из-за соседнего дерева. Выпустив тушку из рук, я отряхнула ладони и развернулась, уставившись на него руки в боки. Он долго рассматривал меня, и его лицо постепенно менялось: в янтарно-медовых глазах плескалось то недоумение, то сомнение, то смятение. Наконец, выйдя из-за дерева, он спокойно заявил.

- Не знаю, можно ли такое говорить девушкам, но… Ты чумазая, Белла.

Улыбка сама собой расплылась на моем лице.

- Ты не себя-то посмотри, - я старательно сдерживала рвущийся наружу смех, – Тот еще «чистюля».

На этот раз никто из нас не смог удержаться и мы оба громко рассмеялись, глядя друг на друга. Я успела забыть, какой чистый, красивый у Эдварда смех – прекрасный, совершенный, как и он сам. Звук его голоса для меня все равно, что лучшая музыка в этом мире, если не больше. Любая музыка, какой красивой она бы не казалась, рано или поздно приестся, разонравится, когда ты заслушаешь ее до такой степени, что будешь помнить каждый ее звук, а голос Эдварда, его смех – это та музыка, которую можно слушать целую вечность, и она никогда не надоест… Разве может надоесть что-то настолько дорогое сердцу, как он? Нет, не может. Хоть вечность пройдет, я это теперь знаю, но он всегда будет самым важной частью вселенной, солнцем, вокруг которого вращается моя планета. Если оно однажды погаснет, эта планета перестанет существовать, задохнется, как рыба без воды.

В тот момент, слушая наш смех, видя перед собой свободно и беззаботно смеющегося Эдварда, я поняла, что счастлива. По-настоящему счастлива. Спросите, почему? Да просто так. Разве для счастья нужна какая-то причина? Я счастлива не почему-то, не из-за чего-то, а просто от того, что рядом со мной Эдвард. Все равно, любит он меня или нет, откровенен он со мной или просто притворяется, чтобы не причинить мне боль (ведь он знает, насколько дорог мне), главное - он рядом, здесь, со мной, и мы оба в безопасности в первый раз за все время моего пребывания в прошлом.

Просто он и я – все остальное казалось мне сейчас таким ничтожным, абсолютно незначимым.

…

В небольшом двухэтажном доме на самой окраине Чикаго все оставалось по-старому, лишь мебель после оформления документов на покупку особняка новой семьей накрыли белыми простынями, чтоб не запылилась, и плетеные кресла с террасы занесли внутрь. Привычная атмосфера накрывала с головой; воспоминания, связанные с этим местом, нахлынули почти моментально.

- Думаешь, мы имеем право находиться здесь? – спросил Эдвард, с сомнением прикасаясь к ручке черного хода. Я стояла позади него, скрестив руки на груди. В лесу зимой должно быть очень холодно, я могла лишь догадываться, насколько сильным был мороз. Раньше мне казалось, что было бы здорово, если бы люди не замерзали от холода, а теперь, когда эта мечта сбылась для меня, я почувствовала себя неполноценной. Не то, что бы мне нравилось чувствовать колкий мороз на лице и руках, просто это ненормально, когда ты не ощущаешь ни жары, ни холода.

- Уверена. Новые хозяева должны заселиться только через месяц. Вряд ли кто-то придет сюда раньше времени, - ответила я.

- Откуда ты все знаешь? – он обернулся, и на его губах вспыхнула легкая полуулыбка, которая, впрочем, не тронула его золотистые глаза.

Я лишь хмыкнула в ответ и тоже улыбнулась. Когда живешь с Элис, можно свободно распрощаться с любыми сюрпризам и неожиданностям в своей жизни.

- Элис, - односложно сказала я, зная, что Эдвард все поймет.

- Значит, Элис… - повторил он, улыбка не сходила с его губ.

Я наблюдала за тем, как Эдвард достал запасной ключ из-под пустой вазы, в которой когда-то рос фикус, а теперь в ней не было даже земли, и открыл дверь. Он отступил назад, освобождая путь мне, как истинный джентльмен. Теперь я начинала узнавать в нем того Эдварда, которого, как мне казалось раньше, потеряла навсегда.

- Дамы вперед, - весело сказал он, изображая из себя верх вежливости и любезности.

- Благодарю, - в тон Эдварду ответила я, переступая порог дома.

Я чувствовала, что потерянный мною в будущем мир, постепенно восстанавливался из пепла, подобно фениксу.

Он вошел следом, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Повисла неловкая тишина, изредка ее прерывал вой ветра и слабое постукивание оконной рамы, доносящиеся с чердака.

- Мы здесь, ненадолго: приведем себя в порядок, и тут же в Огайо, верно? – спросил Эдвард, первым нарушив тишину.

Он щелкнул выключателем у двери, мягкий свет залил гостиную.

- Да, скорее всего, - ответила я, снимая с себя верхнюю одежду. Толку от нее не было никакого для того, кто не чувствует холод. Я бы с радостью распрощалась с ней уже давно, но человек на улице в зиму без верхней одежды выглядит весьма странно.

- Скорее всего? – Эдвард повернулся ко мне, на его лице отражалось непонимание. – Снова Элис? – устало спросил он.

- Нет, не она.

- Это хорошо, - Эдвард хмыкнул, забирая у меня из рук пальто. – Не пойми неправильно, я ничего против Элис не имею, она… хорошая девушка, но иногда бывает просто невозможной.

- Когда говорит всем подряд, что делать, - в один голос проговорили мы.

- Вот именно, - Эдвард улыбнулся одними кончиками губ. – В любом случае, ее сегодня здесь нет… Есть только ты и я, - улыбка неожиданно сползла с лица Эдварда, сменившись выражением глубокой задумчивости, густые ресницы трепетали, а слегка приоткрытые губы не двигались, застыв в нерешимости.

- Сегодня ночью…

- Тс-с-с, - он молниеносно оказался рядом, приложил указательный палец к моим губам, пальцы другой руки убирали мне за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. Эдвард быстро заговорил тихим едва слышным голосом. – Я столько всего хотел сказать тебе, Белла. Именно сегодня ночью, – добавил он, выдержав паузу. Я чувствовала, что разговор будет серьезным и очень эмоциональным.

- Нам обоим есть, что сказать друг другу.

- Я задолжал тебе извинения. Гораздо больше, чем кто-либо когда-либо, - его указательный палец очертил линию моей щеки перед тем, как он убрал руку. – Я знаю, ты любишь меня, Белла.

- Прошу тебя, не надо, - я быстро замотала головой, опустив глаза. Не хватало, чтобы он начал извиняться за то, чего не чувствует. Раньше это казалось мне невозможным, однако теперь я постепенно свыкалась с мыслью, что не все потерянное можно обрести вновь.

- Я должен, - твердо сказал он и тут же добавил чуть мягче. – Я хочу. Ты должна знать, я теперь не тот Эдвард, которым был раньше.

Я рассмеялась, не в силах ничего поделать с собой. Смеялась я не потому, что было смешно, совсем нет, едва ли эту ситуацию, в которой мы оказались, можно назвать смешной, просто и у вампиров иногда сдают нервы.

- Что правда, то правда, - пробормотала я, отвернувшись от него.

- Нет, Белла, ты не поняла. Я уже не тот Эдвард, который был в мае. Пока тебя не было, я много думал обо всей этой ситуации, о тебе, о себе, о своей новой жизни, о своем прошлом, о будущем и о нас.

- Нас? – я развернулась, встретив на себе его измученный взгляд. – Разве есть мы?

- Не знаю, - Эдвард шумно сглотнул, опустив веки.

- А ты бы хотел? – осторожно, будто передвигаясь по минному полю, спросила я. Глаза Эдварда, опущенные в пол, снова переметнулись на меня. Мне до безумия хотелось знать, о чем он сейчас думал, но ни его взгляд, ни лицо не выдавали его мыслей. – Понимаю, я не вправе предъявлять к тебе какие-то требования, Эдвард, я лишь хочу знать, чего ты хочешь?

- Сейчас?

- Да, в эту минуту.

Он осторожно взял меня за руку, не сводя глаз с моего лица. По его красноречивому взгляду, я поняла, что мы делили одно минное поле на двоих.

- Когда ты ушла, - медленно заговорил Эдвард, делая в словах долгие паузы, его голос был полон решимости, но подходящие слова находились не сразу, - и я увидел в мыслях Карлайла ваш последний разговор, я повел себя как ребенок.

- Ты не обязан быть взрослым в 17 лет.

- Нет, Белла, обязан! Такой я, каким я стал теперь, просто обязан быть рассудительным, а я пошел на поводу у эмоций, - он облизал губы и понизил голос, его пальцы, сжимающие мое запястье, зашевелились: он нежно поглаживал мою кожу большим пальцем. – Я не должен был поступать так, Белла.

Меня терзал всего один вопрос, получив ответ на который, я получила бы ответы на все остальные вопросы, но этот – самый главный – я боялась задать.

Что именно он имел в виду: ночь с Клаудией или своей побег?

- Я знаю, что ты делал, - Элис никогда не видела Эдварда – полувампира, зато она видела всех его жертв, в том числе и Клаудию. Она и я – мы обе знали, что Эдвард обязательно решит уйти из дома и перейти на кровь людей, как это было с ним в прошлый раз, хотя Элис никогда не видела, что это произойдет. Записка в справочнике по фармацевтике все-таки оправдала себя, он ушел, все произошло так, как мы и полагали.

- Наверняка не все, - продолжал Эдвард. - Элис говорила, что не могла видеть меня до окончательного превращения, значит, она не могла видеть самого главного. В тот день я ушел, и начал убивать. Я ненавидел себя за то, что делал, однако остановиться уже не мог.

- Я знаю, Эдвард, но это уже пройденный этап. Ты больше не хочешь этого.

- Но было еще кое-что, Белла, - не обращая внимания на мою последнюю реплику, сказал Эдвард, крепче сжимая мою руку. Будь я человеком, Эдвард уже давно сжимал бы в ладони груду костей.

- Что?

- Самое важное. Единственная имеющая смысл вещь, на фоне которой меркнет все остальное во вселенной, - его глаза прожигали во мне дыру, от такого взгляда мое сердце обычно начинало трепетать в груди, как крылья канарейки на ветру, прежде, когда я была человеком. Эдвард положил руку мне на щеку, борьба с чем-то внутри него прекрасно отражалась в янтарной радужке его зрачков. - Ты нужна мне. Я не могу без тебя. Белла… Мне жаль, что потребовалось столько времени, столько боли и жертв, чтобы я смог это понять.

- Эдвард, - я не знала, что собиралась сказать ему. Во всех языках мира было недостаточно слов для описания моих чувств.

- С первой секунды, как я увидел тебя. В госпитале, умирая… Ты была в марлевой повязке, я смутно это помню. Ты держала меня за руку и обещала, что не позволишь мне умереть. Может это привиделось мне в бреду, не уверен, но тогда тебя окружало свечение, как будто ты была ангелом. И потом, ты постоянно была рядом во время моего превращения. Мне было сложно понять это, как-то объяснить себе твое поведение, а чуть позже, когда я узнал твою историю, все сошлось. Ты меня любишь, а я тогда еще не мог разобраться не то, что бы в чувствах к тебе, я не мог понять, кем я теперь стал, я не мог понять, что чувствую по отношению к себе, куда там мне было думать о ком-то еще. Понадобилось почти полгода времени и твой уход, дабы я осознал все, что чувствовал, но понять не мог. Ведь я – Эдвард будущего – любил тебя, а если он – это я, а я – это он... – ладонь Эдварда на моей щеке переместилась на подбородок. – Хотя к черту все эти сложности. Ты – самое лучшее, что может быть на свете, твоя любовь ко мне в будущем… - он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать самое подходящее слово, - я никогда не думал, что можно так любить, Белла. Любить свою смерть. Любая на твоем месте давно бы испугалась и убежала. Это было бы самым правильным решением, но ты - не любая, ты не побоялась, рискнула всем и осталась со мной... Если ты все еще чувствуешь то же самое, что и прежде, я обязательно научусь любить тебя. Поэтому все, чего я сейчас хочу - это еще один шанс для нас с тобой. Давай попробуем начать все сначала.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20. Параллели **

_Bella's POV _

Слезы давно должны были бы выступить у меня на глазах. Я не могла пошевелиться, не могла заставить себя отвести взгляд от его блестящих золотых глаз, в которых застыл вопрос. Неужели он сомневался в моем ответе, неужели думал, что я могу сказать ему «нет»? Нет, я не могла. Я никогда не могла позволить себе оттолкнуть его, несмотря на то, что раньше он представлял для меня самую большую опасность в мире. Прежде, будучи хрупким человеком, я не представляла себе, насколько тяжело ему было любить меня. Лишь став вампиром и испытав на себе всю тяжесть воздержания от человеческой крови, я поняла, какой ценой Эдварду давались наши отношения. Он преодолевал ради меня немыслимые трудности, делал то, чего другой на его месте ни за что не стал бы делать ради обыкновенной смертной девушки.

Неужели после всего, через что мы прошли, я могу отказаться от него?

- Это все, о чем я могла мечтать, Эдвард, - прошептала я севшим от волнения и переизбытка чувств голосом. – Наверное, именно поэтому я сейчас здесь, с тобой, в этом времени. Я потеряла свою прежнюю жизнь, но обрела другую, чтобы исправить все ошибки.

- У тебя это получится, Белла.

- Ты не можешь знать.

- Но верить-то я могу, - он нежно провел рукой по моей щеке, воскрешая в памяти незабываемые моменты прошлого, которое мы превратим в будущее. – Я буду верить в тебя, Белла. Я хочу верить в это. И в то, что на этот раз у нас все получится гораздо лучше.

На этот раз мы все сделаем правильно. Я улыбнулась кончиками губ, сделала небольшой шаг назад и осторожно протиснула между нами ладонь.

- Белла Свон.

- Эдвард Каллен, - он пожал мне руку и нежно поцеловал ее.

- Приятно познакомиться.

- Взаимно, - в его глазах заиграла та самая улыбка, которая всегда делала меня самой счастливой женщиной на свете.

У нас все получится – теперь я точно это знала. Мы друг для друга – судьба, иначе холодные, мертвые тела каждого из нас сейчас должны были покоиться под могильными плитами.

…

Мы проговорили всю ночь напролет. Эдвард разжег камин, достал непонятно зачем плед, чтобы укрыть им мои ноги. То, как он заботился обо мне, забывая порой о том, что я вовсе не нуждалась в теплом одеяле, было так мило и до боли знакомо. Сейчас он больше всего напоминал мне моего Эдварда Каллена, излишне, временами дотошно заботливого, обходительного и аккуратного, иногда жутко надоедливого, но все равно такого любимого.

Я разместилась на диване, поджав под себя ноги, и закуталась в мягкий плед. Мне вспоминались долгие холодные ночи в Форксе, когда он приходил в мою маленькую спальню через окно, своим приходом заставляя меня забыть обо всем на свете. Обо всем, кроме него: его губ, его глаз, его улыбки, и кроме того, что еще одну ночь он проведет рядом. Несмотря на дикую усталость, я боролась со сном, чтобы как можно дольше времени провести с Эдвардом. Я понимала, что на следующий день буду засыпать в школе, но какая тут вообще может идти речь о сне, когда в моей комнате находится ангел? Когда он вспоминал, что мне необходим сон, мы некоторое время боролись друг с другом: Эдвард настаивал на том, что я должна поспать, а я пыталась убедить его, что не устала. Все заканчивалось тем, что я сдавалась и смачно зевала, тогда он улыбался, с материнской заботой укрывал меня одеялом, ложась рядом, и напевал мне колыбельную. А я говорила, что не засну, пока он не ляжет со мной под одеяло, потому что мне необходимо чувствовать его тело рядом с собой, хотя и без его ледяной кожи спать было довольно холодно. Он в шутку называл меня коварной обольстительницей, но все равно лез под одеяло

Я безумно любила эти воспоминания, храня их в памяти как самое ценное сокровище на Земле. Счастливые минуты, волшебные часы, дни, когда я не думала о «завтра» и «потом», дни, когда было только одно «сейчас» - самые счастливые дни моей жизни. Я понимала, что со временем память о них начнет безвозвратно таять, я постепенно буду забывать то, что хотела пронести через вечность. Увы, это неминуемо, когда-нибудь я лишусь этих воспоминаний. Чарли сказал бы, что прошлым жить нельзя, но что он может понять о том, насколько важно оно для меня?

- О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Эдвард. Он сидел близко к камину, и в темной комнате, в которой единственным освещением было оранжево-золотое пламя огня, создавалось впечатление, что его кожа светится.

- Я вспомнила кое-что из своей прошлой жизни, - ответила я, разглядывая пламя в камине.

- В будущем? – спросил Эдвард. Я кивнула, переведя взгляд на него. Господи, как он был прекрасен: все еще влажные после душа волосы небрежно спадали на точеный лоб, расстегнутая на две верхних пуговицы белоснежная рубашка открывала участки гладкой мраморной кожи цвета лунного камня. Глаза Эдварда блестели, переливаясь золотом, огненные блики время от времени проскакивали в его зрачках. – Ты скучаешь по тем временам, Белла? - спросил он.

Сначала я хотела сказать, что скучаю, но быстро передумала

- Ничего все равно уже не вернуть, прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, его необходимо помнить, а не жить им. Впереди, я уверена, есть еще много хороших моментов.

- Хочешь сказать, - прервал меня Эдвард, - прошлое нужно просто отпустить?

- Почему? Его нужно не отпускать, а хранить вот здесь, - я положила руку на сердце. – Знаешь, как говорят: «Не плачь потому, что это закончилось, улыбнись потому, что это было».

И я улыбнулась, обещая себе никогда не забывать.

…

На следующий день мы собрались ехать в Огайо. Меня слегка беспокоил Эдвард и то, как он выдержит эту поездку, но его это, казалось, совсем не волновало. Он выглядел счастливым и довольным, как никогда. До тех пор, пока не началась наша поездка.

Ежедневный поезд до Коламбуса имел постоянную привычку опаздывать, сегодня он прибыл на целых 20 минут позже. В нашем вагоне оказалось очень душно, несмотря на то, что вагон был первого класса. Большое количество людей, закрытые окна и хорошее отопление делали каждую молекулу воздуха пропитаной запахом человеческой крови. Даже мне было не по себе. Радовал лишь тот факт, что в купе мы были одни. Никаких соседей-попутчиков, никакого искушения, никакого риска.

Я сбросила с себя пальто и положила его рядом с собой на сидение, Эдвард сделал то же самое. Я заметила, что все время с тех пор, как мы сели в поезд, он не дышал, его глаза заметно потемнели, на его лице отражалось беспокойство, а взгляд стал голодным. Хотела бы я иметь возможность помочь ему…

Покончив с одеждой, он сел напротив меня и сцепил пальцы в замок, положив руки на столик между сидениями. Напряжение его тела не могло остаться для меня незамеченным, я чувствовала исходящие от него вибрации жажды. Раньше я не думала, что все будет так плохо.

- Ты как? – поинтересовалась я, садясь напротив него. Перед глазами у меня стоял наш первый совместный урок биологии. Сейчас он был так же напряжен, как и в тот день, его глаза имели тот же угольно-черный оттенок, даже поза в точности повторялась. Для Эдварда это были, наверное, самые адские 40 минут в его жизни.

Он сдержано кивнул, отводя взгляд в окно, и сделал вид, будто любуется пролетающими мимо зимними пейзажами. Я неуверенно потянулась к нему и накрыла его переплетенные пальцы ладонями, как своеобразным щитом.

- Я должен свыкаться с мыслью, что больше не смогу находиться в человеческом обществе, - с грустью в голосе сказал Эдвард. Слова давались ему с трудом.

- Ничего подобного, - уверено возразила я, сжимая его руки в своих. – Ты выдержись эту поездку, ведь школу ты выдерживал, а это было гораздо хуже.

- Школу? – переспросил Эдвард, сморщив брови. – Но тогда я был человеком, Белла! Или ты хочешь сказать… - он запнулся, в недоумении глядя на меня. – Что ты хочешь сказать?

- Ты обязательно поймешь, что я хочу сказать, - я подарила ему легкую, ободрительную улыбку, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Теперь, когда между нами не оставалось никаких различий, его кожа стала совершенно другой на ощупь: очень мягкой и более теплой, это было настолько непривычно для меня, что я никак не могла насладиться теми сладостными ощущениями, которые дарили мне его прикосновения.

Он собирался сказать что-то в ответ и уже приоткрыл рот, но тут же плотно стиснул зубы, уставившись на дверь купе, как будто по ту сторону стоял его злейший враг; мышцы на теле Эдварда напряглись еще больше. Я начинала бояться того, что вполне могло произойти дальше. Прислушавшись, я постаралась выделить из миллиона звуков, окружающих меня, тот единственный, что так сильно напугал его. Гомон голосов пассажиров вагона смешивался со стуком колес и дребезжанием оконной рамы, но четче всего слышался размеренный, тяжелый звук шагов. Спустя секунду он наконец прекратился, я ощутила присутствие ароматно пахнущего человека где-то поблизости и быстро перевела взгляд от двери назад на Эдварда. Он высвободил одну руку из моих ладоней, зажав ею нос. Его взгляд, поза, выражение лица – все громко кричало о двух противоречивых чувствах, борющихся в нем в этот момент. Он был похож на хищника, готового немедленно напасть на стоящего за дверью человека и на маленького беспомощного котенка, загнанного в угол клетки со львом, в роли которого выступала его жажда, которой он не хотел поддаваться.

Не прошло и секунды, как дверь в купе открылась, а мне казалось, что должно было пройти, как минимум, минуты две-три, а то и целых пять. Эдвард молниеносно вскочил с места. В глазах мужчины довольно молодого возраста, с черным пальто наперевес, небольшим чемоданчиком в руках, все должно было выглядеть, как если бы Эдвард собирался выйти из купе одновременно с тем, как он собирался войти. Обыкновенное совпадение.

- Прошу прощения, - проговорил Эдвард, протискиваясь мимо нашего соседа и исчезая в коридоре. Мужчина проводил его слегка удивленным взглядом, шагая внутрь купе.

- Доброго дня, миссис. Дерек Cтрейтор, - вежливо представился он, легкими грациозными движениями повесив пальто на крючок для одежды.

Он был высокий, но не выше Эдварда, его глаза были грязно зеленого цвета, а кожа напоминала цвет песка на морском побережье, черные волосы, намокшие от снега, липли ко лбу. Дерек протер его белоснежным платком, садясь на сидение напротив меня. Сложно было назвать его красивым, под его внешность скорее подходило определение «обычная, ничем не примечательная». Выделить из толпы такого человека было практически невозможно.

- Мисс, - поправила я. - Изабелла Свон.

- Изабелла, - зачарованно повторил он, смакуя и наслаждаясь звуком моего имени. – У вас прелестное имя, мисс Свон, как будто название редкого прекрасного цветка.

Вот она – сила притяжения жертвы к хищнику. Не знаю, что именно я сделала, но мне удалось очаровать его, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий. От его запаха, который теперь распространился по всему купе, заполнив собой каждый сантиметр пространства, у меня сводило желудок. Рот наполнялся ядом, мышцы по всему телу моментально напряглись, как в предвкушении нападения и воображение, не на шутку разыгравшееся в самый неподходящий момент, подкидывало разнообразные способы этого убийства и причины для его совершения.

Мое состояние не осталось без внимания мистера Стрейтора.

- Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мисс? – взволнованно поинтересовался он, чуть наклонившись вперед.

Это был мой шанс сбежать, имея для этого очень хороший повод. Возможно, другого такого настолько удачного момента мне уже не выпадет.

Я замотала головой, делая все, что было в моих силах, чтобы отлично сыграть свою роль.

- Мне нужно выйти, простите, - я резко вскочила со своего места и бросилась в коридор, пожалуй, даже слишком резко и живо для человека с плохим самочувствием и человека вообще.

Я нашла Эдварда в тамбуре. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись спиной к стене. По измученному выражению его лица мне стало ясно, что он чувствует себя еще хуже, чем раньше.

- Эдвард, - тихо позвала я, становясь напротив. На мое появление он никак не отреагировал и даже сейчас молчал. – Эдвард, я знаю, ты достаточно силен, чтобы выдержать эту поездку.

- Ты всегда думала обо мне не так, как было на самом деле, - он открыл глаза, искривив губы в измученной горькой полуулыбке. Я приблизилась к Эдварду и в знак поддержки взяла его за руку.

- Ты вполне можешь стать таким, если захочешь.

- Я хочу, - устало сказал он, высвободив свою руку. – Я больше всего на свете сейчас хочу снова спокойно чувствовать себя среди людей, но я не могу. И не только из-за жажды: ты знаешь, как сложно слышать каждую мысль каждого человека на каждом шагу? Это ужасно, мучительно, отвратительно, мерзко и иногда даже стыдно. Я теряюсь в чужих сознаниях, Белла, приходится прикладывать огромные усилия, чтобы не потерять себя среди потока чужих мыслей, - закончив свою пламенную тираду, он шумно выдохнул, запуская ладони в волосы.

- Тебе нужно что-то, на чем ты мог бы сосредоточиться, - предложила я, ощутив непреодолимый порыв сделать хоть что-нибудь, что было в моих силах, чтобы помочь ему.

- Можно я сосредоточусь на тебе? – Эдвард смотрел мне в глаза, бережно заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь моих волос. Его нежные пальцы касались кожи на моем лице, мягкие алые губы были соблазнительно приоткрыты, и это порождало во мне предательское желание с жадностью прильнуть к ним. – Я так долго искал повод прикоснуться к тебе, - прошептал он, бережно поглаживая мои волосы. Я боялась пошевелиться или сказать что-нибудь, мне было страшно от мысли, что этот удивительный момент пройдет, и Эдвард снова отдалится от меня.

- Тебе не нужен повод для того, чтобы прикасаться ко мне, Эдвард, - пробормотала я. Мой язык от волнения стал непослушным, а дыхание мгновенно сбилось от такой близости с ним. Если бы я все еще оставалась человеком, я бы наверняка стала задыхаться и отчаянно хватать воздух ртом, как выброшенная волной на сушу рыба. Состояние, подобное этому, после превращения казалось мне невозможным, но опять, как и прежде, Эдвард заставлял меня терять голову.

Ничего не изменилось.

- Я не могу позволить себе этого, - он убрал руку от моего лица, и мне захотелось взять ее и самостоятельно положить обратно.

- Почему, Эдвард? – в моем голосе проскакивали нотки паники. – Почему ты не можешь делать то, чего тебе хочется, если я хочу того же?

- Так нельзя, - без особого желания, будто пытаясь убедить себя, проговорил Эдвард. – Я не могу прикасаться к тебе, целовать и обнимать тебя, пока мы не женаты. Таковы правила моего времени, понимаешь? Не знаю, какие порядки у вас, в будущем, но у нас это считается аморальным поведением, - он отвернулся и устремил задумчивый взгляд в белую дымку по ту сторону дверного стекла. Небо опять посерело, начинался обильный снегопад.

- Ну, - нерешительно потянула я, смущенно покусывая нижнюю губу, - в моем времени не нужно жениться, чтобы любить и проявлять свои чувства.

- У вас не принято жениться? – потрясенно спросил Эдвард, поворачивая ко мне голову, его глаза горели любопытством, смешанным с едва заметной тенью грусти.

- Нет-нет! – поспешила запротестовать я. – Принято, конечно же, но не обязательно. Ты можешь жить с тем, кого любишь, вы можете спокойно держаться за руки на людях, обниматься, целоваться, и это не вызовет ни у кого удивления или недовольства. Это в порядке вещей.

Глаза Эдварда расширились еще больше.

- Удивительно! – воскликнул он, усмехаясь. – У вас настолько аморальный мир. Я не могу понять его, - сказал он, чуть помедлив, в растерянности глядя на меня.

Да, для человека из прошлого века было очень сложно понять нравы людей моего времени, но ему все равно никуда не деться от такой правды. Он обязательно соприкоснется с этой «удивительностью», когда наступит время.

- Не все так страшно, как ты думаешь. В нашем времени женщинам все еще нравится получать цветы и всякие милые безделушки, - я смущенно улыбнулась, не решаясь говорить Эдварду, что я не из таких женщин и вообще не люблю, когда мне дарят подарки, особенно когда это делает он, выбрасывая на ветер кучу денег за совершенно бесполезную мелочь.

- Это, без сомнений, радостная весть, - подавив улыбку, сказал Эдвард. – Значит, в наших отношениях не было ничего постыдного и неправильного.

- Кроме того, что ты был вампиром, а я – человеком, - сказала я, широко улыбаясь, только мой голос оставался абсолютно серьезным.

- Но никто ведь не знал, - рука Эдварда бережно легла мне на щеку, он развернул мою голову к себе, с нежностью в которой можно было утонуть, глядя мне в глаза, и тихим мягким голосом шепнул мне на ухо. – Все дозволено, если об этом никому не станет известно, - он склонился над моим лицом, его свежее дыхание обжигало мне губы.

Я лишь краем глаза успела заметить озорной огонек в его взгляде, когда мои губы накрыло нечто мягкое и нежное, как розовый шелк, сладкое, как мед с молоком, и приятное, как запах ванили.

Эдвард поцеловал меня…

О господи. Я не думала, что это возможно, но от его поцелуя у меня закружилась голова.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21. Огайо**

_Bella's POV _

Прошло два года с тех пор, как мы переехали в Огайо. Эдвард на удивление хорошо справлялся с жаждой, за все это время он сорвался всего один раз. Я же окончательно свыклась с необходимостью жить в прошлом. Иногда я скучала по дождливому Форксу, милой и слегка наивной маме, молчаливому Чарли, Филу, которого я так и не успела узнать достаточно хорошо, и вкусу любимых медовых хлопьев с молоком. Так вышло, что моя новая жизнь не имела ничего общего с этими вещами, но и в ней было много замечательного. Когда же еще я могла охотиться с Эдвардом и позволять себе дразнить его без страха, что он может навредить мне? Или позволять ему терять голову вместе со мной, когда мы были только вдвоем?

Уже за эти возможности я готова была забыть свою прежнюю жизнь.

Мы жили втроем на окраине города, недалеко от скалистого побережья Тихого океана. По правде говоря, здесь он был совсем не тихим: часто штормило, и вода у берега почти всегда была мутной от пены, песка и водорослей. Чуть дальше находились более пригодные для купания пляжи, на которых я всячески старалась не появляться. Слишком сильно тот дикий пляж с лазурной водой и сахарно белыми песчинками напоминал мне о Ла - Пуш.

Было самое начало лета 1921 года, обыкновенный солнечный день. С океана снова дул сильный ветер, поднимая высоченные волны, от одного вида которых становилось не по себе. Из-за солнечной погоды мне пришлось изменить свои планы относительно похода по магазинам, и я, как каждый порядочный вампир, который не знает, чем разнообразить свое бытие, занимала себя чтением. Я знала, что первая вещь, которую сделает Эдвард, когда окончательно научится контролировать жажду, поступит в университет. Разумеется, я не могла позволить себе не последовать его примеру.

Передо мной лежала занятная книга по химии и переписанная от руки периодическая таблица элементов, которую я совершенно сознательно дополнила несколькими еще не открытыми веществами. Эдвард бесшумно скользнул в библиотеку и также бесшумно приблизился к письменному столу, останавливаясь позади моей спины.

- Этого не должно быть здесь, - его пальцы скользнули по ряду благородных газов и некоторых радиоактивных элементов. Я усмехнулась, с умилением наблюдая за его ловкими кошачьими движениями.

- Ты уверен? – я подняла на него голову, игриво вздернув бровь.

- Абсолютно точно. Хочешь сказать, я знаю химию хуже, чем ты?

- Поспорим? - моя улыбка стала еще шире. Что бы он сейчас не сказал, в итоге он все равно будет не прав. Это было так непривычно для меня – знать больше Эдварда.

- Почему бы и нет? Давай, я буду только за, - самоуверенная улыбка от уха до уха на лице Эдварда свидетельствовала о том, что он вынашивал какой-то коварный план.

- Хорошо, - я вернулась к таблице, принимая игру Эдварда, - расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь об этих элементах, - попросила я. Интересно было посмотреть на то, что он сможет доказать

Прежде, чем я успела перевести взгляд обратно на Эдварда, он молниеносно спрятал таблицу у себя за спиной, безмятежно поглядывая на меня, как ни в чем не бывало.

- О каких таких элементах?

- Которые в таблице, - я кивнула в сторону листа бумаги в руках за его спиной.

- Не знаю никакой таблицы! – серьезно ответил Эдвард, отчаянно борясь с улыбкой. – Опять тебе что-то привиделось.

Я поднялась со стула и попыталась отобрать у него помятый результат полуторачасовой работы, но Эдвард каждый раз ловко уворачивался, оставляя меня ни с чем. Он улыбался и хихикал, дурачась, как маленький ребенок; поднял лист над головой, заставляя меня потянуться за ним. Когда мои пальцы почти коснулись заветной бумажки, Эдвард убрал руку за спину, я инстинктивно потянулась за ней, оказываясь в его объятьях. Таблица с шелестом приземлилась на пол, он обвил руками мою талию, крепко прижав к себе.

- На самом деле, у меня есть к тебе небольшое предложение, Белла, - прошептал он, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке.

- Предложение? – пробормотала я. Тигриные глаза Эдварда смотрели на меня с любовью и нежностью, заставляя таять в его объятьях и растворяться в жидком золоте радужной оболочки его глаз. Его умиротворенный взгляд не имел ничего общего с тем диким пламенем, с тем воплощением истинного коварства, что было в его глазах всего несколько секунд назад.

- Я знаю, как можно провести время гораздо более интересно и увлекательно, - его губы почти касались моей кожи. Если бы я могла, я хотела бы продлить этот момент навечно. – Бросай свои книги, я хочу показать тебе кое-что. В конце концов, сегодня не последний день вечности, у нас впереди еще масса времени на изучение всего, что мы только можем захотеть узнать, - он подмигнул мне, увлекая за собой к выходу. Я послушно следовала за Эдвардом.

- Куда мы идем?

- Скоро узнаешь, - он заговорчески усмехнулся.

- Это сюрприз? – догадалась я. - Или… свидание? – мои глаза округлились сами по себе. В голове уже вертелись образы тех безумств, которые мог придумать Эдвард для меня. Зная его и то, что он не любит мелочиться, я могла только догадываться, что ждало меня сегодня.

- У нас никогда их не было, - Эдвард остановился на крыльце и запустил ладонь в мои волосы, с нежностью глядя мне в глаза. – Мы упустили многое: рестораны, конфеты, кино, цветы и даже танцы. Я ужасный кавалер, - улыбка Эдварда погрустнела. Он виновато опустил глаза.

- Глупенький, - тихо пробормотала я. Он поднял на меня непонимающий взгляд, - мне все равно, что ты делаешь для меня, важно только то, что ты рядом. Мне больше ничего не нужно.

- Ты такая странная.

- Я люблю тебя.

- Иногда мне сложно понять, почему, - голос Эдварда превратился в едва различимый шепот.

- Почему что?

- Почему ты любишь меня, в то время как я постоянно заставляю тебя страдать, причиняю тебе боль. Иногда я не могу понять, почему ты прощаешь мне абсолютно все, - он не сказал самой важной вещи, которая наверняка вертелась у него на уме, но я и так все поняла. Это все еще был тот самый Эдвард, который целую вечность будет корить себя за то, что лишил меня души.

- Это мелочи по сравнению с тем, какой счастливой делает меня твое присутствие, - я приподнялась на носочках, дотягиваясь до его губ.

…

Солнце освещало нашу кожу, заставляя ее сверкать, будто мы были покрыты бриллиантовой пыльцой. Мы прошли достаточно много, хотя на дорогу ушло от силы минут пять. Сразу за широким диким полем, которое начиналось недалеко от нашего дома и простиралось далеко на запад, начинался скалистый берег океана со множеством каменных валунов и крутых обрывов. Пробираться через них было крайне неудобно. Эдвард ловкими прыжками преодолевал даже самые непроходимые места, а я, как всегда, плелась сзади, проклиная свою неуклюжую карму и неспортивное телосложение.

Наконец он остановился посреди самой вершины отвесной скалы.

- Неправда ли, здесь прекрасно? – спросил Эдвард, подав мне руку, чтобы я могла забраться наверх. Я могла бы запросто запрыгнуть без его помощи, но сегодня он хотел побыть настоящим джентльменом, и я не собиралась мешать ему в этом.

Оказавшись наверху, я убрала волосы, брошенные ветром на лицо, и осмотрелась по сторонам. Здесь было очень красиво: росла сочная зеленая трава, несколько плакучих ив склоняли свои длинные ветви к земле, сильные порывы ветра время от времени подхватывали тонкие ивовые прутья и кружили их в воздухе. Небо было синее-синее без единого облачка, вода внизу блестела и переливалась на солнце, как наша кожа.

- Прекрасное место, - восхищенно сказала я. – Как ты его нашел? Ты был здесь раньше?

- Много раз подряд. Я давно хотел показать его тебе, но не было подходящей погоды, - Эдвард сел на самый край обрыва, свесив ноги вниз. Я понимала, что никакой опасности это для него не представляло, но подсознательно я не могла не беспокоиться за него. Эдвард оглянулся и подозвал мне к себе. – Иди сюда, Белла. Я хочу, чтобы ты села рядом, - мягко попросил он.

Я подошла к обрыву, и несколько мелких камней сорвалось вниз, исчезая в бушующих волнах. Ударяясь о камни, волна разбивалась, и осколки воды солеными каплями рассыпались на сотни метров вокруг. Воздух был пропитан запахом соли. Зрелище действительно было потрясающим.

- Садись, не бойся, с нами ничего не случится, - заверил меня Эдвард.

Я опустилась на камни рядом с ним, стараясь не смотреть вниз. Высота была просто огромная, даже больше, чем на скалах в Ла - Пуш!

- От такого великолепия захватывает дух, - с восторгом сказал Эдвард. Я в очередной раз убрала волосы с лица, закрывающие мне обзор, и посмотрела на безмятежно-счастливое лицо Эдварда, сияющее на солнце.

- Каждому свое… - пробормотала я, рассматривая его идеальный профиль. – У меня от тебя дух захватывает.

- Наивная влюбленная овечка, - хихикнул Эдвард, зарываясь носом в мои волосы.

- Почему овечка? – наиграно возмущалась я. – Теперь я такой же полноправный лев, как и ты.

- Точно нет! Лев страшный хищник, а ты такая милая, добрая, невинная. Ты совсем не похожа на хищника, - промурлыкал он, покрывая поцелуями мою шею. Я почти забыла о том, что мы сидели на самом краю высокого обрыва, а внизу бурлил океан.

- Даже когда злюсь?

- Тогда ты становишься особенно милой.

- Я хищник! А хищники милыми не бывают! – отстранившись, я изобразила на лице притворную обиду. – Ну что такого я должна сделать, чтобы ты поверил мне?

- Пройти тест на бесстрашие.

- Какой тест? – изображая полную готовность, я встала и посмотрела на Эдварда сверху вниз.

- Хищники - бесстрашные существа, - устрашающе начал Эдвард, поднимаясь вслед за мной, - они не бояться ничего: ни воды, ни высоты… - кажется, я догадывалась, что он имел в виду, когда говорил о тесте на бесстрашие.

- Ты намекаешь на…

- Хочешь, научу летать? – я не успела глазом моргнуть, как Эдвард уже стоял позади, обнимая меня за талию, его подбородок покоился на моем плече.

- Летать? А как же тест?

- Это и есть тест.

- Вампиры не умеют летать, Эдвард! – напомнила я.

- Мы заодно и проверим это, - не сдавался он.

Я только ощутила на коже легкие движения его пальцев по спине и плечам, а затем с меня упало платье. В следующую секунду передо мной предстал Эдвард, на нем не было рубашки, а на лице красовалась широченная улыбка. Сияющая на солнце грудь Эдварда, идеальный живот и руки, будто выточенные из белого мрамора вызывали у меня настоящий экстаз. Я шумно выдохнула, борясь с желанием повалить его на землю и остаться здесь, как минимум, на два часа.

- Что с тобой, Белла? – спросил он, уловив мое замешательство. Удивительно, что он ни о чем не догадывался!

- Тут… жарко, - пробормотала я первую отговорку, что пришла мне на ум. Отчасти, это было правдой: Эдвард заставлял меня чувствовать себя очень и очень горячо. Особенно, когда на нем было так мало одежды и он находился так близко ко мне.

- Ты такая… красивая, - прошептал он с восхищением. Я удивлялась, куда подевался Мистер Целомудрие, который не так давно отказывался держать меня за руку, пока мы не поженимся. Впрочем, ничего плохого в этой перемене я не видела.

Интересно, он в самом деле думал о женитьбе?

- Давай уже начнем твой 'тест', ради бога! – капризно вскричала я, чувствуя, что скоро окончательно потеряю над собой контроль.

- Держи меня за руку, - улыбнувшись, сказал Эдвард. – С разбега. На счет три. Не передумала?

Я замотала головой и, мысленно отсчитав от трех до одного, синхронно с Эдвардом побежала к краю обрыва. Мне было немного страшно, даже, несмотря на то, что подобная шалость не могла обернуться для нас ничем плохим. Рука Эдварда в моей руке добавляла мне уверенность, в которой я так нуждалась, чтобы оттолкнуться от края обрыва и стремглав полететь вниз.

Ветер запутывался в волосах, бил по лицу, вода стремительно приближалась, с каждой секундой становясь все ближе. Назад дороги не было. Я попробовала расслабиться и насладиться кратковременным ощущением полета. Казалось, мы и в самом деле летели, взявшись за руки, но не вниз, а вздымаясь высоко в безоблачное полотно неба, как две птицы. Я закрыла глаза, подставив лицо очередному порыву ветра, желая, чтобы наш полет не заканчивался никогда. Сложно было вспомнить, когда в последний раз я чувствовала себя такой свободной и беззаботной, хотелось на дольше продлить эти мгновения, наполняющего с головой счастья, но с каждой секундой шум волн становился все ближе и ближе. Мы не птицы, чтобы кружить в небе, нам никогда не взлететь и ни за что не остаться там и парить, парить, парить... Земля – вот наше небо.

Я задержала дыхание и крепче сжала ладонь Эдварда, вытянув руки вперед для встречи с поверхностью воды. Погружение было резким и совсем не болезненным, вода неожиданно с головой поглотила мое тело. Я не сразу сообразила, что случилось: легкий удар и стало так тихо-тихо, как будто все звуки в мире одновременно погасли. Рука Эдварда в моей ладони перестала ощущаться. Противный липкий страх кольнул где-то в области сердца.

Я открыла глаза, осматриваясь в зеленом месиве воды и водорослей, которых здесь было невероятно много. Одна длинная зеленая зацепилась за мой локоть, другая щекотала ногу. Я всего-то и успела, что испугаться, почувствовав, что Эдварда нет рядом, как он уже улыбался мне, легко отталкиваясь ногой от песчаного дна. Для меня все происходило как в замедленной съемке. Разгребая руками воду, я прильнула к Эдварду, он обвил руками мою сипну, прижал к себе и трепетно, будто впервые поцеловал. Я обняла его за шею, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Испытываемый восторг не был сравним ни с чем на свете. Тишина и безмятежность океанского дна уносили далеко от всех мирских забот, я чувствовала себя здесь, как в совершенно другом мире – волшебном, сказочном, в мире, где есть только я и Эдвард.

Мы кружились в воде, не думая выплывать на поверхность. Все равно никто из нас не нуждался в воздухе так сильно, как друг в друге. Наверху было совсем иначе: бурлящие потоки воды накрывали с головой, стило только нос высунуть на поверхность воды, волны с силой бросали из стороны в сторону. Плыть было практически невозможно.

Особого труда взобраться наверх не составило. Эдвард, как всегда, оказался на вершине первым и дожидался, пока сможет помочь мне сделать последний шаг.

- Ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь плохо или, по крайней мере, хуже других? – с притворной обидой спросила я, поднявшись при помощи Эдварда на вершину утеса. Он самодовольно улыбнулся.

- Тебе не нравится, что тебя любит такой мужчина? – Эдвард присел на траву, приглашая меня присоединиться к нему.

- Лучший? Разве это может не нравиться? – я расположилась рядом с ним, подставив лицо солнцу.

Наши пальцы были переплетены, я чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Эдварда. Совершенно безо всякой видимой причины мне вспомнилась наша маленькая лесная поляна в Форксе. Когда мы также лежали на траве среди густого леса, не в силах оторвать друг от друга зачарованных взглядов, тогда Эдвард казался мне сказочным принцем, которого я – самая рядовая девушка - не заслуживаю. Я боялась, что стоит мне отвести от него взгляд, отпустить его руку, и он исчезнет, как мираж, и я больше никогда его не увижу его.

Я повернулась на бок, подперла ладонью голову и посмотрела на Эдварда. Он все еще смотрел на меня, сложив губы в едва заметной улыбке. С его мокрых волос и голого торса стекали, сияя, капли воды.

- О чем ты думаешь, Эдвард? – осторожно поинтересовалась я.

- Ну уж нет! – засмеялся он. – Это моя фраза! Только я имею право задавать ее тебе.

- Точнее, только мне ты и можешь задавать ее, - поправила я.

- Да, других мне спрашивать нет необходимости, - закончил Каллен, кладя руки под голову.

- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. О чем ты думаешь?

- О тебе. О себе. О нас, - делая долгие паузы между словами, ответил он. Я пыталась понять, что бы это значило, но глаза Эдварда были закрыты, а лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Он был расслаблен, умиротворен, спокоен.

- Можно поподробнее?

Неожиданно он поднялся на локтях, вглядываясь в мое лицо, и серьезно сказал.

- Я люблю тебя, Белла. Я всегда хочу быть с тобой… - мне показалось он, не договорил фразу до конца, оборвав ее на полуслове.

- Здесь подразумевается «но»? – испугано спросила я.

- Нет, - Эдвард покачал головой, отводя взгляд в сторону, мне становилось не по себе от происходящего. – Я не знаю, как… Я боюсь потерять тебя, Белла.

Всего-то… Мои глаза закрылись сами по себе, а с губ сорвался вздох облегчения. Я улыбнулась, взлохматив волосы Эдварда.

- Ты меня не потеряешь, - пообещала я, ласково улыбаясь. – Вот скажи мне, куда я от тебя денусь, Эдвард?

- В будущее, например. Я каждый раз, возвращаясь с охоты, боюсь не застать тебя дома. Каждый раз, когда уходишь ты, я боюсь, что ты больше не вернешься. Это ужасно, Беллз, знать, что ты когда-нибудь можешь просто взять и испариться, - он тяжело вздохнул.

- Я не собираюсь в будущее. По крайней мере, не сейчас, точно. Мне и здесь хорошо, даже лучше, чем дома, потому что здесь есть то, чего нет там – здесь есть ты, - я резко замолчала, вспоминая свое время, вспоминая тот ужасный последний день моей старой жизни и другие события, предшествующие тому дню, которые даже теперь заставляли меня содрогаться в душе.

- Это определенно вселяет надежду, - Эдвард погладил меня по щеке, подвигаясь поближе.

- Я больше никуда не исчезну, клянусь, - пообещала я, прежде чем он занял мои губы более интересным занятием, чем разговоры.

- Нам нужно домой, - сказал Эдвард, отстраняясь. – Мы еще вернемся сюда, - пообещал он в ответ на мою гримасу недовольства. Я нехотя выпустила его спину из объятий, поднимаясь вслед за ним с травы.

Волосы оставались немного влажными, когда я одевалась. Эдвард старательно отжал брюки и натянул рубашку, оставив ее не застегнутой. Уходя, я в последний раз оглянулась на неспокойную поверхность океана. Вдали, по другую сторону залива, где был пологий склон, и тянулась вереница пляжей, столпилась кучка людей.

- Спасатели, похоже, - сказал Эдвард, заметив, куда был направлен мой взгляд.

- Спасатели? – переспорила я. С такого расстояния даже мне было сложно рассмотреть их точно, оставалось полагаться на то, что Эдвард мог слышать их мысли.

- Да, кто-то утонул.

Эсми?


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22. Эсми**

_Carlisle's POV _

- Бесполезно, - тяжело выдохнул Роджер, со специфическим звуком срывая с рук окровавленные латексные перчатки. Его тяжелый взгляд в последний раз скользнул по умиротворенному лицу молодой девушки на операционном столе.

Ее бронзовая кожа все еще была теплой и мягкой, синий цвет и специфическая бледность не успели тронуть слегка приоткрытые губы. Если бы на ее груди и голове не было этих ужасных кровавых пятен и уродливых ран, можно было бы подумать, что она просто спит. Но молодое сердце больше не билось, кровь не бежала по венам и артериям быстрым стремительным потоком.

Молода. Красива. И мертва.

Я тяжело вздохнул, автоматически переводя взгляд на большие настенные часы. Необходимо зафиксировать время смерти. Я ненавидел это, как и собственное бессилие, и сегодня, и много раз прежде, когда вступал в неравный бой со смертью.

Самое ужасное в работе врача – это когда ты заранее знаешь, что твой пациент не выживет. Иногда, глядя на те или иные травмы или результаты анализов, сопоставляешь в голове факты, в памяти моментально всплывает то, что когда-то учил в университете, и понимаешь: нет, он не будет жить. Самое важное в этот момент – это смириться с тем, что ты ничего не сможешь сделать. От тебя ничего не зависит. Ты не виноват. Это и есть самое трудное для меня. Было, есть и всегда будет. Я не могу видеть, как кто-то, кто, по сути, заслуживает жить больше, чем этого заслуживаю я, умирает, в то время как я остаюсь жить.

Иногда мне безумно хочется оказаться на месте, например, этой девушки. Идти по улице и быть сбитым неаккуратным или пьяным автомобилистом, что б и обо мне сказали, как я говорил о ней.

- Время смерти – одиннадцать двадцать четыре утра.

- Давно не было такого ужасного дня, а ведь сейчас еще и за полдень не перевалило, - еле слышно сказал Роджер, зажимая большим и указательным пальцем переносицу. Две смерти за одно утро – для него это было слишком, впрочем, как и для меня.

Роджер Далтон был достаточно молодым, но, без сомнений, талантливым врачом. Врачом от бога, как говорится. В свои двадцать восемь он уже считался одним из лучших хирургов в штате Огайо, а в этой больнице - лучшим после меня. Знаете, порой это отнюдь не льстит, и даже представляет своего рода опасность. О «лучших» всегда идет молва, а мне совершенно ни к чему, чтобы мое имя вертелось на слуху у людей

- Мы сделали все, что могли, Роджер. Не мне говорить тебе об этом, - сняв перчатки, я ободрительно похлопал его по плечу, пока медсестра записывала время смерти.

Люди умирают, и порой с этим ничего не поделать. Конечно, я мог бы спасти всех своих безнадежно больных пациентов, но вопрос в том, можно ли назвать спасением то, что мне пришлось бы с ними сделать. Всего один укус, и ты жив - здоров и бодр, как никогда. Многие без колебаний и раздумий согласятся на такое, да и я сам бы, наверное, согласился, если бы не знал, на что именно соглашаюсь. Когда ты при смерти, ты готов на все ради выживания, но позже, когда понимаешь, на что согласился, начинается сожаление длинною в вечность. Вот поэтому я бы предпочел смерть.

Роджер кивнул в ответ на мои слова, делая еще один глубокий вдох.

- Необходимо отвезти тело в морг, сообщить родственникам. Марта, - обратился он к медсестре. Девушка тут же подняла на доктора полный готовности взгляд. – Займись поиском ее семьи, пожалуйста.

- Да, доктор, - тихо ответила Марта и почти бесшумно выскользнула из операционной.

Я всегда поражался этой девушке, а именно тому, насколько она исполнительна и ответственна в плане работы. Кроме того, она отлично относится ко всем без исключения пациентам, независимо от обстоятельств и характера. У Марты большое сердце и светлая душа, что очень хорошо видно по ее добрым глазам, она отличный работник и замечательный человек, молода и довольно симпатична. Изящная фигура, невысокий рост, вьющиеся черные волосы, солнечная улыбка. Именно такой я представляю себе свою жену.

Роджер как-то говорил, что Марта неровно дышит ко мне, но я лишь усмехнулся в ответ на его слова. Ко мне неровно дышит почти весь женский коллектив больницы, несмотря на то, что многие из моих поклонниц уже имеют мужей, а некоторые – даже детей. Только недавно, получив единственную анонимную открытку на день святого Валентина, я понял, насколько серьезно говорил Роджер. Почерк Марты я узнал моментально, да и она была единственной, кто не оставил своего имени. Она частенько бросала на меня красноречивые взгляды и, когда я ловил их на себе, она смущенно отводила глаза, а иногда и вовсе заливалась краской; каждый раз, когда мы пересекались в коридорах или находились близко друг к другу или были одни в помещении, ее сердце начинало биться быстрее. Не только я замечал, что она безнадежно влюблена в меня, но, увы, я не мог ответить ей взаимностью. Мои чувства к ней были такие же, как и к Эдварду, я любил ее как дочь, но не более того. Что я мог предложить ей? Себя? Нет, такой замечательный человек, как Марта, не заслуживал меня, не заслуживал вечного ада, в который я мог превратить ее жизнь. Не для такой судьбы она была рождена, а для того, чтобы прожить нормальную человеческую жизнь со всеми ее радостями и печалями, которую я не мог дать ей, как и всего остального, в чем нуждалась и чего заслуживала это девушка. Она заслуживала лучшей судьбы, чем та, которую я мог предложить ей.

Когда дверь за Мартой закрылась, Роджер накрыл тело пациентки белой простыней и собрался отвезти ее в морг, но я остановил его.

- Я сам, - сказал я, кладя ладонь на его предплечье. – Ты всю ночь работал, иди, отдохни, я отвезу тело в морг самостоятельно.

- Спасибо, Карлайл, но мне действительно несложно.

- Нет, Роджер, с тебя достаточно работы, - решительно сказал я и чуть мягче добавил. – В любом случае, пара часов сна лишней не будет, я же вижу твое состояние. Ты и так работал всю ночь.

- Ты, кстати, тоже, - заметил он.

Да, работал, но я мог работать целую неделю без перерыва, и при этом не почувствовать ни малейшего намека усталость.

Но ведь Роджер не знал об этом.

- Я отлично выспался накануне, - солгал я. На этом Роджер сдался.

- Хорошо, если ты уверен, - он выпустил из рук поручень каталки и отошел на несколько шагов назад. – Я буду в ординаторской, если что.

Я кивнул, толкая каталку к выходу. Уже находясь в коридоре, я слышал размеренные шаги Роджера в противоположном направлении.

…

Морг располагался в полуподвальном помещении в отдельном здании, соединенном с больницей небольшим переходом. Неприятная (что было еще очень мягко сказано) смесь запахов разложения, спирта и формалина чувствовалась уже здесь; по крайней мере, мое совершенное обоняние учуяло его задолго до входа в морг. От серых с зеленым выцветших кафельных плиток веяло унынием, тусклое освещение одинокой лампочки в парадной отлично довершало угрюмую картину этого дома смерти.

В помещении было тихо, впрочем, ожидать от морга чего-то другого было крайне неразумно, это далеко не то место, где хочется говорить и веселиться. Порой я даже удивляюсь, как патологоанатомы выдерживают тяжелую атмосферу этого места. Я бывал здесь очень редко, и, говоря по правде, всегда старался держаться подальше от морга. Здешняя атмосфера действовала угнетающе даже на меня – почти трехсотлетнего вампира. Парадокс.

Место дежурного пустовало, на столе стояла чашка предположительно остывшего кофе и надкушенный рогалик. Я сморщился в отвращении, задаваясь вопросом: как можно есть в таком зловонии?

В следующем зале мне предстояло оставить тело и дождаться прихода дежурного, заполнить кое-какие бумаги. На этом моя затянувшаяся ночная смена была окончена. Я втиснул свою каталку в промежуток между двумя такими же каталками, на которых лежали накрытые простынями тела с бирками на большом пальце ноги. Всего «посетителей» в морге было пятеро, и теперь эта девушка – шестеро. Закончив, я собирался выйти и дождаться врача в холле, как услышал нечто странное, что заставило меня забыть на секунду о своих намерениях.

Сначала мне показалось, что сердцебиение, которое я внезапно услышал в абсолютной тишине морга, принадлежало врачу, но, прислушавшись, я понял, что ошибся: в первую очередь я должен был услышать шаги доктора, только затем все остальное. В морге определенно находился живой человек, слабый, едва дышащий, но живой, оставалось определить, кто именно. Я прислушался и лишь сейчас понял, что при входе во второй зал перестал дышать.

И когда я сделал вдох, все перевернулось.

Во-первых, я все еще отчетливо слышал чье-то слабое сердцебиение. Во-вторых, я чувствовал запах свежей живой крови. И, в-третьих, этот удивительный пьянящий аромат заставил мое сердце болезненно сжаться, когда в памяти всплыли события десятилетней давности, воспоминания о которых были такими яркими и четкими, будто это происходило вчера.

Всего одна секунда потребовалась мне, чтобы безошибочно определить, где лежала она. Я остановился перед одной из каталок, рассматривая женский силуэт, накрытый белой тканью; светлые волосы, цвета жженой карамели свисали вниз; в слабом дыхании отчетливо слышались хрипы.

Господи…

Я занес руку над простыней, собираясь с силами. Я боялся того, что увижу, когда уберу ткань с ее лица. Теперь у меня больше не было сомнений и не было необходимости смотреть на бирку, я и так знал, что передо мной та самая моя маленькая девочка Эсми Энн. Прошли годы, она изменилась, выросла, переехала и даже успела «умереть», но запах ее остался прежним.

Я осторожными движениями пальцев убрал простынь с ее лица и закусил кулак, на секунду лишившись самообладания. Моя маленькая девочка… Во время прошлой нашей встречи, единственной, как мне тогда казалось, она выглядела совсем иначе, но это было целых десять лет назад! И что эти годы сделали с ней? Это определенно не была прежняя Эсми Энн – юная шестнадцатилетняя барышня с аккуратненьким надменно вздернутым носиком, дерзким огоньком в глазах, пухленькими розовыми щечками и пышными губками, которые, должен признать, еще тогда околдовали меня. О чем я думал? Ей было шестнадцать, она упала с дерева и сломала ногу, а мне было 270 с лишним, но уже тогда она пыталась флиртовать со мной, дерзила и даже хамила, а я думал о том, чтобы похитить это милое создание, которое (не верится!), вскружило мне голову. А теперь она лежала здесь – и прежнюю беззаботную, веселую, дерзкую и слегка инфантильную Эсми я с трудом мог узнать в этой потрепанной жизнью и высотой, с которой она наверняка, упала, получив такие травмы, взрослой женщине.

Господи…

Неужели можно было быть настолько невнимательным, чтобы не понять, что она была еще жива, когда ее привезли сюда? Я, казалось, был почти готов разыскать того врача, который отправил ее сюда, тряхнуть его хорошенько, а затем припереть к стене и объяснить, что необходимо сделать перед тем, как отправить предположительно мертвого человека в морг. Для начала следует убедиться, что он действительно мертв.

Господи…

Когда… Когда же это случилось? Я понимал, что сейчас не было времени на разбирательства, да и какой от них толк, если силы в ней хватит максимум на полчаса?

Я с трудом представлял себе, что могло произойти в ее жизни за последнее десятилетие, но в одном я был уверен – ее жизнь была далеко не такой, как я ее себе представлял. Эта девушка… женщина заслуживала гораздо большего, чем холодный стол в морге. Она не заслуживала смерти, что бы ни случилось за эти годы, и я не мог позволить ей умереть.

Ни в коем случае. Только не ей. Только не сейчас.

Я прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что собирался сделать, хотя я не был окончательно уверен в себе и своих силах. Прежде меня страшила сама мысль с том, что когда-нибудь, неважно, когда, мне снова придется повторить то, что я не так давно сотворил с Эдвардом. Но ведь это была Эсми – не кто-нибудь с улицы, кого я совершенно не знал, а девочка, которую я десять лет назад имел неосторожность впустить в свое сердце.

Ее ресницы затрепетали, на секунду, показалось, она пыталась открыть глаза; она тихо застонала, тяжело дыша. Каждое движение должно было доставлять ей ужасную боль, учитывая ее ужасное состояние. Времени у Эсми оставалось совсем мало. Я должен был как можно скорее придумать способ вынести ее из морга, пока не пришел врач. Неожиданно ее губы зашевелились, и я склонился над ней, пытаясь разобрать слова.

- Не знала... что смерть такая красивая...

Узнала ли она меня? Помнит ли она, что десять лет назад это был я?

- Ты не умрешь, Эсми, - пообещал я, проводя ладонью по прохладному лбу. – Все будет хорошо.

Я обернул ее в простынь, бережно, стараясь не потревожить раны, взял ее на руки. Она вновь хрипло застонала от боли, хватая ртом воздух; боль была такой сильной, что она не могла кричать. Мои зубы еще не тронули кожу Эсми, а я уже чувствовал свою вину перед ней. Все, чего она сейчас хотела, это чтобы скорее ушла боль, а я собирался продлить ее мучения еще на три дня, вместо того, чтобы избавить ее от них.

Просто меня, Эсми. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты все поймешь и простишь меня…

В коридоре слышались приглушенные шаги врача, когда за нами закрылась дверь запасного выхода из морга. Я бежал так быстро, как только мог, выбирая самые короткие и безопасные пути домой.

Уже через несколько минут я был там, бережно укладывая Эсми на диван в гостиной. Когда я вернулся, Эдвард и Белла были дома. Эдвард в недоумении посмотрел сначала на меня, потом на Эсми, готовясь, очевидно, забросать меня вопросами.

- Не спрашивайте ничего, - попросил я, опуская на колени рядом с диваном. – Я позже все объясню.

А Белла лишь молча улыбалась, по ее понимающему взгляду я понял, что в моих объяснениях она не нуждалась. Она наверняка сама все знала. Ну конечно, она все знала! Только теперь мне стало понятно, почему они с Элис отправили меня в Огайо.

- Идем, Эдвард, - шепнула она, беря его за руку и увлекая за собой из гостиной.

Когда мы с Эсми остались одни, я перевел взгляд на ее прекрасное, искаженное болью, лицо. Ее время истекало слишком быстро. Я должен был сделать это сейчас или будет слишком поздно. Яд, без сомнений, способен творить чудеса, но иногда даже для этого средства может быть поздно.

Я убрал волосы с шеи Эсми, склоняясь над ней. Всего одну секунду спустя я буду ощущать во рту бесподобный вкус ее крови. Смогу ли я вовремя остановиться, я не знал. Я понимал, что целую вечность буду винить себя, если не смогу оторваться от нее, но пока я терзаюсь сомнениями, она медленно умирает в моих руках.

И я не могу допустить, чтобы это случилось.

Мне казалось, во второй раз будет не так сложно, но я ошибся: с Эсми оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем с Эдвардом. Ее кровь не была испорчена болезнью, вкус ее был насыщенным, ярким, как солнце в полдень, чистым, как горный ручей, и я не мог бороться с желанием насладиться им сполна. Мой рассудок помутился, все вокруг потеряло для меня свою важность, на какой-то момент времени я даже передумал сопротивляться. Какая разница, в конце концов, если она все равно обречена? Она все равно умрет, и в этом не будет моей вины, так почему мне нельзя просто быть тем, кто я есть на самом деле? Дьявол в моей душе, определенно, ликовал.

Ты не можешь пасть так низко, Карлайл, - подал голос рассудок. – Опомнись, что ты делаешь, ведь это Эсми!

Я моргнул, отшатнувшись от Эсми, и легко тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь сбросить с себя, как наваждение, эти предательские мысли. Я не должен был позволять себе думать об этом.

- Ты справился, - голос Эдварда раздался совсем рядом. Он стоял рядом в нескольких шагах от нас и смотрел на Эсми сочувствующим взглядом. Она по-прежнему не шевелилась и не кричала от боли, но яд уже начал действовать.

- Иначе просто не могло быть, Эдвард. Я не мог позволить ей умереть.

- Ей очень больно, - заметил Эдвард, убирая волосы со лба Эсми.

- Я знаю, сам через это прошел, - тихо ответил я.

Эдвард задумчиво всматривался в лицо Эсми, сидя на боковушке дивана. Я догадывался, что он считывал ее мысли, и в этот момент мне впервые захотелось обладать его даром. Услышав мои мысли, Эдвард взглянул на меня.

- Ты знаешь ее, - уверено сказал он. Я кивнул в ответ, показывая ему нашу первую встречу с Эсми десять лет назад, когда еще девочкой я лечил ее ногу после падения с дерева.

- Она дорога мне, Эдвард, - сказал я вслух, виновато глядя на Эсми. Казалось, я могу чувствовать, как огонь изнутри поглощает ее тело, будто бы то же самое происходило со мной.

Я слишком хорошо знал это чувство. Сначала тебе становится холодно, когда жизнь покидает тело, затем волнами накатывает тепло. Оно берет свое начало в месте укуса и стремительно разносится по всему телу. За несколько секунд тепло сменяется жаром, затем лихорадкой, затем начинаешь чувствовать себя так, словно тебя сжигают заживо. Ощущения такие, будто у тебя по венам бежит не кровь, а соляная кислота. Кажется, что от тебя по кусочку отрывают кожу или выворачивают наизнанку и это длиться целых три дня, но тебе кажется, что пройдет целая вечность прежде, чем боль уйдет. Хочется кричать, но от крика все равно не будет толку, хочется умереть, но ты не способен даже двигаться и соображать. Ты можешь только чувствовать эту боль, остальное бессмысленно.

И сейчас это чувствовала Эсми.

- Ты знаешь, что она хотела умереть? – спросил Эдвард.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23. То, что мы, казалось, потеряли навсегда**

_Carlisle's POV _

Когда слишком долго живешь во тьме, рано или поздно она становиться частью твоей души. Незаметно из года в год по миллиметру она поглощает тебя, как тягучее болото или сыпучие рыхлые пески, затягивает как серебристо-сизые нити клейкой, липкой паутины. Не каждый, живя во тьме, способен сохранить свет внутри себя, когда вокруг черной дырой разрастается с каждым оборотом стрелки часов вечности тьма. И тьма эта – уже не просто отсутствие освещения в темной комнате, Тьма не имеет ничего общего с той темнотой, которой мы боимся, будучи маленькими детьми. Тьма не имеет ничего общего со всеми нашими страхами. Она хуже. Забравшись однажды к тебе в сердце, она остается там, пока не срастется с ним окончательно.

Всю свою жизнь я положил на сохранение в душе света, который другие, такие как я, с легкостью меняли на тьму. Я хотел пронести его через вечность, но уже в который раз я, казалось, терял его.

Прошло три года, но я ни разу не пожалел о том, что обратил Эдварда. Я винил себя за боль и страдания, причиненные ему, за то, что обрек его на вечное проклятье, которое не снять ничем. Но, не прошло и трех дней с того момента, как я укусил Эсми, а я уже сожалел о своем поступке.

Там, в морге, пока она медленно умирала, пока жизнь в ее слабом, хрупком теле угасала, подобно пламени свечи на сильном ветру, я был уверен в том, что поступаю верно. Сейчас же, когда у меня появилось время подумать, взвесить свое решение, все его «за» и «против», я все больше и больше склонялся к варианту, что мне стоило отпустить ее. Переступить через все свои желания и порывы и позволить случится одной из самых естественных вещей на свете.

Жизнь – ценнейшее из всех сокровищ на Земле, я не мог и не собирался спорить с этим, но истинную цену смерти начинаешь понимать только тогда, когда осознаешь, что к тебе она не придет, сколько бы ты ее не звал. И Эсми, видимо, не просто звала ее, а бежала, бежала прочь… Но от чего? От чего могла бежать молодая, красивая женщина, такая, какой она была, такая, какой знал ее я?

- Ты знал ее совсем другую, Карлайл, - выслушав, ответил Эдвард. – Никто не знает, что могло случиться за последнее десятилетие.

Я понимал, что ответы получу лишь, когда пройдут три дня ее превращения, если, конечно, она захочет поделиться со мной, в чем я очень сильно сомневался. Она имеет все права и основания не объясняться с каким-то мной, который для нее ничего не значит, а молча или со скандалом уйти из этого дома навсегда. Это будет ее право, ее решение, ее выбор, и, если она захочет уйти, я отпущу ее.

- А ты сможешь? Просто взять и отпустить. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь сделать это во второй раз, - размышлял Эдвард. Сказать, что он был прав, я не мог, но я не знал, насколько он заблуждался. – Кто знает, как оно будет потом, может быть, она тоже чувствует что-то к тебе, может даже спустя десять лет она помнит тебя. Может она захочет остаться, и у меня, наконец, появиться мать, мы станем полноценной семьей. Подумай об этом, - на губах Эдварда играла едва заметная счастливая улыбка. Он только допускал, но уже вообразил, сфантазировал и спланировал в своей голове, как замечательно все может быть.

Я очень хочу, чтобы все вышло именно так, Эдвард, - думал я. – Иначе, зачем Белле и Элис было отправлять нас сюда. Но, если Эсми захочет уйти, я не стану задерживать ее, она должна сделать выбор сама.

Эдвард согласно кивнул.

- Ты останешься здесь с ней? – спросил он, поднимаясь со спинки дивана, где провел последние минут пятнадцать.

- Да, я хочу дождаться пробуждения Эсми. Я должен быть рядом, когда она откроет глаза, чтобы объяснить ей все, что случилось.

- Не испугай ее, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Я хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, перестал быть один. Ты заслужил счастья, так не спугни же его, когда оно к тебе так близко.

Я постараюсь.

В первый день я не отходил от Эсми ни на шаг, как и во второй и в третий. Сначала я боялся, что опять что-то пойдет не так, как было в случае с Эдвардом, затем боялся пропустить момент, когда она очнется. Я должен быть рядом, когда она откроет глаза и станет испугано озираться по сторонам, не понимая, что произошло, и где она оказалась. Я ждал этой минуты с надеждой и страхом. Так, как, пожалуй, не ждал ничего.

В эти три дня, будто специально, была солнечная погода – мой второй повод оставаться дома. Я сидел у кровати, где лежала Эсми, подпирая руками подбородок, и наблюдал за каждым малейшим изменением в ней, стараясь не упустить ни одной мельчайшей детали, ни одного удара сердца, которое сначала билось невероятно быстро, а ближе к третьему дню его ритм начал сбиваться, некоторые удары выпадали. Кожа постепенно меняла свой цвет на более бледный; становилась гладкой и идеально ровной, как изысканное фарфоровое изделие. Человеческий глаз вряд ли сможет уловить эти пока еще незначительные, только зарождающиеся изменения, но я отчетливо видел, как из Эсми по капле уходило все живое – человеческое.

Ее рука, безвольно лежащая поверх одеяла, дернулась, тонкие пальцы дрогнули, как бы ощупывая пространство вокруг себя. На бесцветном лице с бусинками пота, стекающими по изгибу лба, залегла едва заметная морщинка, а с губ сорвался тихий вскрик. Она постепенно приходила в себя, набиралась сил перед тем, как проснуться совершенно новой. Другой. Я не мог знать наверняка, но я чувствовал, что сознание постепенно возвращалось к ней, а вместе с сознанием проступала боль. Боль, которой она чувствовала слишком много, которую я всем сердцем желал облегчить или забрать к себе. Эсми снова пошевелила пальцами, на этот раз в ее движениях было больше силы, они стали увереннее, резче. Она хваталась за воздух в поисках чего-то, за что могла бы схватиться, и тут ее пальцы нашли простынь, ткань мигом оказалась смятой в ее окрепшей ладони, слишком сильной и слишком холодной для человеческой. Звук рвущейся материи смешался с хриплым стоном, я чувствовал, что она пришла в сознание, но не отпускающая ни на секунду агония, не давала ей ни одного момента покоя. Ужасное чувство: стоит ухватиться за одну мысль, как она тут же ускользает, сознание мутнеет, нет сил сфокусироваться на чем-то конкретном.

Эсми со свистящим шумом втянула воздух через зубы, прижимая руку, сжатую в кулак, с затиснутым между пальцев куском простыни, к подушке. Ее шумное тяжелое дыхание стало прерывистым, ресницы затрепетали, а пальцы по-прежнему искали, за что ухватиться. Я протиснул свою ладонь меж ее пальцев, и она крепко сжала ее, достаточно крепко, чтобы я понял, что до окончания превращения оставалось не так долго.

…

_Esme's POV _

Я испытывала ужасную боль. Или правильнее было бы сказать, что не я, а она испытывала меня на прочность? Сначала была холодная тишина – мое спасение. Впервые я чувствовала себя по-настоящему легко и свободно. Спокойно. Перед глазами мелькали какие-то картинки из моей жизни, детство – беззаботное, радостное, легкое. Казалось, это было целую жизнь назад, когда я в последний раз так беззаботно смеялась. До меня долетали обрывки каких-то фраз, клочки воспоминаний – моих воспоминаний. Удивительно, что они больше не вызывали дрожь в теле и заставляли слезы наворачиваться на глаза. Чувства и восприятие вещей теперь стали такими чужими понятиями для меня. Такими безумно далекими.

Краски блекли, воспоминания ускользали от меня, даже те маленькие лоскутики с обрывками разговоров. Какой-то частью души я не могла позволить им исчезнуть, я не хотела отпускать их даже после смерти. Пыталась ухватиться, но напрасно, моя жизнь во всех смыслах и понятиях отдалялась от меня, а, может, это я отдалялась от жизни, падая куда-то в черную-черную яму.

Я никогда не попадала в более темное место. Ни звука, ни шороха, ни проблеска света и один только холод и темнота, которые через некоторое время пронзила яркая вспышка света, как будто кто-то разрезал ножом покрывало из черной ткани. Мне казалось, это должно было что-то значить, за этой вспышкой, я думала, должно было следовать что-то другое, новое, хорошее, но… нет. Она и принесла ту самую боль, самую сильную из всех, что мне доводилось терпеть. Именно терпеть, молча, стиснув зубы, ждать, пока что-то измениться, выносить, крики, ругань, скандалы. Побои. Я надеялась забыть о боли после смерти, но оказалось, что там, куда я сбежала, ее оказалось еще больше. Глупо было надеяться на что-то другое, но я и представить себе не могла, что смерть дастся мне легко. Почему? А может, это была вовсе не смерть, тогда что еще в мире бывает настолько кошмарным? Чувство было такое, словно меня опустили в горящий котел. Ад? Говорят, все самоубийцы попадают туда.

Я пыталась кричать, звать на помощь, но мне никак не удавалось издать хоть какой-нибудь звук. Пытаясь понять, где я и что происходит, я вслушивалась в окружающий мир, но мне не удавалось услышать ничего, кроме ударов своего сердца.

Стоп... Сердца? Глухие удары молотка о наковальню раздавались в груди и эхом отдавались в виски и уши. Значит, я все еще была жива. Меня спасли, но…

- Кто… - почти сама того не осознавая, я начала говорить.

Хотя я не была уверена, в том, что я говорила вслух. Я чувствовала чьи-то прикосновения, очень приятные и такие знакомые. Быть может, в памяти уже не сохранились воспоминания о личности того, кому принадлежали эти нежные руки, но кожа помнила их прохладные прикосновения, только теперь эти руки были не такими холодными. На секунду сквозь плотную оболочку боли в сознание прорвалось яркое, как передержанный в растворе негатив фотопленки, воспоминание. Знакомое до боли лицо, склонившееся надо мной. Где-то я видела его, но только где? И почему мне казалось, что для меня это так важно?

Сейчас я была уверена лишь в одной вещи – меня спасли, но…

- Зачем. Я не хотела. Я не хотела, не хотела, не хотела… Нет! – неразборчиво шептала я, кусая губы до появления солоноватого привкуса, в горле пересохло, а перед глазами стояла кроваво-красная пелена, не позволяющая видеть ничего вокруг.

Кто-то держал меня за руку и тихо нашептывал слова успокоения вперемешку с извинениями. Хотя, нет, извинений было даже больше. Таким невероятно знакомым казался этот тихий приятный голос, нечто забытое из прошлой жизни, очередная тень, призрак или кто-то дорогой для меня в прошлом. Этот шепот был последим, что я слышала перед тем, как темнота поглотила меня во второй раз. Теперь уже стихло все: и голос, и боль, и даже глухие удары пульса в голове. Вероятно, это и есть смерть. Однако сразу затем, как на меня навалилась тьма, в мои легкие будто кто-то вдохнул глоток свежего, насыщенного резкими запахами воздуха, а в глаза ударил невозможно яркий свет.

Я сощурилась, пока глаза не привыкли к свету, что произошло почти мгновенно.

Мир вокруг меня вроде и не изменился, но что-то определенно стало другим. Цвета, формы, четкость, резкость. Все стало каким-то совершенным, не таким, как прежде, и дело даже не в незнакомой обстановке комнаты, где я лежала, а в новом восприятии. Слишком остром и четком, как будто раньше я жила в черно-белом мире, а теперь его раскрасили в яркие краски, в сотни тысяч, миллионы, миллиарды цветов. Я быстро пробежалась взглядом по комнате: богатая обстановка, мягкие пастельные тона и красное дерево, игра солнечных бликов на гладких поверхностях. Я прекрасно слышала разговор в одной из других комнат в доме и не просто слышала, а могла различить каждое слово, даже шум деревьев за закрытым окном был ясно слышен. И это не говоря о невероятно острых запахах: древесины, из которой была сделана мебель, тканей, морской соли в моих волосах. Странным было еще и то, что ушла боль. В теле появилась странная, но очень приятная легкость. Пугающая. Чувствовала я себя на удивление сильной и здоровой, как никогда прежде.

Но кроме обостренного слуха, обоняния и зрения, кроме странной легкости в теле было еще кое-что, чего я не могла знать наверняка, но что чувствовала неким шестым чувством, которого раньше в себе не замечала. Все время, пока я разглядывала неизвестную комнату и осознавала изменения в себе, я стойко ощущала чье-то присутствие. Я села на кровати, отметив, как легко мне далось это движение, повернула голову налево и задохнулась. Вернее, я должна была задохнуться, если бы мои легкие нуждались в кислороде, а я совершенно не чувствовала такой потребности, хотя не дышала я уже прилично долгое время.

Это было он. И пусть разум говорил мне обратное, пусть сбитый с толку последними событиями и переживаниями мозг пытался доказать, что такое невозможно, глаза подсказывали, что передо мной именно он. Передо мной был тот самый Карлайл Каллен, который десять лет назад лечил мой перелом после глупого падения с дерева. Я не могла спутать ни с чем его бледную кожу, прекрасное лицо и добрые глаза цвета полированного золота. Мне было шестнадцать, ему на вид не более тридцати трех, он был молод, обаятелен и красив, а я была наивна и инфантильна, еще совсем глупа, и полна юношеских фантазий, но я и не думала, что судьба сведет нас снова. Особенно при таких обстоятельствах.

- Эсми.

- Не может быть, - разве это был мой голос? Такой красивый, звонкий, чистый... Не знаю, чего в тот момент я испугалась больше: странного звучания своего голоса или ничуть не изменившегося за последние десять лет доктора Каллена. Он был так же прекрасен, как и во время нашей первой встречи, если не еще красивее.

- Может, - убедительно кивнул он. – Позволь я объясню тебе, Эсми.

- Не может быть… - снова пробормотала я, недоверчиво прикасаясь к его плечу, будто желая убедиться, что человек, сидящий передо мной, реален. Человек ли? Десять лет прошло, а он ни на йоту не изменился. Сознание, слишком быстро прояснившееся после пережитого потрясения, подсказывало, что передо мной сидел не человек. Но тогда кто? – Это невероятно, вы... Я… не понимаю, что случилось?

- Я реален, Эсми, и, если ты успокоишься на минуту и послушаешь, я все тебе объясню, - осторожно начал он, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы не испугать меня, но я уже была испугана и сбита с толку настолько, что сомневалась, пойму ли я хоть что-нибудь из его объяснений. Я четко помнила свой прыжок со скалы, бурлящую, мутную от волн воду океана и каменистое дно, холод, сковывающий все тело, потом огонь, резкую боль в шее, стремительно распространяющуюся по всему телу... Я закрыла глаза и задержала дыхание, отсчитывая секунды.

Теперь все встало на свои места.

- Я умерла? Это и есть смерть? – шепотом спросила я, держа глаза закрытыми. Было страшно открывать их, страшно узнать правду. Мысленно я твердила себе: «Ты ведь этого хотела?»

Вопрос звенел в голове без ответа.

- Нет, ты не умерла.

- Значит, я жива? Но это невозможно! Вы не можете оставаться тридцатитрехлетним, спустя десять лет и выглядеть точно так же, а я не могла поправиться так быстро и чувствовать себя, как никогда хорошо. Так не бывает! – я не ожидала от себя такого длинного монолога. Казалось странным, что у меня вообще были силы разговаривать и мыслить логически. Я не видела никакой логики в том, что происходило со мной.

- Эсми, позволь мне объяснить тебе ситуацию, - терпеливо выслушав мою пламенную речь, мягко сказал Карлайл, его голос звучал виновато, в нем было столько раскаяния и сожаления, что я послушно замолчала и приготовилась слушать. Я догадывалась, что объяснения будут непонятным и, без сомнений, долгими, но желание знать правду перекрывало в этот момент любой страх.

- Скажите, я действительно не умерла?

Он кивнул, опуская глаза.

- Но…, - он сделал паузу, собираясь с мыслями, - но это и не жизнь. Я не надеюсь, что ты сможешь понять меня и простить мне то, что я сделал с тобой, Эсми. Ты можешь злиться, ненавидеть меня, только выслушай сначала, - он тяжело выдохнул, поднимая на меня виноватый взгляд, который был красноречивее любых слов.

- За что я должна злиться на тебя… - быстро спросила я, не слушая и не думая, что говорю, но тут же, мысленно отругав себя за «хорошие» манеры, исправилась, - на вас? Извините…

- За что? – Карлайл горько усмехнулся. – Это я должен просить у тебя прощения. Скажи, Эсми, что ты чувствуешь?

Растерявшись, я ответила первое, что пришло на ум.

- Пить очень хочется, а в остальном я чувствую себя великолепно, - я оживилась, говоря с каждым словом все громче и громче. – Это все так странно!

- За это я и должен просить у тебя прощения, - он выдержал паузу, перед тем, как продолжить, подбирая слова, словно оттягивал неприятный момент. - Скажи, тебе что-то известно о вампирах?

- Я… - мысли разбежались в разные стороны, как голуби при появлении человека.

Я задумалась, лихорадочно соображая, пытаясь думать над двумя вещами одновременно: почему он спрашивает об этом и что мне известно о вампирах. Карлайл терпеливо ждал, хорошо заметное напряжение отражалось на его лице в небольшой складочке на переносице.

«Ты отвлеклась, Эсми», - напомнила я себе, пытаясь возвратить мысли в прежнее русло. Вампиры…

- Бледнокожие, бессмертные, пьют кровь… - бормотала я, скользя взглядом по деревянному полу в спальне.

Я начинала догадываться, почему он спросил о вампирах и, кажется, начинала понимать, что со мной произошло. Вспомнилась адская боль в шее, разносящаяся по всему телу, жар и учащенное сердцебиение, которое со временем погасло. Я перевела взгляд на Карлайла, внимательно рассматривая его лицо, будто выточенное из белого мрамора, с гладкой, фарфоровой кожей без единого изъяна и малейшей неровности, насыщенного цвета губы и золотистые глаза, цвет которых не мог быть у человека, и, конечно же, молодость – первое, что бросалось в глаза и наводило на определенные мысли. Он ни капли не изменился за последние десять лет, по-прежнему молод и красив.

- Вы – вампир, – догадалась я. Внутри все сжалось, как в ожидании чего-то плохого, я притянула колени к подбородку, обхватив их руками, тело непроизвольно напряглось.

- Да, Эсми, я - вампир.

- Это значит, что я тоже стала… - я шумно сглотнула, испугавшись такой правды. Сомнений больше не было: он обратил меня в вампира, когда я пыталась… В сердце защемило от внезапно нахлынувших воспоминаний о последних днях моей жизни, вернее существования, в которое она превратилась после того, как моего маленького мальчика не стало… Впервые я могла спокойно думать об этом. Не верилось, неужели я так быстро приняла его смерть, неужели смирилась? Я попыталась прислушаться к сердцу, но оно молчало…

- Все верно.

Я закусила губу, с ужасом понимая, что уже ничего не смогу изменить. За меня решили, что я буду жить. Пусть так, но буду.

- Почему? – слова давались мне необыкновенно тяжело.

Меня переполняли противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны хотелось уткнуться в подушку и зарыдать от собственного бессилия, от понимания того, что я настолько никчемна, что даже не могу нормально, как все люди, умереть. Мне хотелось жалеть себя, проливая слезы, и закрывать глаза на то, что в этом нет никакого смысла. А с другой стороны было какое-то непонятное желание, почти необходимость знать, зачем он обратил меня. Ведь он запросто мог позволить мне умереть, но нет, он спас меня от смерти, пускай таким диким способом. Почему? Неужели я для него - нечто большее, чем просто бывшая пациентка?

- Мне очень жаль, Эсми, я знаю, ты хотела умереть, а я не мог позволить этому случиться, - Карлайл виновато посмотрел в мои глаза, поглаживая меня по плечу. – Прости, я поступил эгоистично, низко, подло, в конце концов. Я не должен быть решать за тебя, Эсми.

- Я не держу на тебя зла. То есть на вас, - я в очередной раз одернула себя, теребя в пальцах край одеяла.

- Можешь звать меня на «ты», - он улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но улыбка получилась слишком горькой, натянутой и не совсем естественной.

Я кивнула и, набравшись смелости для очередного мучительного вопроса, который не давал мне покоя с самой первой секунды, как только я осознала свою новую сущность, спросила.

- Мне придется пить кровь? - я старалась делать свой голос ровным и уверенным, но он предательски дрогнул. Одна лишь мысль о том, что мне придется убивать людей, заставляла меня дрожать и снова желать смерти.

- Придется, - Карлайл тяжело выдохнул; похоже, что и ему слова дались не так легко.

- Я не хочу убивать людей, - я чувствовала, что со стороны выгляжу жалко и может даже смешно, комично. Теперь я стала убийцей, а мысль о предстоящих смертях по моей вине пугала меня хуже, чем попадание в ад.

В какой-то степени, это и было адом.

- Убивать людей не обязательно, есть и другой способ выживать. Я и моя семья живем за счет животной крови, она неплохо утоляет жажду, хотя не приносит такого насыщения, как человеческая кровь.

- На ней можно прожить?

- Конечно, можно, но это требует особой силы воли. Довольно сложно отказывать себе в том, что, по сути, является основным источником питания. Я верю, что ты, Эсми, справишься… Если захочешь выбрать этот путь, - добавил он после небольшой паузы.

- Спасибо… - я вздохнула с облегчением. По крайней мере, убивать было не обязательно, а к остальному, думаю, я привыкну.

А куда я денусь с подводной лодки?

- Мне жаль, Эсми, я не хотел заставлять тебя страдать, но ты слишком... – он неожиданно замолчал, словно чуть не сказал что-то не то и поспешил поправить себя, - ты не заслуживаешь смерти. Прости, если я вмешиваюсь не в свое дело.

- Ты хочешь знать, почему я это сделала?

- Только если ты захочешь поделиться со мной. Я не настаиваю. Я понимаю, у тебя была очень веская причина, чтобы поступить так, - мягко сказал Карлайл. - Ты потеряла кого-то?

Я с трудом могла найти в себе силы, чтобы сказать несколько слов, которые причиняли мне несоизмеримые ни с чем на свете мучения.

- Сына. У меня был ребенок. Всего две недели, да и то я почти не видела его и не держала его на руках. Он родился раньше положенного срока из-за того, что в начале беременности мой… муж… - по телу прошла крупная дрожь, когда я вспомнила о столь ненавистном мне Чарльзе Эвенсоне.

- Он бил тебя?

Я кивнула в ответ, стараясь прогнать из памяти непрошеные воспоминания. Краем глаза я уловила, как Карлайл сжал руки в кулаки, и на его лице проступила ледяным инеем злоба.

- Он ненавидел детей, а я всю жизнь мечтала стать матерью.

- Как ты могла выйти замуж за такого человека, Эсми? – ужаснулся Карлайл

Я горько усмехнулась.

- Дело в том, что я не знала, какой он на самом деле до тех, пор как мы переехали в Огайо, да и кто спрашивал, хочу ли я замужества? Никто. На мне изъявил желание жениться сын друзей моих родителей, отец посчитал его хорошей партией для меня, и почти насильно выдал замуж за Чарльза. До свадьбы он был милым, вежливым, обходительным – ничего не выдавало его, как бездушного тирана. Даже в первые месяцы замужества он оставался прежним собой, каким я знала его раньше, но спустя год я стала замечать перемены в нем. Мне показалось, что у него была любовница. Я чувствовала, что он больше не любит меня, но не могла доказать этого. Однажды на рынке мне стало плохо, я потеряла сознание, и очнулась уже в больнице. Там мне сказали, что я беременна. Я была без ума от радости, думала, что эта новость вернет мне прежнего Чарльза, однако стоило только поднять тему о ребенке, его как будто подменили. Он стал ужасно относиться ко мне, иногда не ночевал дома, приходил или пьяный или под утро, иногда от него пахло чужими женскими духами. После того, как я забеременела, он стал относиться ко мне еще хуже, чем прежде. Я понимала, что не могу принести своего ребенка в этот дом, поэтому у меня не было другого выхода, кроме как убежать. Некоторое время я жила у подруги в соседнем городе. У нее была своя семья, муж, дети, совсем другая, счастливая жизнь. В ее доме, несмотря на то, что и Кристина, и Гарри относились ко мне очень хорошо, я чувствовала себя лишней, мне было неудобно стеснять их. Вскоре я съехала и отправилась сюда, в Коламбус. Кое-как мне удалось устроиться школьной учительницей; я думала, что жизнь постепенно налаживалась, но не тут-то было. Мой малыш родился раньше положенного срока, он был очень слаб и всего через неделю после рождения его не стало… У меня не осталось совсем ничего, за что стоит держаться.

Повисла тишина, даже разговор в соседней комнате прекратился. Я хотела спросить, кто еще кроме нас находился в доме, но у меня не оставалось на это сил. Внезапно нахлынувшие воспоминания выжали из меня все соки.

Первым молчание нарушил Карлайл.

- Не могу даже представить, что тебе пришлось пережить, - после продолжительной паузы сказал он, его голос был полон сочувствия и сострадания. – Я не хотел заставлять тебя снова переживать это.

Я кивнула.

- Когда-нибудь мне все равно пришлось бы рассказывать.

Карлайл собирался что-то сказать, но его взгляд переместился на дверь, по ту сторону слышались две пары шагов. Спустя всего одну секунду в дверь постучали и, не дождавшись ответа, в комнату вошли двое молодых... вампиров. Они были одинаково бледные и красивые, их глаза, как и глаза Карлайла, были золотистого цвета. Первой шла невысокая темноволосая девушка, следом за ней – удивительной красоты юноша с бронзовыми кудрями. И хотя они оба были самыми красивыми созданиями, которых я когда-либо встречала (не считая Карлайла, он был вне конкуренции), я не могла найти подходящих слов, чтобы описать его красоту. На его лице появилась странная улыбка, когда я мысленно сравнивала его с Карлайлом.

Первой заговорила девушка, она говорила так, будто мы уже были знакомы.

- Привет, Эсми, а так рада видеть вас.

- Мы зашли поздороваться, не помешаем? – спросил юноша; все это время он держал девушку за руку. Через их переплетенные пальцы, через то, как девушка держалась за него, я сразу догадалась, что он – это все, что у нее есть. Их мимолетно брошенные друг на друга взгляды, в которых была отчетливо видна вся глубина их чувств, казались зеркальным отражением друг друга.

- Моя слегка невоспитанная семья, - пояснил Карлайл. – Белла и Эдвард – мои дети, если можно так сказать; на вид они достаточно взрослые, но если пожить с ними бок о бок, то станет ясно, что на самом деле, те еще дети, - он укоризненно посмотрел на Эдварда, и тот пристыжено ухмыльнулся, будто между ними состоялся мысленный диалог.

- Так и есть, - неожиданно сказал, Эдвард, Белла легонько ткнула его в бок, уловив замешательство на моем лице.

- Это был ответ на вопрос Эсми, - сказал он.

- Но я не задавала никаких вопросов, я только…

- Подумала! – закончил вместо меня Эдвард с довольным выражением на лице.

- Да, - я совсем растерялась. «Выходит, Эдвард читает мысли, интересно, остальные тоже так умеют?»

- Нет, в нашей семье талантом обладаю только я.

Он снова испугал меня, ответив на мои мысли. «Господи, к этому невозможно привыкнуть!»

- Возможно, Карлайл уже привык, хотя и ему поначалу было сложно, - улыбаясь, сказал Эдвард и затем быстро добавил уже серьезным голосом, когда заметил негодование на лице Карлайла. – Я только лишь пытался разрядить обстановку.

- Говорю же, - обратился ко мне Карлайл, - им не помешает несколько уроков хороших манер, ведут себя совершенно непозволительным для общества образом.

- Но ведь мы дома, дома можно, - улыбнулся Эдвард, за что получил еще один недовольный взгляд Карлайла.

- Вот так мы и живем уже почти три года, - сказал он.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 24. Семья**

_Bella's POV _

Так Калленов стало четверо. Мы с Эдвардом обрели «мать», а Карлайл – жену, и пусть ни он, ни она об этом пока не догадывались (хотя это еще спорный вопрос), их будущее было предопределено. Поначалу я сомневалась в успехе своего плана. Слова Элис о том, что будущее – вещь очень хрупкая, один неверный поворот, одно малейшее отклонение от заранее известного сценария могло привести к ужасающим последствиям, здорово обеспокоили меня спустя сутки.

В первые часы пребывания Эсми в нашем доме, я чувствовала огромное облегчение. Теперь, казалось мне, все будет, как положено. Из рассказов Эдварда будущего времени, я знала, что отношения старших Калленов развивались легко и непринужденно, Эсми спокойно отнеслась к своей новой сущности, ей не составило труда привыкнуть к жизни вампира. Но это была та Эсми и тот Карлайл, эти могли отличаться от тех себя, которых я знала. К счастью, мои опасения не подтвердились, и уже через пару дней Эсми приняла приглашение Карлайла остаться в нашей семье. Я с облегчением вздохнула.

В тот же день мы рассказали ей почти все, что должен знать каждый новообращенные вампир о своем новом мире и своей новой жизни: особенности нашей физиологии, способности, стандартная история о том, что ни кресты, ни чеснок, ни уж тем более – солнце нам не страшны, а гробы и клыки – это всего лишь исторически сложившиеся мифы. Карлайл поделился с ней историей своей жизни: вечной и человеческой, вкратце рассказал наши с Эдвардом истории. О моем необъяснимом путешествии во времени он почему-то решил умолчать, да и я не думала, что стоит рассказывать об этом.

Жизнь постепенно налаживалась. Эдвард был рядом, наши отношения с каждым днем становились все больше и больше похожими на те, которые были у нас в будущем; впереди нас ждала вечность на двоих. Семья постепенно собиралась, я знала и была спокойна по поводу Элис и Джаспера: сейчас они, должно быть, где-то вместе… Придет время, и мы увидим их на пороге нашего дома. Оставалось найти Розали и Эммета, но это не должно стать проблемой.

Жизнь, определенно налаживалась. Чего еще стоило желать для счастья?

Но и новые беды, как всегда, не заставили себя ждать. В тот же день, когда Эсми приняла решение присоединиться к семье, Карлайл собрал нас всех в гостиной для важного разговора. Первый семейный совет Калленов – это будет интересно.

Спускаясь на первый этаж из нашей с Эдвардом комнаты, я строила догадки относительно причины собрания. Встревоженный голос Карлайла не предвещал ничего хорошего, да и Эдвард выглядел как-то насторожено. Он молчал, спускаясь по лестнице следом за мной, его лицо пробрело странное выражение: смесь обеспокоенности и готовности к любым событиям и ситуациям. Иногда в его взгляде проскальзывали едва уловимые вспышки растерянности, непривычно было видеть моего столетнего вампира с богатым жизненным опытом и огромным багажом знаний за плечами таким беспомощным. «Это – то, что должно прийти с опытом», - твердила про себя я.

Когда мы спустились вниз, Эсми сидела в одном из мягких кресел, закинув ногу на ногу. Ее алые глаза заметно потемнели по сравнению с первым днем. Рубиновое пламя в зрачках погасло и больше не выдавало в ней самого опасного хищника на планете, теперь ее глаза были цвета запекшейся крови. Это смотрелось уже не так устрашающе и непривычно. Хотя… что там непривычно, кого я обманывала? После моего путешествия в прошлое меня стало довольно сложно чем-либо удивить, думаю, теперь я могла спокойно перенести любую новость, любое пришествие, каким абсурдным и нелепым оно не казалось бы. База инопланетян у нас на заднем дворе? Земля оказалась квадратная? Гравитации не существует? – пожалуйста. Но все-таки видеть Эсми с красными глазами было необычно.

Боже... о чем я только думаю?

Я в очередной раз обрадовалась, что мои мысли Эдвард прочитать не может. Иногда я думала, что он просто не смог бы выдержать тот сумасшедший винегрет в моей голове, именуемый мыслями.

Мы синхронно опустились на широкий диван, переплетая пальцы. Держа Эдварда за руку, я всегда чувствовала себя сверхзащищенной, он был именно тем мужчиной, о которых говорят «за ним, как за каменной стеной». Даже в те моменты, когда он сам сбит с толку и растерян, из него все равно струится чувство обволакивающего спокойствия.

Меня так и подмывало спросить Эдварда о причине нашего собрания. Ситуация не нравилась мне все больше и больше. Неожиданно он поднял взгляд на Карлайла.

- Отец, мы только устроились здесь, неужели ничего нельзя придумать? – голос Эдварда был тревожным.

Я переводила взгляд с него на Карлайла и обратно, стараясь вникнуть в суть происходящего, но их лица оставались непроницаемыми. Интуиция подсказывала мне, что они скрывали от нас что-то. Я посмотрела на Эсми, в надежде встретить такое же непонимание на ее лице. Странно, но она выглядела так, будто знала, о чем идет речь, и это было неприятно ей. Как будто она чувствовала себя виноватой.

- Что-то случилось? – спросила я, опередив ответ Карлайла.

Он кивнул.

- Да, Белла. У нас проблемы.

Само собой, мы же Каллены, у нас по определению никогда не может быть в порядке абсолютно все. Подавив эмоции, что уже были готовы завладеть разумом, я спросила.

- Насколько все плохо?

- По большему счету серьезной опасности для нас нет, но на всякий случай лучше перестраховаться.

- Мы можем найти другой выход, в этом нет острой необходимости - Эдвард снова прокомментировал мысли Карлайла, на что старший Каллен покачал головой.

- Два года назад ты не хотел ехать сюда, теперь ты не хочешь уезжать – тебя иногда невозможно понять.

Ситуация, между тем, принимала серьезные обороты. Я обвела взглядом всех присутствующих, убеждаясь в том, что одна я из нашей великолепной четверки была не курсе дела.

- Мы переезжаем?

- Я не вижу другого выхода из положения, в котором мы оказались, - выдохнул Карлайл. Я слышала, как Эдвард пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы и откинулся на спинку дивана.

- Мы могли бы повременить с переездом, пока ситуация не прояснится, - предложила Эсми, с надеждой глядя на Карлайла. – Подождем немного, а там, как станет ясно, решим по ситуации.

- Это хороший вариант, я согласен с Эсми, - Эдвард дал свое согласие, опередив очередной протест Карлайла.

Я следила за их разговором, пытаясь уловить его суть, которой в упор не замечала. Одно было предельно ясно – не успела я обрадоваться тому, что дела пошли вверх, как на наши головы свалилось очередное несчастье, причем, если верить Эдварду, сама проблема не так масштабна, как поднятый вокруг нее шум. Но если посмотреть с другой стороны: не бывает дыма без огня, если Карлайл предлагает предостеречься, есть смысл считать, что он прав. В конце концов, он лучше разбирается в ситуации. Иными словами, он не станет идти на крайние меры, не будь в них острой необходимости.

- Почему мы должны переезжать, Карлайл? Что происходит? Похоже, все давно все знают, одна я, как всегда, не в курсе дела, – мне следовало не мучить себя догадками, а задать этот вопрос с самого начала.

- В ближайшее время у нас могут возникнуть проблемы с местной властью, - он скользнул взглядом по Эсми, тяжело вздыхая. Я начинала догадываться, в чем дело, но все же предпочла не перебивать и послушать, что он скажет. – В морге успели оформить все необходимые документы, в том числе и свидетельство о смерти Эсми. В кои-то веки проявили оперативность в работе, и то не вовремя.

- Они ничего не смогут доказать, - поспешила возразить я, надеясь на кивок, как минимум, одной головы. Карлайл и Эдвард, похожие на два мраморных изваяния, молчали, подтверждая мои опасения. – Или могут? – мой взгляд бегал от одного Каллена к другому.

- Это считается преступлением, - тихо сказал Карлайл под сосредоточенным взглядом Эдварда, читающего, наверняка, его мысли. – В тот день к нам из скорой доставили девушку с серьезными травмами, ее сбила машина. Хирургов в команде было двое: я и доктор Далтон. Было очевидно, что она не выживет: повреждения слишком серьезные плюс большая потеря крови, но мы до последнего делали все, чтобы спасти ее жизнь. Далтон собирался самостоятельно отвезти тело в морг. После второй смерти за одну смену он выглядел измученным и уставшим, как будто работал, не покладая рук, трое суток. Он нуждался в отдыхе, и я решил сделать эту работу вместо него. Не сегодня- завтра администратор больницы опросит весь персонал, имеющий доступ в морг. Правда вряд ли выяснится, но лишних разбирательств избежать вряд ли удастся. Нам это ни к чему.

- Неужели нельзя ничего сделать? – голос Эсми звучал взволнованно.

- Увы, никто из нас не умеет искажать действительность или подменять воспоминания, - Эдвард горько усмехнулся.

- Эсми, ты – последний человек, который должен переживать об этом, - мягко, но с непоколебимой уверенностью сказал Карлайл. – Мы обязательно найдем выход из сложившейся ситуации. Тебе волноваться не стоит.

Она покачала головой.

- Из-за меня у тебя появились проблемы. То есть, теперь уже у всех нас, - виновато пробормотала она.

- Ты не должна винить себя, Эсми, ты ни в чем не виновата. А что касается остального, мы справимся. Конечно, Роджер может сказать, что ничего не видел и не знает, кто из врачей или работников больницу был в морге последним, но где гарантии? Я считаю, лучше перестраховаться, исчезнув из города на некоторое время, а еще лучше – навсегда.

Я размышляла, пытаясь понять, возникла ли проблема с администрацией больницы сама по себе, независимо от каких-либо внешних факторов, или стала результатом моих вмешательств в ход событий прошлого? Не было никаких способов проверить мои предположения, поэтому приходилось полагаться на интуицию. Самое худшее, что может произойти в случае, если в этой реальности все сложилось иначе, чем в той, из которой я пришла, - это потеря Розали и Эммета. Элис несколько раз говорила, что Розали следует искать в Ротчестере в 1935 году, а супруга своего она должна найти сама в лесу во время очередной охоты. Сейчас был далеко не тридцать пятый год, в запасе у нас оставалось больше целого десятилетия, но у меня становилось неспокойно на душе, когда я думала о том, что один неверный шаг в сторону, и цепочка разорвется в месте, где ее уже не склеить.

В такие моменты мне ужасно не хватало Элис с ее знаниями, которые, как мне казалось, охватывали все и вся. По крайней мере, она знала историю Калленов гораздо лучше, чем я, и, в случае чего, могла направить нас по верному пути. Рядом с ней я чувствовала себя гораздо увереннее. Спокойнее.

Из размышлений меня вывел голос Эдварда.

- Куда отправимся на этот раз? – похоже, что он, наконец, принял идею с переездом, как неизбежную необходимость.

Теперь я на своем опыте знала, как это неприятно – раз в четыре-пять лет менять очередное место жительства, сжигая после себя все мосты, связывающие с прежней жизнью. Говорят, переехать – это все равно, что пережить пожар. Покидая старое место, ты словно лишаешься частички себя, оставляешь ее в покинутом доме. Уже заранее знаешь, что больше не вернешься в то место, которое еще вчера было твоим личным уютным гнездышком. Твоей крепостью. Скоро она станет чужой, и кто-то другой будет говорить «дом, милый дом», а твой милый дом будет где-то в другом месте. Вот почему я называю жизнь нашей семьи цикличной. Раз в определенное количество лет приходится уезжать с одного места в другое, начинать все с нуля: дом, знакомства, работа/школа. Все ради того, чтобы через четыре, скажем, года повторить «свою маленькую жизнь». И так постоянно. Вечно. Это так утомительно.

Карлайл долго думал прежде, чем дать ответ.

- Я думаю, некоторое время мы можем погостить у моих давних друзей на Аляске. Они тоже вегетарианцы.

- Сестры Денали? – предположила я. Он кивнул. – Это будет здорово!

- Таня, Кейт и Ирина живут очень далеко от человеческих поселений, даже вампиры редко бывают в тех местах. Настоящая глушь, одним словом. Лучше места для того, чтобы исчезнуть на некоторое время и не придумаешь.

- То есть мы вот так вот возьмем и вторгнемся в их отшельническое жилище? – я полностью разделяла мнение Эсми.

- Кто сказал о вторжении? Ничего подобного, - возразил Карлайл. - Во время нашей последней встречи сестры приглашали меня погостить у них некоторое время. Припоминаю, Таня постоянно жаловалась на скуку среди полярных снегов и отсутствие контактов. Круг общения этих девушек сводится лишь друг к другу. Можно себе представить, как утомляет это однообразие. Тогда, к сожалению, я был слишком занят работой и не смог приехать, но пообещал, что когда-нибудь с удовольствием погощу у них. Если приглашение сестер все еще в силе, полагаю, они не будут возражать против нашей компании. По-моему, это – отличный вариант: нет людей, кругом леса, снега и множество медведей, волков и прочей живности, нет необходимости прятаться в солнечную погоду и носить эти нелепые стесняющие движения шубы. Что скажете, семья? – Карлайл окинул всех присутствующих взглядом, полным энтузиазма.

Было что-то такое в этом его «семья», что заставило вспыхнуть улыбку на моем лице. Меня переполняло странное чувство – нечто вроде командного духа, только в сто раз мощнее. А может все дело в том, что теперь я стала частью той непобедимой силы, которую во все времена представляла собой семья Калленов? В тот далекий день игры в бейсбол, когда Джеймс объявил на меня охоту, в ответ на нежелание Роуз помогать мне, Карлайл сказал, что я – часть семьи. Так думал не только он один, но и Элис, Эдвард, Эсми, может Джаспер и Эммет, насчет последних двоих я откровенно сомневалась. Тогда я не чувствовала этого, хотя и понимала, что говорил он искренне, но по-настоящему частью семьи я ощутила себя лишь теперь. И от осознания этого стало так по-домашнему уютно, как бывает, когда после долгих поисков находишь место, которое можешь назвать домом. Теперь я была не просто Беллой, и даже не Беллой Свон, чья жизнь за восемнадцать лет так и не обрела смысла, а была прожита едва ли не впустую, без цели и стимула. Теперь была Белла Каллен – совершенно новая личность с новым смыслом существования, новыми приоритетами и ценностями. Я поняла, что значит быть одной из Калленов и что Каллен – это звучит гордо!

- Почему бы и нет? – я много слышала о сестрах Денали, и желание познакомиться с еще одной семьей «хороших» вампиров взяло во мне верх. Эсми кивнула, Эдвард обреченно пожал плечами, после чего сказал свое почти безразличное «я, как и все».

- Выезжаем сегодня после заката, лучше поторопиться, - предупредил Карлайл.

Девственные леса, ледяные озера, огромные снежные просторы, пингвины и другие животные в изобилии, серверное сияние… Все это звучало до не возможности заманчиво. Но у меня на душе было очень неспокойно.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава 25. Наша лестница в небо оказалась расшатанной стремянкой**

_Bella's POV_

Выехать на закате не удалось. Наличие новообращенного вампира в нашей компании предусматривало целый ряд непредвиденных обстоятельств, одним из которых были неконтролируемые и очень внезапные приступы жажды. Собственно, именно это и случилось, когда мы начали собираться. Пришлось отложить отъезд до утра. Карлайл отправился на охоту вместе с Эсми, таким образом, я и Эдвард остались дома вдвоем.

Он, я и целая ночь свободного времени в пустом двухэтажном доме.

Сидя на широком подоконнике, я вдыхала соленый запах океана и представляла, что сейчас делает Эдвард где-то на первом этаже. Из окна нашей комнаты открывался прекрасный вид на далекие огни города, убегающие за линию горизонта. Силуэты зданий утопали в густом месиве надвигающейся ночи, звездное небо и нити золотистых огоньков напоминали о далеком будущем – моем прошлом. В такие моменты становилось грустно, в голову лезли назойливые образы и лица из воспоминаний. Рене, Чарли, Форкс – все, что я потеряла. Цена за возможность провести вечность с Эдвардом.

Иногда казалось, что впереди меня ждет плата по счетам.

- Эдвард, - тихо позвала я, зная, что он все равно услышит. Один вдох, и мой вампир стоял рядом. – Скажи, ты счастлив, Эдвард?

Он непонимающе посмотрел на меня, присаживаясь рядом.

- Счастлив ли я? – я кивнула, всматриваясь в его задумчивое лицо. Некоторое время он молчал, обдумывая мой вопрос. – Знаешь, это не та жизнь, о которой я мечтал, Беллз. Но у меня есть ты. По-моему, это достойная компенсация.

- Значит, несчастлив.

- Белла, - он шумно выдохнул. – Ты, как никто понимаешь меня. Ты оказалась в прошлом без возможности вернуться назад, в свое время, без собственного согласия. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню? Ты не просила об этом, но вот ты здесь.

- Оставаться там было еще хуже… - я зажмурилась, прогоняя непрошеные, болезненные воспоминания.

- Точно так и я: я не хотел быть вампиром и умереть от глупой болезни я тоже не мечтал.

- У нас обоих были другие планы на свою жизнь.

- И то не факт, что все обязательно сложилось бы именно так, как мы мечтали, - при всем моем нежелании Эдвард был прав. Жизнь корректирует все наши планы, под нее просто невозможно подстроиться.

- Если бы появилась такая возможность, ты бы бросил все, что у тебя есть сейчас ради шанса построить свою жизнь так, как ты всегда хотел?

- В том числе и тебя?

- Да.

- Белла, я люблю тебя, - он измученно улыбнулся, запуская ладонь в мои волосы. Я смотрела в его карие блестящие в темноте глаза, боясь найти в них то, что пугало меня больше всего на свете. Теперь я не была его жизнью, его смыслом, он просто любил меня. Просто. Как любят красивых девушек, но не так как любил Эдвард Каллен, которого я знала когда-то. Не как тот Эдвард, который готов был бросить все ради меня. Я никогда не просила этого, я просила только одного - быть со мной.

- Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты это знаешь.

- Так что же еще нам нужно? – он коснулся губами моих волос, обвивая руками талию. Я была почти готова отказаться от своего вопроса, ради возможности наслаждаться его прикосновениями и любимым головокружительным запахом…

Почти.

- Я только лишь хочу знать, что значу для тебя.

- Моя жизнь была бы пустой, не будь в ней одной замечательной девушки, которую я люблю, и которая любит меня, - улыбка слышалась в мягком бархате его голоса. - Ты наполняешь ее смыслом, и я действительно рад, что мы есть друг у друга, Белла, - Эдвард поцеловал меня в макушку, крепко, как маленькую девочку, прижимая к своей груди. Именно так я и чувствовала себя в его объятьях. Защищенной, оберегаемой, любимой. Я знала, что он не притворяется, признаваясь мне в любви, но так было раньше, в другой вселенной, где все было совсем иначе, где мне не приходилось думать и задаваться вопросом, будет ли когда-нибудь, как прежде…

- Поцелуй меня, Эдвард, - попросила я, прижимаясь к нему. Я срочно нуждалась в чем-то, что могло заставить меня перестать думать этой ночью.

- Их не будет до утра, правильно? – пробормотал Эдвард, выдыхая воздух в мои приоткрытые губы. Я кивнула головой, потому, что губы были уже заняты.

Прервав поцелуй, я просунула ладони между нами, опираясь о грудь Эдварда, и заглянула в его глаза. В них была жажда, но на сей раз не крови.

- Ты хочешь меня сейчас? – спросила я, борясь с желанием начать расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке.

- Я всегда хочу тебя, Беллз.

Он прижал меня к себе, забираясь руками под одежду. По телу побежала приятная дрожь в ответ на прикосновения мягких теплых пальцев, дающих намеки на нечто большее. Я обхватила его ногами и сцепила руки за шеей, не позволяя ему отдаляться. Так было всегда: я давала ему полный контроль над ситуацией, прося взамен лишь одного – не отпускать меня.

- Ты напряжена, - насторожено заметил Эдвард.

- Это все из-за предстоящей поездки. Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, ты нужен мне.

Он взял меня на руки и перенес на кровать, действуя осторожно, но уверенно. Эдвард всегда получал то, чего хотел, он был главным, и при этом знал, чего хочу я, безошибочно угадывая все мои желания и потребности.

- Мы почти наверняка сломаем эту кровать, - я так и не поняла, Эдвард предостерегал или это было что-то другое. Он забрался на кровать, нависая надо мной, его колени крепко сжимали мои ноги.

- Какая разница? – приподнимаясь на одном локте, я потянула Эдварда на себя, он оперся рукой в простынь, сохраняя прежнее расстояние между нашими телами.

- Не торопи события, - усмехнулся он, ловкими движениями другой руки расстегивая мою блузку. Изящные пальцы музыканта, будто выточенные скульптором, перемещались с одной пуговицы на другую невероятно быстро.

- Ты будешь мучить меня, - скривилась я, закрывая глаза.

- Ничто не достается нам так просто по одному лишь желанию.

Он медленно провел кончиками пальцев по оголенной коже плеча, которая тут же вспыхнула огнем, как рождественская елка, вниз к груди, задерживаясь на неглубокой ямочке ключицы, куда Эдвард следом припал с жадным поцелуем. Он провел пальцами вдоль ложбинки между грудями, заставляя меня дрожать. Я резко втянула воздух через зубы, запуская пальцы в волосы Эдварда. Его руки, между тем спустились к внешней стороне моих бедер, по телу разливалось приятное тепло, в животе знакомо заныло, дыхание участилось. Мне нравилось пьянеть от одного его запаха и сходить с ума от почти невинных ласк, а сейчас это было еще и прекрасным способом перестать думать.

Эдвард отстранился от меня, изучая глазами каждый изгиб, каждый миллиметр изнывающего от желания тела. Темнота, царящая в спальне, не была помехой, я без труда могла разглядеть выражение его лица, жадный взгляд, который был откровеннее всего, что он делал прежде.

- Ты остановился.

- Мне сложно любить тебя в одежде, - он улыбнулся, снимая с себя рубашку.

- Помочь? – я потянулась к пряжке ремня, но Эдвард взял меня за руку, помахав указательным пальцем, как строгий родитель, объясняющий непослушному ребенку, что так делать нельзя. Он завел мои руки за голову, прижимая их к простыни, и наклонился так низко, что его теплое дыхание щекотало кожу на лице.

- Куда ты так торопишься?

- Хочу забыться с тобой. У меня в голове слишком много ядовитых мыслей.

- Ты боишься? – осторожно спросил он.

- Да.

- Чего?

- Ошибиться.

- Белла… - он шумно выдохнул, снова отстраняясь от меня, - я здесь, Белла, я рядом, и я люблю тебя. Подумай, был бы я сейчас здесь, если бы не любил тебя?

- Нет, но ты... какой-то…

- Другой?

- Да.

В какой-то мере это было глупо. Я сравнивала двух Эдвардов: этого – молодого вампира, чьи мысли пока еще не были омрачены сотней лет жизни в шкуре хищника, и того опытного, познавшего и изучившего вечную жизнь вдоль и поперек, циничного философа и не совсем правильно лирика Эдварда Каллена, которому принадлежало мое сердце. Два года я пыталась закрывать глаза на очевидные факты, радуясь тому, что у меня есть Эдвард, что он по-прежнему любит меня. Но по-прежнему ли? Чем больше проходило времени, тем четче я видела разницу между Эдвардом прошлого и будущего. Один человек, но две разных личности, способных любить по-разному. Этот Эдвард смотрел на меня с обожанием, как Джаспер всегда смотрел на Элис, с желанием, как Эммет - на Розали, но не было в его взгляде той преданности, верности, какой-то почти космически сильной, как гравитация, тяги, что раньше была во взглядах Карлайла и Эсми.

Как один и тот же человек может быть таким знакомым и близким, но в тоже время таким далеким и чужим?

Эдвард, без сомнений любил меня, чем я довольствовалась последние два года, вот только любовь эта была совсем другая. Это пугало меня. Заставляло задуматься о том, что однажды все может измениться.

- Ты сравниваешь меня с тем Эдвардом, из твоего времени, да?

Я не знала, что ответить. Иногда мне казалось, что Эдвард может читать мои мысли, просто скрывает это, чтобы иметь полную власть над ними и больше знаний обо мне.

- Молчание – знак согласия. Ты любишь не меня, Белла, ты любишь его. Выискиваешь разницу, сравниваешь, кто хуже, ищешь во мне что-то от него...

Что-то переменилось в его взгляде, словно похолодело. Он долго смотрел мне в глаза сверху вниз, и от этого взгляда, наполненного горечью, мне становилось не по себе. Я поняла, что причинила ему незаслуженную боль. Он любил меня, пусть не так, как Эдвард, которого я знала, но ведь любил, и я любила его. Чего еще нам не хватало для того, чтобы быть вместе? Почему мне было мало этого? На глаза навернулись сухие слезы, я закусила губу, давясь обидой. Какой там секс? Теперь хотелось только одного – спрятаться где-нибудь от всепоглощающего чувства вины, хотя бы провалиться под землю, прочь от укоризненного взгляда Эдварда. Боль в его глазах, в его несправедливо раненном сердце, была и моей болью.

- Прости, - было все, что я смогла сказать.

- Знаешь, что хуже всего? – Эдвард медленно поднялся с меня и взял с пола смятую рубашку. – Хуже всего, что приходится ревновать тебя к самому себе.

- Эдвард, пожалуйста…

Ну и что ты скажешь ему? «Прости, мне очень жаль?». Другое дело, если бы он был не прав, но нет, Эдвард сделал правильный вывод, будто прочитал мои мысли.

- Что, Белла? Ты сама во всем призналась минуту назад. Никто нам теперь не поможет, мир еще не видел любовных треугольников, где двое были одной личностью, да и, кажется, ты сделала выбор. Он. Твой Эдвард из будущего. Скажи правду, Белла, неужели мы настолько разные?

- Да, - ужасная правда, но ложь еще хуже.

Он хмыкнул, застегивая последнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Вот и молодец, Беллз, ты только что разрушила то, на чем держался весь смысл твоего пребывания в прошлом.

- Когда Карлайл рассказал, что ждало меня в будущем с твоих, между прочим, слов, я чувствовал себя обманутым, как будто за меня уже все решили и тщательно спланировали, а, когда проект под названием «будущее Эдварда Мейсена» был готов, поставили перед фактом – эта девушка – твоя судьба, и хоть как брыкайся, тебе ничего не изменить. Но я этого не хотел, у меня на себя были другие планы, в которые не вписывалась ни вечная жизнь, ни ты. У меня не было достаточного количества времени, чтобы переварить рассказ Карлайла, поэтому я метался туда-сюда, в надежде, что все решится само собой. Некоторое время я был решительно настроен, что сам решу, что мне делать со своей вечной жизнью, как поступать и с кем быть. А потом этот случай в лесу. Я не сдержался и набросился на тебя. Я чувствовал вину за содеянное в двойном объеме, потому что понимал, какого будет тебе, когда ты проснешься вампиром. Я долго думал, анализировал и пытался понять, что чувствовал по отношению к тебе тот Эдвард, а поскольку он – это и есть я, только старше на 91 год, я подумал, а если и правда, судьба? И я попробовал открыться для этого чувства. Первые полгода, что ты была вампиром, еще до твоего побега, я изучал тебя и со временем стал понимать, что ты нравишься мне. Теперь я сомневаюсь, может, это было навязанное чувство, к которому меня, тогда еще сбитого с толку смертью и новой жизнью в новом мире, приручили. Но на какое-то время я верил, что люблю тебя по-настоящему, а ты ударила меня ножом в спину. Ты хотела вернуть его, но был только я, который хотел быть с тобой, а ты любила память.

- Эдвард, прошу тебя, прости. Я не хотела этого, я сама себя ненавижу за то, что так получилось!

- Может быть, но я не могу так. Я не могу ревновать тебя к самому себе и быть с тобой, зная, что ты любишь не меня того, который рядом с тобой, а какого-то призрачного Эдварда Каллена, - он развел руками, попятившись к двери.

- Не уходи, Эдвард. Ты нужен мне.

- Я вернусь вместе с Карлайлом и Эсми.

И выскользнул в коридор, впустив в темную комнату луч мягкого желтого света.

Ушел. Неужели это происходит на самом деле?

- Боже… - дрожащими пальцами я подобрала кофточку, сминая ее в руках и прижимая к груди, одна бретелька лифчика соскользнула с плеча. Я сидела на кровати, поджав ноги, и смотрела туда, где всего несколько секунд назад стоял Эдвард, жалея, что не могу заплакать. Такая сильная, но никчемно слабая.

- Боже… что я наделала?


	26. Chapter 26

**Глава 26. Хуже не бывает? **

_Bella__'__s__POV_

Было около двух после полудня, когда в ветровом стекле старенького (в моем понимании) «Форда» показались смутные очертания особняка, выстроенного в соответствии с канонами севера, стоящего у подножья невысокого горного массива. На его вершине, несмотря на то, что было начало лета, лежал снег. Сейчас должно было быть около 10 градусов – холодное лето, по человеческим меркам. Пейзаж вокруг был унылым и однообразным, наверное, красиво здесь только зимой, когда все вокруг укрыто снегом. Аляска вполне соответствовала моим представлениям, разве что я не ожидала полярной ночи на этих широтах.

Сидящие спереди Карлайл и Эсми на водительском и пассажирском местах соответственно, что-то оживленно обсуждали, они выглядели довольными и в какой-то мере счастливыми. Беззаботными. Они были полной противоположностью нас с Эдвардом. За всю дорогу ни он, ни я не проронили и слова, он полностью игнорировал меня и даже отодвинулся так далеко, как только мог. Расстояние между нами не превышало полуметра, но я чувствовала, что теперь мы находились едва ли не на разных полюсах. Такие близкие и такие далекие одновременно. И самое ужасное – в том, что так вышло, винить больше некого. Кроме меня… Я ужасалась: как? Почему так получилось? Пытаясь спасти наше прошлое, я бессознательно уничтожила будущее.

Зачем у Бога о любви просить, чтоб потом бездарно так ее разбить? [1]

Время от времени я украдкой бросала на него мимолетные взгляды, стараясь за как можно меньшее время как можно лучше рассмотреть его прекрасное лицо, обращенное к лесному пейзажу по ту сторону оконного стекла. Большую часть времени оно не выражало ровным счетом ничего, в контрасте плотно сжатых губ и расслабленных лицевых мышц была уловима одна лишь отрешенность. Если я не разучилась понимать мимику и выражения людей, то состояние, в котором пребывал Эдвард, называлось безразличием. Временами на его лице вспышками проявлялась боль. В такие моменты меня одолевало желание чуть ли не слезами вымаливать у него прощение, и не важно, что место было далеко не самое подходящее. Останавливало лишь понимание того, что это бессмысленно. Я ничего не могла сказать или сделать, чтобы изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Только время может расставить все по своим местам.

Сестры Денали встречали нас на крыльце дома. Три абсолютно идеальных создания с легкостью и изяществом балерин вышли к нам навстречу, улыбаясь и осыпая нас приветствиями. Они оказались в точности такими, как я их себе представляла: прекрасные, статные и грациозные, как лебеди, с гладкой фарфоровой кожей и глазами цвета чистого топаза. Две блондинки и одна шатенка, две высокие, одна низенькая и хрупкая, похожая на ивовую веточку. Я пыталась догадаться, кто из них кто, но, похоже, безуспешно.

- Неужели к нам пожаловал сам Карлайл Каллен собственной неотразимой персоной? Надо же, сколько лет, сколько зим!

Шатенка с блестящими локонами (она выглядела старше остальных) заключила Карлайла в объятья, какие даже я не позволяла себе в общении с Калленами, не считая, конечно, Эдварда и Элис. Так делали только очень близкие друзья, и то, мне показалось, что он не ожидал настолько теплого приветствия. Боковым зрением я видела, как Эсми опустила глаза, в которых на доли секунды вспыхнуло негодование. Эдвард, наблюдая за этой сценой, должен был улыбнуться, однако, в его лице не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Остальные девушки вели себя более сдержано. Единственным, что смутило меня, было то, как рыжеватая блондинка посмотрела на Эдварда. Она буквально млела под его мимолетным взглядом.

- Рад видеть тебя, Кейт, - сдержано поприветствовал Карлайл, высвобождаясь из объятий девушки. Так вот она какая – Кейт Денали: 5,7 футов роста [2] , худощавая фигура, шикарные темные кудри, высокие скулы вдобавок к стандартному набору вампирских внешних данных. – Кейт, девушки, позвольте представить мою семью. Эдвард, Изабелла и Эсми, - он принялся поочередно представлять нас друг другу.

Без особого энтузиазма я обменивалась с сестрами дежурными фразами и пожимала руки Ирине – изящной почти пепельной блондинке с чертами лица, напоминающими дикую кошку, ее движения были резкими, в них присутствовал вызов, пыл, но при этом она не была лишена грации, и Тане, которой оказалась та самая блондинка с рыжеватыми локонами. Она запала на Эдварда – всего через пару секунд я в этом не сомневалась. И почему Карлайл не упомянул, что мы с Эдвардом вместе? У меня не хватало смелости (наглости?) заявить ей об этом в лицо, чтобы поумерить ее пыл и свести ее надежды на возможность заполучить его к нулю, уже хотя бы потому, что сейчас мы действительно были не вместе.

Когда с приветствиями и знакомством было покончено, Ирина позвала нас в дом. Внутри он оказался на удивление уютным и просторным. Большое количество искусственного освещения компенсировало полярную ночь, а от обилия мягкой мебели и ковров веяло комфортом. Я с любопытством рассматривала портреты на стенах и большое семейное дерево выстой почти во всю стену, расшитое на коричневой ткани. Само дерево, по правде говоря, интересовало меня едва ли в самую последнюю очередь, просто другого способа спастись от бурлящего потока мыслей и избежать необходимости присоединиться к приятной болтовне в гостиной я не видела. Конечно, я слышала все, о чем говорили Денали, Карлайл и Эсми (Эдвард преимущественно молчал), но в сознании не оседало практически ничего, их разговор пролетал мимо меня.

- А Кармен и Элезар разве не с вами? – поинтересовался Карлайл.

- О, нет, - грустно ответила то ли Ирина, то ли Кейт.

- Снова путешествуют по Европе или на этот раз по Африке?

- Нет, Карлайл, они больше не с нами, - вмешалась Ирина, ее звонкий голос погрустнел, в нем переплетались сожаление и тоска. – Полгода назад они покинули наш дом, и с тех пор от них мы ничего толком не слышали. Ходят слухи, что они примкнули к Вольтури, но, мне кажется, это не так.

- Но почему они ушли? – недоумевал Карлайл. - У вас произошел конфликт?

- Не совсем конфликт, - уклончиво отвечала Таня. - Ты же помнишь историю их встречи? Кармен была совсем молодым вампиром, ей не было и десятка лет. Однажды она привела с охоты проходящего мимо кочевника, который был не прочь осесть где-нибудь в тихом местечке.

- Она попросту околдовала его, иначе с какой стати питающийся человеческой кровью вампир мог остаться здесь? - вставила Ирина.

- Кармен ведь Мексиканка или я ошибаюсь? – спросил Карлайл.

- Вообще-то, испанка, - неуверенно ответила Кейт. – Она родом из Барселоны.

- Из Овьедо, - поправила Ирина. Или это все же была Таня? Я все еще путала их голоса, но мне показалось, что говорила Таня.

- Я всегда думала, что она из Барселоны, - удивленно протянула Кейт. – Хотя это не столь важно. Так вот, Элезар был тогда еще молодым… - кто-то из девушек приглушенно хихикнул, и Таня осеклась, выдержав паузу. – Да, Кейт, - в голосе Тани слышался смех, - да, молодым 170-летним вампиром. Очевидно, она все-таки очаровала Элезара, раз уж он согласился ради нее перейти на нашу диету.

- Правда, продлилось это всего сорок пять лет, - грустно добавила Ирина. - Это так странно и непонятно, по крайней мере, для меня. Столько лет воспитывать в себе силу воли, бороться с жаждой, приручать ее, держа себя в ежовых рукавицах, чтобы в один день разрушить все собственными руками… Надеюсь, когда-нибудь они вернутся к нам.

- О, кстати, говоря о молодых вампирах и сладких парочках, куда подевалась Изабелла? – резко сменила тему Кейт.

Несложно было догадаться, что обо мне они вспомнили только сейчас. А под «сладкими парочками» она подразумевала нас с Эдвардом, ведь так? Меня охватило какое-то странное чувство, которое вампир по определению не мог испытывать – навалилась мощная физическая слабость, будто кто-то отчаянно пытался вдавить меня в землю, сплющить, раздавить. Я чувствовала себя так, словно находилась в узком, затхлом помещении, и стены постепенно сужались, а выхода не было. Наверное, я рисковала упасть, потеряв равновесие, если бы не прижалась к стене. О, да, Кейт. Гостиная… Я сделала глубокий вдох, успокаивая себя, и попыталась нацепить на лицо маску спокойствия, а губы растянуть в улыбке. Естественно, мой замысел провалился, не нужно было иметь зеркало, чтобы понять это.

- Я здесь, простите, засмотрелась на портреты, - пояснила я, проходя из холла в гостиную, где две семьи расположились среди многочисленных кресел, диванов и мягких подушек.

- Ничего страшного, присоединяйся к нам, мы чуть позже обязательно познакомим всех вас с домом, - тепло улыбнулась Кейт. Эта девушка нравилась мне все больше и больше. В ней сочеталось что-то от Эсми, наверное, душевная теплота, доброта и искренность, располагающие к себе любого, и некая задоринка от Элис.

Мое появление осталось без внимания Эдварда, он будто нарочно отвел взгляд в противоположную сторону, и, я уверена, тут же пожалел об этом. Слева у окна стоял большой темный рояль, точь-в-точь как тот, что был в доме у Калленов в Форксе. Этот жест не остался незамеченным Таней, она тут же поднялась со своего кресла и обратилась к Эдварду.

- Взгляд пианиста, - прокомментировала она с обольстительной улыбкой на лице. – Дай угадаю: ты играешь, не так ли?

- Я не то, чтобы… - было заметно, что она застала его врасплох. Я не увидела на лице Эдварда особого желания играть в данный момент, более того – вопрос Тани смутил его, я ожидала, что сейчас Эдвард начнет отказываться, но тут вмешался Карлайл, вероятно, неправильно истолковавший выражение его лица.

- Он играет, причем весьма неплохо! – восхищенно заявил Карлайл, игнорируя умоляющий взгляд Эдварда.

- Я бы даже позволила себе сказать, великолепно, - подтвердила Эсми. – Эдвард – очень способный музыкант, ах, девушки, если бы только слышали, как он играет Claire de lune [3]!

Эдвард одарил обоих родителей «благодарным» взглядом.

- Так это же просто замечательно! У нас только Ирина играет, и то крайне редко, а теперь, оказывается, в нашем доме будет жить настоящий маэстро. Эдвард, может, сыграешь что-нибудь для нас? – Таня пришла в визжащий восторг. Боже, она была похожа на девочек из аниме! Не хватало только блаженно прикрыть глаза (^_^), разрисовать ее щеки волнистыми красными линиями, поставить ноги «треугольником», так, чтоб от колен разъезжались в разные стороны, из ушей пустить пар и назвать Каллена Эдвард-сэмпай.

«Эдвард-сэмпай, может, сыграешь что-нибудь для нас?», - мысленно кривлялась я.

- Извини, Таня, боюсь, сейчас я немного не в том настроении, чтобы играть, - сдержано отказался он. – Муза… покинула.

- Ну же, не стесняйся, - подбадривал Карлайл. – Желание дамы – закон, помнишь? И где твои манеры, Эдвард? – вздыхал он.

- Я не стесняюсь отец, - твердо заявил Эдвард, он был непоколебим в своем решении. – Ничего общего со стеснением здесь нет. Прошу прощения, дамы, концерт переносится. – Он окинул взглядом всех девушек в комнате, в том числе и Эсми, начисто игнорируя меня, чему я уже не удивлялась ни капли.

- Что случилось, Эдвард?

- Ничего, отец, все хорошо. Все в порядке вещей, - последняя фраза была явно адресована мне, на этот раз он даже удостоил меня взгляда, но теперь я была этому не рада. Эдвард смотрел на меня уже не с безразличием, его взгляд был холодным, полным неприязни, захотелось немедленно провалиться сквозь землю или хотя бы просто уйти в другую комнату. Что угодно, лишь бы избежать его укоризненного взгляда.

Ситуацию спасла Кейт.

- Как насчет небольшой экскурсии по дому? Заодно и увидите свои комнаты. Я думаю, немного отдыха после такого долгого пути никому не помешает? – с энтузиазмом предложила она, поднимаясь с дивана. Напряжение в комнате постепенно спадало, благодаря старшей Денали.

…

Время тянулось невообразимо медленно, как будто кто-то специально тормозил движения стрелок на часах, растягивая и без того мучительное течение вечности. Минуты тянулись со скоростью часов. Неделя, которую наша семья провела в гостях у сестер Денали, казалась мне целым месяцем. Это была одна из самых ужасных недель в моей жизни, без преувеличений и сгущения красок. Эдвард не разговаривал со мной на протяжении последних семи дней, он всячески старался избегать моей компании, большее количество времени проводя в гордом одиночестве. Стоило нам оказаться в одной комнате, даже если я не предпринимала попыток завести разговор, он моментально находил повод уйти, а, когда мое присутствие рядом с ним было неизбежно, он делал вид, что меня просто-напросто не существует. Уверена, Карлайл и Эсми заметили холодную стену, образовавшуюся между нами, еще по дороге к Денали, но изначально никто не подал виду. Из вежливости, наверное. Позже, когда ссора между мной и Эдвардом стала очевидной, Карлайл проявил любопытство, ненавязчиво, как бы между делом, спросив, что между нами произошло. Я понимала, что если расскажу все, как есть, то его вмешательство в ситуацию, с целью помочь нам, будет неизбежным. Да и что он мог сделать? Разговорами по душам наши отношения не спасти, то, что уже сделано, не исправить. Я с самого начала ошибалась, считая, что мне удастся вернуть ту любовь, которая была у нас с Эдвардом в будущем. Боже, на что я надеялась? Что все будет, как прежде? Ничто уже не могло быть как прежде после моего вмешательства в историю, это следовало учесть. Но я была ослеплена желанием вернуть Эдварда, и, когда появилась призрачная надежда, что мы снова будем единым целым, я ухватилась за нее, как за спасательный круг, обещая, во что бы то ни стало вернуть все на свои места. Но самого главного я не учла: тот Эдвард, который был в моем времени, и тот, выбитый из колеи семнадцатилетний парень, каким Эдвард был в начале века – разные личности. Слишком молодой, не отягощенный столетием жизни, почти обычный подросток, почти такой, как я, он еще не прошел все испытания временем, не познал мир и людей, соответственно, он не мог быть Эдвардом из моего времени. Я видела только то, что хотела видеть. Да, он был прав: я искала знакомые черты в юном Каллене. Искала то, чего не было… Но я любила его все это время с прежней силой. Мое отношение к нему не изменилось со времен Форкса, изменился он, но у меня не было права винить его в этом. Мы встретились не в том месте и не в том времени. Другого исхода в этой ситуации не могло быть…

За эти семь дней не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Эдвард по-прежнему игнорировал меня, я же решила, что стоит дать ему время «переварить» обиду и надеяться, что когда-нибудь он сможет понять меня. Я боялась лишь одного – Тани. Спустя неделю все в доме Денали были в курсе того, что она положила глаз на Эдварда, только слепой мог не заметить, как она преображалась в его присутствии и как откровенно заигрывала с ним. Меня душила ревность, и, если бы не элементарное чувство вежливости, сдерживающее меня от скандала в адрес хозяйки дома, в котором мы жили, ей могло не поздоровиться. Зато я могла бы показать Эдварду, что на самом деле люблю его. В конце концов, золотое правило «ревнует, значит, любит» действовало во все века. Но, к счастью, пока он не поддавался на ее провокации, я могла быть относительно спокойной.

Если верить Кейт, сегодня был последний день полярной ночи. Обе семьи собирались на охоту в лесную зону, расположенную за горным массивом. Мужчины отправились на поиски гризли, а Денали звали нас с Эсми охотиться на волков. Я не могла объяснить им, что полгода дружила с оборотнем, поэтому из принципа не могу охотиться на них, и сказала, что предпочитаю оленей и лисиц. Кейт поморщилась, услышав об оленях, но все равно пожелала мне удачи.

Предрассветные сумерки окутывали отдаленный силуэт леса синевато-серой мглой. Воздух был влажным, в нем все еще хранилась ночная свежесть. С минуты на минуту из-за горизонта должен был показаться золотистый солнечный диск; кое-где на востоке небо окрашивалось в бледно-розовые, и желтовато-лиловые тона. Было очень тихо, не слышалось ни пения птиц, ни шелеста травы, ни кваканья лягушек на местном озере, только откуда-то издалека доносился протяжный волчий вой, нагоняющий грусть и тоску. Я неспеша ступала по прошлогодним листьям, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох. Лес, в отличие от широкого поля и гор, был наполнен звуками: где-то возились белки, где-то журчал ручей, дятел стучал клювом по дереву. Туман был негустой, и вот сквозь него стали постепенно просачиваться первые солнечные лучи. Я без труда выследила одинокого лиса, после чего отправилась на поиски более крупных животных.

Примерно через полчаса, насытившись, я сидела на старом поваленном дереве, разглядывая свое отражение в быстротечном ручье. Моя кожа искрилась и переливалась на ярком солнечном свете. Неподалеку слышались приглушенные шаги кого-то из сестер Денали, а спустя всего пару секунд на поляне появилась Кейт.

- Хорошо, что я встретила тебя здесь, Белла, - сказала она, присаживаясь на самом берегу ручья. Она вела себя свободно, но взгляд у Кейт был какой-то слишком серьезный и задумчивый. Ее как будто что-то беспокоило.

- Я собиралась возвращаться домой. Что-то случилось? – напрямую спросила я, наблюдая за тем, как Кейт отмывала в ручье какой-то небольшой прозрачный камешек. Оказалось, это было кольцо. Надев его на средний палец правой руки, она серьезно посмотрела на меня.

- Нет, не совсем. Я хотела поговорить с тобой, Белла.

- О чем?

- Об Эдварде, если ты не возражаешь. Карлайл говорил, вы вместе уже два года, рассказывал, что у вас с Эдвардом – едва ли Шекспировская любовь, но у меня создалось противоположное впечатление. Он был так холоден к тебе все это время. Вы поругались? – осторожно спросила она и тут же быстро добавила. – Извини, если лезу не в свое дело.

- Да, мы.. мы немного не в ладах, - уклончиво ответила я, разрабатывая в голове план побега. Меня не отпускало чувство, что Кейт играла в, своего рода, грязную игру. Проще говоря – выясняла для Тани информацию о нас с Эдвардом.

- Поделишься? Может быть, я смогу вам как-то помочь.

- Ты вряд ли сможешь, Кейт. Все слишком сложно, - выдохнула я. Кто его знает, а вдруг она действительно хочет помочь, и всякие теории заговора мне просто мерещатся? В любом случае, едва ли она способна как-то облегчить сложившуюся ситуацию.

- Эй-эй, Беллз, не смей вешать нос! Помни: безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Расскажи мне лучше, что там у вас стряслось, и я подумаю, что можно сделать.

- Кейт, - я категорически посмотрела на нее, - это – очень долгая и фантастическая история, ты мне все равно не поверишь.

Она звонко рассмеялась в ответ.

- Боюсь, дорогая, я поверю во что угодно. Знаешь, сколько всякого-разного я на своем веку повидала? Все же не первое десятилетие живу на Земле. Тем более, мы с тобой сами – чем не фантастические истории? – она выдержала паузу, глотая улыбку. - Ну ладно, посмеялись - и хватит, теперь давай серьезно.

Я рассказала Кейт все с самого начала, начав со дня своего приезда в Форкс и закончив тем, как к нам присоединилась Эсми. Она слушала, молча, округлив глаза от удивления, у нее, очевидно, накопилась масса вопросов, но Кейт ни разу не перебивала меня, дожидаясь окончания моего рассказа.

- Невероятно… - пробормотала она, через некоторое время. – Путешествия во времени… А ты здорово озадачила меня, подруга. Будь ты сейчас человеком, я бы вряд ли тебе поверила.

- Спасибо за откровенность, Кейт, - я натянуто усмехнулась, хотя смешного здесь на самом деле ничего не было.

- Значит, Эдвард утверждает, что ты любишь не его, а его будущее, я правильно поняла?

Я кивнула в ответ, закусывая нижнюю губу.

- Но он ошибается, я надеюсь? – Кейт посмотрела на меня, нахмурив брови, на ее гладком лбу залегла небольшая складочка.

- Кейт, я люблю его больше жизни, и это не пустые слова, пойми. Я на все готова ради того, чтобы он был счастлив и жив-здоров, даже отказаться от нашей любви, если другого выхода не останется.

- А вот этого уже не надо, - серьезно сказала Кейт, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая одежду. – В любовных делах у меня опыт небогатый, сама догадываешься, но знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Белла? Ты должна заново доказать Эдварду, что любишь его, если это на самом деле так, он все поймет.

- И что я должна сделать?

- Тут я тебе ничем помочь не могу, дорогая, - развела руками Кейт. – Ты сама должна найти ключик к его сердцу, Белла. Ты знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо.

- Я не знаю его, Кейт, в том-то все и дело, что я его не знаю. Этот Эдвард – совсем не такой, каким был в моем времени, я не узнаю его, - я пропустила волосы сквозь пальцы, закрыв глаза; ресницы дрожали. От отчаяния хотелось плакать, но я даже на это не была способна.

- Белла, - мягко позвала Кейт, оказываясь рядом со мной. В следующий же момент она положила руки мне на плечи и серьезно сказала. – Белла, соберись, не смей раскисать. Ты же сильная девушка, ты столько пережила, перестань ныть! Если ты любишь его, он любит тебя, а он тебя любит, наверняка, просто злится (и его можно понять), то вы справитесь с этим, я уверена. Такие пары просто не могут распадаться, иначе я больше не верю в этот мир, и... – внезапно, Кейт замолчала и устремила взгляд в сторону густых зарослей леса, откуда вместе с ветром доносился странный запах, сладкий, острый, как пикантный соус, привлекательный, но не вызывающий жажды. В горле не ощущалось привычного мне легко жжения. Я не могла понять, кому принадлежал такой странный запах: животному, человеку или еще какому-то существу.

Кем бы оно ни было, оно приближалось довольно быстро…

_[1] Сергей Лазарев – зачем придумали любовь?_

_[2] 175 см._

_[3] Лунный Свет (Клод Дебюсси) _


	27. Chapter 27

**Глава 27. Генетика в вампиризме**

_Bella__'__s__POV_

Кейт распрямилась, отпустив мои руки, и повернулась лицом к лесу. С расправленными плечами и серьезным, сосредоточенным выражением лица она могла быть похожа на воинственную амазонку, если бы ее кожа не была настолько бледной. Я встала рядом с ней, ожидая появления незнакомца или незнакомки, с едва ощутимым трепетом, но без страха или опасения. Я знала, что в случае опасности смогу постоять за себя гораздо лучше, чем раньше, при человеческой жизни. Вопрос личной безопасности больше не был для меня таким острым, как прежде, поэтому, смело поравнявшись с Кейт, я приготовила себя к любым неожиданностям.

Среди деревьев мелькал женский силуэт, двигающийся с вампирской скоростью, однако, судя по запаху и слабому сердцебиению, нас ожидала встреча с человеком. Незнакомка остановилась на краю поляны, окинув нас заинтересованным взглядом. Перед нами стояла невысокая, примерно моего роста, молодая девушка лет девятнадцати с обыкновенной фигурой и ничем не примечательной внешностью. Только глаза цвета блеклого янтаря своей выразительностью привлекали внимание к ее лицу. Тускло-рыжие слегка вьющиеся волосы, немного спутанные от ветра и быстрого передвижения, ниспадали на острые плечи, длинная челка почти закрывала ее крупные глаза, бледная кожа мерцала на солнце, словно усыпанная бриллиантовой крошкой. Лицо ее было худое, разглядеть в его чертах благородность, ухоженность, присущую вампирам, я не могла. Для представителя нашей расы она выглядела слишком плохо, даже одежда была потрепанной и местами испачканной. В стеклянных глазах девушки выражалась усталость, всем своим видом она напоминала затравленного зверька, выбравшегося на долгожданную свободу после мучительного заточения в клетке.

Я никогда не видела вампира в подобном состоянии, незнакомка походила скорее на необыкновенного человека, но и сказать, что она принадлежала к одному из этих видов, было невозможно. Скорее что-то среднее между ними. По удивленному выражению лица стало ясно, что она не чувствовала нашего с Кейт присутствия до последнего момента. Так кем же она была? Ответ нашелся незамедлительно.

- Вампиры? - спросила она, слегка сощурив глаза, внимательно изучая нас с ног до головы. - Настоящие вампиры, как мой создатель?

- Да, мы - вампиры. Меня зовут Белла, она - Кейт, - спокойно ответила я, мельком поглядывая на Денали. Кейт с интересом и некой опаской разглядывала незнакомую девушку, очевидно, пытаясь понять две вещи: кто она и представляет ли опасность. Я хорошо знала ответы на оба ее вопроса.

- Элисон Джей Паркер, - представилась она, делая шаг к нам навстречу. - Я не так давно на Аляске, всего пару дней, с тех пор, как случилось несчастье с моим создателем. Я уже и не надеялась встретить здесь вампиров, - быстро проговорила девушка.

Похоже, Элисон чувствовала себя более уверенно, ее глаза радостно загорелись, будто только что сбылась ее заветная мечта. Впрочем, наверное, так оно и было, судя по тому, с какой надеждой и благоговением она интересовалась о нашей сущности.

- Элисон, я - Кейт Денали, основатель клана Денали - единственного семейства вампиров на Аляске, другие вампиры появляются в здешних местах не очень часто, - выйдя из своего задумчивого состояния, представилась Кейт. В ее голосе любопытство выражалось так же четко, как если бы она видела перед собой пришельца с другой планеты - элементарно, если она не видела Эдварда в первые месяцы его обращения. Я больше не сомневалась относительно сущности Элисон - она - полувампир - получеловек, чье существование для Калленов и Денали было таким же необъяснимым, как и мое путешествие во времени.

Карлайл придет в неописуемый восторг, когда увидит ее.

- Ты упомянула о своем создателе, ты вампир? - напрямую задала вопрос Кейт. Догадываюсь, как странно для нее было видеть создание, вроде Элисон.

- И да, и нет, точно никто не может сказать. Хотя я мало интересовалась. Мне долго не удавалось найти других таких, как я. Вы - единственные вампиры, которых я встречала, за исключением Армана - моего создателя - и тройки дикарей с юга. От последних мне едва удалось унести ноги.

- Элисон - полувампир-получеловек, - сказала я, обращаясь к Кейт. - Таким был Эдвард первые несколько месяцев после своего обращения.

- Был? - отозвалась Элисон, поочередно бросая на нас вопросительные взгляды. - Это временное явление, и когда-нибудь я стану... такой как остальные?

Мне пришлось отвечать уже не на один, а на два заинтересованных взгляда.

- Эдвард изменился через полгода, когда впервые... - внезапно меня осенило, и неожиданно для девушек я замолчала, обдумывая свою теорию, полностью погрузившись в бурный поток размышлений. Мне было необходимо срочно поделиться ею с кем-то, кто знал о мире вампиров больше, чем я, Элисон или Кейт. Мне было необходимо срочно поговорить с Карлайлом!

- Когда впервые что? - нетерпеливо пробормотала Элисон, быстро моргая.

- Нам нужно к Карлайлу, - я поспешила скорее озвучить свои мысли, пока две пары требующих ответа глаз не прожгли во мне сквозную дыру.

- Кто это? - настороженно поинтересовалась Элисон.

Я не сразу смогла найти подходящий ответ. Сказать, - "вампир" значило вызвать у нее еще больше сомнения и недоверия. Я чувствовала, что она, будучи новообращенной, вчерашним человеком, с опасением относилась к вампирам, хотя, возможно, и понимала, что теперь была одной из них. Одной из нас.

- Ему можно доверять, Элисон, он может помочь нам разъяснить ситуацию, - заверила я, но ее мои слова не слишком убедили.

- Где уверенность, что вам можно доверять? Вы сильнее, быстрее, опытнее, вы чувствуете мою кровь, вам любопытно. Откуда мне знать, может, вы собираетесь меня убить, - она задышала быстрее, судорожно отступая назад.

- Нигде, - выдохнула я, - их нет, Элисон. Иногда нужно просто уметь доверять людям, - как можно мягче сказала я, пожимая плечами. Непонятно, что произошло в ее прошлом, но это событие оставило на ее характере грубый шрам. Другого объяснения, почему ее девизом стала фраза "не доверяй никому" найти я пока не могла. Похоже на то, что нам повезло столкнуться с полувампиром с тяжелым прошлым.

- Людям, - хмыкнула она, складывая губы в усмешку.

- Тебе нужны ответы, Элисон, - я продолжала попытки уговорить ее пойти с нами, надеясь, что они не будут безнадежными, - нам тоже нужны ответы. Пойдем с нами, мы не причиним тебе зла.

...

Пятнадцать минут спустя наша новая знакомая, Кейт, Таня, Эдвард я и Карлайл собрались в просторной гостиной. Элисон зажалась еще больше, она боялась Эдварда и со страхом поглядывала на Карлайла, съежившись в кресле. Бедная девушка... Таня, чуть склонив голову набок, с нескрываемым любопытством пристально наблюдала за ней. Кейт, скрестив руки на груди, опиралась о стену, спокойнее всех был Эдвард, ему, казалось, было все равно, что происходило вокруг.

Я вкратце пересказала Карлайлу то, что знала об Элисон. То есть совсем не много информации, которую она рассказала нам на пути домой. Выслушав мой рассказ, он пришел к тому же выводу, что и я на поляне.

- Если Арман - вампир, обративший Элисон, питался исключительно кровью животных на протяжении всей жизни, и она была первой, кого он обратил, то кое-что для меня проясняется. Я и раньше слышал об этой аномалии, но никогда не думал, что подобное может произойти не только в теории, но и на практике. То есть, в вампиризме тоже есть своеобразное проявление генетики. Человек может стать полувампиром в случае, если он обращен вампиром "вегетарианцем", таким образом, превращение происходит не до конца, и завершается оно только после того, как полувампир... - Карлайл сделал паузу, бросая на Эдварда сожалеющий взгляд.

- Попробует человеческую кровь, - еле слышно сказала я. При этих словах Эдвард напрягся, сжав в пальцах подлокотник кресла до такой степени, что дерево угрожающе заскрипело. Он сожалел о потерянной возможности, вероятно, ругал себя, злился, но понимал, что уже ничего не изменить.

- Получается, что да, - подтвердил Карлайл, после чего обратился к Элисон. Девушку при упоминании человеческой крови начало дергать. - Элисон, Арман оставил тебя после обращения, увидев, что ты не похожа на других? Почему ты одна?

- Это долгая история, - она отвела грустные глаза.

- Я могу рассказать им, если не возражаешь, - мягко предложил Эдвард.

- Откуда... - большие глаза Элисон расширились еще сильнее.

- Я знаю, - спокойно то ли продолжил, то ли ответил на ее слова Эдвард. - Я слышу мысли всех в этой комнате, кроме нее, - пояснил он, кивая головой в мою сторону.

- Пожалуй, лучше я сама, - шокировано ответила Элисон. Эдвард согласно кивнул головой.

- Я встретила Армана два месяца назад, в Новом Орлеане в баре, где я работала официанткой, мне нужно было заработать денег на учебу в колледже, потому, что родители оставили меня в приюте, когда мне было три года. В тот вечер было много посетителей, и мне пришлось задержаться почти до полуночи. Арман был одним из посетителей бара, он сидел в дальнем углу перед нетронутым стаканом виски, исподлобья наблюдая за тем, что происходило вокруг. Он оставался до самого закрытия бара. Тогда я не обратила на него внимания, подумаешь, сидит себе, никого не трогает, никому не мешает. Ничего удивительного, он выглядел как типичный тугой кошелек, выходец из Старого Света. Итальянец, но слишком бледный. Убрав со всех столов, я поспешила переодеться и пойти домой. Было темно, сыро и холодно, этот бар располагался в не самом подходящем для ночных прогулок районе, поэтому я спешила как можно скорее добраться до центральной улицы. Он преградил мне путь на следующем же повороте. У меня сердце ушло в пятки, я думала, он собирался убить меня или... чего хуже - изнасиловать. Я инстинктивно попятилась назад, даже не надеясь на то, что получится сбежать, он выглядел... устрашающе. Он сказал, чтобы я не боялась его, взял меня за руку своими холодными пальцами и назвал свое имя. Конечно же, бояться его я не перестала, мне стало еще страшнее. Я плохо помню, что было дальше, Арман говорил что-то о другой судьбе, о том, что такая девушка, как я, не должна работать в баре, потом спросил, хочу ли я стать кем-то другим, увидеть мир, сбежать от трущоб и бедности. Жить вечно, в конце концов... И я согласилась.

- Арман говорил тебе, кто он, рассказывал, что хотел с тобой сделать? - участливо поинтересовался Карлайл.

- Да... то есть нет... Да, рассказывал, но уже после того, как я очнулась. Он был шокирован, когда увидел меня, услышал, как билось мое сердце после превращения. Но он рассказал мне о вампирах, рассказал о том, что сам никогда не убивал людей, а питался только животными, из-за чего никто из вампиров не хотел общаться с ним, он был как белая ворона, чужой среди своих, и это вынудило его, как он говорил, самостоятельно создать себе друга.

- И где сейчас этот Арман? - нетерпеливо спросила Таня.

- Через две недели мы отправились на юг, и там встретили четверку настоящих дикарей. Они напали на нас из-за меня, из-за моей получеловеческой сущности и потому, что цвет его глаз был золотистым, а не красным, как у них. Арман пытался остановить их, но они превосходили нас по количеству и силе, он погиб, а мне удалось сбежать. С тех пор я пыталась отыскать других таких цивилизованных вампиров, и вот сегодня наткнулась на Беллу и Кейт.

- Ты хотела бы остаться с нами, Элисон? - предложила Таня, дослушав историю девушки. - Я думаю, Таня и Ирина будут только за то, чтобы ты присоединилась к нашему клану. Что скажешь, Таня?

- Я не против. Вчетвером нам будет гораздо веселее, - быстро согласилась Таня, подмигивая Элисон и растягивая губы в лучезарной улыбке. - В конце концов, когда Каллены уедут, в этом доме снова поселится уныние.

- Вот именно, да и привыкать к вегетарианской диете проще там, где нет людей, - закончила Кейт. - Что скажешь, Эли?

Конечно же, Элисон приняла предложение Кейт остаться в доме сестер. Ирина тоже не возражала, и уже на следующий день Денали стало четверо. Переодетая и причесанная Элисон выглядела гораздо лучше, чем во время нашей встречи, хотя она по-прежнему производила впечатление ершистой уличной кошки, которая гуляет сама по себе.

Со временем это обязательно пройдет.


	28. Chapter 28

**Глава**** 28. This is it**

_Bella's POV_

Когда ты не можешь быть «вместе», остается быть просто «рядом». А как быть, когда тебя не хотят даже рядом? Так гадко, противно и обидно, особенно если никто, кроме тебя не виноват в том, что все сложилось так печально. И на душе мерзко, и страшно понимать, что тебя не понимает тот, в ком сосредоточен весь смысл твоего бытия.

Я не из тех людей, кто любит пожаловаться на судьбу при каждой удобной возможности, но в последнее время я не раз задумывалась о том, что было бы неплохо отыскать господина, который отвечает за весь этот бардак, зовущийся Миром, и задать ему всего одни вопрос: зачем?

С первого этажа доносились звуки великолепной игры Эдварда на рояле. Я никогда не слышала, чтобы он играл что-то настолько красивое и настолько грустное. Душа буквально сворачивалась в тонкую трубочку от безысходности, которая пропитывала каждый звук. По силе его игра могла быть сравнима с одним только словом – боль. Музыка проникала под кожу, впивалась в сердце острым лезвием. Она была живой. Настоящей. Как Эдвард и его чувства. Иногда мне казалось, что она – отражение его мыслей, по крайней мере, в некоторых ее звуках было столько откровения, что возникало ощущение, будто, слушая эту музыку, я могла видеть Эдвард насквозь, проникать в самые сокровенные его мысли, видеть и слышать то, что не предназначено для моих глаз и ушей. Но ведь он знал, что я слышу это, знал, что я понимаю, значит, хотел, чтобы я услышала его. Звал?

Перевернувшись на живот, я зарылась головой под подушку и перекрыла доступ кислорода в легкие. Если бы можно было так же легко перестать слышать и прекратить эту пытку музыкой. Я отдала бы многое за такую возможность.

Говорят, вампиры не чувствуют боли… Врут. Можно быть бессмертным, обладать силой десяти человек и при этом беззвучно рыдать, слушая какую-то музыку.

Нет, хватит. Я откинула подушку и поднялась с кровати, поправляя волосы. Эдвард играл тише, чем раньше, мелодия постепенно меняла темп, словно одно произведение мягко перетекало в другое. Такое же красивое и такое же печальное. Я спустилась вниз, отмечая про себя, что в доме мы с Эдвардом были совершенно одни, что показалось мне немного странным. Кроме охоты в здешних местах и ходить-то, в общем, некуда.

- Эдвард, нам нужно поговорить, - тихо сказала я, становясь перед ним на нейтральном расстоянии. Его пальцы продолжали перебирать клавиши с прежним усердием, он ни разу не сбился с нот, хотя теперь его взгляд был сосредоточен на мне.

- О чем? – небрежно бросил он, переводя взгляд обратно на клавиши.

- Ты знаешь сам.

- Тогда не о чем.

- Эдвард… - я тяжело выдохнула, шагнув к нему навстречу. У меня было стойкое ощущение, что он найдет способ обойти этот разговор.

- Мы уже все обсудили в Огайо, Белла. Не о чем больше говорить, - твердо сказал Эдвард, будто ставил точку под завершенной мыслью. Его золотые глаза, когда-то наполненные бесконечной нежностью, а теперь такие холодные и колючие, его плотно сжатые губы были слишком чужими, да и сам он в этот момент был таким чужим и незнакомым, что казалось, он это вовсе не он. Я хотела зажать уши руками, спрятать где-нибудь лицо, просто осесть на пол. В идеале, просто потерять способность чувствовать и думать.

Ты и я… мы привыкли быть вместе, каждый день. Вместе. А сейчас… Все заканчивается. Я вижу, как мы умираем... Скажи, что нет!*

- Я люблю тебя.

Музыка прекратилась, на смену ей пришла глухая тишина, от которой неприятно звенело в ушах и сердце защемило, как в предчувствии чего-то. Нелепое молчание, и странное выражение лица Эдварда, и прочитать в нем что-то невозможно.

Любой обманчив звук, страшнее – тишина…**

Руки Эдварда безвольно упали на колени, он опустил голову, разглядывая их, со странной, немного пугающей полуулыбкой на губах. Я думала, сойду с ума, пока услышу снова его голос.

- Ты не любишь меня, Белла, - с нажимом на слове «меня» сказал он, не поднимая глаз. Умираем все-таки не мы, умираю я, потому что давно уже моя жизнь сводится к любви. Любить его – лишь в этом смысл, и я умру, если разлюблю.

- Все не так, - собрав все силы в кулак, прошептала я. – Ты все нужен мне, как и прежде. Ничего не изменилось, Эдвард.

- Значит, это я не так все понял? – с сарказмом спросил он, глядя на меня исподлобья, и криво усмехаясь. – Белла, я не ребенок и не слепой или недоразвитый, я прекрасно все понимаю.

- Не понимаешь, - резко возразила я и быстро добавила. – Хорошо, что ты понимаешь?

- Ты любишь не меня, а то, что внешне я похож на него. Любишь одну оболочку, - его отчужденный голос был бесцветным и пресным, как водопроводная вода.

Отчаяние огромным соленым комком подступило к горлу, пальцы неосознанно схватились за скользкую поверхность черного лакированного рояля, сжимая дерево с максимальной силой, которую оно было способно выдержать. Что-то похожее происходило со мной в этот момент. Я могла поверить во что угодно, даже в то, что передо мной сидел не Эдвард, а перевоплотившийся в него дьявол, стремящийся любыми путями поссорить нас, уничтожить самое ценное, что есть у меня. Судьба не единожды пыталась разлучить нас, действуя каждый раз с большей изобретательностью и коварностью. Однажды она заставила Эдварда уйти, однажды и вовсе отобрала его у меня, но она не смогла убить во мне любовь к нему. Истинная любовь не умрет никогда.

- Неправда, - прошептала я, разжимая пальцы: этот рояль уж точно ни в чем не виноват.

Эдвард медленно встал со скамеечки, двигаясь как в замедленной съемке, и подошел ко мне почти вплотную.

- Не надо, Белла, пожалуйста, не оправдывайся, это ни к чему, - мягко, почти с нежностью проговорил он. Я отступила на шаг назад, опустив голову и сжав руки в кулаки.

- Что я должна сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?

- Белла, пойми же ты, я тебе не нужен, - Эдвард взял меня за плечи и чуть встряхнул, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Суровый взгляд, голос, от которого веяло арктическим холодом – я не могла понять, мой это Эдвард или кто-то другой? – Скажи, для чего тебе это? Зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой, если тебе нужен только тот Эдвард?

- Я люблю тебя! – почти крича, я сбросила руки со своих плеч и решительно взглянула в родные глаза. Почему он не верит мне? От отчаяния хотелось завыть на круглый диск луны. – Ты не веришь мне, да?

- Прости, Белла, нет.

- Нам нужен Джаспер. Он чувствует эмоции окружающих, а ты слышишь мысли. Только он может подтвердить тебе, что я говорю правду, - скороговоркой произнесла я. – Чувства не могут лгать, как мысли и слова. Джаспер - незаинтересованная сторона, ему нет смысла обманывать тебя.

Но отыскать Элис, а с ней и Джаспера, самостоятельно - это что-то из области фантастики. Можно лишь надеяться, что время от времени она следит за нами, и что она увидела этот разговор.

- Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, - спокойно напомнил Эдвард, попятившись назад. Расстояние между нами постепенно увеличивалось. – А Джаспер… Элис не хотела, чтобы мы искали их. Белла, просто объясни мне, для чего тебе нужен рядом тот, кого ты не любишь? Неужели, для тебя будет лучше, если перед твоими глазами каждый день будет напоминание о том, кого больше нет?

Может одно сердце остановиться дважды? Мое смогло. Разбитое, все в шрамах, ссадинах и порезах, оно, казалось, было уничтожено полностью, но нет. Раз за разом оно продолжало разбиваться снова и снова. Бесконечно. По идее, мертвое сердце не должно было болеть и сжиматься после каждого удара по измученной сердечной мышце. Но после этих слов оно, будто снова встало, разбилось на мелкие осколки и рассыпалось на полу под моими ногами.

- Ты предлагаешь… - я боролась за каждое слово, дающееся мне с огромными усилиями, - нам не видеться? Расстаться?

- Мы будем только мучить друг друга своим присутствием.

- Ты хочешь уйти? – я удивлялась своему спокойствию, голос ни разу не дрогнул, как будто я говорила обыденные вещи.

- Так будет лучше для тебя и для меня. Наверное.

- Ты не можешь сделать это, - твердо сказала я, словно пыталась убедить в этом себя. Он не может уйти… Почему нет, потому, что я так хочу? А кто я для него? Моего желания никогда не было достаточно, чтобы заставить его передумать, ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Я не могла поверить, что история снова повторяется. Прежние участники, прежние мысли в его голове, намерения, но другая ситуация, хотя это ничего не меняет. Мое желание никогда не интересовало Эдварда, когда речь шла о подобных вещах. Если он решил, что мы должны расстаться, значит, так тому и быть. Я не смогу удержать его рядом с собой, если он сам этого не захочет, а он не захочет.

Он больше не хочет меня.

- Почему ты думаешь, что я не могу уйти?

- Своим уходом ты причинишь боль многим людям.

- Например?

- Карлайл, Эсми… я… - закрыв глаза, я нащупала позади себя подлокотник кресла и бессильно опустилась на него.

- Они поймут мой выбор. Карлайл хочет, чтобы я, как его сын, был счастлив, он согласится с любым моим решением, если оно сделает меня счастливым. А для тебя будет только хуже, если я останусь. Мое присутствие причиняет тебе боль.

«Твое отсутствие ранит меня сильнее, неужели ты не понимаешь? Или ты просто не хочешь понять это?» Набравшись смелости, я заглянула в его глаза, тщательно подбирая слова в беспорядочном водовороте мыслей, которые крутились в моей голове.

- Я умру, если ты уйдешь.

- Не надо, - он печально усмехнулся.

- Тогда давай уйду я, - может, когда-нибудь, когда пройдет не год, не два, когда обида в его сердце погаснет, мы сможем начать все заново, забыв обо всем, что было в прошлом. Вопрос лишь в том, доживу ли я до этого дня?

- Ты хочешь этого?

Какая разница, если мы все равно не будем вместе?

- Я не хочу быть причиной твоего ухода. Меня здесь вообще не должно было быть, между прочим. Калленов всегда было семеро, восьмой – лишний, - не верилось, что это были мои слова.

- Ты серьезно уйдешь, потому что хочешь, чтобы я остался?

- Да, ты не должен уходить из семьи, твое место здесь. Всегда было, есть и будет, а я, видимо, недостойна быть одной из Калленов. Я ошибалась, когда считала себя частью семьи, - я неуверенно поднялась на ноги, поймав на себе взгляд Эдварда, полный различных чувств от непонимания до безразличия. Что именно было ему все равно? Я не знала, могла лишь догадываться. – Думаю, это все, мы все обсудили, - я шумно выдохнула и сделала один сомневающийся шаг в сторону двери. Было очень глупо, но я надеялась, что он попробует остановить меня.

- Куда ты? – я тщетно пыталась искать в голосе Эдварда, что-то еще, помимо сухого любопытства. Что-то такое, чтобы понять: беспокоится ли он на самом деле обо мне, нужна ли я ему..? Нет.

- Мне нужно побыть одной, - не оборачиваясь, сказала я.

…

Я пришла в себя далеко от дома сестер Денали, вокруг был незнакомый темный лес. Закат сгущал краски, тени делались ярче, острее, приобретали пугающую четкость. Вот он – закат для нас, наш закат, как знак того, что все закончилось. Вот и все. Если раньше я еще пыталась заставлять себя сомневаться, боролась за призрачную надежду на то, что смогу спасти ускользающие чувства, то теперь мне стало ясно – нас больше нет. Сказка закончилась, мечта разбита, погасли свечи. Это действительно все. Я шла сквозь лес, отводя руками ветки, несвойственной для вампира, шаткой походкой. Переставлять ноги было тяжело, я скорее волочила их за собой. Как далеко я зашла, куда идти, чтобы вернуться, понять было сложно. Я опустилась на холодную землю, среди деревьев, сжавшись в комочек, и закрыла глаза. С ветром до меня долетали какие-то звуки, в его слабом дыхании мне слышались отголоски фраз, сказанных мной и Эдвардом в доме. «Палки и камни могут покалечить, а слова и вовсе убить». Я зажала уши руками, чтобы заглушить голоса, но они исходили из моей головы, откуда их уже не изъять. Единственная причина, по которой стоит ненавидеть память вампира – ты никогда ничего не сможешь забыть, как сильно бы ты не желал этого, ты будешь помнить всегда, всю вечность, каждую ее мучительную секунду.

В памяти всплыл последний сентябрь в Форксе, тот день, когда Эдвард ушел. Я точно так же лежала на мокрой земле в лесу, не находя в себе сил принять тот факт, что все кончено. С его уходом закончилась моя жизнь. С его смертью она закончилась во второй раз. Как можно умереть трижды и после этого все еще оставаться живой?

А может ну его все? Может найти ближайшее поселение оборотней и растерзать половину стаи, чтобы выжившие расправились со мной? Хотя нет, это глупо.

Когда я открыла глаза, солнце окончательно закатилось за линию горизонта, на небе не было ни единой звездочки, только диск кроваво-красной луны криво висел на чернильном полотне неба. Меня что-то потревожило. Позади в отдалении слышалось стремительное движение в мою сторону. Быстро поднявшись, я прислушалась, надеясь, что в следующую секунду ко мне выйдет Эдвард, но вместо него из-за деревьев появилась Элисон, испуганная, как перед лицом смерти. Вопрос «что случилось?» застыл в моем горле.

- Элисон?

- Они… выследили меня… те дикари, - она тяжело и сбивчиво дышала, с трудом выговаривая каждое слово, слабое сердечко трепыхалось, как канарейка в клетке.

Решение пришло незамедлительно.

- Беги домой, я задержу их, - скомандовала я.

- Что? Их трое Белла, они сильнее тебя!

- Беги, я сказала. Быстро! – я почти рычала на перепуганную до смерти Эли. Она крепко вцепилась пальцами в мои руки, показывая, что не собирается слушаться моих распоряжений, но я была сильнее ее, и кое-как мне удалось оторвать от себя ее цепкие дрожащие пальцы. – Убегай, Элисон! Сейчас же!

- Я позову кого-нибудь на помощь! – крикнула она, исчезая за деревьями.

Веки опустились, я сделала глубокий вдох, убеждаясь в том, что три незнакомых запаха быстро приближались из глубины леса.

Еще совсем недавно смерть казалась мне очень далекой, словно в моем мире такого понятия не было или оно было неприменимо ко мне. А теперь я готовилась встретить ее лицом к лицу. Если они захотят убить меня, я не стану сопротивляться. Жизнь, такая, какая ждет меня без Эдварда, определенно не стоит того, чтобы бороться за нее.

Стиснув зубы, я обернулась, готовясь встретить свою судьбу.

_*No doubt – Don't speak_

_**Сплин – Романс_

_«Палки и камни могут покалечить, а слова и вовсе убить» – Чак Паланик – «Колыбельная»_


	29. Chapter 29

**Глава 29. Противостояние**

_Edward's POV _

Измеряя шагами гостиную, я не заметил, как стемнело за окном, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Для моих глаз ничего не изменилось: четкость линий и контуров, цвета – все, как и при дневном свете. Иногда приятно быть вампиром. Я готов был усмехнуться последней мысли, если бы на смену ей молниеносно не пришла другая, тревожащая меня весь вечер. Или правильнее сказать, каждую секунду с тех пор, как ушла Белла?

Все мои мысли, несмотря на то, что в последнее время я всячески пытался не думать о ней, были о Белле. Девушка, которая обманула меня – единственная, для кого это представлялось возможным; девушка, которая играла со мной, для которой я был всего лишь заменой… Я не мог выбросить ее из своей головы. Я думал о ней. Остальные мысли шли в фоновом режиме. Сильнее всего жалило понимание того, что я любил ее, а она думала о другом мужчине. Целуя меня, в своем воображении она целовала его, занимаясь со мной любовью, она думала о нем.

Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, я шумно выдохнул, состроив роялю гримасу. Одно дело, меня распирало от ревности – чувства, которое было чуждо мне до этого времени – злость, негодование. Казалось, я был готов наброситься на него с клыками и кулаками при встрече, но другое дело – я был слаб и беззащитен перед своими чувствами к Белле. Я понял, что значит любить безразличную стену. Только одно не давало покоя – ее странные, необъяснимые попытки вернуть меня. Но зачем, зачем, думал я, собирать по кирпичикам разрушенный замок, если он покинут своими хозяевами?

Я вспоминал историю Беллы и Эдварда из будущего, их чувства и действия по отношению друг к другу. Пытался спроецировать их на нас и найти разницу. Я не раз задавался вопросом, в чем различие между мной и Эдвардом будущего времени. В интеллекте, образованности, манерах? Да, он должен был быть гораздо опытнее меня, возможно, он блистал остроумием, умением стрелять красивыми фразами, в совершенстве владел всевозможными искусствами, языками. У него были десятилетия, чтобы собрать за плечами такой великолепный багаж знаний и умений, которые делали его мужчиной – мечтой любой женщины. Таланты, обаяние, опыт и знания. У меня же были только мои чувства.

«Времена Шекспира давно прошли, кому нужны твои чувства?» – кричало оскорбленное самолюбие.

«Все твои несчастья из-за этой девушки!» - шипела, задыхаясь в гневе, задетая гордость, и мысленно какая-то часть рассудка соглашалась с ней. - «Ты только посмотри, кем ты стал с ее появлением! Где тот прежний Эдвард, мечтающий о военной славе, об известности и героических подвигах? Где боец с горячей головой и холодным сердцем?» В защиту я мог сказать, что превращение в вампира всему виной, я не мог уже просто так взять и пойти воевать. Но гордость продолжала, - «Ты стал тряпкой, Эдвард Каллен, и все из-за нее. Ты потерял голову благодаря этой своей Белле. Признай – она сделала тебя своим рабом, хотя едва ли ТЫ был нужен ей».

Громко чертыхнувшись, я намотал еще два круга вдоль гостиной. В какой-то степени я был согласен с гордостью, но я нуждался в доказательствах. Мне было необходимо знать наверняка, что в своих предположениях я не заблуждался.

Опустившись в ближайшее кресло, я прокрутил в памяти наш последний разговор. Последние десять дней я изображал холодное равнодушие, изо всех сил стараясь заставить Беллу думать, что она больше не занимает место ни в моем сердце, ни в моих мыслях. Я специально затеял эту игру в Кая и Герду, в надежде, что таким образом смогу понять, что она чувствует и чувствует ли что-нибудь вообще. Я не хотел заставлять ее страдать, хотя ущемленная гордость мечтала увидеть ее мучения, мечтала видеть, как она окажется в моем положении. Я окружал Беллу безразличием, делал все, чтобы показать ей, что больше не хочу ее. Она молчала, принимая мои правила, и ни разу даже не попыталась предпринять что-нибудь для спасения «Титаника».

«Ты не любишь меня. Ты любишь не меня, а то, что внешне я похож на него. Любишь одну оболочку», - говорил ей я сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Что-то внутри меня отчаянно кричало, что это ложь. Что-то внутри меня, несмотря на обиду, не хотело прогонять Беллу из своей жизни навсегда. Я все еще боялся потерять ее, и этот страх был сильнее всего прочего. Меня разрывало на две части. Одна отчаянно стремилась сжечь все мосты, ведущие к Белле, а вторая - во всю силу противилась первой. Мы провели вместе два замечательных года, просто находясь рядом друг с другом, не задумываясь ни о чем, не отягощая себя искусственно созданными трудностями, как это делали многие пары. Мне казалось, что мы были рождены, чтобы быть вместе, мы были двумя половинками, огнем и дымом, холодом и льдом, человеком и воздухом. Мы дышали и жили друг другом, пока в один день я не стал замечать, что Белла стала какой-то не такой.

Иногда знание – вовсе не сила, иногда знание – это то, что разрушает твой маленький уютный мир. Совсем другое дело, что жить во лжи – не самое приятное дело, но до поры – до времени ты об этом не догадываешься.

Хотел ли я, чтобы наша сказка продолжалась? Хотел ли я быть счастливым ценой обмана? Я не знаю. Чем больше я думал о том, что произошло с нами, тем больше понимал: я запутался в себе. Необходимость расставить все точки над «i» была очевидной. Я должен был узнать, что будет делать Белла, если я открыто скажу ей, что все кончено.

«Я люблю тебя».

Когда она сказала, что любит меня, я не поверил. Эти слова звучали слишком предсказуемо, я ждал их, но, оказалось, я не был готов к ним. Она буквально выплюнула признание, как последнее средство... Чего? Спасти? Удержать? Я почти собирался поверить отчаянию ее голоса, безысходностью ее умоляющего взгляда, что будто спрашивал: «Неужели все кончено?»

«Я умру, если ты уйдешь», - прошептала она.

Почему-то тогда моя убежденность в правильности собственных выводов пошатнулась. Я был готов простить ее, если бы не задетая гордость. Взять ее за руку, поднять согнутым пальцем подбородок и заглянуть в родные грустные глаза, один взгляд которых был для меня прекраснее и дороже всего на свете. Я хотел, чтобы все было так просто, однако задетая гордость и обида сдерживали меня… А в это время Белла понимала, что теряет меня, возможно, навсегда. Говоря об уходе, я чувствовал, что добил ее этим самым, и, когда она сказала, что готова уйти вместо меня, я все понял.

Она сдалась. Отпустила меня, потому что поняла, что не любит меня и не хочет заставлять меня страдать, находясь рядом с ней. «А может наоборот? – жалобно пищало сердце, - может она все-таки любит тебя?»

Поток мыслей прервала Элисон, неожиданно ворвавшаяся в дом. Она была бледнее смерти и вся дрожала, ее мысли были сбивчивыми и беспорядочными. Я не мог прочесть в них ничего конкретного.

- Где остальные, Эдвард?

- Что случилось? – я рывком поднялся с кресла и приблизился к девушке, стараясь найти в ее мыслях ответ на свой вопрос. Лес, вампиры, лес, она, Белла, вампиры… Стоп. Белла?

- Они хотели убить меня, один из них – ищейка. Белла сказала, что попытается отвлечь их, - объяснила Элисон свои мысли.

- Что?

Она сошла с ума или хочет умереть?

- Ей нужна помощь, - лепетала Элисон запутывающимся зыком.

Я выскочил на улицу, едва не сорвав с петель входную дверь. Мысли путались в голове, переплетались с липким страхом, тянущим свои скользкие щупальца к моему сердцу. Злость на Беллу – это одно, совсем другое дело знать, что она может погибнуть из-за моей глупой затеи с этой злой игрой на чувствах. Обида на нее была сильна, но я не желал и не мог желать ей смерти. Что угодно, только не это.

Оказавшись на улице, я, как животное, втягивал в себя воздух, пытаясь различить в соцветии запахов один единственный. Слабый отголосок следа Беллы привел меня к лесу, откуда тянуло еще тремя незнакомыми вампирами. Я тихо зарычал, продолжая нюхать воздух: запах Беллы тянулся вдоль свежего следа Элисон, поэтому я просто шел за ним в обратную сторону, зная, что запах Элисон приведет меня к Белле. Пока я не думал о том, что их трое на меня одного, это было не важно, для меня имело значение только одно – успеть вовремя.

Из глубины леса донеслось сдавленное шипение; кто-то, но не Белла, зарычал, а следом раздался оглушительный удар столкновения двух тел и крик Беллы. Я готов был прямо сейчас растерзать того, кто причинил ей боль.

Два мужчины и одна женщина. Как минимум, двое из них – новообращенные, как минимум, один из них – ищейка. Расклад не самый лучший, учитывая то, что их трое и они сильнее меня. Коснувшись сознания женщины, я оцепенел. Белла была абсолютно беззащитна перед тремя озлобленными вампирами, чью добычу она «отобрала». Двое держали ее, не позволяя двигаться, а третий впивался зубами в ее плечо. Она попыталась высвободиться, ударив рыжую вампиршу локтем по лицу, отчего та зашипела и в ответ вцепилась в горло Беллы.

- Держи ее, Джеймс, здесь еще один! – зарычала рыжая, и в тот самый момент я налетел на нее, сбивая с ног.

Мы вцепились друг в друга с глухим рычанием и покатились кубарем по лиственному ковру. Белла осталась в руках блондина и негра с длинными косичками. Борясь с руками рыжей, я пытался достать до ее шеи, Виктория – я нашел ее имя в мыслях Джеймса - шипела и била меня ногами, ее красные глаза загорелись азартом драки с равным ей по силам вампиру.

- Зря ты так, - процедила сквозь зубы она, укусив меня за руку.

Сзади ко мне приближался светловолосый, с другой стороны, скалясь, крался негр.

Они оставили Беллу?

Именно в тот момент, когда я отвлекся, чтобы посмотреть на нее, лежащую на траве с ранами, которые не затягивались вопреки ее природе, Джеймс – так звали светлого - схватил меня за руки, сдерживая их за спиной, и оттащил от Виктории. Ее раскатистый смех пронесся над лесом. В мгновение ока вампирша стояла на ногах, разрабатывая план моего убийства. Где-то на заднем плане ослабевшая Белла пыталась встать на ноги.

- Держи брюнетку, Лоран, с ним мы сами разберемся, - холодно сказал Джеймс.

- Нет! – я закричал, пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук ищейки. - Не смей трогать Бел... - удар под дых неожиданно сильной рукой Виктории заставил остаток фразы потеряться в рычании.

Однако сильная у нее левая рука. Второй удар заставил меня согнуться пополам от боли, перед глазами загорелась яркая белая вспышка, ослепившая меня на несколько секунд. Я попытался распрямиться, но очередной удар в солнечное сплетение повалил меня в руки Джеймса, а затем и вовсе на землю, когда тот разжал пальцы, лишив меня опоры. Новые удары пока не намечались, оба ликовали, чувствуя себя победителями в этой игре, но они не знали, что главный козырь в моих руках. Точнее в голове.

Это был мой шанс.

Собрав силы в кулак, я сгруппировался, и толкнул его ногами в живот.

- Ты! – зарычала Виктория, ее перекошенное от злости лицо в обрамлении пламенно рыжих волос склонилось надо мной. Схватив вампиршу за голову, я ловко перекинул ее через себя и подскочил на ноги. Находясь в вертикальном положении, я чувствовал себя увереннее, чем лежа на лопатках.

- Проваливал бы лучше отсюда по добру, по здорову, - Лоран приближался ко мне, разминая пальцы рук. В отличие от Джеймса и Виктории, им руководила не ярость или неконтролируемая жажда и злость. Он казался вполне расчетливым, хладнокровным.

- Вы на чужой территории, - холодно бросил я, наблюдая за его плавными движениями. Он медленно ходил вокруг меня, постепенно приближаясь.

- Джеймс – ищейка, он открыл охоту на Элисон.

- Она наполовину такая же, как мы. Она не добыча.

- Для него – да, - спокойно ответил Лоран. Он был совсем близко. В голове он держал уже почти сформировавшийся план нападения на меня.

К этому времени Джеймс оправился от удара, и, пока Виктория зализывала раны, неслышно крался ко мне со спины, думая застигнуть меня врасплох. На лице Лорана не дрогнуло ни одной мышцы. В последний момент перед нападением Джеймса, неожиданно для всех, я развернулся к нему лицом, встречая его рычанием. Воспользоваться замешательством кочевника оказалось просто. Всего одна секунда, и я с силой впечатал его всем телом в ствол дерева, отчего оно пошатнулось и угрожающе треснуло. Одной рукой я держал его за горло, а второй прижимал к дереву туловище.

- Как ты узнал, что я сзади? – зашипел Джеймс, напрасно пытаясь оттолкнуть меня.

- Хороший слух, - сломав сопротивление ищейки, я попытался достать зубами до его шеи, но смог достичь лишь до щеки. Джеймс дернулся и хрипло зарычал, когда мои зубы оторвали кусок его кожи. Звук рвущейся плоти смешался с нечеловеческим рыком вампира.

- С*кин сын! – прохрипел Джеймс.

Я оказался недостаточно сильным, чтобы удерживать его в своих руках долгое время, боль от моего укуса подействовала как катализатор. Одним мощным ударом он отшвырнул меня в соседнее дерево. От столкновения кора затрещала, и ствол стал медленно клониться к земле. Под ноющей от резкой боли спиной я ощутил прохладную землю, хотелось всего на секунду закрыть глаза, дать телу немного заслуженного отдыха. Однако озлобленный оскал Джеймса на фоне черного неба заставлял меня отложить мысль об отдыхе на более позднее время. Окровавленные обрывки кожи, уродливо свисающие со щеки, делали его лицо еще омерзительнее. Откуда-то сбоку доносилось приглушенные рычание и тяжелое сопение Беллы и Виктории, сцепившихся вновь. Виктория стремилась на помощь Джеймсу для расправы со мной, а Белла пытался задержать ее, тем самым, увеличивая мои шансы справиться с ищейкой. Самой главной задачей для меня в этот момент было встать на ноги.

Ну же, давай, ты можешь!

Я сосредоточился, бросая все усилия на то, чтобы подняться на ноги, мышцы предательски заныли, выражая возмущение в ответ на действия. Джеймс придавил меня к земле, воспользовавшись удобной ситуацией.

- Ну, что ж пора заканчивать игры, тебе не кажется? - он хищно скалился, удерживая меня рукой за шею точно так же, как пару секунд назад удерживал его я. Кровь со щеки стекала по омерзительным ошметкам кожи, капала мне на лицо, смешиваясь с первыми каплями дождя; кое-где виднелись белая кость и лицевые мышцы.

- Катись к дьяволу, Джеймс, - я вцепился в его руку на моем горле, но моих усилий оказалось недостаточно, чтобы бороться с ним.

- Не с твоей подачи.

На доли секунды в небе вспыхнула ослепляющая молния, выхватив из темноты лицо моего врага: обезумевший взгляд Джеймса говорил о том, что он будет убивать меня медленно, растягивая наслаждение.

Удары обрушивались на грудную клетку, на лицо и под ребра один за другим, чередуясь со вспышками молнии и сокрушительными раскатами грома. Перед глазами мелькали его кулаки и лицо, искаженное злобой. Он упивался моим убийством, наслаждался беспомощностью своего противника. Я закрыл глаза и расслабил руки, поддавшись слабости, которая овладевала моим телом, веки наливались свинцом, конечности тяжелели и делались ватными. Звуки окружающей среды начинали тускнеть и блекнуть, замедляться, словно я погружался под воду или терял сознание.

Внезапно удары прекратились, на несколько секунд все вокруг стихло и погрузилось в темноту. Странное спокойствие заполняло каждую клеточку тела, не поддаваться ему казалось глупо, ведь это было так приятно. Лишь мысль о Белле, о том, что ее судьба оставалась неизвестной, заставляла меня сопротивляться. Я недоверчиво приоткрыл глаза и несколько раз проморгал, пока не сошла мутная пелена. Искалеченного лица Джеймса поблизости не было, в руках Тани извивался Лоран, пока Ирина скручивала его шею. Один момент, и голова, оторванная от тела, покатилась по земле, заливая все вокруг свежей кровью. Кейт и Элисон с остервенением рвали на куски рычащего Джеймса

- Разжигай костер, Ир, я займусь вторым, - распорядилась Таня, подлетая ко мне. – Ты как? – она присела на корточки рядом со мной, обеспокоено заглядывая мне в глаза.

- Живой, - кивнул я, поднимаясь на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее.

- Молодец. Рыжая сбежала.

- Белла… что с ней?

- Она здесь, займись ею, кажется, она плоха.

- Таня! Помоги! – позвала Кейт, отброшенная мощным ударом Джеймса на несколько футов в сторону небольшого оврага.

Игнорируя боль в теле, я поднялся на ноги и, покачиваясь, пока силы медленно восстанавливались, побрел в сторону распластавшейся на земле Беллы. Ее лицо, одежда и волосы были мокрыми от крови и дождя, она не двигалась и не дышала, покрасневшие веки были опушены. На теле виднелись следы от свежих укусов, кровоподтеки. Они хотели выпить ее… Я едва сдержался, чтобы не зарычать, мысленно ругая себя за то, что кто-то другой вместо меня уничтожил тех, кто сделал это с ней. Самолюбие ликовало: Виктория оставалась где-то на свободе. Значит, у меня еще есть шанс добраться до нее.

Я приблизился к Белле, опустился на колени и нерешительно прикоснулся ладонью к неестественно бледной щеке. Она никак не отреагировала на мое прикосновение. Я начинал сомневаться, была ли она… жива.

- Белла, - я тихо позвал ее, убирая с лица слипшуюся прядь волос. Она тихо застонала, пытаясь открыть глаза, непослушные веки дрожали, норовя опуститься.

Жива…

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Белла смогла окончательно открыть глаза, ее рассеянный взгляд скользил по моему лицу.

- Прости… - слабо выдохнула она и принялась невнятно что-то бормотать.

- Тише, - я приложил палец к ее губам, просунув ладонь под голову в виде своеобразной подушки. – Молчи, не надо, ты слишком слаба.

Чувство собственной слабости перед ситуацией, беспомощности обрушились на меня. Я не знал, что могу сделать для нее, как помочь. По идее вампир не мог находиться в полуобморочном состоянии, по крайней мере, мне не приходилось сталкиваться с подобным, поэтому, я не знал, как себя вести, и от этого хотелось взяться за волосы и бегать по кругу с воплями о помощи. Я чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком перед лицом взрослой опасности.

- Ты меня не простишь… - бормотала Белла заплетающимся языком. Такая слабая и беззащитная.

Может, она бредила?

- Я отнесу тебя домой. Все будет хорошо, Белла, не бойся. Я рядом, - бережно подхватив Беллу на руки, я кинулся к дому на максимальной скорости.

Над лесом стелился сизый дым костра, где догорали останки Джеймса и Лорана. Теперь все было позади, но и расслабляться пока было слишком рано. Я усадил Беллу спиной к стене, опустился рядом с ней на одно колено, осторожно взял ее лицо в ладони и легонько похлопал по щекам, чтобы привести ее в чувства.

- Белла. Белла, открой глаза. Ты слышишь меня? – мною начинала овладевать паника. Спустя некоторое время ее глаза распахнулись, Белла окинула меня вялым взглядом и слабо кивнула.

- Где…

- Дома.

- Нет, - она покачала головой, - они где?

- Их больше нет, Белла, все уже позади, - успокаивающе прошептал я, легонько прижав ее к своей груди. Я уткнулся лицом в ее волосы и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Белла вцепилась пальцами в мою рубашку, пытаясь обнять мою спину, и мне почему-то сделалось так приятно, так хорошо. Легко…

Удивительно, еще совсем недавно я ненавидел сидящую передо мной едва живую девушку, а теперь я утешал ее и ничего не мог поделать с желанием заключить ее в объятья, отгородить от всех несчастий и бед...

Боже… какой же я дурак - я все еще люблю ее. Я ненавижу, но люблю и, кажется, готов на все, чтобы помочь ей.

- Их точно больше нет? – слабо пробормотала Белла, шмыгнув носом.

- Точно. Только Виктория сбежала, но это не важно. Сейчас нужно подумать о тебе.

Я принялся лихорадочно соображать, как можно помочь вампиру в таком состоянии.

Как восстановить силы вампира? Кровь – я мысленно ударил себя по лбу – ей нужна кровь. Но как? Белла не в состоянии даже передвигаться самостоятельно, она не сможет охотиться. Оставался лишь один способ. Я стянул с себя остатки рубашки и положил ладони на плечи Беллы, ее пробирала крупная дрожь.

- Белла, посмотри на меня, - серьезно сказал я. Она подняла на меня вопросительный взгляд, - тебе нужно восстановить силы, Белла.

- Я отдохну немного и поохочусь. Я очень устала, - выдохнула она, роняя голову ко мне на предплечье.

- Ты слишком слаба, чтобы идти на охоту.

- И что же нам делать? – ее голос звучал совершенно безразлично.

- Пей мою кровь, - решительно сказал я, обнимая Беллу так, чтобы ее голова оказалась на моем плече.

- Я не могу.

- Ты можешь. Давай, прошу тебя, сделай это.

Если сегодня кому-нибудь было суждено высосать мою кровь, то пусть лучше это сделает Белла, чем Джеймс или Лоран.

- Белла, пожалуйста, - я процедил сквозь зубы, придерживая Беллу обеими руками за спину. – Ты должна пополнить энергию.

Долго упрашивать Беллу мне не пришлось. Она обхватила непослушными пальцами мои руки, пододвигаясь ближе, ее губы приятно касались шеи. Из груди вырвался тихий стон, когда острые, как лезвия, зубы прокусили кожу. Я закрыл глаза и одной рукой оперся о стену, а другой по-прежнему придерживал Беллу за спину. Постепенно захват ее ладоней крепчал, силы возвращались к ней, но покидали меня. Белла продолжала пить, с жадностью делая глоток за глотком. Собиралась ли она останавливаться? Хотел ли я, чтобы она остановилась? Я не мог сказать наверняка, моя жизнь сейчас была в руках Беллы, как она решит, так тому и быть. Я знал, что, если она по-настоящему любит меня, то непременно сохранит мне жизнь.

- О нет, - пробормотала Белла, судорожно отталкивая меня. Она разжала тонкие пальцы и в ужасе уставилась сначала на след от укуса, потом на мое лицо. Зажав кровоточащую рану ладонью, я поднялся на ноги, ощущая некую слабость. Теперь поохотиться не помешает мне.

- Все хорошо, - успокоил я. Белла резко подскочила с пола и робко, будто не знала, как ко мне подступиться, коснулась моих плеч.

- Ты… ты еле стоишь на ногах, - сказала она, обследовав взглядом каждый миллиметр моего тела. В этом она, пожалуй, была права: я действительно держался на ногах не очень устойчиво.

- Пустяки, - отмахнулся я, натянув на лицо вымученную полуулыбку.

- Нет! – живо возразила Белла. – Тебе нужно… Боже. Прости, это все из-за меня, если бы я тогда не пошла, ничего бы не…

- Белла, - сказал я, заставив ее замолчать и внимательно посмотреть на меня. Красные глаза выражали беспокойство… обо мне.

- Что?

Сложно было найти в себе силы и сказать эти самые важные слова, которые никак не хотели слетать с языка в свете последних событий.

- Белла, я должен сказать тебе кое-что очень важное… Я…

- Эдвард, Белла! Слава Богу, с вами все в порядке. Мы встретили Таню по дороге, она рассказала о нападении кочевников, - вместе с Карлайлом в дом ворвался морозный ветер и запах дождя, на его лице читалось огромное облегчение; из-за его спины выглядывала слегка обеспокоенная Эсми.

Черт, замечательно, умеет же вовремя появиться! И где, интересно, их носило, пока нас всех здесь чуть не поубивали?

- Хорошо, что все благополучно закончилось, - облегченно выдохнула Эсми.

- Врагу не сдается наш гордый варяг… Да, Белла? - Я вымучено усмехнулся под пристальным взглядом Беллы.

- Да. Конечно, - немного растеряно ответила она, быстро моргая. На ее лице застыло выражение легкого недоумения. Интересно, догадывалась ли она о том, что я собирался сказать ей?


	30. Chapter 30

**Глава 30. Пока смерть не разлучит нас**

_Bella__'__s__POV_

Весь следующий месяц после встречи с Джеймсом, Викторией и Лораном мы провели у Денали. История повторялась, если эту фразу можно было применить к последним событиям. Джеймс был убит, Виктория оставалась на свободе, обуреваемая жаждой мести, что очень вероятно, учитывая мою способность усложнять и без того сложные ситуации своей отвратительной кармой. К счастью, я больше не была человеком, и, если мы встретимся снова, я не буду в такой серьезной опасности, как это было в моем времени. Однако, я надеялась, что нам удастся избежать повторной встречи с Викторией. В ближайшее время я не планировала снова с кем-либо драться.

От Элис и Джаспера по-прежнему не было ни слуху, ни духу. Я знала, что эти двое прекрасно способны позаботиться о себе, как поодиночке, так и вместе. Хотелось верить, что у них все хорошо, но долгое отсутствие новостей заставляло беспокоиться. Без Элис иногда было очень тоскливо. Ее способность оживлять любую, даже самую потерянную и унылую копанию, своим неиссякаемым зарядом положительной энергии (я удивлялась, как в таком маленьком человечке ее столько помещается?) была незаменимой. В Элис содержалось столько света, что можно было осветить целый Сиэтл вместе с пригородами.

Я скучала по Элис и надеялась увидеть ее в ближайшее время, хотя знала, что она не вернется раньше положенного срока, и это казалось мне глупым. Благодаря мне ход событий изменен кардинальным образом: в клане Денали появилась новая девушка, Джеймс убит на несколько десятилетий раньше, это не говоря уже о Клаудии и прочих вещах, которые изменились с моим приходом в это время. Так неужели необходимость Элис и Джасперу держаться вдали от Калленов имеет смысл?

Или Элис опять что-то от нас скрывает? Как бы там ни было, а я все равно ничего не узнаю, пока не придет время, поэтому остается только одно – набраться терпения и ждать.

Между мной и Эдвардом за это время так же изменилось немало.

После того, как Денали вернулись, убедившись, что костер догорел и лесные пожары окружающей местности не страшны, мы вкратце пересказали Карлайлу и Эсми историю с кочевниками; Эдвард отправился на охоту. Он был слаб и тщательно старался скрыть от нас свою слабость, но я могла видеть его насквозь, и я знала, что на самом деле он чувствовал себя не так хорошо, как показывал. Я выпила гораздо больше его крови, чем мне было необходимо, чтобы самостоятельно отправиться на охоту.

Теперь я и Эдвард были одним целым – в нем текла моя кровь, а во мне – его. Теперь я несла в себе частичку любимого. Он будет со мной всегда, где бы я ни была, Эдвард будет внутри меня. От этой мысли моя холодная кожа, будто становилась теплее на ощупь. Казалось, я чувствовала тепло под своей мраморной кожей, тепло, которое покинуло ее несколько лет назад.

После того, как Эдвард вернулся с охоты, мы поднялись в нашу спальню, чтобы продолжить прерванный разговор. Мы проговорили всю ночь напролет, позабыв о таких несущественных вещах, как время и присутствие в доме еще пяти с половиной вампиров, которые могли слышать каждое слово, сказанное мной и Эдвардом. Наверное, это был наш самый откровенный и самый долгий разговор за все время моего пребывания в прошлом. Он говорил мне о своих чувствах и о заблуждении, о мыслях и затеях, которые едва не привели к моей смерти. Взяв мои руки в свои сильные ладони, глядя мне в глаза, он извинялся. Извинялся передо мной, хотя едва ли он был виноват в случившемся. Извинялся за то, что не верил мне, когда я говорила, что люблю его. В тот момент я поняла одну очень важную вещь: это был мой Эдвард – любимый и единственный, тот, который был смыслом моего существования, и тот, за кого я готова была, не раздумывая, отдать свою жизнь. Раньше я мало задумывалась о смерти, хотя в последнее время поводов было предостаточно». Но я теперь была уверена, что за Эдварда я готова умереть в любой момент.

Когда-то он сказал, что я – его жизнь. И хотя я никогда не говорила эти слова вслух и даже не думала об этом, мое сердце всегда знало, что Эдвард так же был моей жизнью.

Тот разговор многое расставил по своим местам, многое прояснил для нас и многое подтвердил. Например, я больше не сомневалась насчет Эдварда – моя любовь к нему сильна, как земное притяжение. Мои чувства к нему ярче пламени, сильнее гравитации, ничто в мире не способно разорвать цепь, связывающую меня с ним.

Я поклялась себе, что больше никогда и не при каких условиях не позволю себе усомниться в его чувствах, потому как знаю: пройденный нами путь – лучшее доказательство наших чувств. И они неподвластны времени...

Карлайл и Эсми… Впрочем, это уже отдельная история.

_4 апреля, 1933 г. _

- Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то взятое взаймы и что-то голубое… Что за дурацкие традиции? - бормотала я, сжимая в зубах большую английскую булавку.

За сегодняшний день я, как минимум, тысячу раз вспомнила об Элис. В этот день она была просто незаменима со своей любовью (или стоит сказать манией?) к разного рода торжествам и вообще ко всему, что имело прямое или косвенное отношение к одежде и макияжу. Поскольку я ненавидела все это сильнее, чем Аро Вольтури, та часть организации свадьбы Эсми и Карлайла, которую не брал на себя свадебный салон, стала для меня настоящей пыткой. Столько шуршащих складок, кружев, бантов, ленточек и украшений, и со всем этим нужно было что-то делать. Боже, Элис, да на кого же ты меня покинула? Радовал лишь тот факт, что Эсми выходила замуж не в первый раз, и она могла подсказать мне, если я сделаю что-нибудь не так.

- Белла? – нерешительно позвала Эсми, ее глаза со скептицизмом рассматривали собственное отражение в стоящем напротив огромном зеркале. – Белла, тебе не кажется, что это платье сидит на мне как-то не так? Во время последней примерки оно было на пару миллиметров короче. Подол не должен так сильно волочиться по земле.

Булавка в моих зубах раскололась надвое. Сплюнув две небольшие металлические скобы в ладонь, я шумно выдохнула, чувствуя, как внутри у меня что-то вот-вот взорвется. Терпение? Элис часто рассказывала мне во всех красочных подробностях, как устраивала свадьбы Калленов, она никогда не позволяла заниматься организацией торжеств кому-то другому. Она просто не доверяла, не могла «пропустить такое удовольствие».

Не понимаю, как можно наслаждаться всем этим кошмаром? Одно дело, если невеста – ты, и за тебя все приготовят и устроят, тебя оденут, обуют и до алтаря доведут, но готовить все это… Боже упаси!

- Туфли, - спокойно ответила я. – Ты станешь выше, когда оденешь их, и вся проблема с подолом решиться сама по себе, - я вымучено улыбнулась, увидев облегчение на лице Эсми.

- Прости, Белла, я очень волнуюсь. Мне до сих пор трудно поверить в то, что я стою здесь и… - она замолчала, казалось, собираясь заплакать от счастья. Я поблагодарила небеса за то, что вампиры не могут плакать, иначе прощай макияж, над которым я билась целых адских сорок пять с половиной минут.

- Я знаю, - я положила руки на плечи Эсми, пытаясь успокоить ее. Она дышала неровно и слегка дрожала, отчего атласная ткань платья покрывалась легкой рябью.

- Спасибо, Белла, я так благодарна тебе, - она развернулась ко мне лицом и порывисто обняла. – После моего первого неудачного замужества я не могла представить себе, что когда-нибудь снова одену белое платье, я не могла и мечтать, что когда-нибудь выйду замуж за человека, который бы любил меня так, как Карлайл. Ты даже не представляешь… Иногда мне кажется, что я сплю и вижу такой сказочный сон, - Эсми разорвала объятья и посмотрела на меня, ее глаза по-прежнему светились.

- Так и должно было быть, - заверила я. – Вы созданы друг для друга. Это… как у нас с Эдвардом.

- Ты иногда говоришь так, как будто знаешь, что произойдет в будущем, - Эсми сощурила глаза в немного наигранном подозрении.

Хм, а ведь она была права.

- У меня хороший нюх на это дело, - я загадочно усмехнулась, поправляя шелковый поясок на талии Эсми. - Хорошо, давай закончим с твоим нарядом, скоро начнется церемония.

Я успела сделать всего один шаг по направлению к столику, заваленному различными шпильками и украшениями, как в дверь постучали, и в тот же момент в комнате возник Эдвард. Я обомлела, почувствовав, как жар приливает к лицу. На нем был черный смокинг, белоснежная рубашка и черные лакированные туфли, которые можно было прекрасно использовать в качестве зеркала, и черный галстук-бабочка. К левому кармашку пиджака была приколота небольшая красная розочка. Бронзовые волосы, обычно лежащие в творческом беспорядке, сейчас были идеально зачесаны назад. Я чуть не умерла, когда он исключительно голливудским жестом провел ладонью по волосам и немного самодовольно улыбнулся.

- Конечно, Эдвард, ты можешь войти, - мой голос был полон сарказма. Восстановив дыхание, я подошла к столику, ища глазами нужную мне вещь.

- Я пришел предупредить, что Карлайл внизу сходит с ума. Он думает, что, если через пятнадцать минут не увидит Эсми, то сам поднимется наверх, чтобы убедиться, что здесь все в порядке, - с его совершенных губ не сходила улыбка, и, хотя я стояла к нему почти спиной и не могла видеть его лица, я чувствовала, что это было так.

- Нет! – громко возразила я, разворачиваясь на каблуках. – Никаких «подняться сюда»! Об этом не может идти и речи. Жених не должен видеть невесту в день свадьбы до начала церемонии – это плохая примета.

Неужели я превращаюсь в Элис?

Эдвард закатил глаза.

- Мы будем через пятнадцать минут, - сказала Эсми со смесью сомнения и надежды. – Прошу тебя, Эдвард, успокой его.

- Я сделаю все, что смогу, но результата не обещаю, - он усмехнулся.

- Эдвард, ты принес?

- А как же? Лови, - Эдвард вытащил из кармана небольшую шкатулку для драгоценностей из темно-синего бархата и подбросил мне. Перелетев через всю комнату, она приземлилась прямо в мои руки.

- Превосходно, - пропела я, - что-то взятое в долг, - я открыла шкатулку и бережно достала прекрасное жемчужное ожерелье, которое идеально дополняло белое платье невесты и жемчужный гребень для закрепления фаты. К платью Эсми подходил только жемчуг или платина, никаких бриллиантов, сапфиров или изумрудов, только жемчуг или платина.

Нет, я все-таки постепенно превращаюсь в Элис… Надо с этим что-то делать.

- Ожерелье? – спросила Эсми, стараясь разглядеть, что было у меня в руках.

Эдвард ответил за меня, пока я встала у Эсми за спиной, застегивая украшение на ее гладкой шее.

- Белла сказала, что нужно нечто взятое в долг, я решил предложить ожерелье, в котором выходила замуж моя мама. Я хотел, чтобы оно было на тебе, Эсми.

- Это так мило, - она с благодарностью смотрела на Эдварда, аккуратно касаясь пальцами ожерелья. – Оно чудесно, спасибо. Я бы тебя обняла, но Белла запретила мне двигаться, - Эсми улыбнулась, поджав губы.

- Теперь что-то новое, - я отступила на пару шагов назад, разглядывая Эсми в зеркале.

- Платье.

- Что-то старое? – я задумалась, пытаясь вспомнить, что старого было в свадебном наряде.

- Гребень, - подсказала Эсми.

- Превосходно. Осталось что-то голубое.

- Подвязка! – в одни голос, но с разными интонациями произнесли мы.

- Их по традиции должно быть две, - напомнила я, быстро переметнувшись к столику, где на самом видном месте лежали две очаровательных подвязки из голубого шелка, расшитые кружевом.

- Для чего нужна вторая подвязка? – поинтересовался Эдвард, внимательно наблюдая за моими действиями. – Первую, понятное дело, жених снимает во время первой брачной ночи, а вторая для чего?

Я нырнула под многослойную юбку Эсми, по очереди привязывая подвязки.

- Это что-то вроде свадебного букета, только для мужской аудитории. Ее положено снимать жениху и бросать неженатым гостям на свадьбе. Обычно ее снимают зубами, - я услышала, как Эсми сдавлено вздохнула.

- У нас немного гостей, - напомнила она, когда я закончила с подвязкой и поставила перед ней туфли.

- Что поделаешь: традиция – есть традиция, - я поставила руки в боки и взглянула на Эдварда, изображая недовольство. – Разве шафер не должен быть внизу в это время?

- Я думал, что я всего лишь посыльный, - пошутил он, намекая на ожерелье, его губы растянулись в широкой ухмылке. Но вскоре эта ухмылка сползла с его лица, когда я посла ему один гневный взгляд. – Хорошо-хорошо, уже иду. Карлайлу тоже требуется поддержка. Удивительно, через пару лет ему стукнет триста, а ведет себя, как двадцатитрехлетний. Хотя, фактически так оно и есть. Хотел бы я знать: неужели все мужчины так преображаются в день свадьбы?

- О, да, сейчас мы наблюдаем явный тому пример.

- Узнаешь, когда будешь жениться, - улыбнулась Эсми. Мы с Эдвардом многозначительно переглянулись, его взгляд излучал целый спектр разных эмоций, начиная предвкушением и заканчивая чисто шуточной угрозой.

О нет…

О да?

Подмигнув Эсми, Эдвард направился к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он неожиданно обернулся и одарил меня ослепительной улыбкой, от которой мои колени подкосились.

- Не бойся, Белла, если ты не поймаешь букет, я поймаю подвязку. Hasta la vista.** - с этими словами он закрыл за собой дверь. Я стояла, застыв на месте, и смотрела туда, где секунду назад был Эдвард. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем я заговорила

- Эсми?

- Да?

- Что это было?

- По-моему, он сделал тебе предложение, - пожала плечами Эсми. – Не совсем привычным образом, но все же…

…

Поскольку нельзя было вести и речи о том, чтобы пригласить на свадьбу отца Эсми, ей пришлось идти к алтарю самостоятельно, в сопровождении дружки, то есть меня. Для проведения церемонии мы выбрали крупнейшую церковь в Рочестере. По иронии судьбы именно здесь меньше, чем через неделю должно проходить самое ожидаемое венчание года.

Розали Лилиан Хейл и Ройс Кинг Младший.

Я читала об этом в газете на днях, и это сообщение заставило меня задуматься. Я знала, что Роуз возненавидит свою вампирскую сущность, поэтому задумывалась о том, чтобы помочь ей. Совсем не так, как это сделает Карлайл, когда будет уже слишком поздно. Я действительно хотела помочь ей, несмотря на то, что она ненавидит меня, но как я собиралась сделать это, не зная о том, что именно должно случиться? Роуз никогда не откровенничала со мной о своей человеческой жизни, так что я могла полагаться лишь на удачу.

Звуки традиционного свадебного марша Вагнера заполняли помещение, украшенное разноцветными ленточками и ароматными цветами. В воздухе звенело трепетное ожидание. У алтаря ослепительно красивые стояли Карлайл и Эдвард, затмевая друг друга своим великолепием. Эдвард улыбался мне бесстыдно-счастливой улыбкой; я знала, что в человеческих глазах смотрюсь так же великолепно и чарующе, однако я никогда не могла представить себя и в половину такой красивой, как Эдвард. Пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не лишиться способности соображать и передвигаться.

Путь к алтарю казался мне невозможно долгим. Эсми остановилась рядом с Карлайлом перед священником, их лица сияли ярче бриллиантов на солнечном свету. Я встала слева от Эсми чуть в стороне, таким образом, оказавшись напротив Эдварда. Если бы раньше мне сказали, что я буду присутствовать на свадьбе старших Калленов, я бы ни за что не поверила, а если бы мне сказали, что я буду подружкой невесты – я бы просто рассмеялась. И все же, вот она я, здесь. Мне казалось, на моих глазах разворачивалось какое-то исторически важное событие.

Наконец, звуки марша стихли, Карлайл и Эсми взялись за руки, как положено, и священник торжественно заговорил.

- Мы все собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы праздновать один из самых важных и самый чудесных моментов в жизни каждого человека. Любовь подобна звездному небу, такая же таинственная и непостижимая. Существует такое предание: когда на Земле соединяются любящие сердца, на небе зажигается новая звезда. Наверное, поэтому влюбленные всех времен смотрят как зачарованные на звездное небо, пытаясь ответить на вопрос: любимы ли, желанны ли они? И иногда звезды подсказывают, что взаимной любви будут удостоены лишь те, кто сумел найти в счастье другого свое собственное счастье.

Мне показалось или Эдвард действительно подмигнул мне незаметно для человеческих глаз? Нет, мне не могло такое показать, значит, действительно подмигнул. Так или иначе, раздумывая над этим его жестом, я пропустила добрую половину речи священника. Кажется, он говорил что-то о торжестве любви, ее красоте и словах, которые должны соединить в браке этого мужчину и эту женщину.

-…Все мы пришли сюда в этот знаменательный для нас день, чтобы засвидетельствовать соединение двух любящих сердец священными узами брака и позволить Карлайлу и Эсми начать их супружескую жизнь, окруженную самыми дорогими для них вещами и лицами. Символические клятвы, которые вы собираетесь дать друг другу, это способ сказать «вы знаете, все о том, о чем мы мечтали, на что надеялись и чего хотели и что обещали». Смотрите друг другу в глаза и запоминайте каждую секунду этого времени. До этого момента вы были друг для друга многим: знакомым, компаньоном, другом и даже учителем. Теперь вы должны сказать несколько слов, с которыми вы переступите через порог новой жизни, поскольку после произнесения Вами клятв, Вы собираетесь сказать миру: «Это – мой муж, а это – моя жена». Никакие другие отношения не были более чисты и нежны, никакие другие клятвы не были более священными и важными, чем те, которые вы собираетесь дать друг другу в этот день. Карлайл, я прошу вас озвучить вашу клятву.

Эсми обернулась и передала мне свой свадебный букет, после чего снова вложила ладони в руки Карлайла. Волнение, исходящее от нее, передалось мне, и теперь я чувствовала себя так, как будто это я, а не она выходила замуж, а моим женихом был самый великолепный шафер на свете с гладко зачесанными назад бронзовыми волосами.

Карлайл начал свою речь со стихов.

«Светлейший день я проморгать не прочь;

Все, что я вижу, недостойно взгляда,

Во тьме тебя мне возвращает ночь;

Во сне сияешь ты, моя услада,

Ты - тень, теням дарующая свет!

Какое ты сиянье могла бы дню

Придать, когда во мраке равных нет

Тому, что я под веками храню,

Как восхищали бы меня лучи,

Являя мне тебя средь бела дня,

Когда поддельный образ твой в ночи

Так чаровал и радовал меня.

Дни без тебя полночной тьмы черней;

Ты снишься мне, и ночи лучше дней».

Я была уверена, что слышала прежде эти стихи, но никак не могла вспомнить, кому они принадлежали. Я пыталась вспомнить, а тем временем, он продолжал.

- Эсми, когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, я не мог представить себе, что спустя годы буду держать тебя за руку и просить стать моей женой. Сейчас я стою перед тобой, как очень влюбленный и, наверное, самый счастливый человек на свете. Своим появлением ты принесла в мою жизнь свет, который, как мне казалось, был потерян навсегда. Ты наполнила смыслом каждую минуту моего существования, одно лишь твое присутствие превращает мои дни в сладкий мед, рядом с тобой, видя твою улыбку, твои глаза, я испытываю ни с чем несравнимые чувства. Я очень благодарен тебе за это. Всей жизни будет недостаточно, чтобы отблагодарить тебя за то, что делаешь и чем являешься для меня. Я никогда не думал, что способен полюбить кого-то так, с такой силой, но благодаря тебе я понял, что могу. Я никогда не думал, что достоин испытать это возвышенное чувство, но появилась ты, и я словно заново родился. Эту новую жизнь, дарованную мне судьбой, я хочу прожить рука об руку с тобой. Каждый год, каждый день, каждую ее секунду я хочу разделить лишь с одним человеком – с тобой. Вместе мы прошли через многое: были и слезы, и радость, трепетная нежность и пылкая страсть, бессонные ночи, когда мы делились самыми сокровенными мыслями и чувствами. Мы разделили времена радости и печали, мы были поддержкой и опорой друг для друга в течение не одного года. Все самые счастливые мгновения моей жизни – это те, что я провел вместе с тобой. Моя мятежная душа обрела покой в твоих ладонях. В тебе я нашел радость в жизни и причину существования. Я обещаю быть с тобой вечно, несмотря ни на что. Я буду твоим другом и верным мужем, обещаю заботиться о тебе, любить и уважать тебя, прислушиваться к твоим словам и советам, давать тебе все, в чем ты будешь нуждаться, не злословить и не клеветать. Я буду защищать тебя от любой опасности, которая возникнет на твоем пути. Клянусь быть твоей опорой и поддержкой, любить лишь тебя до конца своих дней.

Затем наступила очередь Эсми говорить клятвенные слова. Ее речь была такой же трепетной и переполненной чувств. Несколько раз мне казалось, что я вот-вот заплачу. Это было так трогательно и искренне, казалось, она вкладывала душу в каждое слово. Пока она говорила, мой взгляд был намертво прикован к Эдварду, беспорядочный вихрь мыслей вращался лишь вокруг него. Я обдумывала его предложение, зашифрованное в слова о подвязке и букете, пыталась понять, говорил ли он серьезно или просто шутил, пыталась понять, что говорило мне мое сердце, как оно относилось к его словам, в случае, если он говорил серьезно. Бесспорно, я была готова провести вечность вместе с ним, независимо оттого, будем мы мужем и женой или нет. Для меня не имели значения документы и сертификаты, важно было то, что мы вместе. Именно поэтому я была готова идти под венец хоть сегодня. Желательно до того времени, как вернется Элис, и наша свадьба будет проводиться под ее тщательнейшим руководством.

Задумавшись, я пропустила мимо ушей почти всю клятву Эсми

-…В свою очередь я торжественно клянусь перед Господом Богом и собравшимися здесь людьми любить и заботиться, быть твоей женой и другом отныне и навсегда. Я обещаю слушать, когда ты будешь говорить, делиться с тобой своими мыслями. Клянусь никогда не лгать, не предавать, не подводить и не вредить. Обещаю чтить и уважать, быть терпеливой и понимающей. Все твои проблемы и переживания, мелкие и крупные, будут моими также. Отныне и навеки.

- Карлайл, берешь ли ты Эсми в законные жены, чтобы вы любили друг друга, пребывая в браке? Обещаешь ли ты любить ее, утешать ее, уважать ее и поддерживать в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии; оставить всех других, быть только с ней так долго, насколько хватит вашей жизни? – спросил священник.

- Обещаю, - клятвенно сказал он.

- Эсми, берешь ли ты Карлайла в законные мужья, чтобы вы любили друг друга, пребывая в браке? Обещаешь ли ты любить его, утешать его, уважать его и поддерживать в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии; оставить всех других, быть только с ним так долго, насколько хватит вашей жизни?

- Да, я обещаю.

- Эсми, возьмите выбранное вами кольцо и оденьте его на руку Карлайла, повторяя вслед за мной такие слова, - «Это кольцо – мой подарок тебе – является символом моего желания быть твоей женой с этого дня и впредь».

Настало время Эдварда выполнить свои обязанности шафера. Он преподнес Эсми кольцо на декоративной подставке и возвратился, чтобы взять второе кольцо.

- Теперь вы, Карлайл, возьмите выбранное вами кольцо и оденьте его на руку Эсми, повторяя вслед за мной такие слова, - «Это кольцо – мой подарок тебе – является символом моего желания быть твоим мужем с этого дня и впредь».

Он сделал все в точности так, как сказал священник, повторив каждое его слово.

- Вы начинали свой путь, как возлюбленные, как «я» и «ты» и теперь, став мужем и женой, вы не заканчиваете его. Сегодняшним днем, вашими торжественными клятвами, - продолжал священник, - вы открываете новую страницу в книге своей жизни. Сегодняшний день вы запомните навсегда, как самый большой и важный день в вашей жизни. Впереди вас ждет много дней и ночей, слов и дел, улыбок и слез радости, которые вам предстоит разделить друг с другом, и все это начинается сейчас. Этот момент – закат вашего прошлого и рассвет новой жизни для вас обоих. Возможно, произнесение вами священных клятв, заняло всего несколько минут, но вы пронесете эти клятвы через всю жизнь. Засвидетельствовав их перед Богом, государством и всеми присутствующими здесь, властью, данной мне штатом Нью-Йорк, я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Карлайл, вы можете поцеловать свою невесту.

Помещение утонуло в аплодисментах. Зажав букет между локтем и грудью, чтобы он не упал, я громко аплодировала, наблюдая за их поцелуем.

Затем наступило время для букета и подвязки – время, которого я боялась и которое страстно желала. Все вышли на улицу под торжественное звучание фанфар. Незамужние женщины и девушки, которых среди наших гостей было не так уж и много, собрались в кучку, а мужчины отошли в сторону. Стоя позади толпы, я нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, время от времени поглядывая на Эдварда, стоящего на нижней ступеньке; он добро ухмылялся, сложив руки на груди, и не сводил с меня глаз. Зная меня, несложно было догадаться, что букет я не поймала. То, что я стала вампиром, не сделало меня самой удачливой на свете. Но я хотя бы не умирала от зависти, когда букет упал в чужие руки.

Впереди была подвязка.

Я вздрогнула, почувствовав, как Эдвард неожиданно возник позади меня, положив руки на мою талию, его дыхание легким приятным ветерком щекотало мне шею. Он опустил подбородок мне на плечо и тихо прошептал, крепко прижимая к себе.

- Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно все это время я хотел прикоснуться к тебе.

- М-м-м, - я закрыла глаза, пропитывая легкие его головокружительным ароматом.

- Это будет долгий день, но ночью – только ты и я, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо, его голос был в сто раз слаще шоколада.

- Так долго… я не доживу.

- Я буду рядом, - он поцеловал меня в макушку.

- Это утешает, - простонала я, наслаждаясь непосредственной близостью моего личного солнца.

- Ну а сейчас момент истины, Белла – подвязка. Жди меня с трофеем, - весело сказал Эдвард, присоединяясь к остальным мужчинам.

Я осталась наблюдать за происходящим в стороне. До последнего не верилось, что Эсми решится сделать это на глазах у такого количества людей. Подбадриваемая аплодисментами, она приподняла подол платья, смущенно опустив глаза. Нужно было видеть, как Карлайл опустился перед ней на одно колено и ловко снял с ноги Эсми небольшой кусочек голубого шелка. В принципе, в его зубах я ни капли не сомневалась.

И, конечно же, подвязку поймал Эдвард.

_*Стефани Майер - «Сумерки»_

_**Увидимся - исп._

_Стихи – сонет Шекспира № 43_


	31. Chapter 31

**Глава 31. Быть Розали Хейл**

_Rosalie__'__s__POV_

Быть центром вселенной и одновременно быть ничем. Красивой манящей оболочкой, внутри которой все... нет, не гнилое - пустое. Быть желанной, но нелюбимой. Быть яркой, но пустой. Быть мечтой десятков, сотен мужчин всех мастей: от рядового работяги в рваной рубахе до холеного денди.

Многие мечтали быть мной.

Ни никто не знал, какого это на самом деле быть мной.

Быть Розали Хейл.

Моя жизнь всегда была сказкой, розовой мечтой каждой девушки: лучшие платья, украшения, огромный дом, собственная служанка, готовая выполнять каждую прихоть Розали Лилиан Хейл и в пять и в восемнадцать лет. Я с детства привыкла иметь все, что было угодно моей душе. Благодаря капиталу отца, нажитому непосильным трудом когда-то давно, когда меня еще и в помине не было, я никогда не знала нужды. Но главным для меня было далеко не это. Не деньги, хотя мне нравилось слушать, как шелестят свежие напечатанные банкноты. Не драгоценности, хотя мне нравилось ощущать тяжесть золота и драгоценных камней. Не трехэтажный дом с бассейном и террасой, хотя я любила смотреть на закат, сидя в плетеном кресле на той самой террасе в обнимку с чашкой горячего шоколада.

Нет, это все – ничто по сравнению с теми чувствами, что я испытывала, подходя к зеркалу. Стройное тело, которое желали видеть в своей постели мужчины от семнадцати до семидесяти. Мягче бархата и нежнее шелка кожа. Вьющиеся светлые волосы цвета морского песка на пляжах Бали. Глаза, в которых отражалось безоблачное небо в знойный летний день. И самое большое мое проклятье – лицо. Но осознание этого пришло ко мне не сразу.

В десять я гордилась своей внешностью. В пятнадцать умела искусно, с завидной изобретательностью, избавляться от конкуренток, завистниц и просто тех, кто по каким-либо причинам не нравился мне. Я наслаждалась, ловя на себе восхищенные взгляды представителей противоположного пола, мне свистели вслед, на меня оглядывались. Меня любили, мной восторгались, мне завидовали.

В семнадцать я возненавидела то, чем еще недавно гордилась. Тогда же я впервые испытала неизвестное мне ранее чувство зависти.

На свадьбе своей лучшей и единственной настоящей подруги Веры, когда она, улыбаясь в глаза простому плотнику такой неподдельно счастливой улыбкой истинной любви, говорила свое заветное «да», я впервые узнала, что такое настоящее счастье. А спустя год она держала на руках младенца – своего сына. Маленький сверток пеленок в ее руках улыбался своей беззубой, но такой милой, искренней, невинной улыбкой младенца. Слегка вьющиеся черные волосики редели на гладкой макушке, а на щечках были маленькие ямочки. Тогда я могла сказать, что этот ребенок был самым удивительным созданием из всех, что я видела, даже красивее фарфоровой куклы в зеркале, смотрящей на мир холодными глазами Розали Хейл. Моими глазами.

Зависть. Было очень странно – слово, казалось бы, такое понятное, но это лишь поверхность. Заглянув вглубь, я поняла, что в свои восемнадцать я ничего не знала о смысле этого простого слова. Как будто до того момента, как Вера показала мне своего мальчика, я жила в искусственном мире, где люди были пластиковыми манекенами с синтетическими чувствами и эмоциями: слова, противоположные мыслям и действиям, улыбки, за которыми скрывались гримасы презрения, ненависти. Всю свою сознательную жизнь я была частью этого выдуманного мира, я ничем не отличалась от этих фальшивок.

И вот, в тот день на меня словно снизошло какое-то озарение. Может, звучит банально, но это так. Я вдруг поняла, что все, чем я гордилась, что считала важным, главным в жизни, оказалось, по сути, ничем. Деньги и владения моей семьи не делали меня счастливой, роскошь не приносила удовольствия, а лишь удовлетворяла раздутое до размеров вселенной тщеславие, а красота… она стала моим самым главным проклятьем. Меня желали, но ко мне боялись подойти. Совершенное всегда настораживает, красивое – отпугивает. Никто не осмеливался подойти к Розали Хейл, чье сияние в любой момент могло превратиться в уничтожающее все и вся пламя.

Я начинала думать о том, что, возможно, на всю жизнь останусь цветком с шипами. Имя у меня было как раз подходящее – Розали. Роуз. Роза.

В считанные месяцы все резко изменилось. Отец очень часто говорил о каком-то жизненно важном контракте, который может удвоить, а то и утроить наш капитал. Я не особо вникала в детали и интересовалась подробностями. Больше денег в семье – это все, что мне стоило и что я хотела знать об этом. Кроме этого я знала фамилию бизнесмена, с которым отец заключал сделку – Кинг. Семья Кингов принадлежала к высшему свету Рочестера, чего и стоило ожидать от такой фамилии. В честь долгожданного подписания контракта семья Кингов давала прием, куда была приглашена вся наша семья. Там я познакомилась с Ройсом Кингом младшим. Он был похож на мужчину из моей мечты: высокий, хорошо сложенный, красив и элегантен, его манера разговаривать и держаться покорила меня, его улыбка и взгляд синих глаз кричали: «Этот мир падет к моим ногам!».

Ройс был совершенен. Поэтому мы были идеальной парой.

Всего один танец в доме Кингов определил мою судьбу. Я видела, как Ройс смотрел на меня перед тем, как пригласить потанцевать, он смотрел на меня так, как будто я была тем, что он искал всю жизнь. Он пожирал меня глазами, в его мыслях я уже принадлежала ему. Этот взгляд совсем не удивил меня, не насторожил, не напугал, я привыкла, что мужчины так на меня смотрят. Но на следующий день оказалось, что он не был, как все. Ройс прислал мне букет алых роз, пахнущий больше им, чем цветами. Прислать цветы – что может быть проще, наивнее, легче? Такой жест ни к чему не обязывал ни меня, ни его. И все же с того дня моя жизнь переменилась.

Головокружительным вихрем передо мной проносились недели и месяцы. Ройс осыпал меня цветами, шоколадками и прочими приятными безделушками. Внимание с его стороны было особенным, не похожим на то, что проявляли другие. Ройс считал меня ровней себе, и это нравилось мне, вопреки всему. Я видела в нем своего сказочного принца, которому когда-нибудь в будущем я подарю пару-тройку светловолосых детишек. Мои родители не возражали против Ройса, наоборот – они были на седьмом небе от радости, узнав, что такой человек, как Ройс Кинг младший, просит руки их дочери.

Моя мечта постепенно осуществлялась. Я была близка к цели – стать счастливой, как Вера. Нет, стать счастливей, чем она. Она никогда не будет утопать в роскоши, ее муж не сможет позволить себе на годовщину свадьбы подарить ей единственный в ее шкатулке бриллиант, а я буду сверкать на солнце от обилия камней и жаловаться на их непосильную тяжесть. На нашем столе каждый день будет икра, эскарго, реки шампанского будут литься, как водопроводная вода… Мне уже стало жалко Веру. «Но что поделаешь, не всем же быть счастливыми? Не все рождаются, чтобы быть королевами, не все могут подняться на вершину», - думала я.

В конце концов, я была рождена для того, чтобы блистать. Моя жизнь представлялась мне только такой – насыщенной, роскошной.

Но в один вечер я потеряла все. Моим мечтам не было суждено сбыться.

Весь вечер я провела в гостях у Веры. Мы пили чай втроем: она, я, и ее муж, их сынишка, Генри, возился на ковре с игрушечным паровозиком. Мы болтали о всяких пустяках, обсуждали новинки кино. Я делилась своими эмоциями по поводу предстоящей свадьбы. Вечер прошел незаметно. Лишь оказавшись на улице, я поняла, как много времени провела у подруги: было поздно и очень темно. Фонари вдоль дороги работали не везде, и местами была такая темень, что хоть глаз выколи. Я думала вернуться назад и позвонить отцу, чтобы он забрал меня, потому как идти было действительно страшно, но передумала. До дома было не так уж и далеко, если поспешить, то дорога займет примерно пятнадцать-двадцать минут.

Более отвратительной погоды для второй недели апреля, казалось, невозможно придумать. Шел снег, было слишком холодно и дул неприятный пронизывающий ветер. Я преодолела большую половину пути, как вдруг из-за угла послышался громкий пьяный смех. «Прекрасно, - с досадой подумала я, - только этого не хватало». Трое мужчин под мигающим фонарем на противоположной стороне улицы что-то бурно обсуждали. Я ускорила шаг, надеясь, что мне удастся спокойно пройти мимо от этой неприятной компании. Как вдруг проезжающая мимо машина осветила меня ярким светом передних фар. Я пошла еще быстрее и почти перешла на бег, чувствуя, что за мной пристально наблюдают. Когда смех неожиданно стих, стало по-настоящему страшно, я не знала и не могла предположить, что будет дальше, повезет мне или нет. Ноги сами несли меня вперед, к дому, оставалось пройти всего пару коротких улиц.

- Эй! Ну-ка подожди! – крикнул один из них, и я резко остановилась, прирастая к месту. Голос зовущего принадлежал Ройсу.

Меня начинало колотить, пальцы подрагивали, по спине побежали мурашки. Я слышала шаги сзади, тихий шепот и хихиканье, но боялась обернуться. Паника овладевала мною. Прежде я никогда не видела его пьяным, а сейчас просто не могла поверить, в то, что это был тот Ройс Кинг, которого я знала. Он почти не пил, исключения составляли один-два бокала шампанского на вечеринках и разного рода торжествах. Он был вежливым, обходительным, настоящим джентльменом. Вот только сейчас он совершенно не походил на себя. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, я сжала руки и решительно направилась вперед.

- Эй, Рози, я знаю, что это ты! Ну же постой, остановись на минуту! Я хотел познакомить тебя со своими друзьями, - кричал мне вслед Ройс. Его голос сделался громче, но не потому, что он говорил громче, а потому, что он приближался. Мне стало до тошноты противно от его похабного тона, пьяного голоса. – Куда ты так спешишь, детка?

- Оставь меня, Ройс. Ты пьян, - набравшись смелости, холодно проговорила я, хотя понимала, что это вряд ли сработает.

Тут он схватил меня за руку и резко развернул к себе лицом, отчего я поскользнулась на подмерзшем снегу и едва не упала. Ройс рассмеялся.

- Ха-ха, попалась золотая рыбка. Видите, это моя Роуз – лучшая девушка в мире! Не так ли?

- Ройс, отпусти меня, мне больно, - сквозь зубы прорычала я, пытаясь вырваться из его рук, но он держал меня очень крепко.

- Сложно сказать, пока на ней эти тряпки, - тряпками они назвали мой совершенно новый плащ из Парижа. Однако сейчас меня больше злило другое.

Все еще удерживая меня одной рукой, Ройс потянул полу плаща, пуговицы мгновенно раскатились по асфальту, что вызвало очередную порцию смешка у друзей Ройса.

- Прекрасное тело, - прокомментировал он, неприлично пялясь на мою грудь под тонкой тканью блузы. – Идеальное. Ай-я-яй, Роуз, такое достоинство грех скрывать.

В следующий момент я оказалась прижатой спиной к кирпичной стене. Ройс впился поцелуем в мои губы. Я безуспешно пыталась оттолкнуть его или позвать на помощь, да хотя бы просто закричать и привлечь к себе внимание. Я молилась, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно проходил мимо нас, но улица по-прежнему оставалась пустынной.

- Моя сладкая малышка, - прошептал Ройс, покусывая мою нижнюю губу. Его алкогольное дыханием и то, что он делал, вызывало у меня тошноту и отвращение. Я хотела ударить его со всей силы, но не могла и пошевелиться. Я была полностью беззащитна против его грубой силы.

- Поразвлечемся? – предложил кто-то.

- Сначала я… - Ройс разорвал легкую шелковую блузку на моей груди и принялся грубо целовать мою левую грудь. – На правах жениха.

- Не надо… Пожалуйста, - взмолилась я. Мои глаза наполнялись слезами, к горлу подступали глухие рыдания.

- Ты моя, Роуз, - я снова ощутила его язык у себя во рту. Он полностью наслаждался своей властью надо мной, моей беспомощностью… Ему было приятно чувствовать мое состояние загнанного в угол животного. А мне просто хотелось отключиться, потерять сознание, чтобы не испытывать этот ужас, эту грязь, в которую он втаптывал меня.

- Умоляю, Ройс, не делай этого, не надо, - мой голос срывался на хрип.

Ройс лишь усмехнулся. Он задрал подол моей юбки, проводя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. Я скривилась: такими мерзкими, грязными его прикосновения не были никогда. Он разорвал на мне тонкие колготки и запустил руку в кружевные трусики.

- А ты горячая штучка, - смеялся он. – Уже влажная, хотя я еще ничего не предпринимал. Настоящая с*чка.

Его возбуждение чувствовалось через ткань брюк, пока он прижимался к моему телу, вдавливая меня в стену. Мне было больно, но почему-то уже не страшно.

- Нет-нет, не надо. Ройс. Нет, - я почти плакала, задыхаясь и заикаясь. Слова давались мне с трудом.

- Замолчи, - неожиданно грубо рявкнул он и развернул к стене лицом. Его пальцы интенсивно двигались во мне.

Я зажмурилась, упираясь ладонями в шероховатую поверхность стены, мелкая крошка болезненно царапала кожу. В животе образовывалось приятное тепло, волнами разливающееся по всему телу. Я приближалась к краю, первые волны предательского удовольствия поражали живот, и расплывались дальше, но дойти до края Ройс мне не позволил.

- Да-а-а… - крепко удерживая за талию, он грубо вошел в меня, отчего из моего горла вырвался громкий стон. – Да, детка… В тебе так уютно и тепло.

Я выгнулась в спине, по инерции сжимая руки в кулаки, ногти ломались от силы, с которой я прижимала пальцы к стене. Левая щека, которой я упиралась в стену, была расцарапана до крови и горела; холода, как такового, я уже не чувствовала, мне было жарко. То горело разогретое тело на сильном морозе. Слезы текли по щекам, смешивались с кровью и разъедали раны. Я всхлипывала с каждым новым толчком, прося лишь об одном – чтобы все поскорее закончилось…

Наверное, в какой-то момент времени я все-таки потеряла сознание, потому что следующее, что я помнила, был смех и голоса друзей Ройса. Они думали, я умерла. По-правде говоря, я тоже думала, что умираю: я лежала на снегу, но ничего не чувствовала. Ни боли, ни холода. Я лежала на земле, на холодном снегу, борясь с судорогами, которые отнимали у меня последние силы. Мои глаза были закрыты, из них все еще текли слезы. Автоматически. По привычке. Я чувствовала близость смерти, она дышала мне в спину.

В первую секунду я испугалась, мне не хотелось умирать в столь раннем возрасте, но затем, когда я предприняла попытку пошевелить головой, на меня обрушилась лавина боли и я застонала, сжимая челюсти, чтобы унять боль. Но ясно, что это не помогало. Она была такой сильной, что даже дышать стало трудно. Тогда я окончательно свыклась с мыслю о смерти. Только так можно прекратить этот кошмар.

Я закрыла глаза и стала ждать. Без сожаления, без слез и страха.

Спустя какое-то время нечто холодное коснулось щеки, мне показалось, что это снег укрывал мое лицо, таким холодным было это прикосновение. Но потом я поняла, что это был не снег: снег не мог быть таким тяжелым, он не мог не таять, соприкасаясь с кожей, и двигаться. Я попыталась разлепить непослушные тяжелые веки, и посмотреть, что это было. Я не ошиблась, то был вовсе не снег, а рука, ледяная рука. Надо мной склонился человек. Мужчина. Очень красивый и бледный.

Мне никогда не нравился доктор Каллен и его семья: жена, ее брат и его девушка. Я не могла объяснить себе эту неприязнь к Калленам. Они просто… Они _просто_ не нравились мне: все такие слишком красивые, элегантные, грациозные. Мало кто мог сказать, что знаком с их семьей, но все, кто знал Калленов, отзывались о них, как о милейших людях, добрых, отзывчивых. Особенно жена доктора вызывала у людей восхищение и эта Белла, о которой говорили – belle – красивая. В каждом из Калленов было что-то, что заставляло людей приходить в умиление, стоило их фамилии слететь с чьих-то уст. «Ах, Эдвард – вы слышали, как потрясающе он играет на рояле?» или «О, миссис Каллен – до чего милейшая женщина!» А мне они не нравились - эта приторно-сладкая четверка. Они казались мне какими-то не от мира сего. В итоге выяснилось, что я была не так уж и далека от истины…

Он возился со мной, пытался что-то сделать, помочь. Его забота раздражала меня, его попытки спасти мне жизнь были лишены смысла. По крайней мере, мне тогда они представлялись именно такими.

- Оставьте меня, - слабо прохрипела я, понимая каким-то шестым чувством, что он не собирался выполнять мою просьбу. Он - врач, его работа – лечить болезни, а не слушать, чего там хотят его пациенты.

- Я помогу тебе, - пообещал Каллен. Не знаю, что такого было в его словах, я не могла не поверить ему. Часть меня все еще хотела, чтобы все было хорошо, чтобы он помог мне, но тело мечтало о покое, а я знала, что никто не может избавить меня от боли в сию минуту.

- Нет, не надо… будет… - я задыхалась, - будет больно.

- Не шевелись, я буду осторожен.

- Все равно, что бы вы не делали… будет больно. Я больше не могу… не вынесу.

Он поднял меня на руки, и тогда я вновь подумала, что умираю. Мы неслись на нечеловеческой скорости, перед глазами плыло, все вокруг сливалось в одно сплошное яркое пятно, которое постепенно поглощала темнота.

Я закрыла глаза. Я не хотела, чтобы доктор Каллен был последим, кого мне суждено увидеть в своей жизни. Когда я снова пришла в сознание, я была в хорошо освещенной комнате, надо мной склонялась та самая _распрекрасная_ Белла.

…

_Bella' POV_

Эдвард не обманул – даже будучи человеком, Розали все равно была прекрасна. Ни разорванная одежда, ни царапины и засохшие кровоподтеки на лице и руках не портили ее совершенных черт. Ее ресницы затрепетали, а дыхание участилось. Она разлепила веки и посмотрела на меня рассеянным взглядом. Я почувствовала вину, поймав ее измученный взгляд. Я не успела, не смогла предотвратить случившееся, хотя должна была.

Однако, еще не все было потеряно.

- Мы должны помочь ей, - тихо сказала я, отступив от Розали.

Карлайл решительно кивнул.

- Поэтому я принес ее к нам.

- Но Розали Хейл, Карлайл! Ее фамилия и лицо в этом городе слишком известны, чтобы она стала одной из нас. Тем более – ее жених… Кинги развернут широкомасштабные поиски. Это может плохо закончиться для нашей семьи, - закончив свою пламенную тираду, я присела на подлокотник кресла, ожидая ответа от Карлайла.

Какая-то несправедливость: когда изменять ход событий не следует, обязательно что-нибудь пойдет не так, но когда ты хочешь изменить что-то, вся вселенная будет противиться твоему желанию.

- О чем ты только думал, Карлайл? – Эдвард влетел в гостиную со скоростью звука. Его голос звучал раздраженно и недовольно. По-видимому, Розали-человек не очень нравилась ему, как личность. Некоторое время он смотрел на Карлайла, читая его мысли, после чего криво усмехнулся, - Люди постоянно умирают, всех спасти невозможно.

- Тех, кого можно спасти, Эдвард, нужно спасать. Она слишком молода, и то, что с ней случилось… это ужасно. Я не мог оставить ее там.

- Разумеется, ты не мог так поступить, - прошептал Эдвард и затем уже чуть громче добавил. – Но пойми, нельзя делать это с каждым, кто слишком молод и кого тебе жалко. Люди смертны, нет ничего естественнее и правильнее смерти, - сурово проговорил Эдвард. Я не слышала укора в его голосе, только недовольство и раздражение, но я могла поклясться, что в меньшей или большей степени он говорил о себе.

- Возможно, Эдвард, ты прав, - согласился Карлайл. – Но Кингам будет невыгодно, если она вернется домой и расскажет, что младший Ройс обесчестил ее. Криминальной ответственности он, скорее всего, избежит, а вот репутация семьи будет подорвана.

- Это был ее жених? – удивилась я, вскакивая на ноги. Я не могла представить себе, что все, оказывается, было так просто. Никаких случайных хулиганов и серийных маньяков, а всего лишь жених…

- И его пьяные дружки, - подтвердил Карлайл.

- Какой кошмар… - я покачала головой.

- Разве ты не знала?

- Роуз… она никогда не говорила со мной о своей человеческой жизни. У нас были довольно холодные отношения, - я шумно выдохнула, боковым зрением наблюдая за бессознательно лежащей на диване Розали. – Скажи, Карлайл, если оказать ей правильную медицинскую помощь, она будет жить? Насколько все плохо?

Он окинул Розали оценивающим взглядом, некоторое время размышляя над моим вопросом. Эдвард сосредоточено следил за выражением его лица.

- Я думаю, да. Не уверен насчет воспаления легких, но простуда ей гарантирована. Однако, Белла, это – ничто по сравнению с психологической травмой. То, что она пережила – это более чем ужасно. Не каждая женщина способна найти в себе силы на то, чтобы жить дальше после такого удара. Только представь себе, какого это – потерять волю. Она не сможет доверять мужчинам, возможно, будет бояться их всю жизнь и это – только малая часть того, что ей доведется испытать.

Я попыталась представить себе, что почувствует Розали, очнувшись в больнице, когда шок пройдет и она окажется один на один со своей памятью, со своими страхами и отголосками пережитого ужаса. Мне было сложно охватить в мыслях всю картину того, что ей доведется испытать. Страх, душевная боль, ночные кошмары, фобии, комплексы, депрессии. Я никогда особо не симпатизировала Розали, но, как женщину, сейчас я прекрасно понимала ее. Я сочувствовала ей и от всей души хотела помочь, ведь она не заслуживала такого. Никто, ни одна женщина, ни одна девушка, каким бы ни был ее характер, не заслуживает такого. Ни один человек.

Я начинала догадываться, почему Розали не любила меня и, почему Эдвард говорил, что она ревнует. Да, она ревновала меня, но не к Эдварду, ей не нужен был он, у нее был Эммет, и вместе они были действительно счастливы. Розали ревновала меня к жизни, к тому, что она могла иметь, но что потеряла. Она злилась на меня не потому, что со мной был самый совершенный мужчина на свете, а потому, что у меня было то, что отняли у нее – жизнь, возможность взрослеть, рожать детей и стареть, как все люди, испытывать все те приятные и не совсем приятные мелочи человеческой жизни… Конечно, я не могла держать на Розали зла. Правильнее всего было бы спасти то, что для нее было самым ценным, пусть пока она, вероятно, не думала об этом, но ведь истинную ценность вещей понимаешь лишь, когда теряешь их.

Но с другой стороны, не было никаких гарантий, что когда-нибудь она справится с пережитым ударом, сможет перелистнуть эту страницу своего прошлого и прожить ту жизнь, о которой мечтала. А, став вампиром, она получит возможность провести вечность с Эмметом, который будет любить и даже боготворить ее.

- Нужно принимать решение, время идет, - напомнил Карлайл, вернув меня назад на Землю, из спутанного клубка собственных мыслей. Я окончательно запуталась в своих желаниях и порывах относительно Розали.

В гостиной появилась Эсми. В ее золотисто-медовых глазах, прикованных к Розали, отражалась целая палитра ее чувств к этой девушке: сострадание, сожаление, сочувствие, желание помочь и не только желание, но и готовность сделать это.

- Ты хочешь сделать ее одной из нас? – мягко спросила Эсми, обращаясь к мужу.

- Да, Эсми. Это именно то, что я собирался сделать. Она без сознания, мы должны принять какое-то решение

- Я понимаю, что мое слово все равно не будет решающим, я далеко не последняя инстанция, но я против того, чтобы Розали Хейл становилась частью нашей семьи, - Эдвард был непоколебим и полон решимости. Сложив руки на груди, он демонстративно отвернулся от нее, показывая тем самым, что не собирается продолжать далее этот разговор и менять свое решение. Он был определенно против присоединения Розали к семье. И я не могла понять, почему.

- Может быть, она не захочет оставаться с нами, - предположил Карлайл.– Кто-нибудь из вас поддерживает мое решение? Если нет, я отнесу ее в госпиталь, - он обвел всех присутствующих вопросительным взглядом, ожидая ответа.

- Я за то, чтобы она стала одной из нас, - откликнулась Эсми после недолгой паузы. Я абсолютно не сомневалась, что она поддержит мужа не только из солидарности, а и потому, что Розали тронула ее большое материнское сердце.

- Белла? – позвал меня Карлайл.

Я быстро посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Розали. Ее судьба в данный момент была в моих руках, от моего решения зависит ее дальнейшая жизнь. Кроме Карлайла, на меня выжидающе смотрели еще две пары глаз: Эсми – с надеждой и безмолвным призывом к поддержке, Эдвард – со вторым, но без первого. Я должна была сделать выбор. Независимо оттого, каким он будет, он станет решающим. Хватит ли у меня смелости обречь Розали на столь ненавистную ей вечную жизнь или я рискну, в очередной раз, но уже сознательно изменив ход событий? Не будет Розали - не будет и Эммета, не будет их – и семья Калленов уже никогда не будет прежней. Они – такая же неотъемлемая часть семьи, как Элис, или Джаспер, или Эдвард. Я попыталась представить себе, какого бы это было – Каллены без веселой и жизнерадостной Элис, без молчаливого и рассудительного Джаспера, без Эдварда, в конце концов. При этой мысли я содрогнулась: не будет Эдварда – это невозможно, это нереально и неправильно. Если их было семеро, значит, так должно было быть. Кто я такая, чтобы вмешиваться в судьбы других, пусть близких мне людей? Правильно, никто.

- Я тоже за, - мой голос прозвучал немного неуверенно.

Судьба Розали была решена.


	32. Chapter 32

**Глава 32. Плохие новости**

_Bella__'__s__POV_

Яд начал действовать, делая кровь Розали менее привлекательной на запах. Она по-прежнему оставалась без сознания. Это было хорошо, потому что так, по крайней мере, она не чувствовала агонии. Я содрогнулась, вспоминая собственное превращение. Огонь, закипающий в крови, кажется, что разъедает тело изнутри, и хочется расцарапать кожу, чтобы высвободить пламя. Не можешь двигаться, говорить, думать… Хотя думать, конечно можешь, но лишь об одном – когда все это закончится?

Я помотала головой, сбрасывая с себя пелену неприятных воспоминаний, и поняла, что все еще сижу на нижней ступеньке лестницы и держу себя за плечи, чуть наклонившись вперед. Мне было сложно находиться рядом с Роуз, поэтому я сбежала сюда. С ней остался только Карлайл, как и я терзаемый чувством вины перед ней. Через три дня, придя в себя, она начнет задавать вопросы, кто-то должен объяснить, что и почему с ней произошло. Интуиция подсказывала мне, что это будет долгий и тяжелый, в эмоциональном плане, разговор. Никто не может сказать заранее, как она воспримет эту новость, как и никто не может сказать, чем обернется ее превращение для всех нас. Теперь уже слишком поздно думать о последствиях, через три дня придется «собирать урожай». Я могла надеяться лишь на то, что она не разгромит наш дом и не убьет кого-нибудь в приступе ярости.

Отмахнувшись от назойливых мыслей о превращении и Розали, я поднялась на второй этаж в нашу с Эдвардом спальню. Он сидел поверх собранной кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, его сосредоточенный взгляд бегал по листу бумаги в его руках. Рядом лежали документы и кипа исписанных бумаг. Я прикрыла за собой дверь и повернулась к Эдварду с застывшим на языке вопросом, но он опередил меня.

- Представляешь, я не могу поступить в колледж даже на вечернюю форму обучения, если не предоставлю школьный аттестат с оценками, - не поднимая головы, слегка возмущенно пробормотал Эдвард.

- Ты хочешь поступить в колледж? – мои брови непроизвольно поднялись. Эдвард кивнул и отложил бумагу в сторону. - Почему сейчас?

- Мне необходимо что-то делать, чем-то себя занять. Пятнадцать лет я только и делаю, что читаю и охочусь, моя жизнь сводится только к этим двум вещам, - Эдвард скривился, как от плохого запаха. – Тебе не кажется, что пора разнообразить монотонность?

- Кроме охоты и книг у тебя еще кое-что есть, не забывай об этом

Я подмигнула и забралась к нему на кровать, обвивая руками сильную шею Эдварда. Вопросительно сдвинув брови, он смотрел на меня с две секунды, после чего положил ладони на мою спину и мы легонько соприкоснулись лбами.

- Сложно забыть, - выдохнул он, пытаясь поцеловать меня в губы. – И все же, когда-то давно в видении Элис я видел тебя, ее, Джаспера, Розали и еще какого-то крупного парня на парковке среди толпы странно одетой молодежи. Это напоминало колледж или школу. Элис быстро «выключила» это видение, я не смог ничего понять.

Я вспомнила коллекцию шапочек выпускников в доме Калленов в Форксе, нашу с Эдвардом игру в гляделки на стоянке в первое время нашего знакомства. Почему-то без особой причины вдруг стало не по себе, и я быстро отогнала эти воспоминания. Признаться, не планировала, что вечная пытка средней школой, как говорил Эдвард, начнется так рано.

- Хорошо, - Эдвард несколько раз моргнул и посмотрел на меня, будто вспомнил что-то очень важное, что собирался сказать мне, но не успел или забыл. – Но мне действительно необходимо найти себе занятие, пока я не сошел с ума. Кто знает, может в мире существует какая-то особая вампирская форма шизофрении, - мрачно сказал Эдвард, однако в его глазах блестела легкая улыбка.

- Колледж – это неплохо, - пробормотала я, мысленно соглашаясь с Эдвардом: когда у тебя в запасе вечность и феноменальная память, грех – оставаться неучем.

- Да, но... – Эдвард выпустил меня из объятий, веселье испарилось из него, как роса на летнем солнце.

- Жажда? – предположила я. - Ты боишься сорваться?

- Нет, дело не в этом. Я уверен, что смогу выдержать, - Эдвард сделал паузу, задумчиво изучая взглядом узор на обоях. – Ладно, я думаю, что выдержу, но все равно, это не главная проблема.

- Тогда в чем дело? – мягко спросила я, заглянув в его глаза. Я села напротив Эдварда, поджав под себя ноги. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, теперь уже изучая тяжелую занавеску из изумрудно-зеленого бархата на окне.

- В аттестате. У меня его нет, Белла. Я не окончил школу, - он виновато и одновременно пристыжено улыбнулся занавеске.

Я выдохнула, устремляя взгляд на ту самую занавеску. Странно, что он в ней нашел такого притягательного? Занавеска, как занавеска, самая обычная, только дорогая. Сразу понятно – это Эсми приложила свою руку к созданию интерьера. У нее всегда был утонченный вкус, бесспорно, достойный восхищения.

Когда я снова перевела взгляд на Эдварда, он рассматривал уже не занавеску, а меня. Даже не так – он любовался мною, так выглядели его глаза. Он был неотразим. Сейчас, в этот самый момент, в полумраке комнаты, освещенной слабым светом торшера, с едва заметной кривоватой улыбкой на губах он выглядел, как кинозвезда. Даже его тень на стене была прекрасной. Я мысленно заставила себя дышать, хотя необходимости в дыхании, как таковой, у меня больше не было. Зато осталась привычка дышать, наполнять легкие кислородом, словно по нужде, и утопать в топазной глубине глаз Эдварда.

Я не сразу вспомнила тему нашего разговора.

Собрав воедино расползающиеся мысли, я заговорила.

- Его можно получить, если это необходимо.

- Ты предлагаешь мне пойти в школу? Снова? – Эдвард немного сощурил глаза и недоверчиво уставился на меня, изогнув левую бровь. Я осторожно кивнула, пытаясь понять, что так смутило его. Он ведь пока не знал, что ему придется делать это вечно.

- А ты не любишь школу?

Мой вопрос заставил Эдварда задуматься. Он соскочил с кровати и в мгновение ока оказался в противоположном конце комнаты, меряя шагами пространство между стеллажами с книгами и окном. Я внимательно наблюдала за ним, ожидая, когда он снова заговорит, но сам Эдвард отвечать не спешил. Разные эмоции быстро сменяли друг друга на его бледном лице.

- Я не знаю, - наконец ответил он, останавливаясь прямо посреди комнаты. Мне показалось или его голос звучал вымучено?

- Не знаешь? – я удивилась.

- Я пятнадцать лет не был в средней школе, Белла, я забыл все, что когда-то учил. Сама знаешь, что происходит с человеческими воспоминаниями после превращения, - под конец предложения его голос окончательно погрустнел.

Вместе с ним погрустнела и я. Моя память о человеческих годах жизни с течением времени тускнела. Три года назад я с уверенностью могла сказать, какого цвета были обои в моей комнате в Форксе, теперь я могла лишь строить предположения. И так было со многими вещами. Воспоминания ускользали от меня, как ночь ускользает с наступлением рассвета. Я старалась поймать их, прижать к себе и не отпускать никогда, но, чем больше стараний я прилагала к сохранению памяти, тем меньше ее удавалось удержать. Я была абсолютно бессильна против своей природы. Забвение необратимо. Когда-нибудь я забуду все, что связано с моим прошлым.

От этой мысли мне становилось совсем не весело.

- Все хорошо, Белла? – обеспокоено спросил Эдвард, заметив мою грусть. Неужели до сих пор я не научилась скрывать свои эмоции?

- Да ничего, не обращай внимания, - отмахнулась я, пытаясь натянуть на лицо самую убедительную улыбку, но вышло все равно слишком фальшиво. Из меня всегда была неважная актриса. В этом плане ничего не изменилось.

- Я же вижу, как изменилось твое лицо, - серьезно сказал он, но спустя секунду, уже шутя, добавил. – От меня не так-то просто отделаться.

- Я знаю, - совершенно несознательно пробормотала я. Он улыбнулся, оказываясь рядом со мной. Длинные тонкие пальцы запутались в моих волосах.

- Что-то вспомнила? Что-то из прошлого-будущего?

- Вообще-то, да, - сдалась я, шумно выдыхая.

- И что же ты вспомнила?

Эдвард сел по-турецки, и я легла на кровать, положив голову на его скрещенные ноги. Спокойствие нахлынуло на меня подобно океанской волне. Пальцы Эдварда теребили мои волосы и легонько касались кожи головы, оказывая на меня расслабляющее действие.

- Мелочи.

- Мелочи не могут расстроить, только не тебя, - убежденно ответил Эдвард.

- Это просто… Я осознала, что теряю связь с прошлым, и мне этого не хочется… Ты думаешь иногда о тех, кого потерял? – я наклонила голову так, чтобы иметь возможность видеть лицо Эдварда. В золотистых глазах неожиданно заплескалась грусть.

- О родителях, - хрипло сказал Эдвард, его невидящий взгляд был устремлен сквозь пространство и время на что-то, что мог видеть только он один.

- Да, о них.

- Ты скучаешь по своим?

Я кивнула, закрывая глаза. Мы оба потеряли свои семьи, я и Эдвард, разница лишь в том, что родителей Эдварда больше нет в глобальном понимании этого слова, а Чарли и Рене потерялись где-то во времени.

А может, это я, а не они потерялась во времени?

- Ничего нельзя вернуть, мы можем только помнить, - очень тихо сказал Эдвард, его слова едва выделялись смутными очертаниями на фоне идеальной тишины комнаты.

Внезапно на меня накатило желание уткнуться лицом в подушку и так горько-горько заплакать и долго-долго оплакивать то, что мы потеряли навсегда. Плакать по несбывшимся мечтам и надеждам, по нереализованным планам… Я не один раз думала о Рене и Чарли, каждый раз мне становилось особенно тоскливо. Или даже не тоскливо, а… мрачно на душе. Что знали они о той истории, которая приключилась со мной? Что они могли думать после того, как я исчезла, узнав о «смерти» Эдварда? Они могли подумать ужасные вещи, могли посчитать, что меня похитили, что я сбежала и/или потерялась в лесу. Или меня убили, или я попала в несчастный случай. Мало ли, чего могло произойти с их непутевой дочерью, главное то, что они никогда не узнают правду. Я попыталась представить себе, как папа, вернувшись домой, не находит меня ни в спальне, ни в гостиной, ни на кухне. Нигде. Как звонит мне на мобильный и долго слушает гудки. Как едет к Калленам и узнает, что и у них меня нет… Обходит всех моих друзей. Звонит Рене, спрашивая, не звонила ли я ей, не собиралась ли я приехать к ней. Но все бесполезно, потому что меня нигде нет… Нигде в том времени. Скорее всего, он поднял на ноги полицию всего штата, чтобы найти меня. Так проходило время. Долгие недели, превращающиеся в месяцы и месяцы, перетекающие в годы. Годы бессмысленных поисков. Возможно, они долго оплакивали меня. Хотя все это время я была жива.

- Ты прав, Эдвард, - с тяжелым сердцем согласилась я, - память – это все, что у нас есть. Мы должны хранить ее.

- Но это не все, что беспокоит тебя, - уверено сказал Эдвард, глядя на меня сверху вниз. И на этот раз он оказался прав.

- Я думала… когда придет время, и мы окажемся в Форксе, кто приедет жить к моему отцу из Финикса?

Эдвард ответил не сразу.

- Это невозможно, - сказал он после недолгого молчания; его глаза при этих словах немного расширились. – Смотри, ты попала в прошлое, то бишь в 1918 год и изменила то будущее, из которого ты пришла. Это значит, что твое время изменилось и, соответственно, ты не могла совершить путешествие во времени. Ты не можешь находиться здесь, потому что ты никогда не… - он встряхнул головой и проворчал. – Сложно.

С последним замечанием я не могла не согласиться.

- Это ты так очень деликатно доказал мне, что меня не существует? – я не знала, как реагировать: возмущаться или соглашаться. Мое сознание с трудом охватывало слова Эдварда, однако какая-то часть меня соглашалась с его мнением. Уж больно реально выглядело это объяснение.

- Нет, конечно, Беллз. Ничего подобного! Я просто стараюсь мыслить логично.

- По-твоему, в этой ситуации есть хоть капля логики? – я нахмурилась, пытаясь угадать, о чем он думал. – Путешествия во времени нелогичны, Эдвард! – напомнила я.

- Но ты здесь, - он улыбнулся совершенно отстраненной и беззаботной улыбкой, как будто мы говорили о самых обыденных вещах.

- И все еще не понимаю, как и почему. Где причина, где смысл, где… - я неожиданно замолчала, не решаясь произнести последнее слово, - где повод.

Не то, чтобы я была не рада такому повороту событий, но я хотела понять, почему так произошло. Это точно не проделки судьбы. Эта красавица никогда не была так благосклонна ко мне, чтобы подарить такой шанс. Других вариантов у меня попросту не было.

- Я думаю, когда-нибудь мы все выясним, - Эдвард склонился надо мной и поцеловал в губы. – Если ты не хочешь причинять себе боль возвращением в Форкс, мы можем просто не поехать туда.

Он говорил так, как будто все было предельно просто. Это даже удивило меня в какой-то степени – Эдвард, пытающийся упростить ситуацию... Что-то не сильно похоже на правду. А может он просто пытается успокоить меня, чтобы я не беспокоилась? Это выглядело более правдоподобно.

- Я хочу тебе верить. Но не поехать в Форкс… я так не могу, я должна знать, понимаешь? Я должна увидеть Чарли, узнать, что изменится в его жизни… А может его вообще там не будет. Или может все будет как прежде, только на моем месте будет кто-то другой, - слушая себя, я глубже и глубже погружалась в круговорот своих мыслей, местами слишком спутанных и тяжелых. Эдвард молча кивал, соглашаясь со мной. Вероятно, он прав – мне нужно попробовать относится к вещам легче, в конце концов, еще есть время, и его достаточно, чтобы успеть разложить все по полочкам. Если вместо меня у моих родителей родится кто-то другой – в этом не будет ничего ужасного. Они не будут страдать и винить себя в том, что не смогли уберечь меня. А я буду знать, что с ними все хорошо, что они счастливы каждый по-своему или вместе, и этого мне будет вполне достаточно. А если же у них родится точная копия меня, мое второе воплощение, то нам действительно стоит держаться подальше от Форкса, поскольку у нас будет не только одинаковая внешность, но и судьба. Возможно, она тоже не устоит перед Эдвардом.

Нет, подумать только: мне придется соперничать с самой собой! Да и… как объяснить нашей с ней сходство во внешности и голосе? В таком случае, Эдвард прав, нам стоит держаться подальше от Форкса.

- Давай не будем торопить события, хорошо? – мягко попросил он голосом, с которым я не могла спорить.

- Да-да, у нас еще будет время, - быстро согласилась я. - Мы начали с твоего образования, а закончили, как всегда, совершенно другой темой, - я растеряно улыбнулась.

- Ты, кажется, предлагала мне заново пойти в школу, - напомнил Эдвард.

- Я спросила, как ты относишься к школе, - уточнила я.

- А я сказал, что не знаю… Я действительно не знаю. Мой последний учебный день… это было так давно. Я с трудом его припоминаю, - Эдвард покачал головой, его лицо приобрело задумчивый и немного отстраненный вид.

- Если ты не уверен, я могу пойти с тобой, - я накрыла его руку своей ладонью.

- В школу?

- Ну да. Можно придумать легенду. Например, наша семья переехала сюда из Аляски. Мы с тобой, к примеру, брат и сестра, - Эдвард удивленно посмотрел на меня, - приемные, не родные, - уточнила я, и он расслабился. – В Анкоридже, где мы жили раньше, мы не закончили, скажем так, два класса. Но нам нужны какие-то документы.

- Это не проблема. В Нью-Йорке есть один человек, который делает любые документы. Он берет за свою работу немалые деньги, но делает все очень качественно.

- Ему можно доверять.

- Он иногда работает с вампирами, поэтому да, вполне можно.

- И он сможет сделать нам такие бумаги? – я немного сомневалась, хотя слова Эдварда звучали вполне убедительно.

- Любые, - кивнул Эдвард. – Он - мастер своего дела, Белла. Если нам снова не придется съезжать из-за Розали Хейл, мы можем съездить к нему уже на этой неделе. Хотя сейчас апрель, все равно придется ждать следующего учебного года.

- Тебе не нравится Розали? – как бы между делом спросила я.

- Ты знаешь, какая молва ходит о ней, - отмахнулся Эдвард. Похоже, он не горел желанием говорить на эту тему.

- И все же?

- Я думаю, Карлайл допустил ошибку, когда принес ее к нам в дом.

- Хочешь сказать, она не вписывается в семью? – предположила я, пытаясь угадать, что скрывалось за безразличием в голосе Эдварда.

- Да. Она не похожа на нас, она другая, - он отвечал без особого интереса. – Сомневаюсь, что мы поладим.

- Вы поладите, - я старалась заверить Эдварда, однако он скептически покачал головой и свесил ноги на пол, оставив меня лежать на примятом покрывале. – Я не знаю, какой он была поначалу, но я знаю, что было в моем времени – большая, дружная, счастливая семья. Ты мне не веришь? – я повернулась, чтобы иметь возможность видеть его лицо.

- У меня есть выбор? - Эдвард иронично улыбнулся. – Ты знаешь больше кого-либо о ближайших десятилетиях. С тобой сложно спорить, - он пожал плечами, продолжая ослепительно улыбаться. - Иди сюда, - Эдвард снова лег на кровать и притянул меня к себе, держа одну руку на моей талии, а другой, поддерживая голову, его пальцы нежно гладили мою спину. Я прикрыла глаза, тесно прижимаясь к сильной груди Эдварда. Его равномерное дыхание звучало в унисон с моим и походило на лучшую в мире колыбельную или самую чудесную музыку для моих ушей.

- Ну, на самом деле не так уж и много я знаю, - пробормотала я, рисуя указательным пальцем бессмысленные узоры на его груди.

- Не скромничай!

- Я и не скромничаю, я… - договорить Эдвард мне не дал, заняв мои губы горячим, чувственным поцелуем.

- Так что скажешь, Белла, поедем в NY вместе?

- Когда с Розали ситуация прояснится, - кивнула я, играя с волосами Эдварда. – Я, может быть, всю жизнь мечтала увидеть Манхеттен 30-ых годов.

Он зарылся лицом в мои волосы, тихо смеясь.

- С Розали и так все будет ясно, - Эдвард посерьезнел, но его голос по-прежнему звучал расслаблено. – Я знал, что она будет с нами, когда увидел ее на нашем диване. Она была девушкой из видения Элис.

- Зачем тогда ты возражал против ее присоединения к семье? – недоумевала я.

- Она хотела жить. Не той жизнью, которая будет у нее теперь. Я знал, что она станет одной из нас и знал, что она не обрадуется этому факту, поэтому пытался что-то предпринять. Если бы ты только могла видеть… - последние слова Эдвард сказал шепотом.

Я отстраненно кивнула, начиная понимать его намерения. Ему не нравилась Розали, но в большей степени ему не нравилось быть тем, кто он есть сейчас. Он ненавидел свою нынешнюю ипостась настолько, что не желал, этой участи никому, даже Розали, к которой питал неприязнь.

- Тот парень, который был с ней в видении Элис, кто он?

- Эммет. Они будут вместе, - пояснила я.

- Ну, об этом я и так догадался из видения, - засмеялся Эдвард. – Они действительно очень хорошо смотрятся вместе.

- Да, отлично, - я не могла не согласиться с ним. Розали и Эммет прекрасно гармонировали вместе, идеально дополняя друг друга. Хорошее чувство юмора и остроумие, неслабая физическая сила и ослепительная красота, неугасаемый заряд позитивных эмоций и рассудительность. Они были созданы друг для друга. – Что бы там ни случилось, он снова научит ее быть счастливой.

- Так вот в чем секрет счастья в нашей семье, каждой твари – по паре, - Эдвард перевернулся на спину, придерживая меня за талию. Теперь я лежала на нем, наши губы оказались в опасной близости друг от друга. Я изо всех сил боролась с искушением прильнуть к полным вишневым губам Эдварда и потеряться в сладостном водовороте их нежности и великолепного медового вкуса.

- Как-то так, - я слабо улыбнулась, теряя остатки выдержки. Из последних сил я напоминала себе, что будет очень некрасиво, если мы займемся этим прямо сейчас.

- Спустимся вниз? Нам не помешает поделиться своими планами с Эсми, - очень кстати предложил Эдвард.

- Да, пожалуй, - согласилась я, пытаясь вырваться из крепких объятий Эдварда. Он отпустил меня лишь после очередного продолжительного поцелуя.

Мы спустились вниз, держась за руки, как обычные подростки, хотя каждый из нас уже разменял третий десяток. На первом этаже было тихо. Сделав всего пару шагов по направлению в гостиную, я услышала телефонный звонок.

- Ты иди пока, я отвечу и догоню.

Эдвард кивнул, а я поспешила ответить на звонок, размышляя над тем, кто бы это мог быть. Наш номер знают немногие, так что звонить могли или из больницы, где работал Карлайл или… я даже не знала, кто еще мог знать номер нашего телефона.

- Алло. Белла? - голос на том конце провода опередил меня, не позволив сказать и слова. Я была более чем просто удивлена. Элис. Неужели?

- Элис? Ты? – я только сейчас полностью осознала, что говорю с Элис. Мое лицо, должно быть, светилось от радости. Как же я была рада слышать ее! – Элис я так соскучилась по тебе, ты даже не представляешь! – затараторила я, неосознанно собираясь обрушить на девушку целую словесную атаку.

- Я знаю, Белла, - в ее звонком голосе звучала улыбка.

- Мы все очень соскучились по тебе за это время. Надеюсь, ты звонишь, чтобы предупредить о своем приезде, ведь так, Элис? – с надеждой спросила я.

- Не совсем, - улыбка стерлась из ее голоса, он стал серьезным с каким-то горьким привкусом. Я попыталась спросить, в чем дело, но Элис заговорила снова. – Эдвард в опасности.

- Что? - я прижалась спиной к стене, почувствовав, что ноги становятся ватными. Сделала глубокий вдох и пропустила ладонь сквозь волосы, пытаясь охватить смысл простых слов. Эдвард. В опасности. – Снова?

- Да, пожалуйста, уезжайте из города, - Элис почти умоляла.

- Постой, Элис. Что должно случиться, сколько у нас времени, мы сможем это предотвратить?

Мысли завертелись в голове с шальной скоростью, когда я окончательно поняла смысл того, что сказала Элис. Липкий страх неприятно защекотал спину. Я шумно сглотнула, прокручивая в голове лишь одну мысль: «Нет, только не сейчас».

- Элис, не молчи! – в моем голосе сквозила паника. Я догадывалась, что в это время она смотрит в будущее, но мне как воздух было необходимо слышать ее. Мне как воздух было необходимо слышать хоть что-нибудь. А в ответ долгое время в трубке, которую я едва не раскрошила в своих руках, раздавалась только звенящая тишина.

- Немного, - неуверенно ответила Элис.

- Хорошо, что мы можем сделать?

- Уехать. Это все, - отрывочно ответила она, будто сомневаясь в каждом сказанном слове. - Белла, я больше не могу говорить. Пожалуйста, сделай все, как я прошу. Уезжайте из Рочестера немедленно.

Я понимала, что сейчас она положит трубку, и я больше ничего не узнаю. Я буду абсолютно беспомощна перед неизвестным будущим, а этого нельзя было допускать, если Эдварду действительно угрожает серьезная опасность, как считает Элис.

Далеко не впервые мне хотелось, чтобы она ошибалась, но скорее планета станет вращаться в противоположную сторону, чем Элис ошибется в подобных вещах. Если и была какая-то надежда, но она была слишком мала, почти ничтожна.

- Розали… - Элис даже договорить мне не дала

- Я знаю, поэтому и волнуюсь. Вы должны уехать так быстро, как только сможете.

- Насколько серьезная опасность? – набравшись смелости, спросила я. Я понимала, что по мелочам Элис тревожиться не станет, значит, случиться должно что-то по-настоящему плохое.

Это было вдвойне ужасно, потому что имело отношение к Эдварду.

- Белла, все… - Элис сглотнула, я была почти готова закричать на нее в истерике, - очень плохо.

Боже… что она там увидела?

Задать ей этот вопрос я уже не успела: в трубке послышались короткие гудки. Спрашивать теперь было не у кого. Непослушными пальцами я опустила трубку на рычаг и сползла по стене на пол.

Все очень плохо – что это могло значить?


	33. Chapter 33

**Глава 33.** **No pasarán!**

_Bella__'__s__POV_

В гостиной было слишком тихо, будто все обитатели дома еще спали. Розали перенесли в свободную спальню, она кричала уже не так громко, а только изредка всхлипывала и буравила потолок затуманенным болью взглядом и не реагировала ни на какие внешние раздражители.

Я завидовала ей какой-то извращенной завистью. Сейчас абсолютно все ей было до лампочки, хоть атомная война или конец света – ничто не могло отвлечь ее мысли, заставить их перетечь в другое русло. Она не могла ни думать, ни беспокоиться ни о чем больше, кроме того, как избавиться от пылающего внутри тела всепоглощающего огня. Это было кошмарно, однако легче, чем то, что чувствовала я, зная о нависающей над Эдвардом опасности. И, ах да, мы все еще не знали, чего ждать. Только я догадывалась, что стоит готовиться к худшему. Я прекрасно помнила, каким голосом Элис говорила о намерениях Эдварда отправиться в Вольтеру. В этот раз он звучал точно так же. Убито, безнадежно…

В последнее время все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой: наш переезд в этот замечательный город, мир в отношениях с Эдвардом, свадьба Карлайла и Эсми. Ничто не предвещало беды, казалось, опасности ждать было не откуда. Все шло уж очень гладко. Невероятно гладко и хорошо, словно затишье перед бурей, когда отовсюду веет обманчивым спокойствием, что, как густой туман на болотах, застилает глаза желанной иллюзией, не дает видеть правду. А правда в том, что скрывается за всем этим.

Серость тусклого утреннего света пронзали первые солнечные лучи, такие редкие и хрупкие, что почти не ощущались. Слабая нить золотистого света преломлялась, проникая сквозь тонкие занавески, и в гостиной, несмотря на то, что окна были высокими и достаточно широкими, царил полумрак, но не приятный, как обычно, а какой-то замогильный, мрачный, нагнетающий и без того тяжелую атмосферу. Город уже и не спал, но еще не окончательно проснулся. День обещал быть солнечным, возможно, теплым и без осадков. Замерзшие за ночь листья на дереве, что росло под самым окном, оттаяли, и теперь капли вчерашнего снега блестели в лучах несмелого и сонного утреннего солнца. Стоял легкий туман, очень живо напоминающий зеленовато-золотистую дымку в Форксе. Воздух, казалось, был наполнен ядовитыми примесями и непригоден для дыхания. По крайней мере, мне становилось трудно дышать им. В гостиной, обычно светлой и просторной, было очень душно и тесно.

Я сидела в одном из мягких широких кресел, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и слушала, как в лесополосе неподалеку от дома кричали вороны. Отец долгое время что-то тщательно обдумывал и пришел к определенному выводу, но оглашать его пока не спешил.

Эдвард сидел рядом со мной, его руки лежали на моих плечах, прижимали меня к своему сильному телу, идеальный рельеф которого не соответствовал формам семнадцатилетнего подростка. Так и хотелось уткнуться носом в его грудь чисто детским наивным жестом и чувствовать, как он гладит меня ладонью по голове, теребит волосы, целует…

Его выдержка и невероятное терпение заставляли меня поражаться: он знал, что ему грозит нешуточная опасность, но вел себя так, будто ничего серьезного не происходило. Будто мы собрались здесь обсудить последние новости или решить, куда поехать отдыхать этим летом.

На точеном из белого мрамора лице моего вампира не дрогнул ни единый мускул с тех пор, как я рассказала Калленам о звонке Элис. Это было ненормально. Он должен был хоть как-то отреагировать. Я подняла на него взгляд, пытаясь изо всех сил желая понять, о чем он думал в этот момент, но все его мысли, судя по тому, с какой сосредоточенностью он следил за отцом, были заняты его размышлениями.

Отец… я никогда так не называла Карлайла, хотя за все это время он стал для меня настоящим отцом и даже больше – наставником, учителем, образцом для подражания, недосягаемым идеалом. Я никому никогда не рассказывала о своих срывах, о забранных жизнях, воспоминания о которых до сих пор не дают мне покоя, царапаясь на душе острыми кошачьими когтями. Я никогда не буду так чиста, как он, хотя я в десять раз чище, чем Эдвард.

Эсми стояла у окна, предпочитая находиться вдали от наэлектризованной атмосферы в центре гостиной. На ее лице застыло такое тревожно-печальное выражение, какое можно увидеть разве что на лице человека, чье сердце готово вот-вот разорваться. Она переживала за Эдварда – это было заметнее, чем вампир под прямыми солнечными лучами посреди многолюдной площади. Настоящая мать, беспокоящаяся о своем сыне, хотя едва ли к ней и Эдварду можно было применить эти понятия.

Она стояла вполоборота ко мне и несколько раз порывалась что-то сказать, но все никак не могла решиться. До этого момента.

- Если Эдварду в Рочестере угрожает опасность, может быть, им с Беллой лучше ухать вдвоем прямо сейчас? А мы останемся здесь, пока закончится превращение Розали. По-моему, это – лучший выход, - она вопросительно взглянула на сосредоточенного мужа.

- Нет. Никто никуда сейчас не едет. Разделяться в данном случае опасно, мы должны держаться вместе, - Карлайл был резок, насколько это слово было к нему применимо. Его слова были как удар по тонко натянутым струнам гитары в абсолютной тишине. Как всегда, собранный, уверенный, полный решимости, он вселял уверенность в кого угодно одним лишь взглядом.

Но, очевидно, только не в Эдварда.

- И подвергнуть опасности вас всех? Я не могу этого допустить, ты же знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадал кто-то из вас, поэтому уехать должен я. Один, - безапелляционным тоном заявил Эдвард, поднимаясь с дивана в знак своей решимости.

По спине побежал страх, неприятно щекоча кожу, заставляя тело покрываться несуществующим, но так ярко ощутимым холодным потом.

Уехать. Один… Неужели он надеялся, что я позволю ему это сделать? Неужели, думает, что отпущу его одного неизвестно куда?

- Эдвард, - одними губами позвала я, заглядывая в его глаза. – Я не отпущу тебя одного: или едем вдвоем или никак.

- Ты не понимаешь, Белла, - он измучено покачал головой, - если мне угрожает опасность, я не хочу втягивать в это еще кого-то, особенно тебя. Я _не могу_ рисковать тобой, Белла, ты слишком дорога мне.

Он по-прежнему заботился обо мне так, словно я все еще была хрупким уязвимым человеком. А я по-прежнему переживала о нем так, словно он не был могущественным вампиром. При этом мы оба прекрасно понимали, что вампирская сущность не делает тебя богом. Все мы смертны, если внезапно. Даже вампир смертен, но это лишь пол беды. Плохо то, что он иногда внезапно смертен.* В этом все дело, и случай с Клаудией – яркий тому пример. Все ее бессмертие рухнуло благодаря внезапности и слаженным действиям Джейн и Алека.

Победить можно и бессмертного, если знать, как это сделать.

- Ты не можешь рисковать мной, а я не могу потерять тебя! – я судорожно сглотнула. - Снова…

- Белла… А вдруг с тобой что-то случится по моей вине? Я не прощу себя за это. Не смогу жить, зная, что из-за меня… - он замолчал, стискивая руки в кулаки до появления снежной белизны на костяшках тонких мраморных пальцев. Пронзительный взгляд глубоких топазовых глаз, от которого вся нервная система сворачивалась в тонкую трубочку, и плотно сжатые в тонкую линию губы говорили сами за себя. Эдвард не собирался меня свое решение.

Я знала, что он не утрировал и говорил совершенно серьезно, без тени сомнения. Я слишком хорошо знала смысл этих слов. «Я не прощу себе, если с тобой что-то случится». Один раз так уже было, я не могла допустить повторения истории.

- Эдвард, давай просто…

- Белла, нет, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Ты у меня одна на два миллиарда.**

Я готова была продолжать борьбу, но Карлайл вклинился в наш спор.

- Белла, Эдвард, - он окликнул нас, делая шаг вперед, - никто из вас никуда не поедет, тем более – в одиночку. Останемся здесь, подождем еще два дня. Может быть, Элис сообщит нам новую информацию. Поддаваться панике и бежать – не лучший выход в нашем положении. В случае нападения, если только это не Джейн и Алек, мы сможем постоять за себя.

Эдвард озвучил вопрос, которым мысленно задавался каждый в этой комнате. Вопрос, которого все боялись.

- А если они? Что тогда будет со всеми нами? – он поймал взгляд Карлайла, одновременно сжимая мою ладонь с силой, достаточной для того, чтобы от человеческой руки осталось лишь мокрое место.

- С какой стати им приходить сюда? – голос Эсми дрожал, несмотря на все ее попытки держаться уверено и бесстрашно. Внутри она дрожала, как и я. Как и Эдвард и Карлайл, которым удавалось скрывать свои эмоции и чувства куда лучше, чем нам, женщинам. Она будто саму себя старалась заверить и успокоить этими словами, как, возможно, бесполезным утешением. Гораздо приятней тешить себя мыслью, что беспокоиться нет причин, что все как-нибудь образуется, а опасность минует. Я всей душой желала, чтобы она оказалась права, но… С какой стати?

С какой стати удача должна улыбнуться нам на этот раз?

- Я не думаю, что это они. Мы не делали ничего противозаконного или неугодного для Вольтури, - Карлайл обращался скорее к себе, чем к кому-то из нас. Задумчиво сдвинув брови, он изучал взглядом половицы паркета у себя под ногами. Я мельком посмотрела на Эдварда, пытаясь понять, говорил ли Карлайл правду или просто пытался успокоить жену. Я надеялась на первое, но предчувствовала второе.

- Карлайл прав, - поддержал Эдвард, глядя сначала на меня, потом на Эсми. – Здесь другое дело. Может, Виктория или…

Виктория… при упоминании имени этой рыжеволосой вампирши меня передернуло. Я судорожно рылась в собственных мыслях, в поисках какой-то зацепки, ниточки, за которую можно зацепиться. Я боялась, что Эдвард мог быть прав в своих предположениях и готова была цепляться за малейшую возможность доказать его неправоту.

Меня опередила Эсми.

- Вряд ли Элис станет так волноваться из-за одной жаждущей отомстить за убийство компаньонов вампирши, - спокойно сказала она.

Тут Эсми была права: Элис прекрасно понимала всю тяжесть сложившегося положения, однако Эсми не знала Викторию так, как знала ее я. Даже если она действительно была одержима местью за убийство Джеймса, это не могло быть настолько страшно. В конце концов, нас больше, мы запросто можем расправиться с одним взрослым вампиром без особых талантов и опыта. Разве что у Виктории был план, о котором мы не знали и не могли догадываться.

- Правильно, - поддержал Эдвард. – Можно допустить, что Виктория хочет расправы, мести или торжества справедливости – можно называть как угодно – только она не может игнорировать тот факт, что, если пойдет на нас с войной, то обязательно встретится с отпором не одного, а четверых вампиров и непременно проиграет. Не приведет же она за собой армию, - Эдвард позволил себе одну кривоватую полуулыбку, которая, впрочем, не коснулась его глаз.

- Тем более, - продолжал Карлайл, - Виктория слишком молода, чтобы поступать подобным образом. Новообращенные не расчетливы, действуют зачастую без стратегии и плана, опираясь исключительно на свое превосходство в физическом плане. Это не она.

На некоторое время в гостиной повисла тишина. Солнце к этому времени полностью выкатилось из-за линии горизонта и теперь лениво ползло по синему лоскуту безоблачного неба. Некоторые его лучи скользили по Эсми, стоящей у окна, заставляя мерцать открытые участки ее кожи. Карлайл снова о чем-то задумался, и Эдвард, как обычно в таких случаях, внимательно следил за ходом его мыслей со смесью сосредоточенной задумчивости на лице, медленно переходящей в удивление и даже легкое беспокойство.

Я же в это время гадала, пыталась понять, какого это, когда все твои мысли - как открытая книга, которую можно изучать от корки до корки и листать в любом направлении. Наверное, это неприятно. Мало кому понравится, что кто-то может прочесть любой твой секрет, который ты предпочел бы унести с собой в могилу, или увидеть что-нибудь неприлично интимное, не предназначенное для чужих ушей. Я не знала, как это.

Внезапно, Эдвард напрягся, напряженная морщинка залегла на его переносице. Он не сводил с Карлайла взгляда и, очевидно, нашел в его мыслях нечто… шокирующее.

- Подожди… Ты так думаешь?

- Что? – пробормотала я, нетерпеливо переводя взгляд с одного Каллена на другого.

- Позволь мне, - Эдвард дождался от Карлайла кивка головой, после чего продолжил. – Однажды от меня уже пытались избавиться руками Вольтури. Карлайл думает, что теперешние события как-то связаны с той историей.

- Пятнадцатилетней давности? Невозможно. Кому это могло понадобиться...

- Через столько лет, - закончил мою мысль Карлайл. – Но если этот кто-то пытался использовать в своих целях Вольтури, то логично предположить, что он не остановится ни перед чем. У него, кем бы он ни был, в запасе было целых пятнадцать лет на разработку другого более совершенного плана, в котором уже наверняка не будет промахов, - к концу предложения Карлайл окончательно помрачнел.

В гостиной повисла тишина. Эсми бросала на мужа тяжелые взгляды, ее глаза налились болью, страхом с горьким привкусом обреченности. Она прекрасно понимала, на чьей стороне преимущество в этот раз.

Иногда одна только стратегия может принести победу, даже если твой противник сильнее и многочисленнее.

- Мы справимся, что бы ни случилось! Слышите? Нельзя сдаваться, - убежала Эсми, но в ее собственном голосе слишком четко слышались нотки отчаяния.

- Никто не собирается сдаваться, Эсми, - Карлайл обнял жену за плечи. – И если придется драться – чего я очень надеюсь избежать – будем драться до конца.

Звучало вовсе не оптимистично, но, по крайней мере, вселяло хоть какую-то надежду в наши почти полностью отчаявшиеся умы.

_*Да, человек смертен, но это было бы еще полбеды. Плохо то, что он иногда внезапно смертен, вот в чем фокус. (Булгаков «Мастер и Маргарита»_)


	34. Chapter 34

**Глава 34. Легенды, истерики и Розали**

_Bella__'__s__POV_

Моя любовь к Эдварду была судьбоносной. Своеобразной поворотная точкой на прямой линии, в которой заканчивалась моя прежняя жизнь и начиналась новая, полная подчас смертельных опасностей, ужасов, страха, боли, невероятных событий, которым, казалось бы, нет места в реальном мире. Но все плохое, что пришло в мою жизнь с появлением в ней Эдварда, меркло перед лицом великого чувства, становилось мелочным, невзрачным в сравнении с теми волшебными ощущениями, которые я испытывала, зная, что он любит меня так же сильно, как люблю его я.

Любовь к Эдварду изменила мою жизнь и в какой-то мере изменила меня саму. Она была пунктом отправления в далекое путешествие по неизведанным морям и океанам, по тихим заливам счастья и бушующим рекам опасности. Все время я будто ходила по тонкому канату, натянутому через такую глубокую пропасть, что и дна было не видно, рискуя каждую секунду оступиться и сорваться вниз. Но мне не было страшно. Я никогда не боялась упасть.

Я не один раз балансировала на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью, пытаясь обмануть коварную судьбу, что испытывала на прочность нас и наши чувства при каждой удобной возможности. Но я ни разу не пожалела, что много лет назад ступила на эту опасную тропу. То, что я получила взамен, без сомнений, стоило того, чтобы так рисковать. Я бы ни за что не променяла Эдварда на какую-то призрачную нормальную жизнь со светлым двухэтажным домиком где-нибудь в Финиксе, аккуратно подстриженными газонами, старым синим «Фордом» в гараже, кучкой непослушных детей и таким же любителем пива и спортивных телепередач, как Чарли. Я не была создана для такой жизни, как и для любой другой, в которой не было Эдварда. В которой не было заставляющего вскипеть кровь чувства преследующей тебя по пятам опасности. В которой не было вампиров...

И даже сейчас, когда смерть в очередной раз нависала над нашими головами, я не жалела, что выбрала эту дорогу, не испугавшись своей неестественной и рискованной любви между человеком и вампиром. Возможно, тогда я была глупа или ослеплена чувствами, но в правильности своего решения я никогда не усомнюсь. Даже если все закончится очень плохо.

Даже если мне не суждено увидеть еще один восход солнца.

Следующие два дня Эдвард вел себя немного странно... Он был спокоен, сосредоточен, иногда и вовсе безмятежен. Он делал вид, что нам ничего не угрожало, будто никакого звонка Элис не было. Иногда даже делал попытки шутить, казаться веселым. Однако я чувствовала, что на самом деле ему было не так уж и весело. Время от времени он говорил странные слова, делал непонятные и пугающие жесты. Слишком крепко обнимал и слишком пылко целовал меня, как если бы на это на все это у нас оставалось мало времени. Как если бы он должен попрощаться, но никак не мог набраться сил, чтобы сказать одно единственное слово: «Прощай»…

Последние солнечные лучи проникали через оконные стекла и разливали золото на паркетный пол, легонько касаясь сидящего за роялем Эдварда. Уныло склонив голову, он уже где-то час отрешенно рассматривал полотно черно-белых клавиш. О чем он думал? Что чувствовал? Я не решалась спросить его прямо, хотя внутри у меня все кричало и требовало удовлетворить здравое любопытство. Затяжное напряженное молчание становилось тягучим, как загустевший мед. Прошло время, но я все еще отказывалась верить в то, что у нас оставались считанные дни, а может и часы. Не знаю, как Эдвард и остальные, но я продолжала верить в лучшее.

Отвернувшись от окна, я посмотрела на задумчивый профиль Эдварда, смутно выделяющийся на фоне полутемной комнаты. Словно почувствовав на себе мой взгляд, он поднял голову и в ответ взглянул на меня. В его глазах, похожих на две Марианских впадины, плескалось горькое сожаление, переплетенное с едва уловимой тенью боли. Мне всегда становилось страшно, когда он так смотрел не меня. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Справившись с проклятой дрожью в голосе, я тихо заговорила:

- Давай уедем пока у нас еще есть время. Прошу тебя, Эдвард. Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал, оставаясь здесь, - я с мольбой заглянула в его слегка потемневшие глаза.

- Нет, - он покачал головой, - Карлайл наоборот говорит, что это небезопасно.

Я судорожно вздохнула.

- Ты думаешь, он лучше Элис разбирается в этой ситуации? Если она сказала, чтобы мы уезжали, значит, мы так и должны сделать. Нам нельзя оставаться здесь. Это опасно!

Я совершенно не заметила, как соскочила с кресла и подошла к Эдварду на расстояние вытянутой руки. Я говорила чуть громче и с большим напором, чем следовало, но ничего не могла поделать с эмоциями, которые брали верх над разумом каждый раз, когда Эдвард был в опасности. Он шумно выдохнул, дослушав мой отчаянный монолог, и неожиданно оказался рядом, держа руки на моих плечах.

- Я верю Элис, Белла, но это не значит, что… - внезапно, его взгляд расфокусировался, Эдвард будто всматривался через мое плечо во что-то, чего не существовало. Я машинально оглянулась назад, пытаясь найти источник его интереса, но ничего не обнаружила. Только пустая лестница на второй этаж и кое-какая мебель.

- Что, Эдвард? – я снова посмотрела на него.

- Розали. Она пришла в сознание.

Мы переглянулись и быстро поднялись наверх, с удивлением обнаружив, что кровать, где она провела последние три дня, была пуста. Сама же Розали рассматривала свое отражение в зеркале с маниакальным блеском в глазах, сквозь который пробивалось недоумение с легким привкусом сомнения. Карлайл тоже был здесь, терпеливо дожидаясь пока шок Розали пройдет. Но стоило нам с Эдвардом появиться на пороге комнаты, она тотчас забыла о зеркале и принялась разглядывать нас.

Мы крайне редко вращались в обществе, стараясь скорее избегать лишних встреч с людьми, в отличие от семьи Хейлов, их можно было встретить практически на каждом светском мероприятии, будь то благотворительный аукцион или премьера нашумевшего спектакля. Поэтому с нами, Калленами, мало кто был знаком лично. И только однажды, когда полгода назад миссис Хейл – мать Розали – подхватила достаточно серьезную болезнь легких, ее лечащим врачом по рекомендации одно влиятельного знакомого мистера Хейла был, конечно же, Карлайл, как один из лучших врачей города. Розали знала его, и к его присутствию относилась более спокойно, чем к присутствию Эдварда, которого видела впервые в жизни.

Она взглянула сначала на меня, потом на Эдварда, задержав на нем взгляд чуть дольше, чем считалось приличным в это время для двух незнакомых людей разного пола. На долю секунды мне показалось, что в ее красных радужках вспыхнуло восхищение, когда Эдвард поймал ее взгляд.

- Розали, позволь я объясню тебе, что случилось, - осторожно начал Карлайл, пытаясь обратить на себя ее внимание.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, и ее взгляд быстро переметнулся на стоящего в противоположной стороне комнаты Карлайла. Он медленно приближался к ней, не делая резких движений, плавно, продумывая каждый шаг, поскольку Роуз всем своим видом выражала опасность. Дикий блеск в глазах вкупе с телом, застывшим в позе разъяренной пумы, готовящейся к нападению, делали стройную и хрупкую на вид красавицу по-настоящему опасной. Она напоминала хищника, но запуганного другим, более крупным и сильным хищником, вокруг которого столпились мелкие зверьки, и вся эта орава готовилась растерзать загнанную в угол одинокую пуму. Как вдруг крупный и действительно опасный враг исчез, оставив свою мелкую армию на произвол судьбы.

Пумой была Розали, а армией мелких зверьков – мы.

Карлайл приблизился к ней всего на метр, ближе она его не подпустила, вжавшись в стену и предупредительно зашипев. Причем, как мне показалось, она сама удивлялась происходящему. Она вполне могла не догадываться о том, какую силу теперь заключало в себе ее новое, совершенное тело.

Розали схватилась рукой за подоконник и легонько оперлась на него, буквально впиваясь бледными пальцами. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы белый камень пронзили трещины. В следующую секунду Розали с ужасом рассматривала слегка раскрошившийся кусок подоконника у себя на ладони. Она явно не могла ожидать подобного развития событий.

- Что вы сделали со мной? – мелодичный голос звучал угрожающе, однако в нем пряталась плохо скрываемая паника.

- Нет, это не так, - неожиданно сказал Эдвард, обращаясь к Роуз. Его вкрадчивый и даже немного холодный голос подействовал на меня как ведро ледяной воды, вылитое на голову. Ответ Эдварда на собственные мысли произвел на Хейл еще больший эффект, чем на меня - она выронила остатки подоконника и уставилась на Эдварда кричащим что-здесь-черт-возьми-происходит взглядом. Напрасно он сделал это. Напрасно шокировал Розали еще больше.

- Эдвард, - шикнул на него Карлайл, одергивая укоризненным взглядом. В ответ Эдвард едва заметно кивнул и взял меня за руку.

- Вы объясните мне, наконец, что случилось? – потребовала Розали. – Что вам от меня нужно? Вы похитили меня ради денег? Сколько вы хотите? – тут Эдвард не сдержался и широко ухмыльнулся, но, получив от Карлайла подзатыльник взглядом, снова принял серьезный вид. Розалии это раздразнило еще больше. Над ней глумились вместо того, чтобы дать ответы на терзающие ее вопросы.

- Нет, Розали, это не похищение, - мягко сказал Карлайл, стараясь успокоить ее насколько это было возможно, учитывая то, что она только что испытала одну из самых сильных шоковых ситуаций за всю свою жизнь. - Нам не нужны деньги твоей семьи.

- Тогда что..? – перебила она, скользя взглядом по раскрошенному куску того, что недавно было белым каменным подоконником, потом по Эдварду, чье лицо приобрело безразличное выражение, затем перевела взгляд на Карлайла.

Похоже, только сейчас она начала вспоминать, что с ней случилось перед пробуждением в нашем доме. Ее глаза повторно вспыхнули ужасом. Зажав рот ладонью, Розали тихо вскрикнула и присела на корточки, неуверенно проводя пальцами по куску бывшего подоконника, недоверчиво, будто он мог исчезнуть в любой момент, растворившись в воздухе. Страшная догадка отразилась на ее совершенном лице. Она подняла небольшой кусочек, положила его на ладонь и некоторое время рассматривала, словно пытаясь понять, настоящий ли он или это просто обыкновенная бутафория из хрупкого, внешне похожего на камень, материала. Затем она сжала ладонь со всей силой и ни капельки не удивилась, когда послышался хруст камня, и сквозь пальцы просыпалось несколько белых крошек. Она ожидала, что так и будет. Разжав руку, Розали абсолютно пустым взглядом без малейшей заинтересованности, словно ломать камень голыми руками для нее было обыкновенным занятием, рассматривала каменную крошку на своей ладони, цвет которой был очень близок к цвету подоконника – такой же бледный, гладкий, ровный. Она вполне могла догадываться о том, что с ней случилось.

- Этому должно быть какое-то логическое объяснение, - прошептала она, стряхивая пыль с ладони. Распрямившись, Розали снова окинула нас взглядом, на сей раз остановив его на Карлайле. – Это вы.

Он кивнул и собирался было заговорить, сделав шаг по направлению к Розали, но она снова вжалась в стену и вытянула руку в останавливающем жесте.

- Не подходите ближе, - напугано скомандовала она, задышав быстрее.

- Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда, никто из нас не сделает тебе больно, я обещаю. Знаю, ты напугана и не понимаешь, что происходит, но ты должна верить мне, - спокойно попросил он, стараясь вызвать у Розали расположение или, по крайней мере, перестать внушать ей неоправданный страх. Все в этой комнате, кроме нее, прекрасно понимали, что Роуз точно не грозит опасность с нашей стороны. Скорее наоборот – это она способна уничтожить всех нас, стоит ей только захотеть этого.

- Я не доверяю вам, - парировала Розали. - Это вы. Вы подобрали меня как какого-то вшивого котенка на улице, принесли сюда непонятно зачем, заставили меня страдать. И теперь… - она быстро взглянула на сломанный подоконник и продолжила чуть тише, - вы что-то сделали со мной, - каждое ее слово звучало как резкий неожиданный выпад в фехтовании, как обвинение во всех смертных грехах человечества.

Розали была невероятно близка к правде. Может быть, она даже знала, что именно с ней сделал Карлайл, но не спешила произносить свои догадки вслух, считая, что они прозвучат нелепо, дико и неестественно. Зато очень правдиво. Я ожидала, что вкупе ко всем обвинениям она припишет Карлайлу еще и то, что сделал с ней Ройс Кинг, что было бы в ее стиле, но этого, к счастью, не произошло.

- Ты права, это действительно так, хотя и не совсем точно, - сдержано ответил он.

- И что вам от меня нужно? Зачем вы это сделали?

- Я просто хотел помочь тебе, Розали.

- Зачем?

- Не мог позволить тебе умереть.

- Почему? – она пристально смотрела на Карлайла, стараясь, видимо, найти в его словах какой-то скрытый смысл, подтекст или не верила, что кто-то способен абсолютно бескорыстно желать добра другому. И не удивительно – в ее мире было крайне сложно найти такого человека, а если учесть, что Карлайл вовсе не был человеком... Нет, конечно, она не верила ему.

- Карлайл, это бессмысленно, - бросил Эдвард, выпуская мою руку. Он смерил Розали неприязненным взглядом, от которого веяло настоящей зимней прохладой, и покачал головой, как обычно это делают врачи над безнадежным пациентом.

- О чем ты, Эдвард?

Даже я вопросительно взглянула на него.

- Она тебе не верит, а нас вообще воспринимает как ненормальных и потенциально опасных элементов общества. Что ж, в чем-то она даже права, но у нее нет никакого права думать о тебе, так, как думает она.

- Ты не можешь знать… - испугано запротестовала Розали, отдаляясь от Эдварда, как от прокаженного. Ее голос звучал свирепо, но испуганно, крылья изящного носа напряженно трепетали.

- Я вижу тебя насквозь, Розали Хейл. Да, я слышу, так что поосторожнее выбирай выражения, когда думаешь о ком-либо из членов этой семьи, _пожалуйста_. Тем более, если речь идет о Карлайле. Ты понимаешь, что если бы он не нашел тебя и не принес в наш дом, ты бы замерзла насмерть под снегопадом три дня назад? Так соизволь же проявить хоть каплю уважения к человеку, которому ты обязана жизнью и послушай, что тебе расскажут. Ты ведь хочешь получить ответы на свои вопросы, Розали? – она едва заметно кивнула, хоть и без особого желания. – Вот и отлично. Если будешь и дальше грубить, пусть даже мысленно, останешься без ответов.

Я знала, что Эдвард способен быть жестоким, резким и очень страшным, если действительно захочет произвести на кого-то столь сильный эффект, но сейчас даже мне стало страшно, несмотря на то, что далеко не я была причиной его гнева. Интересно, о чем могла подумать Розали, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию со стороны Эдварда?

Не говоря ни слова, она присела на край кровати, стараясь избегать пересекаться с ним взглядом, и пристыжено закусила губу. Эдвард, бесспорно, умел производить впечатление на кого бы то ни было, будь то вампир или же человек, пусть даже такой, как Розали Хейл.

- Хорошо, - еле слышно пробормотала она, косо поглядывая на Эдварда, - Я буду слушать, только не кричи на меня…. Пожалуйста.

В комнату неслышно скользнула Эсми, очевидно, привлеченная громким голосом Эдварда и его тяжелыми интонациями.

- С пробуждением Розали. Я – Эсми, - она мило улыбнулась, стараясь хоть чуть-чуть разрядить накалившуюся обстановку. Роуз окинула ее коротким любопытным взглядом. – Я хочу извиниться перед тобой за более чем, недостойное поведение Эдварда, - она смерила его отчитывающим взглядом строгой матери. – Он иногда бывает слишком резким и не умеет во время остановиться.

Роуз кивнула в ответ.

- Не бойся, милая, мы не причиним тебе вреда, - мягко сказала Эсми. Она не изменяла себе никогда.

Я заметила, как Карлайл переглянулся с Эдвардом, укоризненно поджав губы, и покачал головой, мысленно выражая свое недовольство. Эдвард вдохнул, выдохнул и едва заметно кивнул без особого энтузиазма. Похоже, что он был не совсем согласен с Карлайлом, но из каких-то соображений предпочел промолчать, сделав вид, что соглашается с его мнением.

- Вы расскажете мне, наконец, почему я здесь?

- Конечно, Розали. Я вижу, ты уже заметила кое-какие странности, - задумчиво говорил Карлайл, делая паузы между словами то ли с целью не перегружать сразу ее мозг большим объемом информации, чтобы она успевала ее переваривать, то ли потому, что тщательно подбирал каждое слово, стараясь, чтобы его объяснения прозвучали максимально убедительно, поскольку перед ним стояла очень непростая задача – доказать Розали, что легенды, которые всю свою сознательную жизнь она считала просто сказками, на самом деле – обыкновенная реальность. Такая, как, например, пробки на центральной улице или неминуемое приближение Второй Мировой войны.

- Мои глаза, - она недоумевающе кивнула, нетерпеливо заерзав на покрывале.

- И не только, - продолжал Карлайл уже более смело и уверено. Он чувствовал, что Розали была готова слушать его, и надеялся, что она сможет воспринять его слова. – Я знаю, что ты можешь не поверить мне, или подумать, что я тебе лгу, или попросту разыгрываю, но это не так, поэтому дослушай до конца. То, что я скажу дальше, может показаться невозможным, но это – чистая правда, как фантастически бы она не звучала.

- Давайте без долгих вступлений, - устало попросила Розали. – Я сломала каменный подоконник одной рукой, притом без особых усилий. Это уж точно не то, чем я занимаюсь, чтобы развлечь себя, когда мне становится скучно, - в ее голосе не было слышно ни малейшего намека на иронию или попытки шутить – только отчаяние и сильное желание вникнуть в ситуацию, понять, что произошло. Без шуток. Абсолютно серьезно.

- Как пожелаешь, - выдохнул Карлайл. Перед тем, как продолжить, он набрал в легкие больше воздуха, но совсем не потому, что нуждался в нем, а скорее, чтобы получить возможность лишний раз прокрутить в уме заготовленные для Роуз объяснения и убедиться, что они достаточно хороши. - Ты наверняка заметила, что мы – наша семья, я имею в виду, немного непохожи на других людей. У нас слишком бледная кожа, неестественный цвет глаз, наша внешность заметно выделяется в толпе, и мы стараемся избегать появлений на публике насколько это возможно.

- Что вы хотите этим сказать? – Розали сосредоточено смотрела на Карлайла, забывая моргать, и это ничуточки не смущало ее. Даже я могла догадаться, о чем она сейчас думала.

- Я полагаю, тебе доводилось слышать разные легенды о мифических существах вроде оборотней, демонов или вампиров. Все эти истории, которые родители имеют обыкновение рассказывать своим детям, чтобы они как можно меньше находились на улице в темное время суток с целью обезопасить своих чад от более мирских опасностей. На детей это, как правило, действует, потому, что они более склонны верить в подобные вещи, чем взрослые. Но, вырастая, почти все люди теряют способность мыслить чувствами, как в детстве, и перестают верить в те вещи, существование которых прежде было для них безоговорочным и вполне естественным. Они вырастают, склад их ума меняется, темнота, которая в детстве вызывала определенные ощущения, перестает быть такой загадочной и пугающей. Забываются и сказки из детства, страшные истории становятся только историями, предупреждения теряют свой первобытный смысл. Люди становятся скептиками. Но этот вовсе не значит, что легенды теряют свою силу. Не важно, верим мы в этот мир или нет, он существует, независимо от наших желаний. Он реален так же, как реально солнце и звезды в небе, как реален этот город и его жители. То, что мы не знаем о его существовании, не говорит о том, что его нет.

- Я все еще не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет ко мне? – Розали выглядела озадаченной, но уже более спокойной, чем прежде.

- Видишь ли, мы не совсем люди.

Розали нахмурилась.

- То есть, что вы хотите сказать? – теперь она выглядела напуганной, в уголках глаз нарастало недоверие. Она посмотрела на каждого из нас поочередно, наверняка желая списать слова Карлайла на неудачную попытку пошутить.

- Да это же очевидно, - проворчал Эдвард, но она никак не отреагировала на его комментарий.

- Эдвард, вспомни себя, - шепнула я ему на ухо, поглаживая по мускулистому предплечью.

Пусть я никогда не видела, каким был Эдвард, когда проснулся в своей нынешней ипостаси в доме едва знакомого человека и не человека вообще, с его мыслями в своей голове и массой вопросов, на которые он жаждал получить вразумительный ответ. Уверена, он мало чем отличался от Розали в тот момент, когда почувствовал себя абсолютно здоровым после неизлечимой болезни, от которой он, по идее, должен был умереть, да еще и с набором странных способностей в придачу. Таких как, например, возможность слышать каждое движение в сотне миль вокруг и чувствовать запахи так остро, как не мог чувствовать прежде. И это – далеко не весь список тех изменений, что ощущает человек, проснувшись вампиром.

Уж я-то знала…

- Почему я слышу шепот Беллы? – испугалась Розали, требовательно глядя на Карлайла. – Что все это значит?

- Это я и пытаюсь объяснить тебе, - ответил он спокойно.

- Не очень похоже на то. Ваши объяснения ничего не объясняют, а только запутывают меня еще больше. Я, по-прежнему, не до конца понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - Розали заметно старалась сдерживаться, но чем больше сил она прилагала к попыткам удержать себя в руках, тем хуже у нее это получалось. Раздражение сочилось из ее голоса, как пар сочится сквозь канализационные решетки в прохладную погоду.

Карлайл понимающе кивнул.

- Прислушайся к себе, Розали, - посоветовал он.

- Вы специально это делаете? Почему не скажете прямо, что произошло?

- Потому, что это сложно. Это не та вещь, которая воспринимается легко, - терпеливо ответил Карлайл на резкий выпад Розали. А вот ее терпение, казалось, подходило к концу. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, пока Роуз не сдалась. Опустив голову, она закрыла глаза и затаила дыхание.

- Хорошо, - прошептала она. – Что я должна услышать?

- Как ты чувствуешь себя? – поинтересовался он.

- Вы же обещали мне… - напомнила Розали, игнорируя вопрос Карлайла. – Зачем задаете эти вопросы?

- Розали, пойми меня правильно. Я не пытаюсь мучить тебя незнанием или скрывать от тебя правду. Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты все узнала, но так же я хочу, чтобы ты правильно все восприняла, а ты вряд ли сможешь.

- Что такого случиться, если я неправильно восприму эту информацию? – она снова посмотрела на Карлайла.

- Могут быть последствия.

- Для меня?

- Не только, - уклончиво отвечал он.

Конечно, Розали пока не могла оценить свою новую силу сполна. Сломанный подоконник – это только часть огромной мощи новообращенного вампира, о которой она еще даже не подозревала.

Но это только пока.

- Розали, это не шутки, - серьезно сказал Эдвард.

- Почему ты отвечаешь на мои мысли?

- Это тоже часть того, что ты должна будешь понять, - ответил вместо Эдварда Карлайл.

- Никогда не встречала более странных людей, чем вы, - пробормотала она, качая головой. – Самое ужасное, что я, кажется, начинаю кое-что понимать. Эти ваши рассказы о темноте и чудовищах – они не просто так, верно?

- Да, ты права, - подтвердил Карлайл, в его голосе чувствовалось облегчение. То, что Розали начинала вникать в ситуацию, без сомнений, было хорошим знаком. В нашей теперешней ситуации, в свете предупреждения Элис об опасности, грозящей Эдварду, еще одна проблема, теперь уже со стороны Розали, была крайне нежелательной.

- Я видела вас всего несколько раз в нашем доме, пока вы лечили мою маму полгода назад. Я заметила, что вы никогда не приходили в солнечную погоду… Кто же вы?

- Мы – вампиры.

Полминуты гробовой тишины пока Розали пыталась осмыслить сказанную Карлайлом короткую фразу, тянулись чрезвычайно долго. Она то хмурилась, то кривилась, будто услышала неприятную и очень грязную шутку, неизменным оставалось только молчание. В глазах Роуз промелькнуло сомнение - она не поверила. Но даже если и так, то от правды все равно не сбежать. Мы - вампиры, она - одна из нас. Теперь это навсегда.

- Вы вам… вампиры? – недоверчиво повторила Розали, будто впервые слышала это слово и пыталась вникнуть в его смысл или распробовать странный, незнакомый прежде вкус.

- Теперь и ты тоже.

Роуз судорожно вздохнула, с тихим свистом втянув в себя воздух, что-то напряженно обдумывая, решая.

- Я понимаю, в это сложно поверить…. – Карлайл опустил взгляд и легонько покачал головой, - Прости меня, Розали, мне действительно очень жаль, но я не мог оставить тебя, не мог позволить тебе умереть.

Как я и ожидала, Розали молниеносно соскочила с кровати и раскатисто, громко рассмеялась. Ее чистый и звонкий, как луговой ручей, смех эхом отражался от стен полупустой спальни, которая была единственной необжитой комнатой в доме. Здесь почти не было мебели, даже шторы не висели на крупных, в пол стены, окнах. Все терпеливо ждали, пока Роуз придет в себя, окинет взглядом наши серьезные лица, и ее поразит страшная догадка.

Мы не шутим.

Возможно, сопоставив все факты, она поняла, что это правда, но никак не хотела мириться с ней. Такую новость принять не так просто, как кажется. Это гораздо сложнее, когда мир на твоих глазах переворачивается и то, что ты считал глупой детской сказкой, вымыслом, на самом деле оказалось истинной правдой.

- Знаете кто вы? Вы чокнутые! - презрительно бросила Розали. Смех в ее голосе сменился стальными нотками гнева, а в глазах вспыхнул пугающий огонек. - Больные, сумасшедшие преступники, возомнившие себя чертовыми упырями! Думаете, вам сойдет с рук мое похищение? Ха, куда там - меня будут искать и, когда найдут, а это обязательно произойдет, вас всех посадят за решетку, где вам самое место!

- Вот видишь, что я тебе говорил? – обратился к Карлайлу Эдвард, но тот не обратил внимания на его едкое замечание, делая еще одну попытку образумить Розали, которая с пугающим блеском в глазах бросала на каждого из нас мрачные взгляды.

- Розали, я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства. Ты не хочешь принимать то, что случилось с тобой, но это чистая правда. Только прошу, послушай меня.

- Я не собираюсь больше слушать ваши истории, расскажите их кому-нибудь другому, а я ухожу. Довольно с меня ужасов, я хочу домой.

Розали демонстративно одернула подол юбки и поспешила к двери, минуя нас c Эдвардом и совсем отчаявшуюся, поникшую Эсми. Карлайл был единственным, кто попытался предпринять что-либо для спасения ситуации. Он моментально среагировал на ее порыв уйти и первым оказался у двери, положив на нее ладонь, чем преградил дальнейший путь Роуз. Теперь она не могла уйти. Она раздраженно сверкнула в него глазами и шумно сглотнула.

- Ты не можешь уйти, - мягко, но настойчиво заявил Карлайл, чем разозлил ее еще больше.

- Это еще почему? – Розали скрестила руки на груди.

- Тебе нельзя возвращаться в город.

- Да кто вы такой, чтобы говорить мне, что делать? Вам никто не давал такого права, мы живем в свободной стране. С чего вы вообще взяли, что можете принимать за меня решения?

Последняя фраза заставила Карлайла измениться в лице, его ладонь свободно соскользнула с двери, взгляд поник. Роуз попала в самую точку. Хотела она того или нет, но ее слова задели Карлайла сильнее, чем все прежние ее обвинения и вспышки злости и негодования вместе взятые. Эти ее слова, брошенные совершенно необдуманно и без какого-либо подтекста, оказались сильнее всех предыдущих. В них заключался смысл того, чего он боялся больше всего. Самый большой страх.

- Это значит, я могу идти? – холодно спросила Розали, неправильно истолковав его действия и выражение лица. Ее пальцы лежали на дверной ручке, готовые в любой момент потянуть ее на себя и выскользнуть из спальни.

- Нет, - выдохнул Карлайл.

- Тебе придется остаться с нами, - продолжила я. – Хотя бы на ближайшее время, пока не привыкнешь к новому облику.

Она смерила меня недовольным взглядом, поджала губы и отпустила дверную ручку. Мои слова подействовали – это уже был хороший знак. Оглянувшись на осколки подоконника, Роуз нерешительно побрела к зеркалу, не говоря ни слова. Долгое время она рассматривала свое отражение, прикасалась к коже на щеках, шее, рассматривала свои запястья. На ее лице отражалась глубокая задумчивость напополам с непреодолимой печалью. Я заметила, что она почти не смотрела своему отражению в глаза – боялась или еще по какой-то, непонятной мне, причине. Мне и самой поначалу становилось жутко от вида своих кроваво-красных глаз, так что я прекрасно понимала ее чувства. Наконец, она снова повернулась к нам с какой-то тяжелой обреченностью во взгляде.

- Вампиры, значит? – спокойно спросила она. Я кивнула. – Может, это даже и к лучшему. По крайней мере, я уже точно знаю, кто станет моим первым ужином, - мне стало по-настоящему жутко от тона, с которым были произнесены эти слова.

- Розали, мы не… мы не охотимся на людей.

Она хмыкнула, с удивлением посмотрев на Карлайла.

- Вампиры-гуманисты, - задумчиво пробормотала Роуз, обращаясь, похоже, к самой себе. – Сейчас еще выяснится, что у вас тут шведская семья… Так на кого вы все-таки охотитесь, если не на людей?

- На животных, в основном на хищников, - быстро ответил Карлайл, игнорируя ее саркастические замечания.

- Я тоже должна следовать вашей, кхм… диете? А если я не захочу, что тогда? Вы убьете меня или выгоните?

- Ни то, ни другое. Мы не станем тебя ни к чему принуждать, Розали, ты можешь сама выбрать свой путь. Хочешь – оставайся с нами, нет – можешь уйти и жить своей жизнью. Ты свободна.

- Вот как… сначала вы сделали меня одной из вас, не спросив, хочу я этого или нет, а теперь говорите, что у меня есть какой-то выбор, - холодно прошептала она, отворачиваясь к окну. Вдали на черном пятне городе горела тонкая паутина неоновых огоньков, похожая на яркие сети, в которые с наступлением очередной ночи был пойман весь Рочестер. – Разве он есть или был когда-нибудь? Вы говорите, _пожалели_ меня, доктор, поэтому и спасли. А зачем? Почему вы посчитали, что действуете правильно? Ведь вы не знаете меня, вы понятия не имеете о моей жизни. Почему же вы решили, что меня нужно спасать? Вы сами так решили, не интересуясь моим мнением. Это не выбор, это принуждение… Ну да, я неблагодарная, но вам придется смириться с этим, потому как я не собираюсь никуда уходить. Вы хотели меня здесь – так вот я здесь.

Розали всегда обладала невероятным талантом. Она была единственным знакомым мне человеком, способным сначала нагрубить, оскорбить и всячески обозвать, а потом еще и заставить свою жертву чувствовать себя виноватой. Конечно, в этой ситуации она отчасти была права – мы лишили ее выбора, сами распорядились ее судьбой. Это было некрасиво, как минимум, бесчеловечно, как максимум, но иначе просто не могло быть. Такова судьба Розали. С этим ничего не поделаешь.

- Прости, но я всего лишь хотел помочь тебе, Розали. Я сожалею, - искренне извинился Карлайл, хотя и понимал, что его извинения ничем не могут ей помочь.

Она едва заметно кивнула, но вслух ничего не сказала. Эсми куда-то ушла. С лица Эдварда сошло грозное выражение, он стал куда более расслабленным и спокойным, чем несколько минут назад.

- Я могу сгореть, если появлюсь на солнечном свете? – спросила Розали, поворачиваясь к нам лицом.

Я удивилась, увидев, что оно было абсолютно спокойным. Похоже, она приняла свою неизбежность.

- Нет, но тебе лучше не показываться на улице в солнечную погоду, - ответил Карлайл.

- Почему?

- Сама когда-нибудь поймешь.

- И гробов никаких нет? – Роуз подозрительно сощурила глаза.

Криво усмехнувшись, Карлайл покачал головой.

- Это – мифы, на самом деле все куда более прозаично.


	35. Chapter 35

**Глава 35. Голос интуиции**

_Bella__'__s__POV_

Ночь была безлунной и необычайно темной, хотя мои глаза особой разницы не ощущали – даже в самом темном подвале или закоулке я могла видеть так же хорошо, как и при ярком свете. Деревья отбрасывали причудливые тени на подъездную дорожку к дому, вымощенную крупным гравием, рождая в сознании жуткие образы безжалостных чудовищ с огромными клыками и острыми когтями. Но это были просто деревья, ветер и мое разыгравшееся воображение. В темноте ничего не скрывалось. Ничего, чего стоило бы испугаться такому чудовищу, как я. Просто один ночной кошмар не может испугаться другого.

Я не заметила, как перевалило за полночь – время шло слишком быстро, чтобы я могла четко ощущать на себе его течение. Говорят, время – это все, что есть у бессмертного. Странно было бы услышать от вампира что-то вроде: «у меня нет времени», но у меня сейчас действительно его почти не оставалось. Вернее, я не знала, каким количеством времени я располагаю, как долго еще продляться наши последние дни (часы, минуты?) спокойствия перед тем, как сбудутся предсказания Элис. Тем более, я до сих пор не знала, и даже не могла предположить, что ожидало в ее видениях Эдварда. Нас. Не было ни одной причины рассчитывать на то, что удача снова повернется к нам лицом. После большой радости, как правило, приходят крупные разочарования. Удача в любой момент может повернуться неприличным местом к своему любимчику, и обычно это происходит в тот момент, когда ты совсем не ждешь от нее подвоха, когда ты настроен на волну везения и тебе кажется, что никто и ничто не сможет сбросить тебя с трона. Перемены всегда приходят неожиданно, особенно если они не к лучшему, а наоборот.

В своем необъяснимом путешествии в прошлое я видела подарок судьбы. Награду за пережитую боль, слезы и страдания. За потерю второй и самой важной части своей души – Эдварда – своей жизни, своего сердца. Разве может человек жить без сердца? Нет. Поэтому я и оказалась здесь. Я получила то, о чем даже не просила, то, чего не получал никто другой до меня – второй шанс исправить все. До мельчайших деталей. И я использовала его, стараясь поступать так, как было бы лучше не только для меня, но и для тех, с кем я столкнулась в этом путешествии. Я стремилась рационально использовать этот дар. Поначалу я боялась, что он одновременно был и проклятьем. Изменилось не только время, но и Эдвард, его мысли, поведение, в какой-то степени характер. Это был не уже тот Эдвард, которого я знала, он был чужим, незнакомым, не таким, но в то же время он все равно оставался собой. Он был сбит с толку, полностью дезориентирован реальностью, внезапно свалившейся ему на голову в день, который изменил всю его жизнь. Наше знакомство было несвоевременным, ужасно несвоевременным. Должны были пройти десятилетия, должен был измениться Эдвард, осмыслить себя, свою новую жизнь и сущность, он должен был осмыслить многие вещи и пройти все испытания жизнью, чтобы прийти к одному лишь моменту. Я боялась, что этого не произойдет: сначала – потому, что он ненавидел меня за то, что по моей вине стал монстром, потом – потому, что его ко мне ничего не толкало: ни жажда моей крови, ни мои скрытые мысли, ни желание заботиться обо мне, защищать и оберегать. Все эти вещи, через которые прошел Эдвард из того времени, все те мелкие моменты, которые были очень важны… У нас ничего этого не было. Только в одном аспекте все оставалось по-прежнему: наши отношения начались с ненависти.

Но и это мы смогли преодолеть. Нас не разлучило ни время, ни расстояние, ни ошибочные мысли, которые не единожды отравляли наши сознания, ни смерть – ничто. Наша любовь оказалась сильнее всех преград. И теперь, когда, казалось бы, все испытания остались позади, а впереди нас ждала целая вечность вместе, все должно разрушиться.

Похоже, рано или поздно судьба забирает назад свои подарки. Пятнадцать лет назад она подарила мне Эдварда и бессмертие, чтобы разделить его с любимым. У нас была прекрасная возможность построить собственное счастье без всех тех многочисленных препятствий, которые были неизбежны в будущем, даже если бы мне удалось вернуть Эдварда из Вольтеры живым. Различие между нами всегда создавало лишние неприятности, но только для него – мне же было неважно, лишь бы мы были вместе. Ради Эдварда я была готова идти на любые жертвы, я могла сделать что угодно ради него. Ведь это как раз тот случай, когда игра стоит свеч.

А что сейчас я могу сделать, чтобы избежать расплаты за осуществленные мечты?

Предчувствие того, что это мои последние часы рядом с Эдвардом становилось сильнее с каждой проходящей минутой, а время больше не шло, оно летело… Откуда взялось это поганое чувство, я не могла понять. Это не было похоже на обычную мысль, вспыхнувшую в голове совершенно случайно, и уж точно это не могло быть догадкой, скорее знанием или откровением, нашептанным голосом интуиции.

В последнее время она ошибалась очень редко.

- Нет, нет, нет. Господи, нет! – тихо застонала я, стараясь заглушить рыдания в рукаве легкого свитера, прижимая руку к лицу. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал, как я плачу.

Некоторое время я прижималась к стене, спрятав лицо в руках и боясь пошелохнуться. Тело сковал страх, и оно перестало слушаться меня. Только чудом я все еще не сползла по стене на пол. Рыдания душили горло, но я не могла дать волю слезам и тем самым снять боль, обхватившую грудную клетку. Вампиры не способны на слезы – чертова особенность бессмертного организма! Почему каждая мелочь должна напоминать нам о том, что мы больше не люди и никогда ими не станем? Глупый повод, чтобы злиться, однако не в тот момент, когда ты отдал бы добрую половину своей жизни за возможность просто плакать. Это же так просто и естественно. Но нет, слезы – это слишком человечно, это удел жертв, а не хищников.

Пытаясь успокоиться, я сделала глубокий вдох, но дыхание резко перехватило, и получился очередной всхлип. Нет, Белла, ты не будешь больше этого делать; ты большая, сильная девочка, а большие девочки не плачут. Большие девочки умеют справляться со всем. Но как можно дважды справиться с потерей того, кто так дорог тебе? С потерей того, без кого ты не представляешь своей жизни? И можно ли вообще с этим справиться?

Кое-как совладав с дыханием и эмоциями, я открыла окно и впустила в комнату поток холодного ночного ветра. Небо затянули непредсказуемые весенние тучи, пахло грозой и свежей травой. Скоро мог начаться дождь. С первого этажа доносился негромкий разговор. Я с легкостью могла определить, кто и о чем разговаривал, но в данный момент меня это совершенно не интересовало.

Я долго смотрела в открытое окно на тени от деревьев, на сами деревья, на очертания города вдали. Эта картинка постепенно успокаивала и приводила в себя, хотя до полного спокойствия мне было еще очень далеко. Скорее хотелось кричать – долго и до хрипоты - и отталкивать от себя неприемлемую действительность, от которой все равно не сбежать.

В горле вспыхнуло знакомое покалывание, ощущения были такие, будто по гортани прошелся ровный ряд мелких слегка затупившихся лезвий, царапая кожу, но не разрезая ее. Пока это было только легкое покалывание. Я знала, что мои глаза начали темнеть. Насколько темными они были? Можно ли, взглянув на них, догадаться, что меня мучит жажда? Тревога, страх, сильные душевные переживания – все это делало с жаждой вампира то же самое, что и время – усиливало ее. Необходимость поохотиться росла с геометрической прогрессией. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то в скором времени я рискую потерять над собой контроль. Есть только два варианта – поохотиться или взять в себя в руки. Ближайший заповедник располагался в пяти часах езды от Рочестера (чуть быстрее, если идти пешком), поэтому я не осмеливалась оставить Эдварда ради этой поездки, которая в лучшем случае займет у меня полсуток. Я могла бы справиться с жаждой, это все же лучше, чем так рисковать. Оставался один вариант – успокоиться, прогнать свою панику, не позволить ей завладеть собой.

Прогулка – вот в чем я сейчас нуждалась.

Забравшись на подоконник, я молниеносно спрыгнула вниз. Приземление было мягким и бесшумным, как у кошки, меня выдавало лишь шуршание гравия под ногами, когда я спешила скрыться в тени деревьев.

Первое время я бежала, полностью растворяясь в скорости, я с легкостью обгоняла ветер, пропитывала им каждую клеточку своего тела, ощущала на языке его вкус – горько-сладкий привкус свободы, какой может быть лишь у ветра. Только он один во всем мире по-настоящему свободен, остановить его не способны никакие преграды, удержать его не в силах никакие сети. Когда-то я наслаждалась неповторимым вкусом свободы ветра, но теперь я просто бежала вперед, оставляя позади все, чтобы вернуться со свежей головой. Я не планировала долгую прогулку, минут двадцать, не больше.

Чуть позже, оказавшись в городе, я перешла на быстрый шаг. Опустив голову и засунув руки в карманы, чтобы как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимание (молодая девушка, одетая не по погоде, на улице посреди ночи хорошо бросалась в глаза), я преодолевала квартал за кварталом. Людей на улицах было очень мало, машины мимо меня проезжали крайне редко. Я шла вдоль тротуара, не особо задумываясь над направлением движения, мне было вполне достаточно того, что направляюсь я на север.

Совсем рядом притормозила машина, придерживаясь моей скорости, и из окна высунулся слегка подвыпивший водитель.

- Тебя подвести, крошка? – крикнул он. Противный, самоуверенный, нетрезвый голос мог вызвать отвращение у кого угодно. Скорее всего, в своей затуманенной виски голове он уже строил планы относительно меня.

- Нет, спасибо, - поспешила ответить я и слегка ускорила шаг.

- Давай, детка, соглашайся. Гарантирую, ты не пожалеешь! – настаивал водитель.

- Не стоит. Мне правда недалеко, - спокойно ответила я, сжимая пальцы в карманах.

Взвизгнув шинами по асфальту, «Кабриолет» резко вырвался вперед. Я надеялась, что на этом мое маленькое приключение окончено, но оно только начиналось. Водитель оказался более настойчивым, чем я полагала. Проехав пару метров, он неожиданно затормозил, машину немного занесло таким образом, что она оказалась на узком тротуаре, преградив мне дальнейший путь. Cдаваться так просто он не собирался.

Я остановилась, едва не налетев на машину, и инстинктивно попятилась назад. Вся эта ситуация успела на доли секунды испугать меня.

- Куда же ты так торопишься, сладенькая? – он держался на ногах слишком твердо для пьяного человека.

- Мне нужно идти, - ответила я, медленно двигаясь назад и даже позволяя ему сокращать расстояние между нами. Он чувствовал себя уверенно, не подозревая, что в случае чего я с легкостью могу убежать, не оставив ему ни единого шанса догнать меня.

- Давай, детка, не бойся. Мы можем здорово зажечь вместе. Куда ты убегаешь? Эй, постой! – он потянулся, стараясь поймать меня за руку. Я ловко увернулась, из-за чего мой преследователь пошатнулся и едва удержался на ногах. Боковым зрением я заметила, как из-за угла соседнего дома мелькнула тень, силуэт. Тихий, едва уловимый звук шагов, дыхание и запах, который я не могла не узнать.

- У тебя проблемы со слухом или она неясно выразилась?

От неожиданности я обернулась на голос.

Эдвард? Что он делает здесь?

- А тебе чего?

- Оставь ее в покое и иди отсюда по-хорошему, - гневно процедил Эдвард, сжимая руки в кулаки. Надеюсь, этот бедолага поймет, что его лучше не злить еще больше. С Эдвардом шутки плохи.

- Да кто ты вообще та...

- Я дважды повторять не стану, - Эдвард сделал шаг вперед, смерив уничтожающим взглядом побледневшего от страха парня, который тут же протрезвел и со всех ног бросился назад, к своему «Кабриолету». – Правильно, уноси ноги, - пробормотал Эдвард чуть тише.

Он смотрел ему вслед, пока машина не скрылась за углом, после чего повернулся ко мне и изучил обеспокоенным взглядом каждый сантиметр моего тела.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да… конечно. Что он мог сделать мне? – удивилась я, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку, чтобы успокоить Эдварда. Он пригладил мои волосы, нежно провел ладонью по щеке и заключил в объятья, крепко прижимая к своей сильной груди.

- Вот объясни, откуда у тебя этот талант на каждом шагу находить неприятности на свою голову и другие части тела?

- Не знаю, - я покрепче вжалась в Эдварда, с неприличной жадностью вдыхая его неповторимый аромат. Мне становилось страшно от самой мысли, что придется отпустить его. Хотелось заставить время остановиться в эту секунду, чтобы продлить ее навечно или хотя бы оттянуть момент расставания.

- Моя девочка… - выдохнул Эдвард. Улыбка чувствовалась в его тихом бархатном голосе.

- Как ты оказался здесь? – я вынырнула из его рук и внимательно посмотрела в глаза, с удивлением отметив, что они тоже потемнели.

- Тебя искал.

- Искал?

- Ты так странно убежала, никому ничего не сказав. Я волновался, между прочим, - он изобразил на лице притворную обиду.

- Мне нужно было прогуляться, - честно призналась я, придумывая тему, на которую можно было перевести разговор, чтобы не отвечать на другие вопросы Эдварда о цели моей прогулки. Я не хотела, чтобы он знал, как мне плохо, не хотела показывать ему свою боль.

- Самой?

- Да.

- Не делай так больше, хорошо? – неожиданно серьезно попросил он. – Знаешь, сколько разных вариантов случившегося я перебрал в своей голове, пока нашел тебя?

- Ты беспокоился обо мне?

- Я всегда беспокоюсь о тебе, Белла. Всегда, слышишь? – он взял мое лицо в свои руки, приблизив к своему так близко, что я чувствовала на губах его теплое дыхание. – Я не могу позволить им забрать тебя у меня.

- Кому?

- Тем, кто хочет причинить мне боль.

- Эд, - я зажмурилась, чувствуя подступающий к горлу ком. – Мы не…

- Т-с-с, не говори ничего, - он приложил палец к моим губам, на секунду задержав взгляд, ставший таким нежным и легким, на моих глазах, очертил контур губ и пробежался пальцами по щеке к волосам, пряча за ухо выбившуюся прядь. – Они хотят причинить мне боль, но они не знают, что на самом деле может причинить мне ее, Белла. Они ничего не знают о том, что способно заставить меня страдать по-настоящему. Знаешь, как я испугался, когда понял, что тебя нет в доме?

- Прости меня, я… - я растерялась и уронила голову на плечо Эдварда, стараясь подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить ему свои чувства. Обычно мы не нуждались в словах, достаточно было одного взгляда, одного нежного прикосновения, чтобы выразить все, что накопилось в душе.

- Ничего страшного, главное – все в порядке, мои опасения не подтвердились, - Эдвард поцеловал меня в макушку. Мне показалось, что одними губами он добавил нечто вроде «ты здесь», но я не могла понять, сказал ли он что-то или это была игра моего воображения.

- Что ты подумал, когда я исчезла? – любопытство не оставляло меня.

- То же самое, что и всегда в таких случаях, - я разорвала объятья и заглянула в его глаза. Мне снова удалось заставить его испытать волнение одним вопросом! – Я подумал, что за тобой прилетел твой космический корабль и забрал обратно, в будущее, - грустно улыбаясь, ответил Эдвард после недолгой паузы.

- Шутник! - Я легонько хлопнула его ладонью по груди и засмеялась, стараясь скрыть свои истинные чувства и рвущуюся наружу боль. – Нет у меня другого будущего. Нет, и никогда не было.

- А если все-таки прилетит тарелка? – Эдвард улыбался. Я прекрасно понимала, что это только шутка и не более того, но все равно на сердце было тяжело.

- Улетит, как и прилетела, - пробормотала я, поспешив сменить тему. – Идем лучше домой.


	36. Chapter 36

**Глава 36. Назад в будущее**

_Bella__'__s__POV_

Обратная дорога заняла в двое больше времени, в сущности из-за того, что практически до самого утра мы с Эдвардом петляли по тесным улочкам китайского квартала, говоря о разной чепухе, смеясь и дурачась, как маленькие дети. Со стороны это должно было выглядеть глупо, но нам было так хорошо, что никто из нас не задумывался об этом. Даже вечная жизнь порой слишком быстротечна, чтобы загонять себя в какие-то рамки. Лови момент, наслаждайся каждым мгновеньем, ведь оно неповторимо. Это - лишь секунда: пройдет, не поймаешь и уж точно не вернешь назад.

Живи сейчас, люби, пока можешь и цени то, что у тебя есть сегодня, потому что кто его знает, где ты будешь завтра и будешь ли ты вообще. Жизнь настолько непредсказуема, что ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным на все сто.

Пусть наше время истечет уже завтра, но сегодня у нас есть вечность. И я не собираюсь упускать ни секунды…

Первые робкие лучи восходящего солнца заставили нас вернуться домой. Предрассветные сумерки рассеивались, небо быстро светлело, поэтому оставаться на улице, где нас запросто могли увидеть люди, становилось опасно. В городе приходилось соблюдать осторожность, то бишь, плестись с черепашьей скоростью, как говорил Эдвард, но за его пределами, среди густо посаженных деревьев, вдали от человеческих глаз, можно быть самим собой.

Мы бежали наперегонки, стараясь обогнать друг друга, каждый хотел прибежать домой первым. Хотя, по большей части, обгонять приходилось только Эдварду - я едва успевала за ним и часто теряла его из виду, а он смеялся, облокотившись спиной о сосну, и с хитрой улыбкой на губах жаловался, что едва не уснул, пока ждал меня. Первый раз я обиделась (в шутку, конечно же), а во второй уже смеялась вместе с ним.

У самого дома Эдвард неожиданно резко остановился, как будто услышал что-то, и это обеспокоило его. Лицо было напряжено, брови сосредоточено сведены, он прислушивался, сильнее сжав мою руку. Прошло несколько мучительно долгих секунд прежде чем он немного расслабился и, серьезно посмотрев на меня, спокойно сказал.

- У нас гости, Беллз.

На меня нахлынуло настоящее цунами паники, в ушах зазвенело, и беззвучное холодное сердце, казалось, подпрыгнуло в груди, больно ударившись о ребра. Волна страха прокатилась по внутренним органам, отдаваясь в каждой клеточке кожи. Это походило на безумие, когда хочется одновременно кричать, плакать, молиться, крушить и рвать в клочья все, что попадется под руку. Но я не могла даже пошевелиться. Страх липкой пленкой облепил тело, сковав мышцы тяжелыми железными цепями. Я будто окаменела, приросла к земле, не находя в себе сил оказывать сопротивление.

Мне никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас, в тот момент, когда с губ Эдварда сорвались эти слова. Я даже не пыталась сообразить, кто бы это мог быть. Я не хотела ничего знать, видеть, слышать и вообще присутствовать здесь, в этом кошмарном сне.

- Гости… - глухо повторила я, вцепившись от страха в руку Эдварда еще крепче.

- К счастью, это всего лишь Элис, но ей нечем нас обрадовать, - голос Эдварда был тихим и хриплым, но не от страха, это было что-то другое.

Что ж, Элис – уже хорошо, пусть даже если у нее нет хороших вестей. Она, по крайней мере, может уговорить Эдварда и Карлайла в необходимости уехать из Рочестера.

- Она одна?

Эдварда кивнул.

- Идем, она ждет нас.

В доме, стоило нам только порог переступить, Элис тут же оказалась рядом. Сначала она повисла у меня на шее, потом крепко обняла Эдварда, который был более чем просто удивлен такому теплому приветствию. И все это сопровождалось беспрерывным потоком объяснений того, как она соскучилась по всем нам. Я молча удивлялась, почему с ней нет Джаспера, а так же, где Эсми и Роуз (я не чувствовала их присутствия в доме), но вопросы свои решила пока подержать при себе.

Когда с приветствиями было покончено, Элис сделалась очень серьезной. По дороге в гостиную, я отметила, что Карлайл заметно нервничал. Меня грызло любопытство, но спрашивать его, что случилось, я не осмеливалась – было страшно узнать, что могла рассказать ему Элис в наше с Эдвардом отсутствие.

Некоторые вещи лучше не знать до последнего момента.

- Вы, ребята, не могли выбрать более удачное время, чтобы пойти прогуляться, - недовольно сообщила Элис, когда я опустилась на диван рядом с Эдвардом, автоматически переплетая наши пальцы.

- Пир во время чумы, - он криво усмехался.

- Похоже на вас.

- Элис, я думаю, сейчас самое время рассказать им все то, что ты рассказала мне. Всю историю с самого начала, - вмешался Карлайл.

- Прекрасно… Белла, - она смутилась и виновато посмотрела на меня, - не злись, пожалуйста. Я должна была так поступить, у меня просто не было другого выбора.

- Выбор есть всегда, что бы ты там не натворила, - слова вырвались раньше, чем я успела полностью охватить в уме ее реплику. Прекрасно, узнаю старую себя! – За что я должна злиться, Элис?

- За обман, за ложь, - она опустила глаза, нервно облизав губы, - прости, но я должна была. Это моя вина – все, что случилось - я не должна была…

- Хватит уже, Элис! – не выдержала я, но тут же мысленно отчитала себя за нервозность. Я не хотела кричать на нее, но чертовы нервишки в свете последних событий шалили страшным образом. – Извини, Эл, я не хотела, - как можно мягче сказала я, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко за эту слабость. Я была уверена, что Элис не могла натворить ничего настолько ужасного.

Ну, уж точно не специально. А остальное должно быть поправимо. Ведь так?

Элис подняла на меня свои грустные глаза цвета потемневшего золота. Мне стало жаль ее еще больше из-за этого взгляда.

- Все в порядке, Белла. Я заслужила твой гнев. И не только твой, но и Эдварда, и всех вас. Если бы я не… то ничего этого не случилось бы.

Я мельком посмотрела на Эдварда, пытаясь прочесть по выражению его лица мысли Элис, однако лицо Каллена оставалось непроницаемым.

- Говори Элис. Что там было когда-то и что должно произойти со всеми нами, - попросила я, стараясь, звучать максимально спокойно.

- Это началось давно, в тот день, когда Белла оказалась в прошлом, - она сделала глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. - Нет, еще раньше, если быть совсем точной. В день нашего визита в Вольтеру – все началось там. Я думала, что могу все исправить, но сделала только хуже.

Что-то щелкнуло у меня в голове после этих ее слов.

Это Элис...

Это ее кратковременное исчезновение в стенах замка Вольтури так переполошило всех нас. Тогда я не придала этому значения, а следовало бы.

Это она говорила мне, что все будет хорошо – она была единственной, от кого я слышала эти слова.

Это она – Элис – была со мной в доме Чарли, когда я заснула и оказалась в Чикаго.

Это она…

Сейчас я постепенно начала понимать, что случилось пятнадцать лет назад, и благодаря кому я попала в прошлое.

Но почему именно 1918 год, почему так далеко?

- Это ты сделала.

- Твое путешествие в прошлое? Да, это я.

- Но как? – на сей раз говорил Эдвард. Я была не в силах что-либо сказать: мысли разлетелись в моей голове как стайка испуганных чаек.

Я сомневалась, что какая-то там судьба, в которую я, в общем-то, никогда и не верила, могла преподнести мне такой драгоценный подарок, как второй шанс. В жизни так не бывает. На все есть своя причина. На все, и на то, что случилось со мной в том числе. Сами по себе такие вещи не случаются, кто-то должен был вмешаться, и этот кто-то - я должна была понять это – был так же заинтересован в Эдварде, как и я.

Кто-то, кому он был очень дорог.

Кто-то, кого не остановили бы законы и правила.

Кто-то, кто просто хотел помочь. Наш союзник. Настоящий друг…

Хотя одного желания помочь в данной ситуации было недостаточно. Желание обычного человека (вампира в данном случае) просто ничтожно перед лицом смерти. Чье желание спасти своего близкого остановило ее? Правильно, ничье. Если бы она подчинялась одним нашим желаниям, все, кого мы любим, были бы живы, а все, кто нам не нравился - мертвы. Это неправильно. Это невозможно, хотя в перспективе выглядит очень соблазнительно.

Но то, что сделала Элис, все равно остается невозможным. Как можно попасть в то место, которого уже нет? Время, как поезд, приходящий и покидающий ту или иную станцию. Садишься в пункте А, выходишь в пункте Б, а между ними – пропасть, и назад уже никак не попасть. Но в отличие от поездов, время движется только в одном направлении – этому нас учит физика. И я, и Элис – мы все прекрасно понимаем это.

Когда-то я спрашивала у школьного учителя физики, возможны ли с точки зрения современной науки путешествия во времени. Подумав, он ответил «нет».

- Ты не могла…

- Я могу доказать, Белла.

- Это правда, - подтвердил Карлайл, - Элис говорит правду. Ты здесь благодаря Элис, насколько бы нереальным это не казалось. Я и сам сначала не мог поверить в то, что она мне рассказала.

- Видишь?

- Вижу. Но не понимаю, - честно созналась я. Слова Карлайла окончательно убедили скептика, живущего во мне много лет подряд, но мозг требовал более подробных объяснений, и только один человек на всей планете мог дать мне их. Элис.

- Я могу все это объяснить. И доказать, если хочешь.

- Было бы замечательно.

- Ты когда-нибудь думала, почему я помню то, что помнишь и ты? То, что было, но чего уже не может быть из-за изменений хода событий?

Я не удержалась от нервного смешка.

- Я чуть мозги себе не сломала, пытаясь понять, почему ты все это помнишь.

- И к какому выводу ты пришла? – с нескрываемым любопытством спросила Элис.

- Раньше ни к какому, но сейчас я начинаю кое-что соображать. Ты помнишь то, что помню только я, потому, что мы обе из будущего, - выпалила я на одном дыхании.

Даже если я в очередной раз ошиблась, хуже уже все равно не будет. Хуже уже просто некуда.

Элис кивнула.

- После нашего отъезда из Форкса я загорелась идеей узнать все, что смогу о своем прошлом. Я потратила несколько месяцев, собирая сведения, роясь в архивах и выискивая информацию. Мои старания не прошли даром. Я узнала, что родилась в Билокси в 1901 году, а обратили меня через восемнадцать лет, то есть в 1919. В день нашей с тобой встречи в Чикаго я была еще человеком. Мы не могли встретиться.

У меня был только один вопрос. Почему Элис не сказала об этом раньше.

- Теперь понятно, чего ты так боялась, и почему при мне старалась не думать о самых важных вещах, - сказал Эдвард.

Несмотря на весь абсурд сложившейся ситуации, я с удивлением обнаружила, что не могу найти никаких контраргументов. Они исчерпались или отпали сами собой – уже неважно. Я больше шести месяцев прожила с Элис после превращения в вампира, и все это время она обманывала меня.

И ради чего все?

Я чувствовала себя использованной, опустошенной, как земля после торнадо. Моя единственная лучшая подруга лгала мне на протяжении пятнадцати лет!

- Но… Как же Джаспер, Элис? Как же… - я шумно выдохнула и уставилась на нее.

- Ты должна меня понять, Белла, - голос Элис почти умолял, казалось, она прочла мои мысли, почувствовала все то, что чувствовала я, узнав о ее обмане, а теперь пыталась извиниться, - у меня не было выбора. Я должна была…

- Ты уже это говорила. Чуть раньше, - сухо напомнила я.

- Я никогда не встречалась с Джаспером. Его должна встретить другая я.

- Ты должна была сказать _мне_, Элис! Почему ты молчала, почему?

- Я ошиблась. Я думала, так будет лучше, у меня получится… исправить как-нибудь… - она опустила голову, понизив голос до шепота. – Я хотела вернуть нас в тот злополучный день рождения, но ошиблась в расчете. Мы оказались слишком далеко.

- Этого не может быть, Элис. Это невозможно, ты не могла сделать этого! Никто не властен над временем, даже вампиры! Ты же сама говорила: ничего нельзя вернуть. Ничего! – я буквально взорвалась, обрушив на Элис свою гневную тираду.

Эдвард успокаивающе погладил меня по спине. Он не говорил ни слова, не встревал в разговор, не пытался задавать вопросов, внимательно слушал. И это его спокойствие лишь доказывало, что каждое слово Элис – чистейшей воды правда.

- Тогда я не знала, что _это_ работает, - спокойно ответила она, показав мне небольшой круглый предмет, который все это время держала в сложенных ладонях. Он был сделан из чистого золота и, если не особо присматриваться, напоминал крупный медальон или старые карманные часы. На тыльной стороне был выгравирован странный замысловатый орнамент, вдоль которого цепочкой тянулась надпись на неизвестном мне языке. Кажется, на латыни, но я могла и ошибаться.

- Антикварные часы? – мне не удалось скрыть своего удивления.

- На первый взгляд, да, - Элис открыла часы, и я поняла, что она имела ввиду.

Циферблата, как такового, не было: на месте привычных цифр были изображены странные символы, расположенные в несколько рядов, а стрелка была всего одна. Я осторожно взяла часы из ее рук, пытаясь прочитать надпись на крышке. «Quod non habet principium, non habet finem », - гласила она.

- Это латынь?

- Позволь взглянуть, - попросил Карлайл.

Я бережно передала ему часы, словно боясь, что они оживут в моих руках или взорвутся от не достаточно хорошего обращения.

- Да, это латынь, - подтвердил он, передавая часы Элис. - Здесь написано, - «То, что не имеет начала, не имеет конца». Откуда они?

- Это очень древняя магия, - начала Элис. - Ей около двух тысяч лет. Было время, когда я активно интересовалась всем, что связано с колдовством и чарами – это было что-то вроде хобби. Я пробовала все, что попадалось под руку, пытаясь найти настоящую магию: мантику, ритуальную магию, заговорную, вуду, руны и даже магию стихий. Я думала так: если существуют вампиры и оборотни, так почему же другие сверхъестественные силы не могут существовать? Но все мои поиски оказались тщетными, ничего не работало. Тогда я отчаялась и бросила это дело, потеряв всякую надежду.

Элис сделала паузу, задумчиво рассматривая часы в своих руках.

- Я нашла их в замке Вольтури чисто случайно, оказавшись в западном крыле подземелья – самом отдаленном и пустынном. Когда я увидела их, я не сразу поняла, что именно лежит передо мной. Я читала о них в книгах, но всегда считала, что это просто очередная легенда, да и, по правде говоря, в путешествия во времени я никогда не верила так, как, например, в возможность создания философского камня. А потом увидела, как использую часы, и… у меня получается, я видела себя в прошлом, как бы со стороны. Видела наш с Беллой разговор днем раньше, когда я рассказала ей о замысле Эдварда. Это было так странно. Я даже не задумывалась над тем, что может быть, если я возьму их, все случилось непроизвольно, само по себе. Не раздумывая, я схватила часы и бросилась бежать, молясь, чтобы Вольтури заметили пропажу уже после того, как наш самолет оторвется от земли.

- Я не решалась рассказывать о своей находке остальным. Во-первых, мне бы никто не поверил, во-вторых, тогда не до того было, но кому-то я должна была доверить этот секрет. Как только выпал подходящий момент, я закрылась у себя в комнате вместе с Джаспером и рассказала ему все о часах и их способностях. Мы потратили целую ночь, пытаясь разобраться в том, как работает эта магия. Я крутила завод, но стрелка не двигалась, вертела корпус во всех направлениях, шептала какие-то слова, трясла их – чего я только ни делала, но ничего не помогало. Джаспер просил меня сдаться, он не верил, что из этой затеи что-то выйдет, но я-то видела…

- И потом ты пришла ко мне, - я попыталась следить за ходом мысли Элис. Ее рассказ казался мне настолько нереальным, что охватить его в уме было сложно. Колдовство, магия, часы, перемещающие во времени и пространстве – сущий «Гарри Поттер»! Наверное, сейчас я не удивилась даже, если бы мне сказали, что Джоан Роулинг писала правду.

- Почти так. Я долго думала и пришла к выводу, что для активации чар нужен более мощный эмоциональный толчок. Я озвучила свою догадку Джасперу, но он только пожал плечами и сказал, - «попробуй». Он не верил в меня и в силу этой легенды. Затем я пришла к тебе, и когда ты заснула, достала часы и еще раз попыталась сдвинуть стрелку с места. На этот раз она поддалась. Я крутанула ее совсем немного назад, градусов на семь-восемь, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы вернуть нас на пару дней назад, а потом передумала и решила для большей уверенности вернуть нас в твой восемнадцатый день рождения, Белла, и повернула стрелку ровно на сто восемьдесят градусов, то есть совершила пол оборота. Мне почему-то казалось, что пол оборота будет равняться шести месяцам, но вышла небольшая ошибочка.

- Полгода и девяносто лет – высший пилотаж, Элис! - съязвила я. – Хорошо, что хоть не в эпоху палеолита нас перенесла, и на том, как говориться, спасибо.

- Я не думаю, что можно попасть так далеко.

- А как насчет будущего, Элис? С помощью этих часов можно попасть в будущее? – спросил Эдвард. Это был его первый вопрос за последнее время.

- В том-то и дело, что нет. Как только я поняла, что оказалась слишком далеко от нашего времени, я по-настоящему испугалась и поспешила вернуться назад, повернула стрелку в обратную сторону, но ничего не произошло. Ситуация была, мало сказать, тяжелая: я оказалась в совершенно незнакомом месте и времени, рядом не было Беллы. Я заглянула в ее будущее, надеясь таким образом найти ее. Меня забросило в Нью-Йорк, Беллу – в Чикаго. Понятия не имею, как такое могло произойти. Но самым плохим было вовсе не это, а то, что я увидела в будущем – встречу Беллы и Карлайла. Мне было страшно представить себе, какие последствия могут быть у этой встречи.

- Спасти ситуацию было уже невозможно, я не могла преодолеть расстояние от Нью-Йорка до Чикаго за двадцать минут, а именно столько времени оставалось в запасе. Поэтому я приземлилась на лавочку в ближайшем парке и принялась искать способ все исправить… Сейчас нам предстоит сделать именно это.

- Нет, Элис, нет! – запротестовал Эдвард. Его рука крепче сжала мою ладонь, а дыхание участилось. Он буквально вцепился в меня, будто кто-то пытался разлучить нас.

- Мне очень жаль, Эдвард, но другого выхода нет. Всего этого не должно было быть, эта реальность, этот мир – он не должен был существовать. Мне жаль.

- О чем ты говоришь, Элис? – не понимала я.

- Дайте мне лист бумаги и карандаш, я все наглядно объясню, - попросила она.

Уже через секунду Элис держала в пальцах остро заточенный простой карандаш, которым разделила белый лист на две половины, проведя посредине горизонтальную линию.

- Это – время, представим, что оно бесконечно. Это, - она поставила точку ближе к правому краю линии и подписала ее датой моего появления в прошлом, – наше время, то есть то, откуда мы пришли, а это, - она поставила еще одну точку с противоположной стороны и подписала ее 17 мая 1918 года, - это тот день, в котором мы оказались. Если бы Белла не вмешивалась в ход событий, то через 91 год время снова пришло в первую точку. Но поскольку Белла изменила историю, случилось вот что, - Элис поставила карандаш в точку 1918 года и провела из нее еще одну линию под углом в сорок пять градусов над первой и указала на нее карандашом, - мы здесь. Смотрела когда-нибудь трилогию «Назад в будущее»?

- Нет, - автоматически ответила я.

- Очень плохо. У нас случилось кое-что похожее на события одной из частей этого фильма.

- Когда он вышел? – спросил Карлайл.

- Выйдет, - поправила Элис. – В 1985 году, если не ошибаюсь.

- Элис, я не боюсь твоего предсказания, я готов драться хоть с тысячей таких как он, но я не позволю тебе забрать Беллу, - неожиданно вмешался Эдвард.

- Не кипятись, герой. Мы должны вернуть все на свои места, нельзя так просто оставлять _это_, - в тон Эдварду ответила Элис, показывая ему свой чертеж.

От них обоих исходило мощное напряжение.

- Я не позволю тебе, - Эдвард соскочил с дивана, как ошпаренный, сжимая руки в кулаки. Он был похож на настоящего хищника, готового наброситься на девушку, стоящую перед ним. – Ты не сделаешь этого.

- Сделаю, - Элис была безмятежна и непоколебима, как мраморное изваяние, олицетворяя собой само воплощение спокойствия.

- Да кто ты такая, чтобы вмешиваться в судьбы людей? – Эдвард сорвался на крик, но Элис оставалась по-прежнему невозмутимой. Если Эдвард пылал в гневе, то на ее лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

- Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если мы с Беллой встретим своих двойников? – спокойно спросила она, встав в позу «руки в бока».

- Я не позволю тебе забрать ее.

- Ты снова хочешь умереть, да? – скомкав листок, Элис с яростью бросила им в Эдварда.

- По-моему, твой план это предусматривает.

- Что?

- А что, скажешь, нет?

- Ты не понимаешь ничего.

- Это ты ничего не понимаешь, чертова провидица!

- Упертый телепат!

- Лгунья несносная!

- Психованый упырь!

- Интриганка шизану…

- ХВАТИТ! – закричала я, не в силах больше слушать эту перепалку. – Хватит! Прекратите оба, пока не поубивали друг друга!

Удивительно, но мне удалось утихомирить их. В гостиной повисла тишина и на несколько секунд все замерли, единственными звуками в помещении были тяжелое дыхание Эдварда и убаюкивающее потрескивание свежих поленьев в камине.

- Вот и замечательно, - выдохнула я, когда Эдвард и Элис расселись по своим прежним местам. - А теперь, Элис, можешь объяснить, что ты собираешься сделать?

- Конечно, - она подняла скомканный лист бумаги со своим наброском и разровняла его на полированной поверхности журнального столика.

Эдвард все еще хранил на лице угрюмое выражение.

- Она собирается все уничтожить, - холодно сказал он.

- Не уничтожить, а исправить.

- Теперь это так называется.

- Эдвард, не надо, - вмешался Карлайл, предотвращая очередную перепалку. – Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Не все истории могут заканчиваться одинаково хорошо.

- Я не отпущу Беллу

- Я никуда не уйду, Элис.

Эдвард прижал меня к своей груди, уткнувшись лицом в мои волосы.

- Вы все равно будете вместе, когда все встанет на свои места - тихо сказала она.

- Мы и здесь можем быть вместе, - возразила я, высвобождаясь их объятий Эдварда.

Я не могла вообразить, что нам придется расстаться прямо сейчас, после всего, что мы пережили вместе. Я не могла просто взять и перечеркнуть все, через что мы прошли за эти годы ради возвращения к прежней жизни. Когда-то я хотела этого, но сейчас больше не хочу. Я изменилась, я больше не та, что была раньше, и никогда не смогу снова стать прежней собой.

- Белла, Эдвард, я прекрасно понимаю, что вы чувствуете. Я целых пятнадцать лет не видела Джаспера – самого родного мне человека. Я знаю теперь, как это ужасно. Мне хочется умереть, когда я думаю, что никогда больше не увижу его, оставшись навечно здесь, - грустно сказала Элис, казалось, она вот-вот расплачется. – С ним будет другая Элис, с моим Джаспером. Просто попытайтесь представить, что нас с Беллой будет по два экземпляра. Это, по-вашему, нормально?

- Нет, конечно же, - поддержал Карлайл. Элис кивнула.

- Это можно исправить. Все, что нужно, это чтобы Белла вернулась в 17 мая 1918 года и позволила событиям развиваться так, как они должны были развиваться. Таким образом, эта ветвь времени исчезнет, - Элис перечеркнула вторую линию на своем рисунке, - и все станет на свои места.

Элис окинула взглядом наши сосредоточенные лица, пока я мысленно повторяла ее короткое объяснение и пыталась вникнуть в смысл ее слов. На первый взгляд все казалось достаточно просто, но, тем не менее, я понимала далеко не все.

- Я снова окажусь в прошлом, и что дальше?

- Ты окажешься в будущем, - возразила Элис.

- Перемещаясь в прошлое? – я сжала виски пальцами, чувствуя, как мозг начинает закипать. Неужели я одна ничего не поняла? Нет, судя по лицам, Карлайл и Эдвард были так же дезориентированы.

- Смотри, Белла, когда правильная изначальная цепочка событий будет восстановлена, то есть когда ты предотвратишь свою встречу с Карлайлом.

- В прошлом? – уточнила я.

- В прошлом. Так вот, когда это случится, время снова станет единым, любые напоминания об этом времени, в котором мы сейчас находимся, исчезнут, потому что никто из нас не будет знать тебя до твоего приезда в Форкс. Соответственно, никогда не будучи в 1918 году ты не станешь вампиром, а значит, ты просто… - Элис задумалась, поджав губы, - исчезнешь.

- Исчезну? Ну спасибо!

- Нет, исчезнешь не ты, исчезнет Белла-вампир, а ты снова станешь… человеком из своего времени.

- Ты уверена?

- Довольно таки, - ответила Элис, немного подумав.

- Элис, «довольно таки» в нашей ситуации меня не устраивает.

Эдвард шумно выдохнул и, закатив глаза, уронил голову на ладони, после чего откинулся на спинку дивана.

- Мы встретимся в будущем, Белла, - обреченно сказал он.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла?

Он убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на меня глазами, полными боли и отчаяния. Мне захотелось обнять его крепко-крепко и остаться здесь, с ним. Навсегда вместе, как мы и хотели…

- Я не хочу, но отпускаю тебя.

- Если ты хочешь, я останусь, - я взяла его руку, сжав ее в своих дрожащих пальцах. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так, вдруг я больше никогда… не увижу его, не смогу смотреть в эти глубокие золотистые глаза, ставшие для меня самыми родными глазами на свете уже много лет назад. Я прекрасно понимала, что не смогу жить без Эдварда. Я пыталась раньше, и совершенно не желаю повторять этот горький опыт.

- Белла, я не хочу влиять на твой выбор.

- Сам факт твоего существования влияет на мой выбор.

Эдвард впился взглядом в мое лицо, словно желая впитать в себя его черты. Его рука коснулась моей щеки, нежно поглаживая ее, и мы легко соприкоснулись лбами.

- Я знал, Белла, - голос Эдварда звучал измученно, но спокойно, - я с самого начала знал, что тебе придется вернуться в свое время. Карлайл прав: не все истории могут заканчиваться одинаково хорошо. Наша с тобой история как раз из таких, слишком короткая, но яркая. Белла, я рад, что у меня был такой опыт с тобой, за что я несказанно благодарен тебе. Ты научила меня быть счастливым, любить и дышать полной грудью. Все эти годы ты была моим лучом света в царстве тьмы, ты была моим проводником, моей путеводной звездой, на которую я ориентировался. До тебя я жил, нет, существовал в холодной темнице, не подозревая о том, что где-то есть совершенно другой мир. Однажды появилась ты, взяла меня за руку, вывела из темного лабиринта и подарила мне этот мир. За это я хочу сказать тебе спасибо. Я был счастлив с тобой, даже когда мне казалось, что я самый несчастный человек на планете. И я знаю теперь, что никогда не буду несчастным, ведь счастье - не насморк, оно не проходит.

Эдвард запустил ладонь в мои волосы и впился поцелуем в мои губы. Этот поцелуй напомнил мне кое-что. Тот ужасный день в лесу, когда Эдвард оставил меня, когда я думала, что моя жизнь кончена. Теперь я собиралась оставить его, и мне было в тысячу раз больнее, чем тогда. Он целовал меня со всей силой, отчаянно, словно в последний раз. В последний раз всегда тяжело. Сейчас было даже слишком. Мы пытались насытиться друг другом, но разве можно насытиться его губами на всю оставшуюся жизнь? В последний раз всегда тяжело, потому что ты знаешь, что этот раз – последний, другого уже не будет.

Целуя Эдварда, я поняла, как должен чувствовать себя человек, осужденный на смертную казнь за час до приведения приговора в исполнение. Дышишь - и не можешь надышаться, смотришь – и не можешь насмотреться, чувствуешь – и не можешь начувствоваться. Этот мир так прекрасен за секунду до взрыва… и секунда становится прекрасной, если знаешь, что она последняя.

Я тихо всхлипывала на груди у Эдварда, вцепившись непослушными пальцами в его рубашку, а он гладил меня по спине, целовал в макушку. Я слушала его дыхание, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как смогу уйти.

Вокруг было так тихо, как не было никогда раньше. Эта тишина будто разъедала меня изнутри подобно кислоте. Выглянув из-за рубашки Эдварда, я увидела пустую гостиную.

- А где все? – мой голос был хриплым и немного напуганным, как у ребенка, проснувшегося среди ночи после плохого сна.

- Они решили оставить нас наедине, - ответил Эдвард, поглаживая мои волосы. Я закрыла глаза, позволив себе раствориться в нем, в звучании его голоса, в неповторимом аромате тела, в нежности рук.

Только сейчас я полностью осознала, что мы прощаемся.

По-настоящему прощаемся. Возможно, я вернусь в тот же день, из которого попала в прошлое. Возможно, я больше никогда не увижу Эдварда.

Возможно…

- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард, - прошептала я, впиваясь руками в его спину. – Я не хочу уходить.

Никогда – слишком большой срок.

- Мы с тобой, как Ромео и Джульетта – из разных миров.

- Помни меня, Эдвард. Пообещай, что будешь помнить, - я посмотрела в его глаза.

- Тебя невозможно забыть, Белла, - он снова поцеловал меня, теперь более нежно и спокойно. Эти секунды были вечностью для меня.

- Я не могу надышаться тобой…

- Пора. Тебе пора идти назад в будущее, - родной голос был насквозь пропитан болью. – Прощай, моя Белла.

Прощай…

Я не помнила, как отпустила рубашку Эдварда, как вернулись Элис и Карлайл, оба грустные и печальные. Эдвард молчал, он больше не говорил ни слова, а лишь смотрел на меня с тоской в глазах.

Я не могла поверить, что отпустила его.

- Значит так, как только окажешься в 1918, беги со всех ног от того места, где вы с Карлайлом встретились, ясно? – инструктировала меня Элис, в сотый раз повторяя одни и те же слова.

Как тут не запомнишь?

- Я помню, - выдохнула я.

- Отлично.

- Элис… перед тем, как я уйду… Кто все-таки хотел убить Эдварда? - я знала, что сам Эдвард уже давно знал ответ из мыслей Элис, но я тоже хотела знать его.

- Алессандро. Клаудия рассказала не все об их отношениях, а именно о тех обстоятельствах, при которых они расстались, обыграв все так, чтобы выставить его в плохом свете. Она сбежала от него, а он любил ее, вернее, это была даже не любовь, а одержимость собственной любовью. Не знаю, как он узнал о том, что было между ней и… Эдвардом, вероятнее всего, они виделись в Чикаго. Тогда Алессандро задумал месть. Это именно он доложил Вольтури об Эдварде, зная, что с легкостью избежит наказания, воспользовавшись своей способностью менять внешность. Когда план провалился, он пришел в бешенство, он винил Эдварда в смерти Клаудии.

Один вампир… подумать только, мы испугались одного вампира!

- Подожди, Элис, - вмешался Карлайл, - если Белла вернется в прошлое, после чего попадет в ваше время, все случится так, если все произойдет так, значит, Клаудия будет жива?

- Да, но есть одно «но». Вашей встречи в прошлом не произойдет, и...

- Я как прежде, буду думать, что была счастлива со своим ухажером, - закончил он, помрачнев.

- Никто не знает, что будет в будущем, - Элис ободрительно улыбнулась.

- Кто бы говорил, - саркастически заметила я.

- Ну все, все, хватит. Белле уже пора, - Элис вручила мне часы. – Установи на два с половиной. И да, удачи тебе, встретимся в будущем.

- Обязательно, - я обняла ее, сжимая в ладони свой билет в прошлую жизнь. Билет, который я было готова с радостью порвать, чтобы навсегда остаться с Эдвардом.

- Белла, - ко мне подошел Карлайл, - на случай, если мы больше не увидимся, - он обнял меня, похлопав по спине. – Береги себя.

- Я постараюсь.

Следующим ко мне подошел Эдвард, забрав всю мою решимость одним взглядом.

- Я еще могу остаться. Ты уверен?

- Возвращайся, - прошептал Эдвард, легонько поцеловав мой лоб.

Я сделала один неуверенный шаг назад, боясь потерять из виду его лицо. Сейчас я радовалась, что не способна плакать, я не хотела, чтобы он видел мои слезы, мою нерешимость. Я должна уйти. Должна, должна, должна! Я повторяла эти слова как мантру, заставляя себя верить в них.

Еще один шаг.

Последний взгляд, последний вздох.

Один поворот стрелки.

Назад дороги нет.

Я чувствовала ветер, сильнейший порыв ветра, сметающий все на своем пути. Меня закружило в этом шальном вихре. Лица родных, постепенно растворялись, расплывались и исчезали как краски под действием растворителя.

Я закрыла глаза, позволив темноте поглотить себя.


	37. Chapter 37

**Глава 37. Переписывая историю**

_«Время пролетает мгновениями, эти мгновения быстро ускользают от нас и составляют всю нашу жизнь, неминуемо подводя нас к самому концу. Как редко мы останавливаемся, чтобы взглянуть на свою жизнь, дабы понять причину того, что происходит? Чтобы понять, сами ли мы хозяева своей жизни или нас просто вынесло течением, когда мы закрывали глаза. А что если мы могли бы остановиться? Остановить время пока этот момент времени не прошел. Увидим ли мы тогда все перекрестки на главной дороге жизни? А увидев их, сможем ли мы пойти другим путем?» (с) Dana Scully, «The X-files»_

День выдался на удивление теплым и солнечным для конца сентября. Хорошая погода в этом году решила задержаться еще на несколько недель, компенсируя дождливое холодное лето. И хотя золотистая желтизна уже успела тронуть кроны деревьев в центральном парке, в воздухе по-прежнему пахло летом, а на небе – как в самый жаркий июльский день – не было ни единого облачка.

Шел 1928 год, и американские биржевые брокеры пока не подозревали о приближении Великой депрессии, которая повлечет за собой серию дефолтов, разрушение сотен банков и десятки самоубийств на почве банкротства. Но не подозревающие ни о чем молодые (и не очень) люди по всему миру продолжали открывать предприятия, инвестировать капитал и, конечно же, играть на бирже, надеясь сорвать большой куш.

В недалеком будущем Эдвард Мейсен не единожды пожалеет о том, что в один прекрасный день – день, который он запомнит надолго - решил приобщиться к обществу биржевых брокеров. Но это, конечно же, будет потом, а пока… пока о грандиозном обвале на Нью-Йоркской бирже никто даже не догадывается. Собственно, как и о многих других событиях, омрачивших мировую историю. В конце концов, в подавляющем большинстве своих бед люди виноваты сами.

События, происходящие будь то с каким-то конкретным человеком или с целым народом, - просто результат действий других людей – целенаправленных или случайных – не имеет значения. Судьбы нет. Есть выбор. Двигаться или стоять на месте. Рисковать или оставаться в стороне, ожидая, пока удача сама упадет в наши руки. Сражаться или отступать. Упорствовать или сдаваться. Жить или умирать. Все, что есть между двумя крайностями, это лишь тонкая грань, которую порой мы и вовсе не замечаем.

Мы делаем выбор. Ежедневно, ежеминутно. Все, что мы говорим и делаем, даже если речь идет о выборе цвета постельного белья, в большей или меньшей мере определяет нашу судьбу. Каждая мелочь может стать решающей, никогда не знаешь, какой поворот на дороге жизни станет для тебя роковым.

Эдвард никогда не верил в судьбу. Ни в детстве, когда вопреки строгому запрету родителей полез с соседскими ребятами на заброшенную стройку в соседнем квартале и чуть не оказался погребенным под обвалившейся крышей, ни когда оказался в числе тех самых немногих счастливчиков, которым удалось вылечиться от «испанки». Ему дважды практически чудом удалось обмануть смерть, однако даже это обстоятельство не заставило его сменить точку зрения. Некоторые говорили, что ему повезло с ангелом хранителем, но Эдвард лишь иронично улыбался в ответ, продолжая упорно отрицать существование высших сил.

Он никогда не верил в сверхъестественное, несмотря на то, что начиная с того пасмурного майского дня 1918 года, его жизнь тесно переплелась с несуществующими (в его понимании) явлениями. Но в одном он все же оказался прав – судьбы нет, есть выбор. И именно он - сознательный выбор одного очень близкого и дорогого ему человека - навсегда изменил жизнь Эдварда. Ведь он не знал и теперь никогда не узнает, какой _должна была_ стать его жизнь, не появись в ней Она…

- С днем рождения, Изабелла Мейсен.

Соблазнительный шепот, сопровождаемый теплым дыханием на мочке уха, заставил Беллу проснуться. Поначалу она вовсе не собиралась покидать царство Морфея, особенно учитывая слишком раннее для пробуждения в воскресенье время и сладостную негу, разливающуюся по телу, но нежные прикосновения мужа заставили ее открыть глаза.

Но не более того.

- Еще слишком рано, Эдвард, возвращайся в постель, - простонала она, натягивая одеяло на голову. В конце концов, это был ее день рождения, и она имела полное право провести его в постели, если захочет.

- Почти десять, - ухмыльнулся Эдвард, забираясь под одеяло. – Вставай, соня, у меня для тебя есть сюрприз на кухне.

- О нет, только не говори что ты…

- Приготовил завтрак.

- А…

- Маленькие Мейсены накормлены, одеты и ждут не дождутся, когда мы сможем пойти на ярмарку, - сообщил Эдвард с довольным выражением лица.

Он, разумеется, не стал упоминать о том, с каким трудом ему удалось запеленать и накормить двухлетнего Эдварда Младшего и уговорить пятилетнюю Ренесми съесть всю «эту гадкую кашу», Белле было вовсе не обязательно знать об этом в день ее рождения.

Мейсен крайне редко занимался детьми, уделяя почти все свое время работе. Он хотел заработать как можно больше денег, чтобы быть в силах дать жене и детям все, в чем они нуждались. Возможно, со стороны он казался не очень хорошим отцом и семьянином, но на самом деле он любил свою семью и дорожил ею. Потеряв десять лет назад своих родителей, он по-другому взглянул на мир. Отказался от грез о фронтовых подвигах и военной славе, начал думать о более земных вещах, стал больше обращать внимание на то, что раньше казалось ему незначимым. Потеряв семью однажды, он больше не желал повторять этот горький опыт.

- О-о-о… - только и смогла выговорить Белла. Она не ожидала, что в свой единственный выходной Эдвард встанет раньше обычного, чтобы сделать ее работу. – А молоко было достаточно теплым? Ты не пересолил кашу? Эдди сильно запачкался во время еды?

- Я умыл его, не волнуйся. Сегодня ты королева бала, Белла, а королевам работать не положено.

- Еще десять минут, хорошо? – прошептала Белла, сраженная наповал поведением мужа.

- Договорились, - улыбнулся Мейсен, целуя жену. Ее губы, их мягкость и неповторимый сладкий вкус заставлял Эдварда терять голову каждый раз, когда он целовал Беллу.

Он часто задавался одним и тем же вопросом, однако до сих пор никак не мог понять, почему эта женщина заставляет его чувствовать себя вечно юным. Эта удивительная женщина - немного странная, в меру загадочная – которая 16 мая 1918 года (он до сих пор помнил события этого дня до мельчайших деталей) появилась неизвестно откуда и сказала, что он должен немедленно пойти к врачу, поскольку он болен, но об этом пока не знает. Увидев ее, тогда еще совсем юной девушкой, на пороге своего дома Эдвард не знал, как сильно она повлияет на его жизнь, и уж точно не собирался верить ее словам.

Однако позже он пожалел о том, что захлопнул дверь перед ее носом. Да, в тот день он все-таки решил пойти к врачу, хотя был уверен, что здоров. Он даже не чувствовал себя плохо…

Она приходила к нему в госпиталь почти каждый день и проводила в его палате по три-четыре часа, а то и больше. Иногда лечащему врачу Мейсена – он даже запомнил его фамилию - Каллен – приходилось делать Белле замечания. Эдвард не мог объяснить себе такое странное поведение этой девушки, почему она относилась к нему так, словно он уже тогда был дорог ей. Он пытался разгадать ее, как замысловатый ребус, но все его попытки сводились в конечном итоге на нет. А позже стало не до того. Смерть родителей, его собственная болезнь, холодное дыхание смерти, преследующее его – все это заставило Эдварда отставить на задний план Изабеллу тогда еще Свон. И все же, он никогда не забывал о ней, даже когда в его жизни настал, вероятно, самый сложный период. Мысленно Эдвард готовился к смерти, но судьба (пусть как старательно он не пытался избегать этого слова) дала ему второй шанс.

Иногда он думал, что Белла и есть его судьба. Сначала она помогла ему избежать гибели, затем взяла на себе все хлопоты по организации похороны старших Мейсенов, а после выписки Эдварда она практически стала его домохозяйкой, выполняя все дела по дому, пока он восстанавливал силы после тяжелой болезни. В это тяжелое для Эдварда время она была единственным человеком, который всегда оставался рядом и ничего не просил взамен. Она была его другом, помощником, тем, кто был всегда готов слушать. Такого бескорыстия, такой верности и доброты человеческой души ему прежде встречать не доводилось, что настораживало. Это было странно. Это было непонятно. Но он доверял Белле, как самому себе, а иногда даже больше.

Шло время. Постепенно душевные раны затягивались, беспокоя Эдварда все реже и реже. Он знал, что рано или поздно родители должны были уйти, ведь никто ни живет вечно, все люди смертны. Вот только смириться с этим совсем не просто, если тебе только семнадцать и ты иначе представлял себе свое будущее. Потеря близких людей всегда приносит боль, неважно, семнадцать тебе или семьдесят. Это всегда ужасно. Всегда. Смерть – это вовсе не та вещь, к которой можно быть готовым.

Однако со временем горечь утраты притупляется, воспоминания становится не такими болезненными и вот, однажды ты ловишь себя на мысли, что вспоминаешь об ушедшем человеке уже спокойно. Вскоре в жизни Эдварда появились проблески света. Белла… Сейчас, по прошествии десяти лет, он с трудом мог вспомнить, когда понял, что любит ее. Сначала он даже и не понял, что именно произошло. Он был благодарен ей за все, что она сделала для него, чуть позже пришло осознание того, что однажды, когда Эдвард снова будет уверенно стоять на ногах во всех смыслах этой фразы, Белла уйдет, и ему вдруг стало страшно.

Он не хотел, чтобы она уходила. Ему нравилось, как она готовила, как улыбалась, как тихо подходила сзади и клала ладонь ему на плечо, говоря, что на часах уже второй час ночи и как бы пора заканчивать читать и идти спать. Ему нравилось говорить с ней, просто смотреть на нее, слушать ее чистый звонкий смех и прикасаться к маленькой складочке на переносице, которая образовывалась всегда, когда Белла хмурила свои тонкие брови. Да просто знать, что она рядом – уже это было для него бесценно.

Так все начиналось. И пусть они прожили вместе почти девять лет, это не мешало Эдварду любить Беллу так же сильно, как и в день их свадьбы…

Повернувшись на бок, Белла накинула одеяло на себя и Эдварда, закрывая их обоих от ослепляюще яркого солнечного света, что легко проникал в спальню сквозь тонкие занавески. Сон ушел. Она нежно провела ладонью по щеке любимого, глядя прямо в центр его глубоких кристально чистых зеленых глаз, похожих на Марианские впадины.

- Говорят, глаза – зеркало души, - тихо сказала Белла, касаясь кончиками пальцев бровей Эдварда.

- Говорят, - согласился он.

- Ты знаешь, а ведь это правда.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – сощурился Мейсен.

- Передо мной лежит неопровержимое доказательство, - усмехнулась Белла.

- Да ну?

- Представь себе. Вот твои глаза – такие глубокие, чистые, светлые, как и твоя душа, - Эдвард собирался было что-то сказать, но Белла приложила палец к его губам, продолжая говорить. - Даже не думай возражать, я знаю, что это так. Я отлично знаю тебя, Эдвард Энтони Мейсен.

- Ну, еще бы, - он не смог удержаться от смешка, - десять лет живем под одной крышей. Ты, наверное, считаешь меня совсем несносным в последнее время, - он помрачнел, улыбка окончательно сползла с его лица к концу предложения. - Я редко бываю дома, почти не уделяю внимания детям... Скажи правду, ты считаешь меня плохим отцом?

- Если ты плохой отец, то я - никудышная мать. Не говори ерунды. Может, мы не самые лучшие в мире родители, но уж точно не самые плохие. Тем более, ты же не по барам шастаешь, а пытаешься заработать побольше денег. Вот видишь, я все про тебя знаю, - Белла попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась натянутой и не совсем естественной.

Она на самом деле не считала Эдварда плохим отцом. «Боже, как он мог такое подумать?» – недоумевала Белла. Она знала, как сильно он любит их детей, знала, что ради них он готов пойти на все. Нет, он не был плохим отцом. Он был замечательным отцом. В этом отношении Белла не могла упрекнуть своего мужа, хотя, откровенно говоря, она хотела бы проводить с ним немного больше времени, чем сейчас.

- Я обещаю, что скоро все изменится, - убедительно сказал Эдвард. – Следующий год обещает быть удачным для оборота акций. Все, что нужно, это поймать момент, и тогда наши дела резко пойдут вверх, нужно только поймать волну, и тогда все пойдет как по маслу. Мы будем богаты, Белла.

- У тебя все так продумано.

- До мелочей. А иначе в этом деле никак нельзя.

- Пан или пропал.

- Вроде того, - согласился Эдвард. – Но это возможно лишь при одном условии.

- При каком таком условии? Если индекс Доу Джонса будет выше стольких-то пунктов? – Белла закатила глаза. Она мало что понимала во всей этой чудовищно запутанной системе, в отличие от Эдварда: он, казалось, изучил ее вдоль и поперек.

- Нет, если мы сейчас же встанем с постели, возьмем детей и отправимся на ярмарку, есть мороженное кататься на каруселях и просто хорошо проводить время. А вечером… - он предусмотрительно осекся, заставляя Беллу гадать над смыслом его загадочного взгляда и значением легкой полуулыбки на совершенной линии губ.

- А что будет вечером?

- Это сюрприз. Ты ведь любишь сюрпризы, верно? - Эдвард улыбнулся еще шире.

- Садист, - Белла скривила губы в притворной обиде. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я это ненавижу.

Уже через секунду они оба смеялись.

- Ты можешь представить себе нас на каруселях, Эдвард? Господи, нам почти тридцать! – сквозь смех спросила Белла, и на несколько коротких в мгновений в спальне стало тихо.

Почти тридцать… внезапно, ей стало страшно от высказанной вслух мысли. Через три года им обоим будет тридцать. Как быстро летит время. Белле казалось, что еще вчера она стояла на пороге этого дома, пытаясь убедить Эдварда в том, что ему необходимо обратиться к врачу, тогда ей было всего восемнадцать. Десять лет прошли как один день.

- Я говорил о детях. Эй, все хорошо? – он приподнялся на локте и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Беллу.

- Да, просто... задумалась немного, - растеряно ответила она.

- О чем?

- Ты замечаешь, как быстро летит время, Эдвард? Вчера еще мы были молодыми, а теперь нам почти тридцать, ты представляешь? Скоро мы состаримся и… - она замолчала, прерывисто дыша. Всего каких-то десять лет тому назад, когда это было невозможно, Белла мечтала прожить именно _такую_ жизнь, может, детали немного отличались, но в основном она так себе это представляла. В мечтах, разумеется. Она всегда хотела встретить старость вместе с Эдвардом, зная, что этого никогда не случится, потому что он - вампир, а она - человек. В лучшем случае их ожидала вечная молодость вместе, в худшем… и по этому сценарию их судьба могла бы развернуться. Но теперь, когда желание Беллы почти осуществилось, она испугалась его и спросила у себя: то ли это, чего ты хотела?

- Это будет еще очень нескоро, Белла. Когда Несси и Эд уедут в колледж, я выйду на пенсию, покроюсь сединой и стану несносным ворчуном - вот тогда мы будем старыми. А пока мы еще очень даже свеженькие. Конечно, мы не будем жить вечно, но…

- А ты бы хотел?

- …у нас впереди еще… Что?

- Ты хотел бы жить вечно? – медленно повторила Белла, не сводя глаз с лица Эдварда.

Он долго думал прежде чем ответить.

- Многие люди хотят жить вечно.

- А ты?

- Не знаю, наверное, - он покачал головой, уставившись задумчивым взглядом в простынь.

- Если бы была такая возможность, ты бы воспользовался ею?

- Гипотетически? – уточнил Эдвард.

- Гипотетически, - нетерпеливо кивнула Белла. – Если бы чисто гипотетически можно было жить вечно, заплатив за это определенную цену. Я говорю вовсе не о деньгах. Ты бы согласился?

- Вампиры?

- Откуда ты догадался? – Белла почти испугалась. Она не слышала этого слова почти десять лет и уже порядком отвыкла от него.

- Ну кто же еще будет просить _определенную цену_ за вечную жизнь? Душа дьяволу и необходимость вечно пить людскую кровь – этим она определяется?

Едва ощутимый холодок защекотал спину Беллы, заставляя ее поежится и даже слегка вздрогнуть. Теперь она пожалела, что подняла эту тему. Белла не знала, что сказать в ответ, на душе у нее стало неспокойно, тревожно, в голову подобно назойливым мухам толпами лезли образы, мысли, воспоминания…

- Давай не будем об этом? Пожалуйста, – попросила она, голос ее звучал слабо и неуверенно.

- Но их ведь не существует, - настаивал Эдвард. К счастью, он не подозревал о том, как сильно заблуждается, делая подобные заключения.

- Конечно, - спокойно согласилась Белла, выдавливая из себя беззаботную улыбку. Она поклялась, что унесет эту тайну с собой в могилу, и никто, подчеркиваю: никто не узнает главный секрет Беллы Мейсен, когда-то Свон.

- Зато существуют недовольные дети, которые хотят мороженного и кататься на каруселях. Давай, Белла, реальность не станет ждать.

Эдвард подвинулся к ней, накрыв ее губы сладким, как молочный шоколад, и горячим, как солнце Невады, поцелуем, от которого у Беллы перехватило дыхание.

- Колючий, - протянула Белла, поглаживая подбородок Эдварда, покрытый легкой щетиной. Иногда она сама не догадывалась о том, какой счастливой делают ее подобные мелочи.

Конечно, их жизнь далеко не идеальна. Двое детей на руках и большой дом, доставшийся в наследство от родителей Эдварда, за который регулярно приходят счета с немалыми суммами, и не слишком высокий доход от работы Эдварда значительно усложняют положение Мейсенов, но ведь все могло быть куда хуже.

Кому, как не Белле знать об этом, верно? О, ей прекрасно известно, как могла сложиться судьба каждого из них, если бы однажды после тех кошмарных событий в Вольтере не появилась Элис со странными часами и не менее странной историей их происхождения. Ни Белла, ни тем более, Элис, не помнили, что однажды уже воспользовались их силой, по ошибке переместив себя в Чикаго 1918 года. Тогда они так же, как и Белла в последние десять лет, пытались переписать историю. Однако что-то пошло не так, и Белле вновь пришлось вернуться в прошлое, чтобы оказаться в том моменте, с которого все началось.

Форкс. Дом Чарли. День, когда Белла впервые осознала, что Эдвард убит. Звонок Джейкоба, который лишь подлил огня в масло. Элис. Часы. Очередная истерика… Примерно тогда к Белле пришло осознание: нет, она не сможет изменить то, что уже случилось. Единственный способ быть с Эдвардом – это вернуться в далекое прошлое, изменив его. Снова. Элис даже не пыталась остановить Беллу: Элис видела, что она это сделает. Противостоять было бессмысленно, ведь именно из-за нее все и случилось. Теперь эти события казались Белле таким далеким, будто их и вовсе никогда не было в ее жизни, будто все это происходило не с ней. Сейчас, спустя годы, Белла считала себя частью _этого_ времени, такой же, как Эдвард, их соседи, друзья, их дети, в конце концов.

Иногда она вспоминала о тех вещах, которые остались далеко в будущем. О своей прошлой жизни, Калленах. Как теперь сложились судьбы каждого из них? В первое время Белла чувствовала вину перед ними. Она понимала, как может измениться их история, если она вмешается в нее, забрав Эдварда.

Отважится ли когда-нибудь Карлайл создать себе компаньона или останется один, и мир потеряет таких замечательных людей, как Эсми, Эммет и Розали? Разрушить чужое счастье – это не та цель, которую преследовала Белла, вмешиваясь в их судьбы. На чужом несчастье своего счастья не построишь – простая истина, известная каждому. И Белла прекрасно это знала, вот только вспомнила слишком поздно. Развалины жизней других людей никогда не станут прочным фундаментом для строительства собственной маленькой идиллии.

Однако пока судьба не собиралась предъявлять ей счет, и Белла надеялась, что это «пока» продлится еще некоторое время.

Приведя себя в порядок, она спустилась в гостиную, одетая в красивое выходное платье. Длинные шелковистые волосы цвета красного дерева были туго стянуты бирюзовой лентой. Белла почти не выглядела на свои двадцать восемь, хотя время определенно внесло свои коррективы в ее лицо. От прежней восемнадцатилетней девушки остались только глаза – они не менялись с течением лет.

Вслед за Беллой по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, сбежала маленькая Ренесми. Она унаследовала бледную гладкую кожу и цвет волос от матери, а глаза у нее были в точности, как у отца – глубокие, зеленые, как свежая трава на лугу.

- Мама. Мамочка! – тонкий детский голосок заставил Беллу обернуться. Она инстинктивно присела на корточки и выставила руки, чтобы поймать малышку.

- Сколько раз я просила тебя не бегать по лестнице, а ты опять не слушаешься, - отчитала Белла, стараясь выглядеть сердитой, но она просто не могла злиться на этого маленького ангелочка, что стоял перед ней с невинными детскими глазами.

- Я больше так не буду, - серьезно ответила девочка. Они обе прекрасно понимали, что на самом деле это не так. – Смотри, мамочка, у меня есть кое-что для тебя. С днем рождения!

Девочка поцеловала Беллу в щеку, вручив ей лист бумаги с незамысловатым детским рисунком, отпечатком маленькой ладони младшего сына Эдварда и Беллы и старательно выведенным «С днем рождения, мамочка!», написанным с двумя ошибками, но зато от всей души. Глаза Беллы стали влажными от слез, пока она смотрела на этот рисунок. Пускай он был слишком простым и может не совсем красивым, но Белле казалось, что это лучшее из всех виденных ею произведений искусства.

Ее дети нарисовали это. Ее прекрасные дети...

- Ты плачешь, мамочка? – маленькие детские ручки опустились на плечи Беллы. – Почему ты плачешь? Тебе не нравится рисунок?

- Нет, он… он замечателен, - прошептала Белла и, улыбнувшись, принялась вытирать слезы ладонью. - Я плачу потому, что счастлива. Очень счастлива.

- Разве люди плачут от счастья? – удивилась Несси. – Разве так бывает? Я думала, что люди плачут только когда больно, а когда весело – радуются, - задумчиво сказала девочка, поглаживая волосы мамы. Малышке хотелось утешить ее, она не могла видеть маму в таком состоянии, с мокрыми щеками и покрасневшим кончиком носа. – Ты такая красивая, ты не должна плакать.

- Я больше не буду, плакать, - пообещала Белла, целуя дочку. У нее на душе вдруг стало так легко и спокойно. Несси была права – люди не должны плакать, когда они счастливы, и Белла не будет плакать в этот день, она будет радоваться. – Ты у меня такая умница, Ренесми.

- Я люблю тебя, мамочка.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, моя радость.

Белла еще раз поцеловала дочку, выпрямилась и сказала без какого-либо оттенка грусти в голосе:

- А теперь мы возьмем папу, Эдварда Младшего и пойдем есть мороженное, кататься на каруселях и веселиться.

**THE END.**


End file.
